


【翻译】Separate Ways（《分道》）

by Brumebird



Series: 【翻译|Translation】Separate Ways（《分道》） [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Courtship, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Found Family, Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage, Slow Burn, Yearning
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 128,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29967777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumebird/pseuds/Brumebird
Summary: Gideon总督战败，暗剑易主，关于新任曼达洛领袖Din Djarin的流言连同他带在身边的那个孩子的故事传遍了整个银河系……Luke Skywalker决定前往曼达洛星与他会面——但在见到对方之前，他必须先证明自己能够满足曼达洛人的要求。
Relationships: The Armorer (The Mandalorian TV)/Cara Dune, The Mandalorian(The Mandalorian TV)/Luke Skywalker
Series: 【翻译|Translation】Separate Ways（《分道》） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204244
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Separate Ways](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339102) by [PepperPrints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperPrints/pseuds/PepperPrints). 



> 致restlesslikeme。  
> 首先有几点需要说明一下。第一，因为对星战了解不是特别多，所以我算不上是星战死忠粉。但是鉴于同人写手们都喜欢相互讨论，而且也经常删除已有的一些情节，所以我个人觉得也可以随意一点来写这篇文。提前说的一点是，我并不打算把这一篇和后三部曲关联起来，因为处理故事线的话会比较头疼，而且这篇文很大程度上也就是《绝地归来》结束之后与《曼达洛人》的一个联动AU。总之，我尽全力写好这篇文章，也收获了不少乐趣。  
> 我尽力将这篇文章与曼达洛人的文化相结合，同时我也承认这篇文会一定程度上曲解或者偏离原有的一些设定。  
> 最后，这篇文章献给Parker（一如既往）。特别感谢Paul，他对星战的了解非常深，同时也非常有耐心地解答我的问题。

“我真的说服不了你留下来是吗？”

Luke已经穿好飞行服，而且正一手抓着梯子准备爬进X翼战机，Leia的问题不答自明。但她看着他的眼神很明显是一种阻拦——她自己当然明白。Luke塌下双肩，走向Han，Chewie和她。

“你知道我为什么必须得去。”Luke不情愿地提醒她道。

“你也知道我为什么担心你，”Leia反驳道，“几十年来曼达洛人都想夺回他们的家园，直到现在他们才刚刚开始安定下来。你觉得他们会怎么对付找上门来的新共和国人？”

“我又不掺合新共和国的事儿。”Luke点明道，仿佛一切都无比轻巧似的。Leia冲他皱了皱眉，但Han却先开了口。

“我觉得她说的对，小子，”他耸肩道，“每个人都在说那个曼达佬用Gideon的剑反过来削掉了Gideon自己的脑袋，之后自称为王。”

Chewie看着Han，似乎深思熟虑了一下，之后吼叫了一声。Han抬起头怀疑地望着他道：“古已有之的权利？”Han讽刺地重复了一遍，翻了个白眼，“好吧，没错，当然，兄弟。曼达佬砍了Gideon的脑袋是在践行古已有之的权利。听起来倒没怎么恐怖，甚至感觉是在建立友好邦交，我说真的。整个世界都翻天覆地了，Luke绝对得走那么一趟。”

Luke看着Chewie和Han在斗嘴，不由自主地笑了笑。这显然是最喜闻乐道的故事版本——但喜闻乐道并不意味着准确无误。这仅仅是坊间流传的最刺激的版本而已。他倒不怀疑双方势力斗了一场，而且也有证据证明最高总督的确是战败身亡——但他直觉认为每次转述都会让整个故事变得愈发野蛮粗暴，也会使曼达洛人愈发声名狼藉。

在诸多不同的故事中，Luke格外留意的一个版本里有个很重要的细节，他心中的感觉告诉他，这个细节的重要性毋庸置疑。

Luke冲Chewie点点头，嘴角笑意仍未褪去：“他说的没错，Han，”他并非在争论，而是在陈述一个事实，“那把剑属于他们的人民——属于他们的领袖——曼达洛领袖，而非曼达洛王。我之前做过点功课。”

Han扬了扬眉毛，一只胳膊搂住Leia，揶揄道：“看到了吧？他可是做过功课的。”Han温柔地紧了紧她的肩膀，拖长声音，故作严肃地说，“他现在俨然是专家一位，你还担心啥，公主殿下？”

“我的意思是，”Leia不耐烦地打断话头，扭动双肩挣开Han的手，走向Luke，“他们马上就会摆出一副防御姿态。共和国一定会和曼达洛星接洽，但我们会给他们留时间。否则的话他们就会直接把这种接触看作是征服。”

Luke明白这种担忧。Leia有自己的政治意图，况且曼达洛星也没什么引人注目的历史。而且还有以Han为代表的其他人，他们对曼达洛人的态度并不怎么热切。

或者也许仅仅是针对某个人。

依然如此。

Luke知道这听起来很蠢。Leia对于原力的实际了解远比她本人所承认的多得多，但即便是面对她，Luke也很难让自己的动机听起来不那么荒唐乃至不负责任。他无法解释为什么他就是知道自己得去一趟，他也无法解释为什么他就是知道那里没有危险。

正相反的是，他却感觉到了一种希望。

Leia意识到自己根本就没有说服他，便叹了口气，碰了碰他的手臂，严肃地强调道：“万事小心。”

“我会的，”Luke毫不犹豫地许诺道，可Leia看起来并不怎么相信这一点。Luke倾身向前，轻吻她的面颊，而她看着他，似乎一切了然，“但我真的得走了。”

“哈？我就没有告别吻吗？”Han讥诮道，Luke大笑着拨弄了一番他的头发，“别让哪个赏金猎人把你当战利品捉去，好吗？懂了吗，绝地大师？”

“好的，”Luke重复道，Chewbacca过来紧紧地给了他一个拥抱，差点让他没喘上气。“好啦，大家伙，我也会想你的。”

道别后，Luke爬进X翼战机。R2-D2已经准备就绪，发出一串兴奋的滴滴声。“我来了，”Luke戴上头盔，坚定地说，“坐标设定好了吗？”

R2肯定地滴了一声，Luke冲它笑了笑，绑好安全带。

“一切就绪，”他回应道，双手紧握操纵杆，“我们启程前往曼达洛星。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我是Luke Skywalker，”Luke解释道，语气平实却胸有成竹，“我是一位绝地武士，来此是为了拜访曼达洛领袖。“他已在脑中预演过这番说辞，所以一番话说下来极为流畅，”等他听完我要说的话之后，如果他决定要让我离开，我会尊重他的意愿，再也不会出现在你们面前。但见不到他，我是不会离开的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 紧承之前的序章，Din也会在本章出场。  
> 相信大家都能够接受曼达洛人知道Jedi和Sith的存在这个设定，因为其实此时离大战发生并没有过去很久。

曼达洛星曾是一颗属于征服者和战士的星球，但在被帝国劫掠之后，这颗星球已经残破不堪。它的人民流离失所，屡屡战败，四散躲藏，劫后余生……Luke无法想象这场重回故乡的旅程对他们来说有多么重要。这个想法萦绕心头挥之不去，但同时又让他得以冷静下来。Leia的警告如芒在背。

这颗星球以一种直露的方式让他想起了塔图因。这里的荒漠广阔无垠，但与塔图因不同的是，还有星星点点的绿色点缀其上——绿色植被仍旧在艰难求生。这颗星球上的人与其无比相似，他们都在努力重新扎根，这种类比着实让他开心不起来。

出于敬重，Luke将X翼战机小心地降落在距离他的目的地有一段路程的地方。放眼曼达洛星上广袤的白色沙丘，几座有着圆顶建筑的城市以不规则的形式散布开来，这是Luke的X翼战机所能扫描到的仅存的生命信号。

即便Luke身体的每一寸都在催促他来到曼达洛星，但也总是存在出错的可能性，尽管十分微小；他可能是误解了这种感觉，或者是一头扎进了某种流言之中。但他降落的那一瞬间，质疑的余地已然消弭，Luke第一次去感受这颗星球，他心中隐隐作痛的渴望似乎马上就要充溢而出。

有什么人在这儿，原力与其相伴相随。

“呆在船上，R2。”尽管那一连串的滴滴声种带有某种不确定的意味，Luke还是如此命令道。

Luke戴上兜帽，开始一路艰难跋涉。这片区域并不凶险，坦白说，他也并不想调动自己敏锐的感官。他倒是宁愿被发现：这并不困难，毕竟珍珠一般闪耀的沙漠上只有他一个黑色身影。

可是并没有出现任何曼达洛人的踪迹。依照逻辑，这里肯定会有侦察机，但……若说是曼达洛人，Luke 可是连一点影子都没看到。他起先是产生了某种感觉，随后一个声音响起，他发现一把爆能枪的枪口正对着自己。

比Luke预计的要更快。一开始只有一个包裹在黑色铠甲中全副武装的女人。随后出现了其他三人，满是威胁之意，Luke觉得还会有更多人——只不过他们没有暴露在他面前而已。

女人下了一声指令，这句话在同盟军少得可怜的曼达洛语档案之中并没有过记载。但从语境来看意思不言自明，Luke友善地举起双手，但这个动作同样带起他的斗篷：绑在腰后的光剑随之暴露无遗。

她的头盔偏了偏。无需看她的眼睛，Luke就知道她正怒视着他。

“Darjeti，”她沉声道。Luke庆幸自己还算是认识这个字眼。 **西斯** 。他无法怪罪她做出如此推断，毕竟他一身这样的衣着打扮。

Luke摇摇头，依旧高举双手，“Burc‘ya。”他朗声纠正道。

Luke从未想过这个曼达洛人会冲他哈哈大笑起来。或许是他的发音过于笨拙，也或许是这个词汇中还有什么别的隐含意味，但让他满意的是，她总算没那么戒备了。

“那么，您有何贵干？”她依旧稳稳举着武器，如此问道，语气中有一丝冷漠的嘲弄，“朋友？”

好吧。此时和盘托出是为上策。“我是Luke Skywalker，”Luke解释道，语气平实却胸有成竹，“我是一位绝地武士，来此是为了拜访曼达洛领袖。“他已在脑中预演过这番说辞，所以一番话说下来极为流畅，”等他听完我要说的话之后，如果他决定要让我离开，我会尊重他的意愿，再也不会出现在你们面前。但见不到他，我是不会离开的。”

Luke说这话的时候没耍任何花招；他不敢不敬。考虑到曼达洛人一直以来的声誉，他猜测倘若耍什么花招，他一定会被拒于千里之外——除此之外，他的这种平白大胆可能真的会讨他们的欢心也说不定。

但愿吧，不然他真的只有膝盖中枪的份儿了。

不过她反倒嘲弄地笑起来，走近了几步，拿下他腰间的光剑，尽管万般不愿，Luke还是默许了。她把光剑搭在肩上，用曼达洛语说了什么，之后冲她的同伴点了点头：一个人接过Luke的光剑抢先他们开路，另两个走在Luke身后。

“双手举着不许放下，”她声音坚定，转而带领众人向前，“绝地武士。”

Luke被带入市区，一路沉默。城市结构大体保存完好，但细微处还是透露出它们饱经风霜的历史。一些损毁之处被仓促修好，而另一些倘若不是被金属修补，与周围环境格格不入，则根本无法辨认。显然，他们选择这座城市是因为它的完整性；它看上去已经在帝国的摧残之下饱经风霜，至少如此。

令他惊讶的是，他被带入的这座建筑并不比其他建筑更加富丽堂皇。若是有什么不同的话，也似乎是缘于它的体积大小。一间古老的议事厅被勉强修补了一下，以符合这座新城的标准。一张半圆形的椅子被着意放置在屋子中央，得以全览重要的讨论以及计划的制定。从入口到大厅正对着的是最高的一把椅子——算不上什么王座，因为它看上去并不华贵，配不上“王座”这个字眼，但它雕刻繁复的扶手和木制的高靠背毫无疑问象征着这间议事厅中最高级的存在。

此时此刻坐在那里的是一个暗淡的影子，身披深灰色的斗篷，两个曼达洛人分别拱卫在两侧。他的左侧站着那个侦察员，正用着低沉且快速的曼达洛语对他说着什么，而在他右侧是一个正在专注倾听的女人，她戴着夺目的金色头盔，盔甲的肩部有一条毛皮内衬。

侦察兵奉上光剑之后就退下了，Luke被引导至剩下的两人面前。

令他讶异的是，他走进大厅之后，两个曼达洛人纷纷起身，Luke不由震惊，便紧盯着自己正对面的那个男人。

Luke看向他的时候，心中猛地腾起某种陌生的感觉。他无法形容这种感觉，不能称之为恐惧，但却同样令他紧张。身穿灰衣的男人手中握着Luke的光剑，微低着头，仿佛是在思索，他把光剑拿在两手之间把玩的时候，那动作有种莫名的柔和。

尽管他的行为相比其他随行的战士更加谦逊，但毫无疑问，Luke知道这就是曼达洛领袖。正是这个人诛杀了Gideon总督，带领他的人民回归原本的家乡；也正是这个人的衣袍之下掩着那把暗剑。

他的举手投足间并不像一位国王。没有王冠。没有华服。他并没有比Luke目前为止见到的其他曼达洛人更加优雅或者骄纵。他身着的贝斯卡盔甲在精心保养之下闪着光泽，但依旧让人觉得实用而非做作。

即便如此，他的仪态之中仍然有些东西使他与众不同。Luke望向他，所看到的正是他原本的样子，他所表现且能够表现出的样子。仿佛他周身围绕着一圈光晕似的，正正砸向Luke的胸口。

他并没有说话，也很难判断他是否在看着Luke。但他的同伴正看着他，也首先向他开了口。

“现在你可以放下手了，”她缓缓道，“绝地武士。”

Luke欣然听从准许，合拢双手，拇指弯做拱形：“感谢您同意会面。”他说道。那女人偏了偏头。

“你的感激有点用错地方了，”她简短地说，声音沉稳且漠然，“鉴于你之前所说的见不到面绝不离开……似乎你也没有留给我们什么选择的余地。”

也许吧。

Luke大着胆子上前一步，披风在脚边翻卷。“若诸位将我的来意误解为挑衅，则这并非我本意，”Luke认真地解释道，“我是——”

“我知道你是谁。”

这位曼达洛领袖的声音让Luke有一瞬间的失神。他的声音听起来比Luke所想象的——更加柔和，包裹在金属头盔的回声之中更显沉静，但绝不是虚弱乏力。正相反，低沉的声音为他平添更多力量，每一个字眼都正合其本意。

“我知道你前来所为何事，”他冷漠地续道，把Luke的光剑绑在腰间，“我们并不欢迎你来此。”

Luke将身体挺得更直。他竭尽所能地对上曼达洛领袖注视的目光，那目光在目镜的遮掩下依旧锋利异常。那如他的头盔同样坚实的情绪海浪一般席卷了他。有那么一瞬间，Luke无法将他面前这个男人的形象与他所散发出的那种力量感联系到一起。那是一种面临危险时的恐惧感。那并非是出于对Luke 的恐惧，也并不能简单描摹为恐惧，与其不同。他忌惮的是Luke所代表的那种……

这么说似乎并不恰当。Luke不太能解读站在自己面前的这个男人的形象，还有自己的出现所激发出的他那种完全无法控制的反应。

“我并不希望事情还是走上原本的老路，”Luke迅速却自信地澄清道，“我们无须开战。再也没有绝地会和曼达洛人产生矛盾——”

“除你们之外，”曼达洛领｜袖单刀直入地点明，“你们和你们欺骗过的那些人。你们将那些人骗入你们麾下。不是么？”

啊。

突然，一切顺理成章了。

传言向来晦暗不明。那些故事被涂污、被戏剧化得太深太深，以至于完全失去可信度，而且很多人都将他们所看到的Gideon总督那种怪异且不自然的死状单纯归咎于曼达洛人本身。Luke之前就觉得这并非事实，但不知为何他从来没有考虑过最简单的一种解释。

那种恐惧只能是为人父母的恐惧，在他们觉得要失去自己最珍贵的东西时候的恐惧。

“你是指你的孩子，”Luke恍然大悟道，他的声音黯淡下去，“是么？”

恐惧在此刻转变为一种毋庸置疑的愤怒，这种愤怒如此有力，以至于Luke不知道自己会不会被他的怒视所点燃。

“那是我的孩子。”他低沉地说，“我的人。我的信条。没有外来者能够接近他。”

Luke喉间发紧，他希望自己的表情没有出卖他心如擂鼓。并非是这种威胁使他心跳加速；Luke并不紧张——尽管他本该如此——但曼达洛领袖声音中这种行将爆发的恐惧反倒让他放下心来。他甚至敢再跨出一步，但另一个声音抢先他一步横刀切入。

“他不需要做个外来者，”那女人沉思道，曼达洛领袖转过头看着她。

“他——”面对抗议的声音，她仿佛没有听见似地继续道。

“绝地，”她毫不畏惧地走向Luke，说道，“我们的领袖不会允许一个外来人教导他的孩子。但是，曼达洛之道会接受任何愿意学习我们信条的人，想要走上这条路的人必须诚心坚守信条，绝不退缩。你明白了吗？”

“这并非我本意，”曼达洛领袖激烈反对道。可他的同伴仍然坚定地看着Luke：“我也并非在准许他。”

“信条并非可以随意给予或者收回，”她提醒似地纠正道，“即便是对曼达洛领袖来说，也只有遵循或违背两种选择。这个绝地与其他人一样有同等的权利。”

Luke 的胸口一阵绞痛。有那么一瞬间他不确定这两个人是不是要争吵起来——但这个女人坚持她的立场，而曼达洛领袖并未再次反驳。

这可比Luke所给出的条件高得多。从各方面来讲，他都没指望在这里轻而易举地达成一场交易，但这种安排完完全全超出了设想的范畴。可是他真的有选择余地吗？这是他在这么多次绝望的寻找之中，也是在这么长时间之后，第一次感受到原力的气息……他甘愿付出多少来达到目的呢？

**付出一切。**

甚至连Luke自己都有些震惊于自己的选择，因为他毫不犹豫地回答道：“我会去学习那些信条。”

她转头看向曼达洛领袖，尽管无从判断，Luke还是想知道头盔下的她是否是在微笑。“道即如此。”她缓缓说道。

“道即如此。”他勉强重复道，声音紧绷，双手在身侧紧握成拳。

他的视线定格在Luke身上；Luke完全不用判断就知道他是什么表情。他身体的每一寸都绷紧了，心中情绪搅动起的风暴几乎将他自己淹没。Luke从未感觉过这样一种情绪，这情绪穿过他的胸膛，带着难以名状的痛苦。

“带他去育儿室。”他草草命令道，之后转身离开。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 曼达洛领袖怀中的孩子比一只手掌大不了多少。他看上去还不到开口说话的年纪，但他身上散发出的气息击中了Luke，仿佛后脑狠狠地挨了一拳。那孩子窝在曼达洛领袖光亮的贝斯卡盔甲之间，抬头注视着他的父亲，眼神中是满满的依恋，一双小手向前伸去，近到不能再近。几乎不假思索，他那个正在和另一个曼达洛人讲话的父亲向上抬了抬手臂，他的那双小手得以把玩似地抓住他肩膀上的披风。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了写好这篇文章，也为了与前作保持连贯，我打算采取的设定是一些曼达洛人部族有头盔的特殊规定，另一些则没有。否则的话……有很多之前的经典作品就派不上用场了。  
> 一如既往感谢Parker在本章编辑中给予我的帮助，非常感谢。

尽管曼达洛领袖已经离开很久，可是他的怒火依旧潜隐在Luke的思绪之中，如同一块瘀伤。他没有早早意识到这种情况，实在是愚蠢至极。他们之间的联系这么明显，他为什么没有发现呢？是因为寻找绝地学徒的想法蒙蔽了他的感官么？Luke想要成为一名绝地大师，所以他已然迷失在自己的逻辑当中……而现在他又同这信条相互纠缠在一起，而他对此完全没有头绪，也不知自己能否达到这信条的标准。

突然之间，一个致命的想法直冲脑海： **Leia一定会杀了我的。**

“在此期间我们会给你安排私人住所，”他们步行穿越城市的时候，那女人解释道。曼达洛领袖风一般离开之后，她便主动承担起接待Luke的任务，“你可以把你的机器人带进来，而且你的飞船也可以停得近一些，如果你想的话。”

自己过于谨慎的微小举动让他觉得有点尴尬，于是他顿首道：“谢谢你，”之后犹豫了一会才继续道，“谢谢你安排的这一切，还给了我这次机会。我不知该怎么感谢你。”

“也算不上什么帮助，”她简单答道，尽管Luke还是觉得她透过金属传出来的悠悠声线里有几分愉悦，“如果你想学习的话，那这就是你的权利。道即如此。”

Luke思索了一下，斟酌着这番话里的潜台词，但并没有找到什么当下可以问出的问题。他已经受够了这一整天惹人厌的倒霉事了。

看到他们走在一起的时候，其他人的目光中并没有隐含着别的意味，Luke想知道她同自己一起前来是否是出于保护的意图。毕竟他触怒了他们的领袖——鉴于他所了解的历史，他觉得曼达洛领袖绝不是唯一一个对降落在这颗星球上的绝地抱有敌意的人。

“我可以问一个私人问题吗？”Luke鼓起勇气问道。她看向他，那带着棱角的头盔在太阳下光芒灼灼。

“可以，”她轻松地答道，“不过我回不回答就是另一码事了。”

“你和曼达洛领袖之间的关系……”Luke开了口，不过心中的不确定很快就让他打住了话头。

“你是在好奇我为什么会那么大胆地和他说话吧，”她偏了偏头，总结道。Luke点点头，仔细打量着她。

“曼达洛领袖是统治者而非独裁者，”她告诉他，语气中几乎隐含责备，“他的任务是传递曼达洛人的诉求，服务于曼达洛人民……而且他也不是绝对正确。”

她顿了顿，也许是在观察Luke烧红的脸颊，之后才继续道，“而且我也不是他的伴侣，如果你其实想问这个问题的话；我是他的老朋友之一，所以他才经常听取我的建议。倘若他不愿听，也可以随时让我离开。”

Luke略有些羞愧，也因为自己的这个猜测而感到尴尬。让他松了一口气的是，她并未将此视作冒犯，但他胃里翻搅的愧疚并未因此减轻些许。“我并非认为他的怒气因你而起。”他道歉说。

“如果你担心的是他也许再也不会听取我的建议，其实也无甚所谓，”她不经意耸了耸一边肩膀，回答道，“我本来就是制甲者，相比参政议政，我还是更喜欢做本职工作。”她转过头，更加直率地看着Luke。

“我们之中懂得这门手艺的人所剩无几了。我觉得我应该不用再解释保存传统对你的重要性了吧，绝地。”

Luke注视着她，试图去理解她那顶做不出表情的头盔之下否认的究竟是什么。是这样吗？她是感到了同Luke之间的某种相似性吗？Luke几乎立刻就否决了这个想法。绝对不是。她没有理由倾向于绝地这一阵线，即便她对传承濒绝的情境感同身受。

那会是什么呢？

这想法久久萦绕在他心头，但在到达他的住所的时候，他还是强迫自己从脑中剔除这个念头。她为他安排的住处十分简朴：一间厨房，一间清修室和一张床铺。墙面完整洁净，空间大得足够一个人和一个机器人舒舒服服地住上一段时间。Luke没有再要求更多。

“如果你觉得不合你意的话，我也可以给你换一间，”制甲者提议。言下之意有些惨淡，这也就是说曼达洛星上有许许多多空房间。

“但是请你谨记，我安排你住在这里是出于很重要的考虑。”

不言而喻，毕竟他们走了很久很久，比其他人的住处远得多。Luke摇摇头，冲她微笑道：“不，这里就很好，谢谢你。”他真情实意地道谢。

“很好，”她说道，“请随意，傍晚的时候我会回来找你。”

“傍晚？”Luke顿了顿，“我的训练已经开始了吗？”

“没有，但是你总得吃饭吧，”制甲者声音毫无波澜，尽管她没表达出什么感情，Luke还是看得出她觉得自己有那么几分好笑，“你走在曼达洛人修筑的道路上，那就也得和大家共同用餐。”

噢。若是她不说，他还没有反应过来，但确实如此，不是吗？现在他是他们社会中的一份子，也即将会发挥他自己的作用。没问题，Luke在充当一个礼貌、谨慎的客人这方面毫无问题，但是……Luke心底深处有什么东西搅动起来，他忍不住问道：

“曼达洛领袖也会一起吗？”

她静静地看了他几秒，但并未回答。

“傍晚，hibir。”她提醒道。

\--

一如约定，行将日落的时候制甲者回来接他。这次她没有多说什么，一路回到熙熙攘攘的城市，Luke也没有再问什么问题。她将Luke带入一间大厅，人群喧哗涌入：城市里所有曼达洛人一定都聚集到这里来了。

一瞬间，Luke产生了一种平和的敬畏感。曼达洛领袖的功绩此刻才凸显出来：他带这些人回到这里，重返家园，安居乐业。聚集在这里的每个人之间都并无不同；曼达洛之道的力量表露无遗。

有趣的是Luke的的确确可以肉眼观察到所有的这些特点。他皱眉扫视整个房间，想看看没有什么自己遗漏掉的地方。制甲者碰碰他的胳膊引他注意，提高声音，盖过人群的喧哗。

“你要和其他学生坐在一起。”她解释道，Luke在她的引导下走去，而她也同样在他身旁拉了一把椅子坐下。也许是在看着他，但Luke的直觉告诉他这是在保护他免遭麻烦，而并非担心他会制造麻烦。

不过，如果她是想保护其他人，也是情有可原的，毕竟这张桌子上坐满了年轻的曼达洛人，而且大多数人都不堪一击。至少这是Luke的第一印象。他落座之后环视四周，惊讶地发现自己并非聚集在食物周围的人群中最年长的那个。这里什么年龄的人都有，也有男有女，有些人哈哈大笑，相互交谈，如同家人，其他人则安静一些。

这张桌子边至少有二十来个人，大部分都是聚在一起的孩子。Luke发现自己还是更注意和他年龄相仿的人，他想知道自己身边这些人都是怎么选择来到这里的。

“他们大部分都是夫妻，”制甲人伸手到桌子对面拿了一罐水，注意到Luke的目光，便开口解释道。未等Luke准许，她已经倒了一杯水给他，“曼达洛领袖召集各部回来的时候，有许多人都想带上他们的家人一起。另外一些人遵从信条是出于他们自身的原因。他们受训的方式都与你相同。”

仿佛注意到自己是这场对谈的话题似的，桌子另一端的一个男人欢快地看着他，黑眼睛闪耀着友善的光彩。“Olarom！”他举起杯子招呼他道，Luke尊敬地笑了笑，用同样的字眼回以招呼，之后转回身看向制甲人。

“这里的人比我想象的要多，”Luke对她说，做了个手势，意指整间屋子。

“这里的曼达洛人比我们大多数人想象的都要多。”她不动声色地说，越过桌子把食物拉得更近了些。她再次没有理会Luke的想法，径直把很多食物堆在他的盘子里，“逃过屠杀的人比我们最初预料的要多得多；那时候我们只能冒着暴露自身的危险，否则没法通知其他人。直到重夺回这颗星球做我们的避难所之前，大多数人都仍然很害怕，不敢现身。曼达洛星曾经最开始是从内部分裂的，我们内讧，互相之间矛盾激化。但这些都过去了，现在只存在一颗曼达洛星，也只有一种曼达洛之道。”

Luke心事重重地皱着眉，接过堆得高高的盘子，很想了解更多这类故事：“你不吃点东西吗？”他问她，声音中难掩关切之情。

“我就不吃了，但你得吃点，”她建议道，语气听起来如同好意的忠告，“你的训练明天开始，我很怀疑你会不会半途而废。”

Luke含糊地应了一声表示同意，满怀心事。恰恰相反，Luke看得出来，要表现出色绝对格外困难。Luke接受了她的建议，拿起叉子，才仅仅尝了第一口就仿佛瞬间有什么东西狠狠地刺入他的喉咙。辣，太辣了，这绝对是他这辈子尝过最辣的东西，Luke咳嗽起来，强迫自己吞下食物，完完全全被辣出了眼泪。

他的反应引得桌子旁的孩子们哈哈大笑起来，可Luke的尴尬相比之前竟然没那么强烈了。

“好吧，绝地大师，”制甲者冷冷评价道，“你连东西都吃不下去，还怎么指望能通过训练？”

孩子们哄堂大笑，Luke不由得想知道她是不是以戏弄他为乐。他抓起杯子猛灌一口，把杯里的水喝了个干干净净。“你这一招可让我措手不及，”他承认道，有点喘不上气，“你就是因为这样才不吃东西的吧？你连头盔都没摘。”

“我不想摘，也没法摘，”制甲者坚定地说，Luke恍然大悟一般顿住了，心中涌上一阵愧疚。

“我很抱歉，”他迅速说，不确定感萦绕心头，紧接着他环视房间。他十分确信有毫无顾忌地在众人之间摘下头盔的曼达洛人，他们和其他人聊天的时候，头盔就放在桌子上，“我以为……”

“不必道歉，”Luke继续开口说抱歉之前，她先说道，“一些人选择接受旧有的曼达洛之道，其他人则不；只存在一种观点的时代已经过去。屠杀之后，我的部落对旧道的信仰更加强烈。其他人则并不相同，但他们并非因此而脱离曼达洛群体。我们的力量存在于我们的生命中，生命则有多张脸孔。”

Luke思索了一下，眉头紧皱，之后他谨慎地问道：“所以，这是不是就意味着，曼达洛领袖……？”他开口道，但话还没说完就被打断。

“他从来没摘过头盔，”一个孩子开心地说，毫不畏惧地吞了一大口炖菜，那滋味至今还在Luke的口中燃烧，“因为他是当今最伟大的战士！我发誓遵从信条之后也决心像他一样不摘头盔。”

“别傻了，他有时候还是得摘的，”另一个孩子责怪他说，“不然他怎么吃饭呀？那不就饿死了么？”

“我知道！”

两个孩子吵起来，Luke见状，嘴角掠过一丝若有若无的笑意。这回答了他的问题。他再次试着将食物送入口中，挣扎着要不要吞下这口灼热的火焰。

“他们看起来很喜欢他。”Luke观察道，冲那群吵吵嚷嚷、活力十足的孩子们点点头，制甲人坐在桌前，手掌并拢。

“是的，大家都喜欢他，”她说，语气莫测。听起来她几乎能引导他，引他进入某种东西，Luke无声地接受邀请。

“我希望我能同他再次交谈，”Luke谨慎地对制甲人说，“你觉得我们可以再安排一次吗？”

制甲人向后倾身，视线越过Luke定格在某个地方，声线毫无起伏地回答道：“你现在就可以和他交谈了。”

无需制甲人多说什么，曼达洛领袖的到来就如投入湖中的一颗石子一样，在整座大厅中掀起涟漪。Luke跟随她的视线看去，但有几个人踮起脚尖想要看到他，于是便挡住了Luke的视线。喧闹持续了一会儿，几次来来往往的招呼之后，他身边的人陆续退去，Luke这才看到他……

谢天谢地，众声喧哗掩盖了Luke的叉子掉在餐盘上的声音。他大惊失色，动弹不得，除了愣愣呆在那里之外，已然做不出其他反应。

曼达洛领袖怀中的孩子比一只手掌大不了多少。他看上去还不到开口说话的年纪，但他身上散发出的气息击中了Luke，仿佛后脑狠狠地挨了一拳。那孩子窝在曼达洛领袖光亮的贝斯卡盔甲之间，抬头注视着他的父亲，眼神中是满满的依恋，一双小手向前伸去，近到不能再近。几乎不假思索，他那个正在和另一个曼达洛人讲话的父亲向上抬了抬手臂，他的那双小手得以把玩似地抓住他肩膀上的披风。

Luke捂住嘴，将喉中震惊的笑声堵回去。他真的难以置信。

这其中的重要性Luke难以言喻。Yoda大师引领他走上绝地之路，传授他人原力之道……他逝世之后，Luke找到的第一个人竟然如同他的分身。

嗯，只不过他们年龄差大概有几百年吧。

“你认出他了。”制甲人的声音在Luke身后猛然响起，将他拉回现实。这并非一个问题，而是一种陈述，Luke无法恰当地回应这个问题。

”你会是第一个人，”无需他的回复，她抬起头看向那两人，继续说道，“在他成为曼达洛领袖之前，我交给他一个任务，让他寻找这孩子的同族。但他遍寻整个宇宙，没有任何一个角落存在与他相似的种族。如果你有头绪的话，我觉得下次你同他的会面可能会比上一次更加顺利。”

并非如此。Luke的肠胃都翻搅起来，他的身体也随之垮了下去，显而易见。他穿越整个房间看向曼达洛领袖：他坐在桌边，和另两个戴着头盔的曼达洛人交谈，时不时停下来把食物送向那孩子嘴边。

仿佛觉察到了Luke 的视线，他转头看向他。尽管隔着目镜，无法判断真切，Luke还是感觉他们视线相交。他几乎感觉得到，尽管这想法无比荒谬。

“恐怕我没法告诉他什么，”Luke老老实实地承认道，他的视线胶着，如同被拉扯一般，失望的感觉击中了他，远比他预想的要来得猛烈。曼达洛领袖的注意力重新回到他怀中的孩子身上，不确定感在Luke胸口翻搅，“我只知道一个人……但他已经过世了。”

“那太不幸了。”制甲人说，她语气中的某种意味让Luke顿了顿。她再度看向他，明白她的潜台词之后，Luke长叹一声。

太不幸了，不仅是对她的领袖或者他的孩子，还是对Luke本身，因为这个小小的举动本可以轻易使曼达洛领袖不再视他为威胁。

\---

Luke回到房间的时候已经很晚了，或者不如说是他自己的房间。R2兴奋地叫了一声迎接他，Luke回以一个真切的微笑，尽管他已无比疲惫。

“嗨，都安顿好了？”他问道，R2欢快地滴了一声。“很好。我们迈出了第一步。”

他叹着气将双手插入发间。他真的得给Leia发条讯息……不过他觉得现在还不是时候。Luke突然觉得筋疲力尽，他所处的境遇一股脑儿地重重袭来。倘若他想扛过明天的挑战，那么他现在的首要任务就是睡上一觉——如果他能集中精神的话。他的大脑飞速运转：他的全副心思都在那孩子，还有曼达洛领袖身上。

Luke对自己皱了皱眉。他不确定到底是这个男人身上的哪一点让他踌躇不定。他很难落实那种感觉，他越试图定义它，它就越难以捉摸。

仿佛是被他自己的沉思召唤而来，敲门声突然想起。R2欢快地哔了一声，制甲人的话在Luke的脑中绵延：可能很多曼达洛人都非常不欢迎他。

记起她这句话，Luke特意小心谨慎地开了门。但他所见到的那个人完完全全超乎他意料之外。

黯淡的月光勾勒出曼达洛领袖站在Luke门前的身影。他一副显而易见的防备姿态，但之前围绕在他周身的那种刻骨的、仇恨的气息已然消失。取而代之的并非真挚的欢迎，但仅仅是这种情绪的消失就意义重大。

“曼达洛领袖，”Luke没有表现出明显的惊讶，微微低头，问候道——他迟迟才意识到自己并不确定向曼达洛领袖鞠躬是否属于常见的礼节，“您想进来说话吗？”

“不必了。”他淡淡道，随意地把用皮绳绑好的布包架在肩上，Luke面色一沉。

至少他真实地表达了情绪。

即便如此，曼达洛领袖依然没有离去。Luke看不到他的表情，也就无从猜测他的动机。贝斯卡盔甲反射着房内的灯光，冷硬的灰色上覆了一层暖金色，Luke收回游移的视线。

“你明天就会开始训练，”他单刀直入，“你会学习如何战斗。”

“已经有人告诫过我了。”Luke努力微笑，但他不确定是否会博得曼达洛领袖的好感。

“我觉得你还没有意识到自己应下了什么东西，”他回应道。这听起来不想一种非难，倒不如说是一种平铺直叙。这次他话中没有怒气，尽管不信任感还是如轻纱一般包裹着他。

他的说法完全没错。Luke当时很快应下，甚至连一个问题都没有问。但是，这其实并不太重要，因为只要能通过考验，Luke一会竭尽所能完成所有任务。

“我可能会让你出乎意料。”Luke大胆试探，曼达洛领袖即刻回答道：

“不，你不会。”

Luke眨了眨眼，来不及捕捉他口中的轻蔑，曼达洛领袖就继续道：

“如果你空着肚子接受Vizsla的训练的话，你绝对会昏过去，”曼达洛领袖冷冷地说。他卸下肩上的布包，递给Luke：“这些够吃一周的。”他微微偏了偏头，淡淡的语气中满是嘲讽，“因为你晚饭什么都没吃。”

Luke的脖颈瞬间灼烧起来，他感激地接过布包，瞥了一眼内容物。有能量棒、面包和他认不出的水果——都是很简单、很寡淡，而且很明显也不辛辣的东西。

相比起食物，尴尬的感觉给他的喉咙所带来的灼烧感更甚。

未等Luke回答，曼达洛领袖便已经转过身。慌乱之中，Luke不知道从哪搜索枯肠，只仓促地记起两个字眼。“Vor entye。”他飞快地说，中间甚至还磕绊了一下。

曼达洛领袖微微偏身瞥了一眼，语气一如既往毫无感情：“你的曼达洛语真够糟糕的。”他直言不讳。

Luke的嘴角不受控制地泛起笑意。

“刚好，反正我也马上就要开始上课了。”

曼达洛领袖仰头看向星空，一定是被Luke激怒了，但这总好过毫无反应。Luke回到房间关上门的时候，发现自己难掩笑意。

过了一会儿他才意识到自己并未听见陆地飞车的声音；曼达洛领袖竟然是走了一路来见他。


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这也是你来这儿的目的吗？”他缓缓地问，尽管这个问题是一种非难，但他却并不怎么生气。取而代之的反而是一种更加安静和缓的不信任，“报答你的师父？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 看到大家都很喜欢这篇文章我很开心，写作的时候比之前也更轻松了一点。我是真的没想到，因为这一对蛮奇怪的，所以你们的喜爱对我真的很重要！  
> 再次感谢Parker对我的支持和帮助。

来到曼达洛星的第二天，Luke见到了Paz Vizsla。

关于此人需得多做说明。首先，他是Luke所知道的第一个曼达洛人——其次，在Luke看到他的一瞬间，Luke就知道这个人对自己的态度极为轻蔑。

受训队列中有男有女，来历各不相同，这毫不夸张，但Vizsla所说的话却直接针对Luke个人。他走上前，直到他们之间只有几英寸的距离，这个曼达洛人逼近他，声音坚定，仿佛一锤定音：

“你没资格站在这。”

话中的坦率几乎让Luke打了个激灵。

从各方面讲，Luke都有很丰富的战斗经验，但是同曼达洛人一起训练的强度可远超反抗军——尤其是这个男人似乎非常热衷于从薄弱点击破Luke。赤手空拳并非Luke强项，Vizsla也毫不心慈手软。他步步紧逼，直到Luke毫无退路，之后直接将Luke摔出很远，再紧接着一顿冷嘲热讽。

但幸好，Luke总是能站起身来继续应战——相比对Vizsla说上一箩筐的溢美之词而言，这一事实很显然更容易让他勃然大怒。

他们结束训练之后，Luke抓紧利用这一天剩下的时间好好休整，回到房间放松放松自己满身淤青、酸痛异常的身体。曼达洛领袖留给他的食物此时此刻仿佛一种恩赐，Luke很好奇这是不是更多出于身为领导者的责任，而非一种善意。他从心底倾向于把他往好处想，因为他说的很对——如果Luke昨晚不吃东西的话，也许Vizsla第一次把他摔在地上的时候，他就会昏过去。

他绝对撑不下来，更有甚者，他可能当即就会头破血流。

他洗漱一番，大汗淋漓的疲惫感稍有缓解，他换上长袍，回到了他无比熟悉的舒适区。跟着Luke一同出门的时候，R2满足地滴了一声，他找了个地方舒舒服服地坐下，盘起双腿。

如果条件理想的话，他会找一个更隐蔽的地方冥想，但Luke犹豫着要不要在这片陌生的地界里走太远。倘若他去到某些不该去的地方的话，他很可能会不知不觉得招来麻烦。所以他还是选择了近一些的地方。除此之外，他的住所离社区足够远，没什么东西能真正打扰到他；而且他得保持平和的心境，这样才能从训练中恢复过来。

理论上讲没错。

Luke还没来得及清空思绪，就听到了一群人的声音。R2叫起来，但Luke无需警告就能发现他们正在靠近：孩子们兴奋地说着话，但又竭尽全力压低声音。很多孩子都说着他听不懂的曼达洛语，但他们反复强调着其中一个单词：

**绝地，绝地，绝地——**

他们离他的住处越来越近——因为Luke紧闭着双眼，所以他们便更加大胆。Luke突然睁开一只眼，他们惊呼一声，四散逃开，紧接着又大笑起来。

“Su’cuy，”Luke迟疑着冲他们打了招呼，笑了笑。他们年龄不一，甚至来自不同的种族——其中也包括曼达洛领袖的儿子，被一个大一点的女孩紧紧抱在怀里。

“嗨！”一个男孩开心地回应道，他黑色的脸庞上浮现出一种羞涩的好奇神情，“你在睡觉吗？”

“我在冥想，”Luke纠正道，他的身形放松下来，“你们的家长知道你们来这儿吗？”

他忍不住看向那个孩子，在他的目光下，那孩子的耳朵微微往下垂了垂——很显然他父亲并不知道这件事。

“不知道，”女孩不情愿地承认道，看向她的朋友们寻求帮助，“但我们想来见你。”

孩子们交头接耳起来，他们很明显不确定要不要继续呆在这儿。Luke心中涌起一股亲切感。他侧耳静静等着，之后有一个孩子大着胆子说：“你可以变个戏法吗？”

Luke眨眨眼，愣了一会儿之后忍俊不禁：“戏法？”这个词在他舌尖弹跳。孩子们突然兴奋起来，一小步一小步慢慢地靠近他。那个孩子也好奇起来，抬起耳朵，睁大了双眼。

“求你了！”

“就一个！”

好吧。Luke心事重重地皱起眉头。鉴于曼达洛人看起来都不怎么欢迎他，在这些孩子们面前展示原力可能并不是个好主意。但是……这么多双殷切的眼睛望着他，而且就是这么一个小小的要求……

Luke集中精神，紧闭双眼。在他身边的R2悬浮在空中，渐渐上升，发出兴奋的嘀鸣声。

这招立竿见影：孩子们兴奋地欢呼起来，陷入这种令人目眩神迷的兴奋之中，Luke睁开双眼，他们的笑容映入眼帘。这种热情相当具有感染力，他们把Luke团团围住的时候，他也情不自禁地开心起来。

他再度开口准备说话，但另一个声音打断了他，盖过了孩子们的喧哗：

“嘿！”

哦，不。

R2猛地摔在地上，发出抗议的叫声。他摔得不重，Luke十分小心地托着他，但羞愧感让他在下落的时候用力过猛了些，想要尽快把R2放在坚实的地面上——仿佛这样能让他免受曼达洛领袖的不悦似的。

他阔步向前，披风在身后翻卷，明亮的晨光落在他身上。太阳温暖的微光照耀着贝斯卡盔甲，反而使他衣袍暗处的阴影格外突出，Luke随之注意到了他之前从未发现的细节：他的肩甲上刻着一个纹章。那并非与曼达洛人相联系起来的普通头骨纹样，也并非Luke当即便能认出的其他纹样。他来不及思考那是什么，曼达洛领袖的身影就逼近而来，孩子们欢快的表情转而成了愧疚。

“你觉得你在干什么？”他厉声斥问，Luke甚至来不及反驳——因为孩子们当即把他呼之欲出的话堵在了喉咙里。

“是我们让他这么做的。”一个男孩皱着眉坚持道，曼达洛领袖低下头看着他。

“他能和这个小家伙变一样的戏法，”抱着曼达洛领袖孩子的那个女孩补充道。孩子在她的怀里叫了一声，耷拉下耳朵，睁大眼睛看着他怒气冲冲的父亲。不过Luke在他们当中看不出丝毫的畏惧感，只有一种独属于小孩子的窘迫，还带着一丝不满，尤其是当女孩紧紧抱着那孩子，用一种请求的眼神看着他的父亲的时候，“我们想看嘛！”

尽管Luke还因为目前的事情焦头烂额，但他还是听到了那个细节：这孩子已经可以使用原力了么？

曼达洛领袖紧握双拳，静静地站了很久，凝视着这群孩子们混合着希冀与敬仰的表情。他重重地长叹一声，转头看向他们身后的城市。

“回家去。”他命令道。他伸手抚摸那孩子耳朵的轮廓，声音柔和下来。

孩子们跑开去，有几个大胆还冲他们挥了挥手说再见，Luke也心虚地招了招手，之后看向曼达洛领袖。

“他们只是孩子，”他轻声恳求道，“别冲他们发火。”

“我不是生他们的气，”他说，声音如同他那身盔甲上的金属一般冷硬。

没错。当然。Luke垮下肩膀，叹了口气，然后站起身来。走回小屋的路上，身侧的疼痛感火烧火燎，他这副躯体所发出的抗议远比他想象的强烈得多。Luke不受控制地瑟缩了一下，用尽全身力气强迫自己挺直身体。

“浑身酸痛了？”曼达洛领袖问道，当然这个问题的答案他早已心知肚明。

“Vizsla不怎么喜欢我。”Luke避重就轻地说，他不知道这句话能有多大作用。

曼达洛领袖看起来毫不惊讶：“他是个传统主义者，”他应道，“他并不喜欢旧日的敌人修习我们的道。”

Luke转头好奇地看向他。“你也是这么看待我的吗？”他直接问道。Luke感到很挫败，他近乎恳求地说道，“我不是你们的敌人，”他重申道，“我是——”

“一名绝地。我知道，”曼达洛领袖不耐烦地回答道，“我怀疑你们不把自己当作任何人的敌人。你们都自视甚高，不会出错，你们就是整个银河系的灯塔——”

一种从未有过的窘迫感击中了Luke。说真的，难道曼达洛领袖会没有自己的立场吗？他似乎仍然不是很理解Luke所赞同的那种秩序。但这种轻蔑还是刺痛了他，他眯起双眼说：

“并非如此。”他坚持着自己的原则。

“是么？”曼达洛领袖问道，他显然不相信这种自辩，“绝地，那你来告诉我：既然你们这类人都崇尚善良与光明，为什么你还身着黑衣？这似乎于理不合啊。”

这个问题让Luke猝不及防。在他来到这个地方，见到这些人之后，他应该已经见怪不怪了才对。尽管帝国竭尽全力寻找并抹消旧道存在的证据，也仍然有很多东西暗中指涉了这场古老的纷争：曼达洛星同样错误地将绝地和西斯划为同类。

Luke很好奇，对于站在他面前的这个男人来说，这种区分到底意味着什么。

“这是为了纪念我的父亲，”Luke没有争辩，而是当即诚实地回答道。“他经常身着黑衣——至少我是这么听说的。”嘴角的笑容比他自己想象的更加紧绷，他着意低下头去：

“我并没有很多机会去了解他，所以我想在自己身上留下一点他的痕迹。”

曼达洛领袖没有回答。Luke无法根据他的动作分辨出他是不是在犹疑，但他看上去有些动摇，而且之前Luke感觉到的那种呼之欲出的怒气也有些许平息。他心中腾起一种剧烈的渴望，Luke希望此刻自己能看到他脸上的表情。

“你父亲的死，我很抱歉。”很久之后他才语气僵硬地回应道，这的的确确打了Luke一个措手不及。有那么一瞬间Luke觉得曼达洛领袖会再次转身离开，留他一个人望着他离去的道路，一如昨晚。但他没有走，于是Luke开口道：

“我可以请你帮点忙吗？”他说。也许在他歉疚的间隙趁机提出点要求有点乘人之危，但Luke觉得此刻就是最佳时机，“我想发条讯息，但我的飞船发不出太强的信号，到不了那么远的地方。”

“给什么地方传讯？”曼达洛领袖怀疑地问，他的步伐短暂停顿，熟悉的紧张感再度涌现，Luke随即解释道：

“发给我妹妹，”他迅速说道，“我就是想让她知道我一切都好。”

曼达洛领袖盯着他看了几秒钟，偏着头打量他。无需观察，Luke就知道他在衡量自己是不是在对他撒谎，仿佛他打算秘密呼叫一群绝地战士进攻曼达洛星似的。

Luke不能得寸进尺，他完全有理由抗议，但他真的希望自己能得到这么一次机会……

“来吧，”曼达洛领袖最后说道，掉头领路，“你的机器人留下。”

R2发出一声抗议，Luke抱歉地拍了拍他：“你就呆在家里，R2。”他命令道。转身跑去跟上曼达洛领袖的时候，身体上的疼痛仍然不情不愿地向他发出警告。

跨越一道沟壑之后，Luke轻松地跟上了他的步伐。走在他身边的时候，他奇怪地发现曼达洛领袖并没有比他高出多少。不知怎的，在他怒气冲冲突然出现的那一刻，Luke就理所当然地拔高了他的身型。

但此时此刻，没有恫吓也没有胁迫。他们走了一小段路就到了城中最熙熙攘攘的地段，但他们甫一进入，市民们就纷纷开心地向他们的统治者挥手致意，带着十足的尊敬。他善意地回应他们的问候：或是招手，或是用曼达洛语安抚他们。其中一些人在谈论Luke（没人忌讳这一点），但更多的只是人民对他们的领导人衷心的祝愿。

此时此刻的他与之前截然不同。Luke记得餐桌上的孩子们满是崇敬地同他说话，想要努力赶上他的步伐。Luke很想知道这样一个既能诉诸武力重夺家园，又能得民心所向的存在，究竟是怎样的一个人。

“你的妹妹，”曼达洛领袖突然说，猛地把Luke从思绪中拉扯出来。他说话很慢，仿佛在仔细斟酌语句，“她和你很像吗？”

他言下之意很明显，Luke嘴角浮现一丝笑意：“不，”他狡黠地答道，“她的头发是棕色的。”

尽管他看不出对方会对自己这番回复作何表情，但曼达洛领袖的沉默已经说明一切。Luke迅速清了清喉咙：“开个玩笑。”他安抚道，很显然这个玩笑没开到点上。他显然并不擅长讨曼达洛领袖的喜欢；这还真得讲点策略。

“她能够感觉到原力，如果你想问这个的话，”Luke继续说，“但她并不想接受训练。这是她的决定，我也尊重她的选择。”

曼达洛领袖深思熟虑了一会，之后再次看向他：“一定很困难。”他的声音透过金属头盔，低沉柔和，感觉就好像他在试探着什么，但Luke并不确定会是什么。

“是也不是。我们两个并不相同，而且她也选择了与我不同的道路，”Luke微微皱眉，耸肩道，“我们其实才彼此相认没多久；我们很小的时候就被分开了。”

曼达洛领袖隔着头盔发出一声嗤笑，听起来就好像在小声抱怨：“当然了。”

这个不假思索的回答让Luke顿了顿，他看向他，抬起一边眉毛：“你这是什么意思？”他问道，尽管他觉得对方可能会喜欢自己的这种反应。

曼达洛领袖转向他，脚下不停：“你们的人就是这么做的，不是吗？”他冷漠地强调道，“你们与家人分离然后去修习原力。”

他低声说，“我很惊讶他们竟然允许你见你妹妹。”

Luke试图咽下卡在喉咙间的紧张感。他有点想天真地相信曼达洛领袖不知道这部分特殊的绝地历史，但他很明显并不那么幸运：“事情并非如此。”他解释道。曼达洛领袖沉吟一声，但似乎并未动摇。

“其他很多人都碰到过这种事。”他坚定地说，“孩子们与家人分离，再也见不到他们的父母。我曾经观察过。那时候我还在四处搜寻那孩子的……”

仿佛意识到他正在说一件自己不愿说出口的事情，曼达洛领袖止住了话头。Luke觉得这倒说得通了：绝地之道大多散轶，但倘若一个人挖掘得足够深……他们所发现的事就会和Luke所发现的类似，而如果Luke所陈述的那些历史未经深思熟虑的话，那他可能就是在说谎。

曼达洛领袖的任务是在什么时候发生了转折呢？是暗剑让他放下寻找这孩子同族的任务么？为了肩负起对人民的责任？又或者比这更为简单：是因为他的寻找让他极为失望，所以他才拒绝把孩子交给绝地么？

“你认识的那个人，”他突然说道，紧绷的声音唤起了Luke的注意，“和这孩子相似的那个人，他从哪来？”

啊。Luke垮下双肩，失落感充溢胸间。曼达洛领袖看上去再次不安起来，他肩膀紧绷。Luke希望他能找到什么方法缓解目前的紧张气氛。

“他来自达戈巴星，但那并不是他的家乡。”Luke解释道，他很遗憾没什么其他的能说。Yoda大师几乎没有时间完成Luke的训练，更别提告诉Luke更多他自身的经历了。

如今想起，Luke觉得自己从来没问过这件事，简直蠢到极点。

“他是我的老师，”他补充道，除此之外他再没别的可以对他说了，“他死前训练我成为了一名绝地武士。”

曼达洛领袖微微偏了偏头，Luke看得出他在仔细揣度。曼达洛领袖垂在身侧的双手先是紧握，复又松开。Luke无需看他的脸就知道这个答案并未抚平他内心的疑虑。

“这也是你来这儿的目的吗？”他缓缓地问，尽管这个问题是一种非难，但他却并不怎么生气。取而代之的反而是一种更加安静和缓的不信任，“报答你的师父？”

“你自己觉得我是在干什么？”Luke平静地反驳道，“我并不打算把你儿子从你身边偷走。”

话一出口，Luke就发现这太尖锐了。他下意识地作出反应，并没有那么多时间思忖，而这对缓解他们之间的紧张气氛毫无益处。他停顿了一下，重新说道：

“我并没什么打算，”Luke恭敬地坚持道，可以放缓语气，“除非得到他父亲的准许。”

有那么一瞬间，曼达洛领袖直直地看着他。Luke大略能看得出他这是在下判断，尽管他的身体仍然紧绷，可不快感潮水一般退去。Luke应该再耐心些；他知道曼达洛领袖面对的问题与他不同。Luke继续思索他此时此刻身处的不确定的境遇，他眼下迷失在一种全新的文化之中——但他发现自己之前无意识地将这颗星球同样划分到了背信弃义的那一拨人当中去。关于绝地，他所了解的只有吉光片羽，外加一些传奇史诗，但那些并不可靠。

尤其是如果他读到的故事是关于绝地从父母手中偷走他们的孩子的话……这就好像一些疑神疑鬼的父母为了管好自己的孩子所讲的睡前故事。

他们走着，放缓了步伐。曼达洛领袖站在一幢大楼前，生硬地做了一个手势：“你可以在这里给你妹妹发讯息。”曼达洛领袖说道，暂且搁置了之前的讨论。

他领着Luke进去。这片地区有点像工业区，如果曾经条件允许，这里可能被用作操作基地。大楼内部有许多质量参差不齐的计算机，有些破旧不堪，有些被维修过，有些看起来则完全没有被人碰过。曼达洛领袖领着他走到一座更加完整的发射台前，拉开椅子让Luke坐下。这动作让Luke吓了一跳，因为突如其来的好意而有些不知所措。他坐下之后，理了理自己的长袍。

但Luke坐下之后，曼达洛领袖仍然没有离开，而是在另一台电脑面前坐下，倾身靠在桌子一边，另一只手放在桌上，两指轻敲。这动作看起来如此随意，比Luke之前看到的要轻松许多，几乎打乱了Luke自己的节奏。

“把你的电码给我。”他随口命令道。

不是吧。Luke皱起眉，刚想要反对，随即觉得不值得这么做。他把手伸进斗篷，拿出存着Leia信息的驱动：“这倒也没必要吧。”他交出驱动，但依旧满怀希望地问道。曼达洛领袖接过驱动，凑近仔细检查。

Luke记起自己第一次见到他地时候——他也是一样拿着自己地光剑，仔仔细细，慢慢检查。

“这是新共和国的电码。”曼达洛领袖冷冷地说。

Luke对着他眨了眨眼，坐直了些：“好吧，是的，”他说，有些控制不住自己声音中的戏谑，“你是更喜欢什么绝地秘密电码么？”

“别装可爱。”曼达洛领袖斥责道，Luke——

嗯。

Luke紧闭双唇，努力控制自己不做出什么冲动的傻事。虽然他差点没控制住地笑出声，但还好他制止了自己膝跳一般的本能反应，把那句话吞入口中： **你觉得我很可爱？**

不然对方肯定不会给他好果子吃。

戏谑之词依旧在心里打转，Luke还在想——

“你觉得这很有趣么？”

“没有。”Luke迅速说道，灼烧感不受控制地蔓延上脸颊。

专注。

“我向你保证过，那只是我妹妹。我只是想要给她发一条讯息，告诉她我一切安全。”考虑了一会儿之后，他说道：“如果你想的话也可以旁听。”

曼达洛领袖重重地呼出一口气，靠得离桌子更近了些：“随你愿不愿意我都会旁听，”曼达洛领袖直直地盯着他，Luke觉得自己也不该感到惊讶或者有别的什么情绪。他把电码扔给Luke，“开始吧。没我的允许，不能打开频道，不能录音也不能发送。”

Luke如释重负，他插入电码。理想情况下他希望能和Leia在线通话，但目前折衷一些相对容易成功；这样的话更能防止中间再作出什么让步。

现在他总算能通话了，但不幸的是……他发现他并不确定自己要说些什么。也许是因为曼达洛领袖就在身边，有些话不方便直说，但Luke同样得斟酌用词。他不想因为自己的任何举动而让对方起疑，或者让对方觉得他是在泄露曼达洛人的秘密。

思考了片刻，他按下录音键。“嘿，Leia，”他打了个招呼，暖意涌上心头。即便这只是一条讯息，但他仍然知道她会非常高兴，“很抱歉我没有一早就联系你；希望你不要担心我。我现在很安全，曼达洛人很照顾我。曼达洛领袖更是慷慨。”Luke说着，情不自禁地看向他，“但对于我们要联系这件事，他也同样很固执。我不确定他是不是很喜欢我。”

Luke自己也被这番玩笑话逗笑了，曼达洛领袖看向他的时候，他希望对方能判断得出这个笑话和之前那个的关系。他决定再放肆一些，而不是在他的注视之下唯唯诺诺。

“不过我还是觉得他比较烦我，”他说，嘴角爬上一丝玩味的笑容。

Luke隐隐约约看到曼达洛领袖懒懒地靠在电脑前，动了动手指，但除此之外，他并没有什么反应。

“我会继续给你发信的，”Luke的注意力重新回到屏幕前，继续道，“我希望你一切都好；我爱你。”

Luke结束录音，再度看向曼达洛领袖。即便是遭受Luke这么一番调笑之后，他的姿势依旧没有任何变化，但Luke依旧开口道：“我可以发送了吗？”他问。对方迅速点了点头以示回应。结束之后，他把驱动重新装回袍中，挪动脚步准备离开，肌肉的酸痛感大幅度拖慢了他的动作。

“如果她回信了你会告诉我吗？”

“也许吧。”曼达洛领袖冷冷回应道。

Luke盯着他看了一会，等他意识到对方也在调笑他的时候，曼达洛领袖已经开口说道：

“你们看上去关系很好啊。”他轻声说，仿佛在思考什么，Luke好奇地抬起头。

“你很吃惊么？”Luke问道。曼达洛领袖领他走向门口的时候，他默默跟上。

“是，没错，我是很吃惊，”他回答道，声音有些粗砺，怀疑重新笼罩他心头，他的双肩再度紧绷起来，“这是被禁止的不是吗？”

噢。Luke向后退了退。他花了一点时间思考自己的措辞，十指相合前伸，抵在胸前，一边向前走着。

“我开始训练的时候年龄已经挺大了，”他解释道，“我的师傅们没什么时间向我展示如何使用原力——更不用提解释什么历史了。我只能试着自己摸索，但帝国将绝地屠杀殆尽之后，已经没多少遗留下来的典籍了。之后我所能找到的——就是你找到的那些……”Luke止住话头。

他后面要说的话并不十分有真实性。那些规则与信条听起来都无比严苛，毫无感情，甚至可以说是冷酷，而正是这些东西指向着善良和光明……但如果Luke遵循这些东西的话，他便不会见到Leia，不会告诉她他爱她，也就当然永远不会回去拯救他的父亲。

曼达洛星处在同样的境遇：他们的历史没有多少可供Luke学习，当然这也归咎于帝国的侵略。但从Luke能够读到的东西看来，他知道曼达洛人看重他们的家庭，他们的宗族和孩子……当然，从这个意义上来看，绝地定然听起来如同一个恐怖故事；一个将他亲爱的孩子从身边夺走的巨大威胁。他怎么能因为曼达洛领袖的这种顾虑而责怪他呢？

Luke瞟了一眼他们所身处的街道。四周熙熙攘攘：孩子们在玩耍，人们相互交谈，如同家人，另一些人看着他们支离破碎的城市……这一切都让Luke感到心中无比温暖。在遭受如此多的苦难之后，他们的领导者当然想要保全这片庇护所。

“我告诉过你，我不想按老路办事，”他提醒他道，鼓起勇气向他靠近了一步。他说话的时候对方并未反驳：他很认真地在听，如同一个透明人，“我要怎么才能说服你我不是你的敌人呢？”

曼达洛领袖看着他，身姿挺拔。Luke打量他，但完全无法琢磨他的表情。也许是怀疑，也许是愤怒，或者好奇。

也许，只有那么一点，Luke想要称之为希望的感情。

“我已经告诉过你我的期待，”曼达洛领袖回答道，“训练才进行一天，我可不会就这么改主意。”

没错。Luke皱起眉，重重地叹了一口气，释放掉他胸中所有的浊气。他觉得自己不应该这么没有耐心；这不正是Ben和Yoda所要传授给他的最重要的东西么？Luke定了定神，双手合十。

“谢谢你允许我联系我妹妹。”他真诚地说，没有夸大其词。隔着头盔，曼达洛领袖沉思道：

“家人非常重要。”他说道，他的声音突然之间比之前更加平和，那其中的柔和让Luke决定赌一把。

“你们一直都是两个人吗？”Luke问道，努力让自己的语气听起来只有温柔和好奇，而非刺探，“你和你的儿子？”

曼达洛领袖停顿了一下，明显是在深思熟虑，之后点了点头：“没错。”他承认道，望向四周的街道——孩子们正在那里玩耍，“之前他就是一项任务而已；他们想让我夺回他。”他变换了一个姿势，仿佛是在活动肩膀，甩掉那上面的重负；他明显想起了一些不愉快的往事，“但我最后把他留在身边了。”

心事不安地搅动着Luke的肠胃。他有更多问题想问：谁雇佣他做事，他知不知道对方要这孩子做什么……但他明显紧绷的身体让Luke稍稍明白了些许。

“有多少孩子也是这样过来的？”他情不自己地问，“被收养？”

“比你想的要多，”曼达洛领袖简短地答道，“但对我们来说并无不同。”他耸了耸肩，再次转向他，“Aliit ori’shya tal’din。”

这句话听起来没那么简单。Luke挤出一个笑容：“我的曼达洛语课明天才开始，”他说。曼达洛领袖低下头。

“这是一句谚语，”他解释道，语气莫辨，“家人胜过血亲。”

Luke顿了顿，他不知道为什么，但这句话就是在心中反复回旋。它轻柔地拨弄着某处心弦，久久不散……他起先没有留意，但紧接着就体会到了不属于自己的感受——这是曼达洛领袖自己的感情，同他所说出的这句话之间深沉的、直达心底的连接，这感觉瀑布一般冲刷着他，也连带影响了Luke的感情。

“我得走了，”曼达洛领袖突然说。另一个人正挥手让他过去，感觉去晚了就会埋怨他似的。他看了看Luke，声音不再柔和，恢复了之前的冷硬，也抹去了其中蕴含的那种感情，“别惹麻烦。”

“是麻烦总找上我。”Luke不情愿地纠正道。曼达洛领袖只是嗤笑一声，就离开Luke走到同伴身边。

目送曼达洛领袖离去，Luke皱了皱眉。他觉得自己应该回家继续冥想……或者是休息休息，明天还得再被折磨一通。

他走了长长的一段路回家，等到身边空无一人的时候，他低声重复着曼达洛领袖对他说过的那句话，磕磕巴巴地咀嚼着那些词汇，竭尽全力说对每一个字。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke走得更近了些，靠在桌子边沿，大着胆子把这个话题向前推进：“你很擅长讲故事。”他称赞道，曼达洛领袖发出一声毫无幽默感可言的大笑

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 没想到大家的评论都如此精彩，它们对我真的很重要。希望接下来的几章依旧能够让大家满意！

训练的第二天，Luke仍旧没能让Vizsla心慈手软下来。

从各种意义上讲Luke都认为倘若Vizsla真的是在训练他，而非找准机会就给他的背来上那么一击的话，他一定会提高得更快……不过他觉得此时自己的巧舌如簧并不能给自己增添任何优势。即便他再小心谨慎，这个曼达洛人也并不打算掩藏自己的厌恶之情。他把Luke从队伍里揪出来，选他做那些极富攻击性的技巧演示，还在他和其他学生演练的时候飞身过来铲他下盘。

对Luke而言，这一回合他做得比上一次好一些，但并没有好很多。他落在垫子上的次数仍旧比其他一同训练的人多，而且他身上的淤青颜色也更深。

“不许耍你的小魔法。”Luke痛苦的挫败感愈发明显，于是Vizsla如此警告道。他猛压Luke的手臂，扭在他身后将他按倒在地，“我可是会发现你作弊的——然后你就会为此深感后悔。”

“那不是魔法。”Luke不受控制地纠正他的措辞，声音紧绷，不乏嘲讽之意，之后这句话所换来的只有Vizsla更猛的力道。

今天他甚至没有调息的时间。格斗训练之后，他就得去学习曼达洛语言及文化——他迫切需要上这门课。Luke几乎没有时间吞掉一根能量棒，就随即换好衣服奔向下一节课。他要在城市入口处与众人汇合，即便在Luke看起来这个地方选得有点奇怪，他也没有多问，只是很庆幸自己轻易就找到了他们。

他们的老师是一个宽肩体阔的曼达洛女人，她没戴头盔，大大方方地欢迎Luke的到来。这个表情让Luke莫名地如释重负——他可不确定自己能不能应付另一个像Vizsla那样的老师。她被一群孩子围着，有大有小，但也不过都是青少年。

Luke见状顿了顿，靠得更近了些，问道：“你好，”他试探性地打了个招呼，“呃。我是来对地方了吧？”

“你好，绝地大师，”她应声道，“是的，显而易见，你没走错。”她欢迎的笑容转而为一种得意的微笑，继续道，“曼达洛领袖说他亲自衡量过你的曼达洛语水平，这个等级的班比较适合你。”

聚集在他周围的孩子们忍俊不禁，大笑起来，Luke甚至不知道自己该不该觉得窘迫。他叹了口气，低下头，虽然极不情愿，但还是不得不承认自己经验缺缺。

“别这么灰心嘛，”她友善地说，“今天大多数都是讲历史，所以你很容易就能听得懂。我们还得再等两个人过来。”她停了一会，眼神扫向Luke的肩膀，之后笑道，“他们来了。”

Luke抢先感觉到了他们。即便如此他还是转过身证实自己的感觉无误：先是看到了曼达洛领袖，之后就看到他儿子开心地跟在他身后一摇一晃地走着。那孩子走得很慢，并非因为他的个头，而是因为他双手捧着一条项链，正放在嘴里咬来咬去。

其他孩子见状都兴奋起来，Luke再度被这种受人爱戴的感觉所触动。老师连声让他们保持安静，想要围拢他们，但有几个孩子早就已经跑过去迎上那两人了。

曼达洛领袖显然丝毫不介意这点。一个小男孩跑到近前，他伸出一只手，揉乱了他的头发。有几个孩子开心地冲他和他抱在怀里的孩子打着招呼，虽然用的是通用语，但曼达洛领袖也只是柔声斥责了一番。

“Su cuy’gar，”曼达洛领袖纠正他们，不过却语气温柔，而非责骂，“你们在上课呢。”

孩子们异口同声地重新用曼达洛语打了招呼。Luke的心思飘了很远，没有立马应声，随即就因为错过这次练习的机会而失落起来。

“Su cuy’gar，”他之后补充道，更多是在自言自语，此时曼达洛领袖向他走来。

他小心地穿过孩子群，看了Luke一眼，随即将注意力转向老师：“多纠正纠正他的发音。”他说。Luke撇了撇嘴。

“谢谢你能让我们一起上课。”他继续道，一边感谢老师，一边把那孩子搂得更紧了，“我知道他还太小，应该不懂，但我觉得他会喜欢的。”他冲那孩子点点头，另一只空出来的手伸过去把吊坠从他嘴里拿出来，“只要他拿着他最喜欢的玩具就行。”

现在Luke靠得很近，才得以看清楚那是什么东西：那条项链上坠着一个贝斯卡钢雕成的神话龙头骨。从外表来看，这吊坠肯定已经传了好几代了，那孩子的小牙齿肯定咬不出那种刻痕。孩子失望地哼了一声，伸出手想再要过它。他的父亲没有反对，重新把东西给他，之后他就又放进嘴里咬了起来。

Luke心中腾起一种强烈的、难以控制的喜爱之情。他逼迫自己转过头不再去盯着那对父子，同时庆幸老师重新把学生们举起来，也得以让他移开目光。

“大家集中注意力了，”她命令道，但所有孩子们都围着曼达洛领袖团团转，这个要求此时无比困难，“我们今天要去沙漠里，我可不想让你们乱跑。大家得走一段路，但我觉得我们可以边走路边上课。”

“我想，”她大大方方地冲曼达洛领袖笑着，继续说道，“也许我们的客人今天可以帮我上一课。”

单单是这个建议就让孩子们重新兴奋起来。Luke眨了眨眼，并不十分清楚其中的暗示，之后他看向曼达洛领袖……那男人明显地不自在起来，犹豫不决。他的动作变了，两脚交替地晃了晃身子，把他儿子在胸口抱得更紧了。

“我……我也不了解。”他小心翼翼地回答道，但他的声音几乎淹没在学生们兴奋的欢呼声中，“我不会讲故事。”

他的这种拒绝刀锋一般刺入学生们的热情之中，他们的欢呼转为失望的叹息，还有那种热切的请求。

“求你了，曼达洛领袖！”

“那可是神话龙啊，你就讲嘛！”

“这小家伙也想听呢！你不是说了吗，他最喜欢了！”

看着面前的人群，一股暖流涌向Luke的胸口。出于某种黑暗的小心思，他看着曼达洛领|袖被一群叽叽喳喳的孩子围着，要他做这做那，而且还对这一切束手无策。他不自在地在他们中间环视，仔细听着每一个求他讲故事的声音。

“曼达洛领袖，”Luke喊道，那副头盔匆匆转向他，似乎是一种下意识的反应，而非刻意的行为，“我也想听故事。”Luke笑着补充道，“Gedet’ye。”

**求你了。**

曼达洛领袖突然间定住了，他看着Luke，之前的优柔寡断荡然无存。仿佛是被Luke这种要求感染了似的，孩子们也学着Luke的样子，用曼达洛语而不是通用语继续祈求。

“好吧，”他说道，一开始声音很轻，但孩子们胜利一般地欢呼起来之后，他提高了声音说，“好吧。好吧。但你们都得安静地听。”他偏了偏头，着意看着Luke，“也包括你。”

Luke得意地笑了笑，但也服从命令乖乖闭上了嘴，在他们迎着毒辣的日头开始跋涉之前拉起兜帽。孩子们也乖乖服从了命令，但看得出来，着实费了一番力气。整个队伍充斥着兴奋，在老师领着他们穿过沙丘的时候紧紧挨在一起。

曼达洛领袖没有立刻开始讲述。有那么一会儿他只是和他们一同赶路，似乎是在斟酌用词。当他开始讲述之后，Luke发现自己立刻沉浸在他的声线之中。他原本以为自己现在已经听惯了他的声音，但此时此刻这声音比他想象的要温柔得多，也更加平稳，更加柔滑，在他心上飘飘荡荡。

“在这颗星球被其他人发现之前，神秘龙就已经存在了，”曼达洛领袖庄重地开口。他开始很慢，但逐渐找到了自己的节奏，“这种动物和高塔一样庞大，统治着这整个世界；它们全身布满鳞片，嘴巴两边各长着一个角，牙齿如同剃刀一样锋利。没有武器能够刺穿它们的皮肤，而且它们一脚下去，一整块石头就会化为飞灰。正是因为这些生物的存在，没有人敢占领曼达洛星，直到曼达洛领袖先者的出现。”

孩子们不安地骚动起来，之后又安静下去，仿佛敬畏，Luke笑了笑，讶异于他们这种出于敬畏的克制。

除此之外他自己还有一个问题，但他没有问出口。

“曼达洛领袖先者带领他的人民们来到这里，这是一场前无古人的壮举：他最强的战士们与神秘龙作战，之后他们胜出了，”他继续讲着，声音中染上了一种特别的柔情——倘若不是那一分无助的话，这语气甚至可以说是诙谐。

Luke看到他低头望着怀里的孩子。他肯定不明白故事里讲的是什么；他还太小，但他大张着眼睛盯着他爸爸……就好像执着地想抓住每一个字。

“他们面临着巨大的挑战，牺牲了很多士兵，但他们同样有巨大收获：他们收获了一个可以称之为家的星球，还捕获了一种从来没有人见过的骇人猛兽，作为他们的坐骑。”

“曼达洛领袖，”其中一个年龄最小的男孩跳起来说，他心里的激动劲儿让他完全忘记了服从这回事。他伸手抓住他的披风，轻轻摇晃着，引起他的注意，“你骑过神秘龙吗？”

他轻轻地笑了一声——但并非刻薄，若要下个定义的话，这笑声听起来更像是自谦：“不，”曼达洛领袖说道，“我骑过最大的动物才不过是只湿背兽而已。它们很早之前就灭绝了。”

孩子们又失望地咕哝起来，皱起眉头交头接耳。

“我打赌你肯定可以。”另一个男孩自信地说，其他人连声表示赞同，对他们领袖的力量敬畏不已。

曼达洛领袖的笑声很深沉，他轻轻摇了摇头，Luke……Luke发觉自己正一动不动地凝视着他。那笑声在金属头盔里低鸣，满怀真切的诚挚，Luke胸口深处有什么东西缓缓蜷曲。在那一瞬间，他想象着曼达洛领袖和他脚边的那些孩子一般大的时候，会是什么样子，他一定也是年少气盛，满怀希望，梦想着能驯服一头野兽。

重新回到他的讲述上，曼达洛领袖继续道：“神秘龙就此成为了曼达洛人的象征，”他解释说，“它的头骨被我们用来装饰盔甲、飞船和旗帜……第一头巨兽倒下之后，它的骨骼和心脏就被打造成面具。这幅面具一代又一代流传下去，由被选中的曼达洛领袖所佩戴，但最后失落在了历史之中。”

Luke听着，一边尝试解读他的语气。或许是一种渴望吧。很显然，他并非在自私地悲叹自己无缘戴上这样一副面具，反而是在哀悼那片掉落在时间与战争长河之中的、历史的残片。

“真想亲眼看看啊，”一个女孩哀叹道，曼达洛领袖用一只手温柔地拍着她的肩膀，之后指了指他们面前的沙丘。

“那就去吧。”他轻声说。

不仅仅是那个女孩，所有的孩子们都接受了邀请。孩子们跑上前去，沙尘在他们脚下扬起，他们穿过沙丘，紧接着就响起了一连串的惊叹。

Luke竭尽全力控制住自己的步伐，忍着不冲上前去看看那一连串惊叹因何而起。Luke爬到沙丘顶端，随即看到了那些激动之情的源头：在他们脚下，一副巨大的野兽骨骼正安静地躺在沙地上。它仰面朝天，肋骨高耸，直冲云霄，那种令人震撼的巨大体形让Luke的胃隐隐作痛，本能地想冲上去大打一架，或者干脆落荒而逃。他自己的这种古怪的、绵延的恐惧并未传染给其他学生，反而他们正跃跃欲试地想要爬到或者跳到那副骨架上去。

“好大啊。”Luke情不自禁地说，曼达洛领袖站在他身旁道：

“这才只是你能看见的部分，”他指明道，“另外一半还在沙子底下埋着呢。”

其中一个学生冲回到Luke和曼达洛领|袖身边，笑着伸展双臂：“我可以让那个小家伙也看看吗？”她急切地问道。

曼达洛领|袖毫不犹豫地将他的儿子递给他，小家伙咯咯笑着被抱去和其他孩子一起玩了。老师跟在他们身后，确保不要有哪个胆大的孩子爬到骨头上去，只留下Luke和曼达洛领|袖静静地站在一起。

Luke心中的敬畏感仍然没有散去，他只是站在那里看着孩子们玩耍，而曼达洛领袖打破了这种寂静：

“是我们把它们捕杀到灭绝的，”他似乎没有在对着任何人诉说，可是他的声音却比之前浸满了更多忧郁。他的声音中没有了那种柔软的、熟悉的界限，取而代之的是某种冷冽的东西，“这颗星球曾经是属于它们的，而我们却用武力据为己有。我们捕杀它们，驱使它们作战，而且我们还不知道什么时候应该收手。”

Luke舌头打结，他看着站一片光亮中的曼达洛领袖，澄澈的阳光雨水一样洒在他身上。他说话的时候并没有看着Luke，而是看着在他们脚下玩耍着的小孩子们，他们笑闹的声音散开在平原之上。

“我想知道我们是不是因此遭了诅咒，”他沉吟着，“我们捕杀它们，之后被别人捕杀来为自己的罪孽清赎，几乎也到了灭亡的边缘。”

曼达洛领袖叹了口气，整个身体几乎都要沉入那声叹息之中。Luke侧着头，透过他兜帽的阴影看去，想要捕捉他情绪之中的瞬息。他和他在一起呆的时间越来越长，Luke本该理解他更多。可Luke只是不停地向下挖掘，发现更多的层次，更多的细节，这所有东西都向他展现出一副奇异的、复杂的拼图，而其中真谛，他还远远无法参透。

“我以前很喜欢这个故事，”曼达洛领袖坦言道，“我最喜欢的就是这个故事。但现在我不能确定我该如何定义它了。”

“历史都是带血的，”Luke说道，他的声音比自己想象的更加轻柔。在他说出这句话的时候，他也在向内探索：用一双警觉的眼睛，直面绝地自身扭曲的历史，“你不能因为祖先的罪孽而责怪自己。看看你为你的人民所做的这些——看看你现在正在为他们所做的事情。”

曼达洛领袖隔着头盔轻哼了一声，Luke判断不出自己说的话到底正不正确。他叹了口气，绷直肩膀走下沙丘，没有给Luke一个答案。“我们该下课了。”他边走边说，孩子们站在他们为神秘龙残骸清出来的一块场地上，哀嚎了一声表示反对。

Luke跟在他身后，笑看着那些孩子们连声抗议，不肯离去。有几个孩子聚集在老师周围，求她再多呆一会，老师向他们保证过一段时间还会回来，但孩子们并没有因此开心多少。

Luke环视四周，花了几分钟时间消化自己看到的场景。那些骨骼在沙粒的反射下闪耀着珍珠一般的白色光泽，早已被某些古老的清道夫们捡食了个干净。出于某种他自己也说不清道不明的原因，他小心翼翼地靠近过去，脱下一只手套，把手掌按在其中一根巨大厚重的肋骨上。

他闭上双眼，清空思绪。Luke感觉到了一种不可名状的实体——像是某种古老的野兽，相较现实，更像是一种传奇。历史似乎就在他的掌下流动，他感觉……

嗯。

他张开双眼，回身环视。老师和曼达洛领袖似乎都忙于安抚苦苦哀求的孩子们，很显然没有注意到脱队的那一个。

他的靴子上布满细沙，Luke绕着应当是神秘龙头部的骨骼走了一圈。头骨有大半都被埋在沙中，但坐在那的那个小小的专注的身影应当就是曼达洛领袖的儿子。

Luke见状顿了顿，他站在那，不想去打扰那个近在咫尺的小家伙。这孩子闭着眼睛，沉静地举起双手……他正在集中精神；Luke感觉得到他周身空气的震颤。他正在尝试使用原力……但用来做什么呢？

“嘿，”曼达洛领袖说道，他的声音打断了Luke沉默的敬畏，也打断了那孩子的专注，“你在这儿啊。我们该走了。”

这孩子的眼睛又大又亮，他开心地叫了一声，双手伸向他爸爸，而不是……他之前所寻找的任何东西。Luke向他们身后看去，大脑嗡嗡作响，心脏在胸腔之中剧烈跳动。

Luke有些犹疑，他后退了几步以便捕捉到完整的图景。神秘龙巨大可怖的身体正潜匿在他脚下这片沙漠之中，这正是一个传奇，一个与这些人连接紧密的传奇，远超Luke所能想象。他从那些孩子们的眼中看到过，从他们老师的眼中看到过，也从曼达洛领袖的声音中听到过——它在诉说一个故事，一个代代相传的故事。

即便才刚刚了解，Luke也很清楚地看出它对他们来说意味着什么。它对曼达洛领袖来说意味着什么。

他立刻便意识到了那个孩子想要干些什么；他仅仅是目前还做不到而已。

Luke扯下兜帽，让明亮毒辣的阳光从自己身上倾泻而下。他花了一些时间调整呼吸，让自己的视线扫过面前宏伟的一切。

但它的大小并不重要——他有类似经验。那些沙与骨也不在话下。与其他一切并无不同。与托起R2或者石头也并无不同。让这只巨兽显得无比沉重的只有它其中蕴含的历史，还有它其中所承载的、所有对于曼达洛星的意义。

Luke轻轻闭上双眼，在面前展开双手。

并不是立刻奏效。肯定不可能。Luke感觉到大地在他脚下移动，颤抖如同一场地震，但他没有理会。沙粒如同瀑布倾泻而下，吹起他的衣袍，擦过他的脸颊。这也不重要。重要的是他感觉到了什么，他能做些什么：他能托起这条神秘龙。

他可以的。他的手臂颤抖，手指痉挛，但他仍坚定地伸展开去。在他与他的举动之间别无他物，只有他漫溢的思绪。

做到了，他即刻就感知到了；仿佛胃里缠绕的绳结慢慢解开，水波一般为他送来一阵静谧。他睁开双眼确认眼前的情景，他看到有东西在他面前浮动，被他伸展开去的双手完全掌控，神秘龙的骨骼浮在空中，如同某个重现人间的神圣灵魂。Luke坚持了足够长时间之后，才如释重负般开心地大笑起来，笑意盈满了整个脸颊。

他小心翼翼地控制着，把骨头重新放进沙里。它落下时扬起的沙尘冲击而来，裹挟着风砸向Luke，比预想的要猛烈得多。他颤抖一下，蹒跚着向后退，握起拳头咳嗽了一声，然后揉了揉进了沙子的眼睛。

清理掉迷眼的沙子之后，Luke望向那片沙丘……这才发现所有目光都集中在他背后，或崇拜或恐惧——又或者两者兼有。孩子们看上去无比惊异，甚至有些怯然，而曼达洛领袖……

曼达洛领袖直直地看着他，Luke胸口一紧，随即回视。脑海中根深蒂固的叛逆只是一闪，随即就被他牢牢拘束在自己冲动的想法之下——但此时此刻，当他们在一片寂静之中面对面站着的时候，一种自私的渴望无法抑制地涌现在他的脑海之中：

尽管这想法暗藏一种无比的侵略意味，他还是迫切地希望能够看看曼达洛领袖的脸庞。

\--

回程的路比出来时更加紧张。但让Luke松了口气的是，没有一个孩子害怕他。尽管他们从未想象过或者完全无法理解的事情发生在面前，必然会产生突如其来的紧张感——或许用这个词更为合适。

曼达洛领袖刻意走在他前面，没有对他说一个字。和那些学生不一样，他的反应不那么容易理解，Luke想知道自己是不是破坏了他们之间刚刚建立起来的好感度。他觉得自己愚蠢极了。

他看上去愚蠢极了，至少可以这么说：无论他多么努力地把自己拍干净，他黑色的长袍上现在看起来还是整个被沙子染成了白色。

他们到达城市之后，学生们纷纷解散。尽管他们都急着回家，却也没忘记向Luke投去好奇的一瞥，Luke也不好意思地向他们离开的方向招了招手，只有一两个学生回了礼。Luke独自站在原地，看着曼达洛领袖把自己的儿子交给老师，让她带他离开。Luke天真地希望这意味着他总算要和自己说话了，但曼达洛领袖反而转向了守门人。

“我需要一支搜查小队，还要一艘飞船，”他说道，语气异常冷淡，“你们能找到的最大的那种。”

守门人点了点头，下去传达了命令，Luke向前一步：

“如果你们要回去搜查，我也可以一起，”Luke主动请缨，甚至有些急迫，“我可以帮——”

“你已经做了够多了，”曼达洛领袖说道，听起来不像是一种斥责。反而更像是陈述事实。Luke几乎马上就要反对，想再得寸进尺一点，但曼达洛领袖甚至没看他一眼，就跟在守门人后面离开了。

“先把自己清理干净。”他只甩下这么一句话，而仅仅这么一句话就已经让Luke糊了一片沙子的脸颊烧了起来。

\--

Luke不情愿地遵循了这个建议，回到住所。看到他的那一瞬R2震惊地叫了起来，Luke自嘲地笑了笑，他每走一步就有沙子簌簌掉落。

“是啊，我懂你意思，”Luke干巴巴地同意道。他抓了抓头皮，试图把沙子从头发里抖出来，但并没什么作用。他叹了口气，失败地看着沙子一股一股地流下来弄脏了地板，“和咱们的老家一样，是吧，R2？”

他觉得自己好像是洗出来了半个曼达洛星那么多的沙子，不过总算还是洗干净了。R2勤劳地清干净了地板，尽管Luke再次穿戴整齐之后，他还是发出了抗议的叫声。

“我出去一下，等会就回来，”他坚持道。R2发出一声无奈的长叹，Luke摇摇头说，“就一会儿。如果我多查查资料的话，也许在这能呆得更舒服点。”

R2吹了个口哨，Luke对它的看法表示同意：“是啊，我真希望我们能把3-PO带来，”他承认道，“但Leia更需要他。而且我必须得自己学会这门语言。”他轻轻拍了拍R2，冲他咧嘴一笑，“去去就回。”

傍晚时分Luke回到城里的时候，城市已经安静下来。他边走变抬起头，试图想起制甲人第一次领他穿过街道的时候为他指出的那些建筑和地标。她给他提过档案馆，幸运的是档案馆是沿途最突出也最大的建筑之一。Luke一脚迈进档案馆的时候天已经差不多黑了，他摸索着向里走，只有微弱的灯光在闪烁——但在走廊尽头，早已有一个房间亮起灯光。

有人在那，他颈后渐起的感觉告诉他，毫无疑问。

尽管灯光早已昭示了Luke的到来，曼达洛领袖看到他的时候似乎还是有些惊讶。他坐在一张圆桌前，几本书和几张数据卡散乱地放在他面前，那孩子就在它们之间坐着，趁他爸爸没空管他的时候咬着其中一个的边角。

“你来这里干什么？”他问道，尖锐的语气中带着一丝指责，这让Luke有些措手不及。也许他和神秘龙的那一幕让曼达洛领袖对他有些生气，或者也许比那要简单一些，仅仅是因为档案馆让他内心有种安全感。

制甲人之前给他解释过：帝国侵略曼达洛星的时候，扫荡得几乎什么都不剩——而且他们的历史尤其如此。这幢建筑还能矗立在那着实是个奇迹，因为这里面的书架上应该还会有少量珍贵的资料。仅剩的资料也都是各个部落竭尽全力抢救下来的，之后将各自图书馆里的东西尽数运到这里合理保存：这一切都源于那种顽强的生存意志。

Luke站在原地，举起双手，示意他消消气：“我无意打扰你，”他真诚地说，“我是……来这里学习的。”

曼达洛人甚至没有看那孩子，就伸出手轻柔地从他嘴里拽出数据卡：“学什么？”他一点点地问道。

“历史，”Luke承认道，窘迫感堵住他的喉咙，“还有曼达洛语……因为你一直说我的曼达洛语很糟糕。”

曼达洛领袖摇着头发出一声嘲笑，可他的防备心理却不知怎么地消散了：“那可不会让你有什么进步。”

尽管Luke还直直地站着，不过总算是松了口气：“好吧，你可真好。”他闷闷地回答道，冲他扬起一边眉毛，“在你和Vizsla之间，你很显然对我的能力更有信心。即便没有你的支持，我也愿意试上一试。”

“我不是这个意思。”曼达洛领袖澄清道，在书上标了一笔，然后合上书，“你找不到任何关于曼达洛语或者我们历史的记载——并不是因为大屠杀。”

曼达洛领袖叹了口气，靠在椅子上，似乎突然变得特别、特别疲惫。如果他没戴头盔的话，Luke都能够想象他试图抹去眉间疲惫的样子——但那只是一种假设。

“我们的历史都是口耳相传的，大多数如此，”他耐心地解释道，“你找不到文字记载；它们大多数都是靠故事或者歌谣来流传。”

他这么说之后，Luke不知道自己是不是应该感到惊讶。曼达洛人将他们文化的私密性和宗族的紧密性都看得非常重要，这就使得他们的历史传承带有这样一种目的极强的私密性。

“就像你今天做的那样，”Luke说道，他虽然不愿意继续谈论这个话题，但他又实在不想就此打住，“讲神秘龙的故事。”

“没错，”他肯定道，他的语调并没有那么尖锐，不像是在斥责Luke。

Luke走得更近了些，靠在桌子边沿，大着胆子把这个话题向前推进：“你很擅长讲故事。”他称赞道，曼达洛领袖发出一声毫无幽默感可言的大笑：

“我可不觉得，”他冷冷地回答道，“你不必奉承我。”

Luke摇摇头，更进一步说：“我的确是这个意思，”他坚持道，“我很喜欢听。”

曼达洛领袖沉思着，看上去并没有怎么信服，Luke静静地等了一会，还没想好就继续说道：

“也许那天你还可以给我唱唱歌之类的。”

话一出口Luke就后悔了。灼烧感顺着后背爬上脖颈，他的胃部扭作一团，曼达洛领袖只是凝视着他，头盔之后的心绪难以辨认。

过了很久很久，漫长得仿佛是永远，他才开口道：“你比那群孤儿还糟糕，”他责备道，但声音比先前更轻了些，少了许多刁难。

Luke大起胆子来，拉开桌前的一把椅子，坐在他身边：“他们看起来都很崇拜你。”他平易近人地点点头。

曼达洛领袖沉吟着，拇指划过一本书的书脊：“我曾经也和他们一样，”他说，Luke的嘴角不受控制地勾起一个笑容。

“你之前也是个孩子？”Luke调笑道，希望能缓解一些他身上的紧张感，“我觉得也是。”

曼达洛领袖嗤笑一声，偏过头。“很有趣，”他应道，他的语调一开始很冷漠，之后愈发柔和，直到其中莫名掺杂了某种温柔，“我也是个孤儿；我是这个意思。”他将目光再度拉远，手指在桌子上轻敲，“我很小的时候就失去了家园，是曼达洛人收养了我。”

Luke僵住了，他睁大双眼盯着坐在他身边的这个男人。真的，他不应该这么惊讶的，不是吗？很多曼达洛人都是这样的；他们之前甚至都讨论过这个问题。但亲耳听到曼达洛领袖自己这么说就是完全不同的另一回事了。一瞬间Luke什么都没有说：因为他清楚地发现这可能是曼达洛领袖所告诉他的最私密的一件事。

“我很抱歉，”他飞快地说，“我不知道。”

“我也没指望你知道，”曼达洛领袖简短地说，漠不关心地耸了耸一边肩膀，看上去并不怎么真心实意，“正因如此我才想要在他们身上多花点时间。”

Luke点了点头，没有继续追问。曼达洛领袖想培养起下一代人，用曼达洛人自己的方法。这事很简单，但它却让Luke心底隐隐作痛。他的视线在那孩子身上游走，后者不自觉地打了一个大大的呵欠。

“你是个好父亲，”Luke对他说。他说出这番话的时候正正看着曼达洛领袖，笑得十分真诚，“我很高兴是你发现了他。”

Luke真的是这么认为的，每字每句，倘若曼达洛领袖真的将此看得如此重要……那么他的姿势已经替他说出了一切。那孩子轻轻呜咽了一声，东倒西歪地穿过桌子，随随便便地迈过那一摞书之后靠在他父亲的胸口上。曼达洛领袖抓住他，将他拉近了些，然后这孩子轻轻哼起来，脸颊蹭着他柔软的披风。

显而易见，他正需要这么一个枕头，因为他已经闭上了双眼，立刻陷入沉睡。

他们就那样呆了一会，曼达洛领袖缓缓把手挪到那孩子的背上，然后再度开口：

“你可以做的事情，”他静静开口，“你们俩都可以做的那件事。我无法理解。”他用另一只空出来的手指了指面前一堆杂乱的资料，原来他正在调查的是这件事：一定是Luke在沙漠上的举动刺激到了他，他挖掘出了曼达洛人有存档的所有关于绝地的信息，“是真的无法理解。”

挫败感淹没了他，突如其来，灼热异常，曼达洛领袖重重呼出一口气：“就因为这个，帝国在追杀他。因为你的魔法。他曾经用这能力救过我的命，但如果我保护不了他的安全的话，这一切都无济于事，”他承认道，每一个单词都紧紧拉扯；仿佛他正在从紧咬的牙关中间把它们挤出来一般。他的坦白锋利地划过Luke的上颚，撕扯着他的胸口。“如果我不知道自己在做什么的话，我就没法……好好地照顾他。这样的话我还算什么父亲？”

Luke的心脏停跳了一拍，他静静地坐着。恐惧和愤怒席卷过曼达洛领袖，如同一股海浪，Luke等待着那最高的浪头平息，之后才冒险开口。他知道他正在逼近他的边界。他知道曼达洛领袖已经直白地展露出了他的意图，但Luke不能就这么静静地坐着，看着这种痛苦蚕食掉他。

“我可以帮你，”他痛苦地、绝望地真诚请求道，“曼达洛领袖，求你了。”

他还没有想好，就仓促地伸出手，几乎要触碰到他——但他迅速控制住自己，缩回手去。

“Gedet’ye，”Luke愈发轻声地纠正道，为他自己的冒失而窘迫不已。

曼达洛领袖望着他，混乱仍旧阴云一般笼罩着他，他没有说话。Luke静静等待着，心如擂鼓，曼达洛领袖突然从座位上站了起来，Luke的身体整个都绷紧了。

“明天下课后你来找我，有话和你说，”他说道，声音冷硬，“而且你刚才 **也正在和我说话** 。”他重重地强调了每一个字。而Luke正在努力把脸上傻兮兮的微笑遮掩下去。

“Vor entye。”Luke开心地应道，但即便透过那身铠甲，他都能清楚地看到曼达洛领袖嫌弃了一下他的发音。

“Vor entye。”他冷冷地纠正道，Luke真的没听出任何不同。

“我刚才就是这么说的。”Luke反对道。

“绝对不是。”

Luke毫不掩饰地笑起来；他已经开心到无暇顾忌了。他的心中充溢着曼达洛领袖先前的准许，伴随着轻松与兴奋一同席卷而来。曼达洛领袖摇摇头，从桌前离开，Luke也站起来跟上他。

“你走之前，”Luke迅速说道，“我还有个问题。”

仿佛强撑着的一口气突然泄下，曼达洛领袖整个人看起来都和他怀中的那个孩子一样疲惫——从那孩子的表情就看得出来，他睡得很熟。Luke几乎要因为自己一整天缠着他问这么多问题而惭愧起来。他没有说话，但他也没有离开，所以Luke继续说道：

“我来这里之前，打算找找资料……我读到曼达洛领袖一般都有一个称号，”他解释说，“你今天提到了曼达洛领袖先者，这让我想起……我还从来不知道你的称号是什么。”

曼达洛领袖静默了一会，轻松地给他儿子换了个姿势，靠在他胸前，再度开口时，他声音低沉：

“正义，”他静静回答道，“正义之首。”

Luke的表情柔和下来。他想起了那些故事：Gideon总督以帝国的名义袭击并屠戮了曼达洛人，他摧枯拉朽地将曼达洛人打得四散奔逃，之后接手暗剑，如同一个错误的王……只有在曼达洛领袖找到他，打败他，从他手中夺过暗剑之后——

他才重新夺回了本应属于他们的东西——属于曼达洛星的东西；他们的正义。Luke试图去想象这么一幅图景：曼达洛领袖加入战斗，从帝国手中劈手夺取暗剑，掉转剑尖。

正义。惩戒。胜利。

“这很适合你。”Luke对他说。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你可真是让人失望，”Vizsla挖苦地说，“曼达洛人之前很想和绝地干上那么一场。我们都把你们想象成强大的对手——但你看看你自己：你连站都站不稳。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章比较长。大家可能意识到我的章节数有一些变化，大部分是因为我理了理大纲，还有一部分是因为我把某些章节分了两半，这样就不会显得太长。  
> 再次感谢大家的评论。

也许Luke在曼达洛格斗术上确有进益，他的老师对他的态度也应当更友善一些。在Luke看来这个结论似乎比较合理。但不幸的是，他开始觉得Paz Vizsla并不是那么理智的一个人，似乎怎样的进益都改变不了这位老师对他的看法。

Luke的确更优秀了。他速度更快，预判也更快。Luke甚至能更轻松地抵御直接的攻势。但他仍然需要进行一定量的肉搏战才能更加进步，而这正是他的薄弱点，遑论Vizsla还时刻紧盯着他。

他们下课之后，Luke换下被汗水浸透的衣衫，之后跑去找到曼达洛领袖。自从曼达洛领袖提过之后，每次他穿上黑袍都会觉得自己格外醒目，尽管他理应不会产生这种意识；几乎是在不自觉之间。

Luke不禁在想那些曼达洛人看到他的时候会怎么想。

曼达洛领袖已经等在外面了，就坐在小商店外面的一张桌子前。他的儿子也在近处，眼睛盯着其他下午时分出来玩耍的孩子。注意到Luke的到来，曼达洛领袖挺直脊背，指了指身边的一张空椅子示意他坐下。

“你今天有点进步了。”他从头到脚打量着Luke，观察道。

“谢谢。”Luke笑着说，他用手抓了抓凌乱的发丝，手掌抚上后颈。Luke自然是不觉得自己的疼痛表露得那么明显，但曼达洛领袖肯定在见到他的几秒钟之内就注意到了分别。

小商店里面传出来一声问候，曼达洛领袖扫了一眼Luke，之后转向那个声音。

“他想知道——”

“我是不是渴了，”Luke说道，之后有些腼腆地笑了笑，“我在学——是的，我是有点渴。我应该点点什么？”

曼达洛领袖转过身代替他回答道，商店老板轻笑了一声，紧接着消失在店里。不久之后，一杯蒸汽腾腾的东西放在他面前，Luke感激地接过杯子。

“你怎么给他说的？”Luke注视着商店老板离开的方向，问道，“我正在学习，但还是没懂那句话。”

曼达洛领袖在椅子后面伸了伸手臂，斜倚着看向他：“我告诉他要不辣的。”他生硬地说。

Luke听出了话中的一点嘲讽，脸颊腾地红了起来。他端起饮料，吸了一口腾起的蒸汽，刻意把脸藏在杯子后面。很显然这是某种茶饮，闻起来有很强的橘子味，还掺杂某种泥土的味道。杯子表面浮着一层雾气，他还得再等一等。

曼达洛领袖没再浪费时间，直奔主题，冲坐在对面的Luke点了点头：“如果你是你们种族的最后一个，”他开口道，“那你之前从来没训练过任何一个人，对吗？”

他没有理由在这事上说谎。于是他摇了摇头，小心地啜了一口茶水：“没有，”他诚实地说，“我之前试着教我妹妹，但没有教很久。因为她觉得那不是她要走的路。”

曼达洛领袖沉吟着，一只手搭在桌上：“因为她自己的事业也很忙，是吗？”他装作随意地问道，“处理新共和国的事？”

Luke顿了顿，曼达洛领袖的声音听起来异常平静：“她回信了？”他问。“Leia Organa参议员，反抗军代表和前奥德兰公主。”曼达洛领袖压低声音看着他，“家人很重要。是吗，殿下？”

Luke的脖颈烧起来，他放下饮料：“我不是王储，”他略带羞耻地反驳，“我告诉过你——”

“你们是被分开养大的，我知道，”他冷冷地说，Luke希望自己能读出他语气中的感情，“你告诉我这件事了，但是你可能觉得她的事业不值一提？”

“我不想让你误解，”Luke解释说，但他知道这事说不清，“我向你保证，不是新共和国派我来的。”为了安抚对方，他又真诚地补充道，“请你相信我。”

“如果我不相信你的话，你现在都不会坐在这里，”曼达洛领袖直接回答道。他似乎看了Luke一会，之后Luke发觉他移开了视线，看了看不远处的孩子，“别紧张，”他续道，“喝点茶。”

好吧。Luke眯了眯眼睛，还是照做了——尽管没那么情愿。

“如果你是为共和国而来的，那你现在早就行动了，”他简短地解释道，“你给你妹妹发的消息更像是闲聊，所以我相信你——但你还是撒谎了。”

Luke差点就要抗议，但还是止住了。他并非故意欺骗，但略去不谈当然也是一种谎言，而且他第一次提到Leia的时候，自然也是意识到了。

“我担心你不让我和她说话，”Luke坦言道。他有必要提前解释；曼达洛人之间情感连接的重要性毫不含糊……他当然明白Luke想见他妹妹这件事。

曼达洛首领轻轻扬起下巴，声音柔和，但却深思熟虑：“你花了很长时间一直在说你不是我的敌人，”他缓缓说，“但却表现得好像我是你的敌人似的。”

这句话让Luke猝不及防。曼达洛领袖的语气并非批评，因为很显然，这和他们第一次见面时那种怒发冲冠的反应完全不同。反之他说这话的时候就好像已经思忖过一番，就好像已经在心里衡量过Luke对他的看法；仿佛他正在努力拼凑出Luke对他的感觉似的。

“所以我们不是彼此的敌人，”Luke应道，他的声音中明显带着一种疑问的语气。如果的确如此，那么他希望自己能亲耳听到，这样他才能毫不怀疑地接受曼达洛领袖不把他当做威胁的这个事实。光靠他平稳的声线和永不改变的那顶头盔，他读不出很多东西，于是这就让Luke对他们之间的进展捉摸不透。

“我再说一遍，”曼达洛领袖说着，仿佛这是某种负担，“如果我们是敌人的话，你就不会在这坐着了。”

很好，不过他现在转而又开始好奇曼达洛领袖对他的看法了。如果他们不是敌人的话，那他们是什么关系？Luke几乎要问出口，但又害怕那之后的答案。Luke停了停，大口灌下另一口茶，然后转过头去看着那孩子和同伴一起玩耍。曼达洛领袖跟随着他的视线，在他面前叹了口气：

“他还太小了，”曼达洛领袖轻声说，“我甚至不知道在我们两个都寿命将尽之前你会不会真的能教他些什么。他已经五十岁了。”

五十岁？Luke扫了一眼那孩子，登时发现了一种新的视角。不知为何，他从来没有考虑过这个问题，但一旦摆在眼前，他才发现自己早就应该知道。毕竟Yoda大概活了九百岁，而且他才只是Luke唯一的参考对象，更无从得知他在他的族人当中寿命是长是短了。

“他比我的年龄都大，但几乎连路都走不稳，”曼达洛领袖轻声续道，“更别说遵从我们中的任意一种方式来学习或者受训了。”

他的语气中有一种难言的烦闷，Luke不确定曼达洛领袖是否想让他注意到这种情感：即便活得足够久，他还是可能在听到他儿子说出第一个字之前就离开人世。

“我还是得试试，”Luke温柔地说，曼达洛领袖转身面向他，“我说的话他可能一个字都不懂，但我还可以展示给他看。”思考了一会，他双手拢住杯子说，“或者，如果实在没有办法的话，我还可以解释给你们听……然后你们可以代代相传。”

曼达洛领袖静静地坐着，Luke感觉到了……某种东西从他身体里潮水般渐渐退去。他无法用语言形容，但那感觉让他胸口钝痛。

“你们的传承可能会就此消亡啊，绝地，”他静静地说，语气之中痛苦分明。他并非讽刺，也非嘲笑，而只是一种极度的真诚，“如果你们两个真的是最后的绝地，那么你们的道也会随之绝迹。他太小了，还不能做学徒。你甚至不能保证他可以学到你留下的任何内容。那么你又为什么要这么做呢？”

曼达洛领袖看着他，Luke也直直迎向他的目光，忧郁的笑容爬上唇角。

“因为此即正道。”他简简单单地回答道，而曼达洛领袖没有回应。

他们之间的那一小片空间陡然紧绷了起来——并非侵犯，也非紧张，而是因为他们之间谈论的这个话题无比重要。寂静在他们中间悬置了好久好久，Luke不知该作何表情，只能找些什么东西分散一下注意力……突然灵光一现。Luke弯下腰，从脚边的地上拾起一把小石子，把它们散开放在二人之间的桌子上。

即便是隔着那顶头盔，曼达洛首领还是低头看了看，明显是在仔细检查：“我觉得你把他们的桌子搞得一塌糊涂可不是什么好主意。”他评价道。

Luke笑了笑，因为对方的这种关切而感到心满意足。他微阖双眼，抬起一只手，将自己的意志延伸开去。无需费力，那些石子就被拖了起来：从桌上升起，漂浮在他们面前的空气之中。

“没事了。”曼达洛首领冷冷道，他的语气再怎么冷幽默，也掩藏不住其中的敬畏。

“这不是魔法。”Luke耐心解释道，温柔地将手伸展在桌子上。他张开手掌，有节奏地随意屈伸手指，仿佛是在缓缓地召唤着某个看不见的东西。石子在他的控制之下缓缓旋转，就像是在轨道上螺旋运动的行星系统，“原力无处不在：在每个活着的生命之中，在一呼一吸之间，也在一静一动之中。有时候原力在某个特定的人身上表现得更加明显……我不知道这其中是否存在某种理由，但这些人与我们周围的这股力量中间的那道藩篱非常薄弱，于是原力得以流淌于我们周身。”

Luke忙着说话，没有即刻意识到他们中间多了一名观众。一只小小的爪子碰了碰他的靴子，他低下头看到曼达洛领袖的儿子正睁着一双大眼睛，凝视着他，他兴奋地大张着嘴，似乎认出了什么。

Luke冒着险看了曼达洛领袖一眼，赌了一把：“我可以抱他起来吗？”他迟疑地问，紧张感爬上他后颈。

曼达洛领袖停了一会，指尖敲在桌上，最后说：“用你的手，可以。”他准许道。

Luke欣然接受了这个条件。他开心地把那孩子小心翼翼地从地上抱起。他这么做的时候才想起一件麻烦事：他不记得上次抱孩子是什么时候了。与这个想法一同而来的还有一种渴望的感觉，横亘在他心里。来不及想，Luke几乎把这孩子拢在胸口，或者是放在膝盖上……但这都有点冒失了，于是——不无失望地——他把孩子直接放在了桌子上。

这孩子舒舒服服地坐下。他兴奋地叫了一声，小小的手指伸向他够不着的那些悬浮着的石子。Luke控制不住嘴角的笑容，他控制着其中一颗石头靠近他，让他握在手里。

“你说他之前使用过他的能力，”Luke刻意引导着，曼达洛领袖隔着头盔沉吟一声。

“他救了我，”曼达洛领袖提醒道，思考了一会，之后抬起一根手指指着自己肩膀上的纹章，“举重若轻地抬起了一头泥角兽。”

一头泥角兽。Luke扫过那孩子，后者正饶有兴致地盯着那些移动的石头。难以想象他是怎么把这种东西……但仔细一想，这是Yoda之前教过他的一课，不是么？不要以貌取人？

“所以你才纹着它？”他问道，“我从来没见过其他曼达洛人身上有那个纹样。”

“这是属于我们的，”曼达洛领袖肯定道，冲他的儿子点点头，“我和他；我们是一个家族。”

Luke仔细思考了片刻。他仍然不太明白如何区分不同的部落，更别提其中家族的详细划分。其中最简单的不同或许是有些人愿意摘掉头盔，而有些人不愿意。说得更详细些，有些曼达洛人还会给他们的盔甲上色，有些则不会，至于其他数不清的细微区别，他就摸不着头脑了。Luke的确很好奇，但他不知道这样打探会不会太敏感。

“你也做得到，”曼达洛领袖静静地续道，“你在沙漠里就做得到。”他的双手放在桌子上，慢慢地握紧成拳，之后又松开，如此反复，“你受过训练；我知道，但他真的太小了。”

他的声音中有一种明显的失望感，很细小，但很突出，Luke垮下肩膀。他的确是个好父亲，而且他为这种夸赞而感到自豪。不知为何，他的想法陡然一转，他漏掉了什么，重重地坐倒在椅子里。

“我想知道……”Luke大声说道，“是不是就是因为他还太小了。”

曼达洛领袖把头侧向一边，Luke迅速继续道：“我学习的时候发现，有需多能量都是源于你自己的头脑。”他解释道，“不要让你的思想背叛你。一旦质疑自己，你就会失败。但对他来说……”

Luke伸出手，小心翼翼地摩挲那孩子一双长耳朵的边缘，孩子对着他笑了。

“正是因为他太小了，所以没法控制它自己，”他发现了，“他没有期待，也没有先入为主的观念来控制自己的能力。他仅仅是凭感觉而行动。如果他觉得自己能够移动一头泥角兽的话，又怎么不可能呢？”

他必然拥有的那一份力量……那种和原力之间毫无阻碍的连接，只能由一个孩子纯净无垠的思想来催动。

Luke回看曼达洛领袖，试图去解读他那张毫无表情的面容。他正低头看着他儿子，默默看着，深思熟虑，和Luke说话的时候，他甚至没有抬眼：

“再多给我讲讲。”

\--

事情就这样继续下去：早晨Luke训练格斗或者学习曼达洛语——或者也可能两节课都上，这让他更加筋疲力竭——之后他去见曼达洛领袖，一起讨论原力的事情。

事情稳步进行，愈发轻松。他们越聊越多，无论他们在说什么，那孩子就好像能理解他们在说什么一样，而且他也总是能找到跟上他们节奏的方法。无论何时，只要Luke开始演示，他就会睁大双眼，眉飞色舞地看着。随着时间的流逝，Luke的胆子也大了起来。他不再每次都询问能不能抱抱他，后来甚至发展到有几次还把他放在自己的大腿上。

“我觉得他喜欢听我们聊天。”Luke观察着，笑了一声，那天他们分开各自回家的时候，那孩子甚至还固执地一直瞧着他。他的父亲接过他，沉吟一声，将他抱紧。

“我觉得他喜欢的是你。”曼达洛领袖反驳道，Luke还没来得及细细思忖，他就已经转身离开。

就这样过了好几个周。曼达洛领袖兴致盎然地听着他的讲述，他的曼达洛语词汇也增加了——尽管他的发音仍然不甚理想——甚至他的战斗机巧也提高了。

他们最近没有进行肉搏训练。Vizsla上周花了很长时间教他们运用铁棒，而Luke之前使用光剑的技巧使他格外占优。

但Vizsla永远没那么好糊弄，而今天他的情绪似乎尤其糟糕。Luke感觉到Vizsla靠近的时候，几乎无法抑制心中涌起的那股苦涩的愤怒感，他完全无法集中心思在眼前的这场训练上。Viszla站在Luke和他的对手之间，中途抓住了Luke的手臂，他的声音在头盔深处隆隆作响。

“这可不是我教给你的技巧，”他斥责道，Luke立刻赶到一种挫败。他的手仍然紧紧握在铁棒上，所以似乎有点控制不住自己的舌头了。

“但这管用啊。”Luke挑衅般地讽刺道，尽管一开口，他就意识到自己说错了话。

Vizsla的手紧紧抓着Luke的手臂。他转过头来，向Luke的对手做了个手势，后者一言不发地放下武器，战战兢兢地退出场地。其他学生也纷纷效仿：不消分说，留给他们足够的空间。

又来了。Luke叹气，调整自己的姿势——但他的余光捕捉到了什么东西。其他学生退到看台上的时候，有个人正沿着训练场的边缘悄悄走进来：曼达洛领袖和他的儿子坐在了看台边缘。

棒极了。他们刚好可以来看他的笑话。

Luke深呼吸一下，铁棒在手中翻转，调整到称手的位置，之后Vizsla出手发难。

Luke闪避开来，Vizsla手中铁棒扫过力道之大让他简直不敢想象自己要是被击中的话又得留下多深的淤青。Vizsla步步紧逼，Luke首先所能做的只有格挡开他的攻击。

“你可真是让人失望，”Vizsla挖苦地说，“曼达洛人之前很想和绝地干上那么一场。我们都把你们想象成强大的对手——但你看看你自己：你连站都站不稳。”

**那是因为你不让我像一个绝地那样战斗。** Luke几乎马上就要反驳，但他这次及时地闭上了自己那副尖牙利嘴。

不过他还是站稳了——至少比平时要久。Luke抓住自己的铁棒，绕圈游走，用同样的方法予以反击，但Vizsla比他高很多——几乎两倍他的身高，而且身着重甲——Luke基本就属于绑着一只手在和他对打。

他被击中的时候力道之猛几乎让他握不住武器，铁棒脱手飞出，滚落在地板上。Luke愤怒地呼出一口气，侧身一滚想要重新抓起铁棒。他马上就要拿到手了，彼时他的手指里铁棒仅相隔咫尺——但Vizsla的膝盖狠狠砸在他的肩膀上，他最终还是没有抓到。

“你这是在浪费我的时间。”Vizsla刺激他道，“来啊，绝地。”

Luke吞下一声呻吟，竭尽全力去够那根铁棒。他近在咫尺。他只需要从Vizsla的钳制之下往前小小一寸。他用尽全力直到手指痉挛——

——然后那根铁棒猛地飞进他空空的手掌。

Luke张大了眼睛，一口气堵在喉间。他抬起头看到了那孩子：他坐在他父亲的大腿上，小手张开。

他正打算帮他。这个事实如此尖锐也如此显明——但现实是Vizsla绝对不会发现这一点。

Vizsla钳制着他，怒气滔天如同灼热的火焰。Luke注意到了他的攻势，但为时已晚了。

“我警告过你的，”Vizsla阴沉地提醒道，“别耍花招。”

Vizsla狠狠挥舞铁棒，砸在Luke的手背上，力道之大几乎能震碎一切，Luke的视线有瞬间恍惚，一片白色猛地冲击到眼前：疼痛顷刻间传遍整条手臂，他的机械手爆出几道火花，断裂开来成了散落一地的金属。

Luke不确定他是不是喊了出来。一定如此，席卷而来的剧痛让他丧失了对时间的感知，直到曼达洛领袖的喊声将他拉回现实。

“Paz！”

即便一片恍惚，此时此刻他的出现对于Luke而言也有着非比寻常的重要性。他走上前来，声音在头盔里碰撞，发出金属一般的回声，他的披风在身后扬起，如同一场猛烈风暴之前积卷的阴云。

他看起来无比令人恐惧。

Vizsla站起来，Luke背上的重压随之减轻，他竭尽全力抬起身看着他们。即便有着绝对统治的威压，Vizsla还是挺起身板，轻蔑地用铁棒直指他的领袖。

“你到底怎么回事？”他厉声斥责道，“你要保护这个外来者吗？这个失败者？”

“理他远点。”曼达洛领袖命令道，他的声音变了，如刀剜骨，之前的柔和荡然无存，Luke所能感到的只有瀑布一般倾泻而下的怒火。

“他没脸踏上我们的道，”Vizsla粗鲁地打断道，“一开始就很明显，但你却视若无睹。你放任他和我们的人一起生活，学习我们的课程——这还不算最糟的，我们选中你领导我们的部族，但你却和这个世仇之人如此亲近，他都快成了养你儿子的——”

而这成了引燃一切的爆点。曼达洛领袖暴起，闪电般欺身上前，从腰带中抽出暗剑，横在Vizsla的喉间。

整个房间陷入一种非自然的、怪异的静止，Luke这才意识到自己的呼吸有多么沉重。暗剑，看起来仿佛一道暗夜的刻痕，裹携着某种暴烈的目的，稳稳地拿在曼达洛领袖的手里，与Luke之前所见过的一切东西都截然不同。他平平地横剑在Vizsla颈侧——并非恐吓，并非羞辱，而是一种提醒。

“我是谁？”他问道。

Vizsla依旧挺直身体，但声音已经失去了攻击性，转而柔和下来——倘若不是羞耻的话：“曼达洛领袖。”他答道。

“你质疑我的地位吗？”他问道，他的声音一反常态的沉静柔和，但那是一种威压而非亲密，“你自有你的权利，可此时挑战我的地位，是因为你确实质疑我统治的能力吗？”

他们双方都静静地站在那里，僵持了一会，Luke也只能那样看着他们，因自己竭力大口的呼吸而浑身颤抖。

“不，曼达洛领袖。”Vizsla妥协了。

暗剑回鞘，他垂下手，那把剑重新隐匿在他的披风之后。

“好好训练他，”曼达洛领袖命令道，声音紧绷，“收起你那套羞辱和怨恨的姿态。下次再提到我的儿子，三思后行。”

\--

两个医生检查了Luke一番才放他离开。起先他们的主要目标是平衡他的肾上腺素，帮助他缓解疼痛——Luke对此非常感激——但检查他的手的时候，他们觉得处理这种损伤就得花费一点时间了。因为对自身的技术没那么有自信，他们告诉他这事必须得叫几个有专业经验的人来处理，想到必须再这等人来修他的手，Luke就一阵厌烦。他已经在这坐了很久了，大家都在谈论他而不是和他讲话，而且很显然大多数人并没有意识到他的语言能力已经提高到怎样的水平。

数次坚称他自己能修好之后，他们才终于肯放他回家自己搞定。最后他被护送回家，之后礼貌地拒绝了任何帮助，总算进了门。

说真的，他浑身酸痛，饱受折磨而且还满身大汗，他只想自己呆上那么一会。

好吧，差不多是自己吧。看到他的时候，R2发出一声慌张的大叫，Luke丢给他一个筋疲力竭、满是疲倦的微笑。仅仅是走到厨房餐桌的那么几步就仿佛是永远那么远，他几乎是瘫倒在椅子上，抖抖索索地从他们挂在他肩头的绷带上抽出破碎的手。

R2包含同情地叫了一声，Luke笑了笑：“是啊，看看我现在。”Luke喃喃自语着，试着弯曲手指，还是疼得缩了一下，随即就激起手臂上的另一阵剧痛。

Luke看了一会自己的手。人造皮肤被撕开来，暴露出里面密集的电线和冷硬的金属。机械手不再冒火花了，这倒是个不错的迹象，但也丝毫没有减轻他时而疼痛时而麻木的感觉。

他的头也昏昏沉沉的，但这是出于完全不同的原因。他不停地想着曼达洛领袖：他的声音爆发出一种难以形容的怒气，手中的暗剑散发着光芒，还有在他的权威被挑战的时候所展现出来的那种全然的威吓。

R2嗖地一声消失在房间里，紧接着拿回一个工具箱递给Luke。Luke叹了一口气接过来，放松肩膀，着手开始修理。

最难实施的步骤是他必须从手掌上剥下更多人造皮肤，才能看到自己需要如何去做。这之后，他尽最大努力想了想自己接下来需要做些什么。需要处理的问题里，最糟糕的问题之一是那种隐隐的钝痛；这条复杂精密的机械手内部遍布多处损伤，Luke并没有百分之百的自信说自己可以修好它。

另一件不幸的事情是他现在只能用左手，用最笨拙的肢体做最精细的工作——当然，自己的身体也受了伤。身体上伤口的刺痛让他不自觉地瑟缩起来。Luke叹了口气，用牙咬住一件工具，之后用手拿起另一件。

敲门声响起的时候，他几乎没有任何进展。Luke眯着眼睛看向R2，后者紧张地发出一声不确定的叫声。

Luke集中精神，抬起完好的左手，手指在空气中扫过，房门随之打开。鉴于一开始他就是因此而受伤， 现在不应该再使用原力，但是此时此刻他已经管不了这么多了。

房门打开了，迟疑了几秒钟之后，曼达洛领袖从外面走了进来。

Luke吐出咬着的那件工具，在椅子上坐直了身体。曼达洛领袖走上前，他的步态有种不自然的紧张，就好像他期待Luke叫他停下离开那样。Luke没有出声，曼达洛领袖一直走到桌前，才开口道：

“你怎么样了？”他问道。这个问题很沉重，但他的声音隔着头盔显得格外安静——就好像已经提前预知到自己会心虚似的。Luke并没有冷落他，但他的疲惫之中还是掺杂着一点愤怒。

“正在应付。”Luke应道，刻意放平声线。

曼达洛领袖点点头，在那定定站了一会。他感觉好像……也许Luke的筋疲力尽让他的直觉也混沌起来，因为很难判断——或者也许比这更简单一些，曼达洛领袖自己也并不确定感觉如何。

“Vizsla不会再训练你很久了，”他开口道，声音里有一种怪异的不自然——仿佛他已经在脑海里预演了很多遍似的，“如果你的确想继续训练的话。”

Luke眯起眼睛，转向他：“你觉得我不会想继续训练了吗？”Luke问道，这是个很坦诚的问题，而非挑衅，“因为Vizsla？”

“不，”曼达洛领袖几乎是立刻就回答道，“是因为我。”

Luke慢慢地叹了一口气，他看着曼达洛领袖，胸口随着那声叹息深深起伏。就在那一刻，Luke无言以对。筋疲力尽的感觉逐渐消失，但他不确定能不能相信自己的判断。

寂静肉眼可见地压在曼达洛领袖身上，他不确定地变换着姿势，之后再度开口：

“之前发生的那些事，”他开口道，声线紧绷，听起来就像他在刻意把每个词从口中逼出来，“我本来不想让你看到。”

Luke抿着嘴，挺直肩膀，向后靠在椅子上：“你后悔了？”他慢慢地问。

“是的。”曼达洛领袖回答道，比Luke预计的速度还要快——但这只加深了他的疑虑。

“你是后悔了你所做的事情，”Luke强调道，他的声音平稳而坚定，“还是后悔让我看到？”

曼达洛领袖什么都没有说——但这就是Luke想得到的所有答案。

Luke又叹了一口气。他微微闭上双眼，抬起完好的那只手捏了捏鼻梁。他知道这不是他的地盘；曼达洛人都是战士，而且Vizsla的羞辱似乎以所期望的方式得到了他们统治者的回应。可怒火，那种迅速的气恼，还有暴力的威胁仍旧真切得可怕……这感觉停留在他心间，并不怎么愉快。

似乎Luke已经忘了他要面对的那个人现在还站在那里。

“可以让我帮你吗？”

Luke睁开眼睛，扬起眉毛看向曼达洛领袖。这个请求如此柔和，是一种全然的顺服，这让他有些始料未及。Luke看着他，感觉懊悔和忧虑淹没了他，厚重而晕眩。

他沉默着点头，曼达洛领袖在他面前拉了一把椅子坐下。他的动作很缓慢，小心翼翼地一点点试探，就好像他害怕Luke会随着他的每个动作而退缩那样。这其中还蕴含着一种不怎么舒服的思绪，Luke想知道他们独处的时候，曼达洛领袖是不是经常觉得要和自己爆发一场矛盾——这个念头让他觉得有些震惊，又有点古怪。

因为房间并不大，所以桌子也很小，因此曼达洛领袖轻而易举地就能越过桌面。他戴着手套的一只手在下面托住Luke的手腕，另一只手同时拿起工具，开始修补。

Luke表情有些痛苦，他的手指抽搐，但依然强迫自己坐直身子。即便Luke坐立难安，曼达洛领袖还是以一种不可思议的温柔抓着他，辅以最柔和的力道让他保持平静。

“我不知道，”他说，很明显地意指那些用以替代血肉的金属，“我原本以为会是别的什么……东西，因为你一直遮着它。”

“嗯，”Luke沉吟道，他轻易便明白这场谈话意图为何。曼达洛领袖试图转变话题，Luke也默默地和缓下来，“考虑到周围的气候，即便是有人造皮肤，它的内部零件也很容易损毁。”他略带嫌弃地笑了笑，补充道，“而且我也从来没把关节里的一点灰尘放在眼里。”

他们此刻坐在一处，Luke在想自己是否应该作出让步，渐渐抹去曼达洛领袖的愧疚感。他接近Luke，像是要作出弥补，之后又自嘲，仿佛饱受煎熬。

“你很擅长做这些事啊。”Luke评价道，并未露出很明显的惊讶，曼达洛领袖低声说：

“和修理我的盔甲大同小异。至少我能勉强修补一下，撑一段时间，”他简单解释道，在Luke的手指能够自由屈伸之后，继续向下推进，“我可以问问你是怎么失去这只手的吗？”

这个问题很单纯，但却深深刺入Luke的胸膛。他可以拒绝，曼达洛领袖也完全会尊重他的选择，但是……他的表情柔和下去，他发现自己不自觉地开了口：

“是我父亲。”他静静地答道。

曼达洛领袖立刻停下了手中的工作。他不再集中心思在Luke的手上，转而抬起双眼看着他，Luke也坦荡地应向他的目光。

“你的父亲对你做了这些？”他缓缓重复道，仿佛是在期待自己听错了一样，声音里有一种Luke从未听过的冷酷——不同于Luke初见他时，也不同于今天面对Vizsla的时候。

Luke迎着他的注视，定了定神，曼达洛领袖再度低下头。他体内突然炽烈燃烧起来的愤怒即刻就要爆发，仿佛他不看着Luke，就能平复心中那股几欲冲破的怒气一般。

但他的愤怒反而让他专注起来，而非分散他的注意。他继续修补Luke的手。一股令人心安的温暖取代间歇的疼痛，传遍Luke的手臂。完成修补之后，曼达洛领袖放下工具，但他并没有松开Luke的手腕。

他沉默了一会，仿佛是在思考，随后带着一种刻意的小心开了口。“我们有一句话是这么说的，”他一直注视着Luke的手，解释道，“Gar taldin ni jaonyc; gar sa buir, ori’wadaas’la。不见汝父为何，只见汝为何父。”

如芒刺在背，一种自卫的想法在Luke胃中翻搅。毫无常理，他意识到自己的反应可能会有些虚伪，甚至难以理解。他知道曼达洛领袖是什么意思，也知道他正在试图安慰他，但Luke……

“但我在意我的父亲是谁，”他坚定地告诉他。

曼达洛领袖再度抬起头，Luke痛苦地意识到自己心中的矛盾挣扎。他不能指望他理解——他怎么能理解呢？

胸口划过一股撕裂般的痛苦，一个念头闪现：他从来没有把这事告诉过其他人。除了Leia，因为她与这事息息相关。但Luke从未尝试博取其他人的理解或同情。他仅仅是把这件事藏在心间，紧闭心扉，压住那道伤口。

在Luke心中，他的父亲得到了救赎。他知道，也感觉得到。他死得其所：面对邪恶之时，他是个英雄，也夺得了胜利。

然而。

这并未抹去他留下的恐惧与黑暗。Luke想用这样的眼光来看他：他无私地保护了他的孩子，付出了自己的生命……他期待得太深，以至于几乎骗了自己。千帆过尽之后，历经这一切的痛苦和牺牲之后——他不愿去相信，从心底里，仍旧不够。

“Darth Vader，”他说道，在无法名状的一息之间，他大声地说出了那个名字，仿佛千钧之重砸向肩膀，“他就是我父亲。”

Luke不确定这是怎么发生的。一旦他开始诉说，就仿佛大坝崩塌，无法遏制。

“他曾经是一名飞行员，也是一个绝地武士，”他解释道，声音无意识地加快了，“他被腐蚀了，他觉得我母亲死了，他的孩子们也随之夭亡，于是他就堕入了黑暗面。他们把我们藏起来，想要保护我们，所以我从来不知道这件事——直到我成了一个绝地，而他是西斯，我们相见之后，他才告诉我真相。”

“他为保护我而死。”他继续道，他的声音颤抖了一下，轻微到几乎无法捕捉，“大家都觉得皇帝是因为死星陷落而死，但他其实很早之前就死了。当时我拒绝归顺他，他就打算杀了我，我父亲献出了自己的生命，拯救了我。我知道这无法弥补他所犯下的所有罪行和他所带来的所有伤害，但——他的真名是Anakin Skywalker，他死时也是Anakin Skywalker。”

意识到自己已经说了很多，Luke平静下来。他心如擂鼓，几乎要从喉咙里跳出来，他看着曼达洛首领坐在他对面，感觉胸口紧绷。

“我的名字是Luke，”他傻傻地说，想努力笑一笑，但表情僵硬，“我不知道你的人有没有告诉过你，但可能没有，因为我没听你们任何一个人提起过。”

Luke希望他能念出自己的名字。说实话，现在他已经窘迫起来，灼热感爬上后颈，他希望他说些什么都好……

曼达洛领袖的手缓缓紧握住Luke的手。他牢牢握着，又慢慢地，着意地用拇指扫过Luke手腕下侧的柔软皮肤。

他站起来，身体前倾——刚好能越过桌子伸出手，托住Luke的脑后，动作平稳而沉着。所有Luke下意识能做的事情只有乖乖坐直，尽管他的胸口缓缓搅动，某种巨大的悲伤席卷而来，曼达洛领袖的手指埋入他的头发。那温暖的，磨损了些许的皮手套陷入其中，温柔地摩挲，他紧紧地托住他。

“Luke，”他说，他的脉搏加快——

推动托住他后脑的那只手掌，曼达洛领袖拉近他，再拉近他，直到Luke的前额碰上他的头盔。坚实而平稳的感觉压过来，伴随着一种深思熟虑之后的刻意，他们靠得如此之近，Luke甚至能够听到他的呼吸声。他的呼吸短促，并不平稳，他说话的时候，声音也颤抖。

“我的名字是Din Djarin。”

Luke喉咙紧绷，心跳几乎要冲破耳膜，他颤抖着呼出一口气，曼达洛领袖的目镜上起了一层薄雾。是Din的目镜。Din的头盔和他的额头相抵。Din的双手埋入他发间。Din，Din，Din——

“Din Djarin，”Luke柔声重复，几乎难以呼吸，他扬起唇角，短促地笑了一声，难以置信。他未经思考，就回应了他的动作：用Din修好了的那只手也环住他的头盔后侧，将他拉近：“认识你真好。”

Luke不确定他那样呆了多久，听着Din的呼吸声短促而颤抖。尽管没那么情愿，Din还是小心翼翼慢慢地松开手，坐回椅子上。Luke越过桌子看他，他几乎确定他会留下来——但他还是突然站起身来。

“我会找些零件。”他说，声音紧绷，“给你的手。以防临时修理再出什么问题。”

Luke扫了他一眼，静静等着，无需用他的力量感知那些未说出口的言语。Din没有说出口，他仅仅是站着，双手垂在身侧，松开又紧握。

“晚安。”他说，失望感如同有重量一般悬垂在Luke心间。

“Ret’urcye mhi，”Luke应到，他努力得意地笑了笑，但并不确定自己的表情是不是到了位。

他期待着Din能叹口气，或者再严厉地纠正一下他的发音，但他所做的只有僵硬地点点头，走出Luke的房间，再没有说话。


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “你在开玩笑吧，”Cara大笑起来，一脸探寻地凑上来，手肘支在桌上，“你来这边才多久啊，就已经有人被你迷倒了，小飞侠？有人亲了你？一定是个遵循旧道的人，是吗？他们是不是整天把头盔……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章涉及另一对cp。  
> 再次感谢大家的评论和支持！

“什么？！”

Leia的影像在面前闪烁跳跃，她怒目圆睁，Luke不禁瑟缩了一下。他笨拙地换了个姿势，无比庆幸模糊的全息影像暴露不出他太多表情。这是他来到这个星球上之后，他们两个人第一次在同一个开放频道上对话。因为手的事情，曼达洛领袖有些歉疚，于是便答应了Luke的请求，特许他和他妹妹说话。

但现在想起来这可能不是个正确的决定，因为这反倒给了Leia机会冲他怒吼。

“Luke，”Leia凝重地说，“你不能把这种事情到处说啊。”

Luke没法埋怨她。对她来说那整个考验简直令人发指。Luke此时处在一片陌生的领土上，和一个可能充满敌意的族群住在一起……而且，这里所有人都知道他们和帝|国之间那种相互征伐的历史，更别说他已经承认了他是西斯领主的儿子，那可是帝国的左膀右臂啊。

这当然听起来是让他自己死在这里的最佳方法。

“我不想对他说谎，Leia。”他争辩道，仿佛自己之前从来没有刻意扭曲过事实真相一样。她对虚伪的了解与Luke同样深刻，而且她的表情也说明了这一点。但她仍旧对他寸步不让。

“我不是说叫你撒谎，但你也不能把脑袋拴在腰带上，”她恳求道，双眼中流露出的忧虑盖过先前的怒气，“也不是每一个问到的人你都该这么回答吧。你知道他们问起我父亲的时候我都怎么说么？”

这个问题很简单。“Bail Organa参议员。”Luke毫不犹豫地回答道。

“这就是事实。”Leia坚定地说。

Luke叹了口气，可仍旧笑了笑。他记起曼达洛领袖说过的那句谚语……还有他所强调的家人胜过血缘这件事。Leia谈起这种感情的时候当然更加轻松；说实话，这个身份反而可能更加适合她。他们两个人在不同的环境中长大。Leia成长的过程中并不知道自己有另一对父母，但Luke一直知道他父亲的存在，而且有关他父亲的那些传说潜伏在他心中，如同一个遥不可及的幻梦；让他得以暂时逃避塔图因那样一种严酷和匮乏的环境。

并不是说他的姨妈和叔叔没有好好照顾他让他长大……实则相反。但是，从某种程度上讲，他总觉得这种感情中间缺少了些什么：他父亲的阴影笼罩着他，叔叔的出现并不能填补这种空缺。

Luke很想知道对于一个曼达洛人来说，自己这样到底有多疯狂；即便Leia认为往轻了说他是过度投入，往重了说这就是一种不健康的关系——更不用说Luke还必须得去学习这样一种以自身的父母和家庭联结为傲的文化。

Luke试图美化他父亲的形象，而且试图在自己想起他的时候把他当做一个绝地武士来看待，但他永远不敢否认他对其他人做过的事情，也永远不敢否认他的错误。这很复杂，Luke知道，他也没期待任何人的理解，更不用说是曼达洛领袖了。在曼达洛人的思维里——在曼达洛领袖的思维里——Luke的父亲肯定在对他暴力相向的那一刻就已经死去了。

有趣的是，Din与绝地对待他的态度竟然有一定程度上的相似。

“我在这里没有任何危险，”Luke向她保证，“我想让他知道我是诚心诚意的，而不是等到后来才让他自己发现那些真相。我不想失去他的信任。”

Luke有些羞愧地略去了曼达洛领袖对于Leia的那部分认知，也没有提他对于Luke和她的关系的结论。论及信任的话——尽管Luke可能对于这部分信息会永远保持机密这件事情抱有一种愚蠢的自信，但也毫无理由让Leia承担过度的焦虑。

似乎是感觉到了他正心不在焉，Leia用手托起下巴，秀眉微蹙，打量着他：“他信任你吗？”

Luke顿了顿。他思忖着曼达洛领袖其人：他如何让Luke抱着他的儿子，他如何挺身而出保护他，他问及他的手时有多么生气，还有他与他额头相抵时的样子。他想起他的名字，他戴着头盔说出自己的名字，像极了一种邀请。

“我觉得是的。”Luke柔声回答。

Leia接受了这个事实，但还是叹气道：“我很想你，”她说道。即便隔着那么远的距离，Luke还是能感觉到胸口隐隐作痛，“你觉得你还要在那待多久？”

“好吧，这件事目前有点卡，”Luke有些不自信地坦言道，他抬起一只手让她看自己手指不自然的痉挛。时不时地会有这种感觉，倒不疼了，但也派不上那么多用场，“但一旦我完成训练，他们就会接受我，然后我就可以带着曼达洛领袖的儿子离开接受训练——等他再大一些之后就能娴熟运用。之后我就——”

说出这句话之后，Luke才发现自己的这番话有多么古怪。之后他就只能做到这些了，不是吗？他来到这里，做完这些，然后就算完成任务。他已经见怪不怪，但为什么恐惧还是针一般地刺进他的胸膛？

“之后任务完成。”Luke有些僵硬地说完这句话。Leia眯起双眼，让他觉得有些不自在，但她还是选择不再往深了说。

“保持联系，好吗？”她取而代之道，“我爱你。”

“爱你。”Luke轻松地应道，笑着切断信号，尽管她的影像一消失，他就再度垂下了唇角。

后面几天的日子算是Luke来到曼达洛星之后过得比较滋润的了。他不用训练，一半是因为Vizsla，一半是因为自己的手。他的手依旧时不时地痉挛发作，要么就是不自觉地僵直不动。这让他上午得以休息，尽管他还是把这些时间用于冥想和锻炼。

下午的时候，他的时间便用来学习曼达洛语或者教授原力的知识，一如既往——论及后者，每次他和曼达洛领袖见面的时候，对方总是异常安静。如果是对于其他人的话，Luke可能会说这是一种不确定；也许他只是还因为和Vizsla的那番对峙而发窘，或者也许是因为Luke告诉他的那些知识让他愈发警惕。

或者也许什么都不是，只是Luke自己在胡思乱想。剩下不需要出门的闲暇时间都让他花费在了过度的内省上。无论他怎么做，他都不可避免地回到他自身，回到曼达洛领袖自身，还有那种随着对话逐渐拓展到课程之外的时候，他们之间的那种近乎温暖的关系。

可让他惊讶的是，若是沉溺得太久，这感觉又转而为某种心痛。每次看到他，Luke都担心那种温暖会溜走，他希望曼达洛领袖——Din——他希望无论他们之间陷入何种不自在的关系，Din至少都能告诉他一声。

然而这只是他脑海中新出现的想法，在这之前，另一个想法已经如同一个魔咒，在他脑中深深扎根： **Din，Din，Din。**

Luke仍旧没有大声地叫出他的名字；他不确定这是否是一条他会在无意之中打破的戒律。

无论如何他应当把这事说明白。他走向制甲者的锻造坊的时候，这个想法在他脑中盘旋来去。她已经在工作间安排妥当，准备修理Luke的手，修理过程的全息影像悬浮在她面前。

“你来的刚好，”她如此说，以示招呼。她伸出一只手，对着她身边的一个包裹做了个手势，“你机械手的替换零件已经到了。”

Luke理了理自己的披风，跪坐在她对面，偏过头去检查那幅全息影像：“我有段时间没有见到你了，”他一边观察，一边笑着说，随即她的头盔转向他，仿佛被Luke的这种情绪惊讶到了似的。

“是的。我之前有点忙，”她告诉他道，她伸手放大全息影像，着重点亮受损部位，“大部分是因为这件事，不过还因为神秘龙的事情——两件事我还都得感谢你。”

Luke抬起眉毛，他的声音柔和下去：“神秘龙？”他重复道，兴致盎然地向前倾身，“能详细讲讲吗？”

制甲人点击全息影像，丝毫未受影响：“你抬出神秘龙之后，曼达洛领袖来找到我问我能不能遵循旧道，用这副骨架打造一套铠甲和武器，”她解释道，“古代曼达洛人曾经用这种伟大生物的每一块骨肉打造盔甲和武器。这种古老的技艺随着神秘龙的灭绝而失传，但这次机会很可能有助于重现这门技艺。”

“你能做到吗？”他扬眉问道，“这些骨骼有那么坚硬么？”

“理论上我可以，”她语气平平，Luke想象得到头盔下的她笑道，“但这需要我再多做些研究。这些骨骼非常密实，也非常坚硬。没有什么比得上贝斯卡金属，但这副骨骼也很不错。”

她换了个位置，头盔上的金色与全息影像上冷冽的蓝色交相辉映，“我个人觉得曼达洛领袖更感兴趣的是这副盔甲的象征意义，而不是实际战斗中的功用，”她继续道，“你的行为着实令人印象深刻，绝地大师。”

Luke胸口搅动，如释重负的感觉冲刷过他的思绪，他挺起身体。那么他是误解了Din的举动么？他没有生气，反而很开心？“我……还以为他对我很失望呢。”他有些腼腆地承认道，对她笑了笑。

“对你很失望？”制甲人重复着，Luke在想这是不是自己第一次听到她这么措手不及，“你真的觉得他会拒绝这样一份大礼么？”

Luke不禁有些脸红。 **一份礼物。** 倘若Luke说自己不是那个意思，那就真的太傻了，但听到有人这么直白地说了出来，反而让他更加确定自己的这份心意，于是他微微偏了偏头。不过她是正确的：他不就是完完全全被神秘龙对Din和他儿子的重要性所驱使的么？即便他对着自己都没有刻意承认，他把那头巨兽从沙地里拖出来也真的纯然是为了他们两个。

“我本以为绝地是以其直觉力而著称的。”制甲人说，Luke颇花了点时间才意识到她这是在打趣他。这个念头闪过，Luke惊讶地大笑出声：

“人无完人。”他耸耸肩，笑道。

“我觉得也不是。”她语带困惑，放大她面前的全息投影，仔细凝视，“但经我手之后，你的手可能就趋近完美了。”

若说她是新手，可一丝一毫都看不出来。她轻松地修理起他的机械手来，摘除破损的零件，换上新的。她的动作很稳当，有条不紊，Luke知道自己最好不要闲聊，以免打扰到她。只有一次她略作停顿，参照他们身侧的全息投影确认了一下，之后又继续投入工作，几分钟之后Luke的手就维修完毕。她松开他的手，Luke试了试，弯曲手指和转动手腕的时候，整只手没有丝毫的刺痛感。

“如果还有什么问题的话记得回来找我。”她说道。Luke则觉得丝毫没有这种必要。

“Vor entye，”他真诚地对她笑了笑，她收拾着工具，一边沉吟一声：

“曼达洛领袖说的没错，”她沉思道，“你的发音的确很糟糕。”

**不是吧？** Luke的肩膀顿时垮了下去。他们不必次次都告诉他吧？但不仅如此，他即刻捕捉到了这话中更深层次的暗示，有些分神：

“他经常和你谈到我吗？”

“时不时吧，”制甲者模糊地应道，站起身，Luke也随之起身，“他请我修理你的手，所以我就问了问你的Resol’nare学得怎么样了。”

Luke假装随意地点了点头，他们往外走的时候，他抬手到面前握了握：“那他怎么说的？”他小心翼翼地问。

“他似乎对事情的进展很乐观，”她说，“他很后悔没有早点意识到Vizsla对你的恨意，因为之前他觉得自己是想多了。”他转向他，语气有些好奇，“你之前并没有提这事。”

Luke微微耸肩：“你们能允许我学习这些已经是我莫大的荣幸了，”他简单解释道，“你们给了我机会，所以我并不想显得不敬。”

她定定地看了他一会，仿佛在消化这句话，之后继续道：“Vizsla并不残忍，”制甲人解释，“他师承古老的一脉，他们教导他要对我们的道承担一种特定的义务。我们一度数次濒临灭绝，而绝地作为我们敌人的时间远远多于盟友。”

Luke非常理解。鉴于他本可能曝尸荒野——或者更糟，被袭击或者被关起来在牢里腐烂发臭，他能得到这次机会已经很宝贵了。他真的得感谢制甲者。Luke看着她，话在嘴边，他最终还是大声地问出了这个问题。

“你当时为什么要帮助我？”Luke实在控制不住自己的好奇心。

有那么一会她只是走在他身边，没有言语，仿佛在回答之前她必须衡量一下自己的选择似的：“我有我自己的直觉。”她简单答道。

Luke眯起眼睛正准备张口——但突然传来一阵喊声，打断了他继续问下去的机会。一个女人从大门方向走来，正正面对着他们。Luke没有认出她，但还是随着此起彼伏的问候声中打了个招呼以示欢迎，看起来她在这很有名啊。她没有戴头盔，盔甲也与Luke迄今为止见过的曼达洛人的式样完全不同。但他认出了她手臂上的纹身。

Luke扬起眉毛。一个反抗军士兵？

“失陪一会。”制甲者说道，走上前去问候这个女人。一见到她，女人英挺的脸上便漾起喜悦的光彩，她快步走向她，笑得十分开心。她抬起一只手环住制甲者的后颈将她拉近，直到他们额头相抵——这个姿势狠狠地击中了Luke，其重要性不言自明。

曼达洛首领也这样触碰过Luke，那天修好他的手之后。

“Cara。”

仿佛被Luke的想法所感召似的，曼达洛领袖也出现在他们面前。他走向那个女人——Cara，后者也正笑着看向他。他们碰面之后，Luke本以为他们也会用同样的方式问候，但她完全没有触碰曼达洛领袖的额头，反而只是简简单单地握了握手。

糟糕，Luke皱起眉，感觉自己漏掉了什么。

Cara松开手，制甲者冲她抬了抬头，她的声音听起来像极了是在斥责：“你迟到了。”

Cara大笑，扬起的唇角透出一种得意：“我也很想你，宝贝儿，”她应道，拳头轻轻推着她的头盔边缘：Luke隔着几步之外看去，仿佛她玩笑着在勾她的下巴。她将头转向另一边，最终注意到了Luke，“所以，这是——”

她说到一半停住了，仿佛是认出了什么一般睁大了双眼。她上下扫视他一番，就好像是怀疑自己看错了一样——或者也许是希望自己看错了，“你们在开玩笑吧，”她难以置信地说。

“Cara，”曼达洛领袖开口道，对着他做了个动作，“这是——”

“我知道他是谁，”Cara激动地继续道，她抬高声音，一脸警惕地冲Luke挥了挥手，“你不要告诉我你这是和反抗军的形象大使混在一块了。”

Luke的脸颊腾地烧起来，他竭尽全力谦虚地笑了笑，不去表露自己的情感，但曼达洛首领抢在Luke之前替他说起话来：“他现在不是代表反抗军，”他解释道，“他是来这儿帮助这个孩子的。”

Cara看起来一点都没被说服：“认真的？”她怀疑地问，睁大双眼发出一声毫无幽默感可言的大笑，怒气冲冲地说，“站在你面前的这位之前可是炸掉了死星，现在转行做保姆了？”

好吧。

“并不确切，”Luke试探性地答道，Cara冲她扬起一边眉毛。

“好啦。”制甲者打断他们，一只手放在Cara的手臂上，“你一直舟车劳顿的，不如先去洗个澡，稍后我们一起吃晚饭。”

“好啊，现在我最担心的问题就站在我面前呢。”Cara讽刺地嘟囔着，但她还是被制甲者哄住了 。她丢给Luke一个不信任的目光之后才离开。而Luke看着她们离去的方向，皱了皱眉。

“我认出她的纹身了，”Luke转身对曼达洛领袖说，“作为一个退伍军人，她似乎并不怎么喜欢我。”

“因为Cara不是退伍军人，”曼达洛领袖解释道，望着两个女人消失在街道尽头，语气平淡，“她是个逃兵。”他耸耸一边肩膀，仍旧若有所思地盯着前方，Luke禁不住想知道他在思考些什么。

“她不会怎么样的，”他补充道，“只不过看到像你这样的人让她有些被吓到了。”

Luke短促地笑了笑，慢慢摇了摇头：

“没什么好吃惊的，”Luke回答道，“严格来说，我也是个逃兵。”

他希望曼达洛领袖能笑一笑，但他只是沉吟一声，换了个姿势，转头看向Luke：

“你应当自己告诉她，”他建议道，看着他的时候，似乎是在缓缓斟酌词句，“我今晚想邀请你和我们共进晚餐，如果你想的话。”

“噢，”Luke开口道，眨了眨眼，随即笑起来，兴奋之情充溢胸间：“我的荣幸，曼达洛领袖。”他微微低头，他有些心不在焉，担心自己看上去是不是真表现得承蒙厚爱，尽管他开口完全出自真心。

曼达洛领袖生硬地点了点头，随后离开，Luke又一次觉得自己遗漏掉了什么。

\--

“奥德兰？”

Cara坐在桌子对面，点了点头。“你应该让我告诉Leia，”Luke兴奋地坚持道，提高声音，盖过食堂的人声鼎沸，“她可以为你在共和国里正名。”

“噢，我怎么一点都不惊讶呢？”Cara拉长声音问道，不过眼下她的声音少了几分敌意，多了一些闲趣。她看了看面前的食物，丝毫没有被当初打得Luke措手不及的那些辣味吓到，“你可真能在公主殿下面前建言献策啊，人生赢家？”

曼达洛首领就坐在Luke下手处，正给那孩子喂了一小勺肉，之后抢在Luke前面开口：“她是他妹妹，”曼达洛首领解释道，Cara睁大了眼睛：

“你认真的？”她当即问道。Luke点点头，她随即转了转眼珠，说道：“好吧……又是飞行员，又是亲王，还是绝地……”她掰着手指边数边说，勾起嘴角笑道，“我还漏了什么吗？”

“我不是亲王。”Luke再次重申道，窘迫感在他胃里翻搅起来。

“是啊，但其他几个总没错对吧？”Cara强调道，给她自己倒了杯水，还把Luke的杯子也满上。Luke全当这是一番好意：“我之前还觉得这就是反抗军的宣传策略：用一连串的流言以振士气。”

“那两个倒没错。”Luke赞同道，小心翼翼地把控着诚实的界限，以免显得自己狂妄自大，“但我大多数时间都是做反抗军飞行员。我做绝地是……出于我自己的原因，大部分是。”

说出口的这句话比Luke先前想象的孤独得多，他吃了一口东西，没再多解释。

“他马上就会把曼达洛人也加在自己这一堆名号后面，”制甲者说，她凝视着Cara，语气听起来更像是一种爱抚，“他正在接受信条的训练。”

Cara停下动作，不可思议地看了一眼坐在身边的制甲者，她们沉默地看着彼此，Luke感到一股难以名状的奇怪的紧张感。

“我的手修好之后就会重新开始训练，”Luke说道，试图缓和她们之间的那种奇怪的气氛，“说实话我还有点想念那种感觉呢。”

“你的手才只是问题之一，”制甲者提醒道，Cara也不再盯着她，转而看向Luke，“直到Vizsla放下姿态，弥补过错，他才能继续教你。”

“我可以教他。”

曼达洛领袖开口道，几乎没有抬头，尽管餐桌上另三个人都齐刷刷地看着他。他的全副关注点都在他身边的孩子身上，后者正狼吞虎咽地吃着东西，一只小手紧紧抓着他父亲的袖子。

“我一直都忙于国事，制定政策，处理各项事务，”他继续道，“疏于技巧练习。这对我自己也有好处。”

Luke感觉……好吧，尽管大家都盯着曼达洛首领，而不是他，但突然之间他觉得自己才是被推到聚光灯下的那一个。“我很荣幸。”Luke今天是第二次这么说了，他语气轻柔，真诚无比。

曼达洛领袖这才抬起头，他们目光相接……但并没有很久。他还来不及回答，两个戴头盔的曼达洛人就走近桌子，同时招呼曼达洛领袖和制甲者过去，显然出于某种Luke和Cara无法细究的原因。

“你可以先照顾一下他吗？”曼达洛领袖问道，得到准许之后把孩子交到Luke怀中，“失陪一会。”

制甲者也起身跟上，但Cara轻轻地抓住她的手臂，她停住脚步，拉近Cara，他们再次额头相抵。

“不会去很久的。”制甲者保证道，声音中带着一种Luke之前从未听到过的感情，随后离开。

Cara面对着他，拿起玻璃杯喝了一大口水，隐去那抹开心的笑容。Luke皱了皱眉。他有些糊涂了：他仔细思考着曼达洛首领那些奇怪的、无声的举动，他拉近Luke，但看着他的时候，又不想拉得太近……然后就是那天夜里他们独处的时候那个动作，Cara这样做的时候，明显带着特殊的意义。

“那是什么意思？”Luke无法控制自己，突然问道。不知为何，即便他才刚刚认识Cara，但和她说起话来却更加轻松：她是另一个处于这种文化之外的人，而非坚决要保护它的那种。他用两根手指点点自己的额头，又觉得自己这么做有点蠢，“你们一直这么做。为什么？”

Cara把头偏向一边，扬起一条眉毛，冲他咧嘴笑道：“你真的是在问我为什么吻我自己的妻子吗？”她调笑一般解释道，Luke的胃向深处一坠。

什么？

“她在其他人面前从来不摘头盔，所以除了独处的时候，我们一般都这么做，”Cara简单解释道，随便耸了耸肩——但Luke一直凝视着她，她那种随意的态度也随之荡然无存。“怎么？怎么一副那种表情？”

Luke突然无比投入地看起怀中的孩子来。他脸颊绯红，大脑嗡嗡作响，Luke重重地吞咽了一下。这就是为什么了：这就是曼达洛领袖表现得那么奇怪的原因了，也是为什么他每个动作都那么小心翼翼。Luke实在是太单纯了。

他一定觉得Luke就是个大笨蛋。

“你在开玩笑吧，”Cara大笑起来，一脸探寻地凑上来，手肘支在桌上，“你来这边才多久啊，就已经有人被你迷倒了，小飞侠？有人亲了你？一定是个遵循旧道的人，是吗？他们是不是整天把头盔……”

“我们……还是别谈这个了，”Luke哀求道，把怀里的孩子抱得更紧了，绝望地转移着话题，那小家伙在他怀里叫了一声，手伸向Luke的脸，“真的不是什么大事。”

然而这根本就没有浇灭她的兴趣。Cara看着他，眯起双眼——一副探求的表情——之后她瞟了一眼Luke身边空空如也的椅子，恍然大悟。

“不是真的吧。”她沉声道，她的表情神神秘秘，Luke再没法假装她没猜出来。

“……求你不要告诉他，”Luke无助地恳求道，“我——之前没发现。”

Cara重重地坐回椅子上，爆发出一阵不可思议的大笑：“我离开这颗小破球之后都发生了什么啊？才几个月而已，天翻地覆了？”Cara调笑道，转了转眼睛，视线重新回到Luke身上，那眼神就好像要把他彻彻底底看个透，“我真想不到还能看到这么一天。”

Luke几乎就没有听到她说了些什么。他只顾着羞耻地咕咚咕咚喝着水，似乎能借此压下皮肤下烧着的火一样。他还没有时间恢复镇静，曼达洛领袖和制甲者就回到了餐桌前，Luke满怀期待地坐直了身体。

“没出什么事吧？”他问道，曼达洛首领咕哝了一声，回望了一眼他们来时的方向。

“没什么事。”曼达洛首领含糊应道，大体来讲并没有什么说服力。制甲者回到座位上坐下，Cara伸出一只强壮的手臂搭在她的椅背上，但曼达洛领袖还是站着，紧张感包裹了他周身，随后才再度开口道：

“挺晚了。”他转向Luke，如是说，他的动作有些僵硬，“我可以陪你走回家吗？”

噢。Luke眨眨眼，没多说什么，只是盯着他看了几秒钟，之后脸上绽开一个微笑。他不敢看坐在对面的Cara，尽管他完全猜得到她的表情。

“我的荣幸，曼达洛领袖。”他第三次重复道，这次是有些过度刻意了，而曼达洛首领头盔下回响着的那阵笑声听起来宛若奖赏。

\---

“她们两个，”他们两个离开之后，Luke转头回看向食堂，随意开口道。他们还没有迈出门，但他觉得他有必要开启什么话题，不然就会控制不住自己说些什么糊涂话。他大脑转得飞快，因为一旦有一点儿掉以轻心，说不定就会冲口说出什么未经思考的东西，“她们在一起很久了吗？”

但他这才发现，这句话也没好到哪去。他开口的那一秒就后悔了，胃部隐隐搅动，他听起来一定荒唐透顶了。

但曼达洛领袖只是简单地点了点头，他悬着的心放回了肚子里。“也许按你们的标准看并没很久，”他的话模棱两可，“他们是在内瓦罗星认识的，之前我们部落里的人都藏在那颗星球上。Cara现在是为猎人公会工作。我们重新在这落脚之后，她也一起来了。那之前不久她们结的婚。”

依着他所知甚少的那些传言和故事，Luke竭尽全力迅速地在脑中拼好一条时间线，这让他更好地感知到了曼达洛首领自身和他与人民之间的那种联系。他明显深受他人民的敬爱。Luke所能想到的时间范围——从内瓦罗星到现在——并不是完全清晰，但可能也很接近了，这种讶异的表情一定也完完全全写在了Luke的脸上。

仿佛是感觉到了未曾明言的疑问那般，曼达洛领袖继续道：“对一个外来者而言这个进展可能有点快了，”他说道，“但我们不一样。”

他停顿了一会才开口，很显然是在字斟句酌：

“曼达洛人都是战士，我们知道挡在我们路上的危险，”他仔细解释道，无需感知便察觉得到他嘴角的笑意，“当你知道你想要什么之后，就无须再浪费时间了——他们两个都很清楚自己要的是什么。他们找到了自己那一脉。”

曼达洛领袖说话的样子就好像担心Luke会以此评价他一样，但说实话，Luke自己并未产生一丝一毫审视的感觉。围绕着他们的整个银河系充满着折磨、战争和危险……有必要退缩吗？尽管他们以令人生畏的战士而著名，他此时此地所观察到的这个社会除了相互之间的爱与紧密的联结之外别无他物。这些人如此看重家庭，以至于Luke无法想象除了彼此照顾的承诺之外，还有什么虚伪的感情能够存在于这个集体之中。

这其中有一种令人愉悦的自由；知道你想要什么，你想要谁，然后毫不遮掩地袒露感情。

但Luke又的的确确因此而生一种忧郁。他的全部生活都是从承担一份责任转而承担下一份，从一种命运转而迎向下一种，一次又一次的探索，抑或任务，每次都几乎致命……他上一次出于本我的欲望做出一个纯然自私的决定，是什么时候的事情了呢？他问过自己的内心想要什么吗？他甚至感觉不到自己曾经有机会去思考这些事。

Luke任凭自己的思绪游荡了一会。他低头看着怀中的孩子，想起来曼达洛首领之前说过的话：他肩上的泥角兽和他们两个人的家族……这其中的暗示，Luke不得不去好好思索……

他们一起走在路上的时候，孩子在Luke怀里正睡得香甜。除了偶尔的停顿，还有很小的、几乎算不上鼾声的呼吸，他完完全全沉入梦乡。Luke笑着看着他，思绪万千，因为现在看着他，比直面曼达洛领袖要显得安全一些，他们近到彼此的手臂几乎都在相互摩擦。

Luke最终冒险看了他一眼，便难以抑制地望着他挪不开视线。曼达洛星的夜空无比澄澈，月光与星光毫无遮拦，一同洒下。他们周围的整个世界都随之明亮起来，曼达洛首领的盔甲闪闪发光，与Luke往日所见任何事物都截然不同。他——

他很英俊。这个想法击中Luke的思绪，如此古怪且不合常理。不知为何，尽管他的头盔是如此牢固的一道藩篱，Luke还是能够看到Din和他的所思所想。若是大声这样说那就显得太傻了，但Luke千真万确是这个意思，而且他并不确定自己有没有在之前见过的任何一个人身上产生如此强烈的感受。

他不确定这个问题是不是有些越界，但Luke还是忍不住问了：

“你戴着那个头盔多久了？”他柔声问，压低嗓音。即便他早就已经知道答案，他还是想听到他亲口说出。

曼达洛领袖抬头望向天空，仿佛是在叹息，但并没有回应。突然之间，仿佛响彻在他颅骨深处似的，Luke想起了Vader。他想起了那副面具，那道人为设雕琢的界限，将他与周围的世界隔绝开来。他父亲最后的请求在他耳边回响、拉长，久久不散，Luke的胸口痛苦地翻搅起来。

“上一次有人看进你的双眼，已经过了多久？”

曼达洛领袖什么都没有说，只是久久沉默。他们距离小屋只有几步远的时候，Luke的语气弱下来：“你从来没有让其他人见过你的脸，”Luke缓缓地肯定道，“是吗？”

“只有他，”曼达洛首领回答道，冲那孩子点点头。一阵暖意在Luke心中翻卷，他沉下肩膀，重新看向他，带着一种无比鲜明的无助感。

“他只是个孩子。”他轻声说，不假思索。

“他是我的家人。”曼达洛领袖坚定地重申道，Luke这才意识到他应当注意自己的言辞。可空气中依旧弥漫着一种疼痛，Luke感觉得到，仿佛这就是他自己的感觉，是他自己矛盾的渴念。

“我无意冒犯，”Luke迅速说道，舔了舔嘴唇，“我只是……”

**只是这感觉太孤独了。**

尽管无比想这么说，Luke还是没有开口。他没有这样的立场，而且他已经把自己推得太近了，甚至对曼达洛领袖如此宝贵的东西出言不逊。他们快走到他的住所了，开口让他留下的想法太过深切，难以承受。

可他只是叹了口气，他们停在门口的时候，他看着他，近乎哀求。

“此即正道么？”Luke问道，仿佛是为了为自己之前的言辞作补，努力扬起嘴角微笑。

“此即正道。”曼达洛领袖重复道，比Luke所想的更加沉静。

Luke点点头，深深地、平稳地呼出一口气。至少他并没有生气，很显然这意味着某种东西。Luke裹起孩子，将他交还给他父亲，后者毫不迟疑地接过孩子。

“谢谢你陪我走回家，曼达洛领袖。”Luke真诚地说。

“Din，”曼达洛领袖纠正道，速度之快让Luke有些吃惊，“你可以叫我Din。”

Luke顿了顿，看了一眼对面的人：他的声音柔和，他的盔甲反射着星光……他在对他微笑。

“谢谢你，Din。”Luke重复道，无比亲切，他感觉——

他感觉——

“晚安。”Din简短地说，犹豫了一瞬，之后抬脚离开：沿着他来时的路，披风在身后猎猎作响。

Luke目送他离开，心跳突然疯狂地撞击着他的肋下——一种尖锐的、突如其来的情绪所击中，他直觉那情绪并非他所属。

遗憾直插心口，Luke这才发现自己已然放任亲吻他的机会白白溜走。


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke刻意全神贯注地听着每一个字。Din就站在他身后，紧靠着他的背，在他耳边说着，教他瞄准目标。“像这样。”Din指导着，他的声音低沉坚定，边缘的那种金属感无比熟悉，Luke很清楚他就那样屏住呼吸，好长好长时间。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 马上就要到情人节了，不过我打算在那天和我可爱的老婆（fyi，因为她的参与，这整部作品更有连贯性了）一起过，不更新，所以这篇放出得稍早了一些。大家也会注意到这章比较长，因为我得考虑大纲，然后重新组织每章的长度。  
> Luke看的那本书是真的存在的！名字是The Jedi Path: a Manual for Students of the Force（绝地之路：原力学生学习手册）——这其中有许多有趣的角色，也有一些让人不怎么放心的的绝地准则。  
> 分级也会上升，提前预警。情人节快乐！

和Din的一对一训练开始之后，Luke几乎开始觉得自己会不会更喜欢Vizsla。

他只是开个玩笑（明智地没有说出来），但这和那种被打到出血的羞辱完全不是一个等级。毕竟如果不付诸情感，Vizsla就什么都不是，Luke也永远不用去了解自己的动机。但和Din的话……Luke仍然不确定他们是处于什么阶段，或者这个阶段意味着什么。Luke当真是把事情搅了个一团乱，即使他这么做并非出于本意。如果他从一开始就知道Din的动作是什么意思的话，他就会……

**他就会怎样呢？** Luke甚至没自信去打包票，这个想法一直他的思维深处暗暗藏匿，在他的胃里焦虑地翻滚搅动。无论他如何努力尝试理解它，每次快要接近的时候它就会迅速溃散，分崩离析。如果Din不喜欢他的话，就不会邀请他共进晚餐，也不会送他回家，更不会主动承担每日训练的任务。所以，结论自然而然就是Din……

Luke的大脑仿佛充斥着白噪音，他看不真切自己的这种想法。他觉得现在考虑这事儿简直太傻了。坦白说，事情很简单，Luke从来没有这么渴望过任何一个人——而且自从几年前加入反抗军，他便不再习惯这么纯粹地渴望什么东西了。

从根本上来讲这感觉很自私。他来这里并不是要沉溺于什么错位的浪漫幻想；他来这里的目的是作为一个绝地去传承原力的知识。他分心了，任由阴云遮蔽他的思维；他惆怅地看着Din，一如他当初望向塔图因的双日。

专心。

训练场大部分时间都是Vizsla的地盘，所以他们得等到入夜之后一会儿才能在这里碰头。清场过后一个人都没有，如此他们得以使用整片场地，Luke无法确定他们两个完全单独相处到底是好是坏。走出更衣室之后他才猛然发现他真正Din独处的次数一只手都数得过来。即便他们周围没有其他学生和部落百姓，那孩子也都会呆在他们身边，所以Luke不敢对他父亲做出些什么太大胆的举动。

这个发现让他的胃部有些痉挛，Luke不知道应该把这种感觉称作是紧张还是预感。

Din注意到他，抬起头之后，另一个发现才撞进Luke脑海：Luke本以为Din会换身衣服的。但他没有，他的盔甲一如既往光亮如新，相比之下，Luke反倒有些羞于见得自己这身简陋的装备了。他的训练服只是一件破破烂烂的灰色上衣，裤子也是已经捱着穿过许多个恶劣季节的那种，一眼就看得出来。但即便Din注意到了，他也完全没有点明——可能他其实是欣赏Luke这种干练风格吧。

“准备好了？”Din走上前问道，Luke咧开嘴笑了笑。

Din的声音止息了他内心的那些纷争：这感觉就是一种预感。

“如果我说没有的话会怎么样？”他答道，伸展手臂，转了转脖子，做好准备。

开始时平平无奇。Din带着他绕了几圈，评估了一下Luke的水平，Luke估计自己还不赖——他只是细微处的动作有点不够完善。这还是管点用处的，因为之后Din没有把全副时间都花在把他摔到地板上，然后嘲笑他的前辈导师。并非说Luke对付起他很得心应手——自然是汗流浃背——但Din没有在他每次出错的时候都趁虚而入，而是采用某种批判式的方式让他知道自己的错误，于是Luke得以从中吸取教训。

“你没有赌上性命地去战斗。”他观察说。

“我应该赌上性命吗？”Luke笑着问道，可这个玩笑并未奏效，他意识到Din实际上是无比严肃地在问。

Din走到一边拾起一对铁棒，扔给他其中一根，Luke轻而易举地抓住，Din走上近前，深思熟虑地说道：

“我希望你能运用自己的力量。”

Luke几乎觉得自己一定是听错了。他上下打量Din，仿佛能从他的姿势判断出这是一个笑话一样，他谨慎地问道：“你认真的？”

“这才能展示你的实力，”Din简单解释道，他的声音清晰直白，“你得分心克制自己的力量，是吗？刻意忽略你的直觉？”

是的，的确。Luke只是不想让其他人觉得这是他自己在找借口。

Din站到他面前，抬起下巴说道：“我想看你真正能做到哪一步。”

他不受控制地笑了起来，兴奋感贯穿全身。铁棒在手中转过一圈，Luke向前一步，这是他在这里受训以来第一次，终于让自己感觉到了——

他们再度开始的时候，两人的移动速度都明显加快了。一开始，Din使用了同样的方法，把控自己的步调，采用之前的策略，按照同样的路线行走——但很快意识到他小心翼翼的步伐已经不再管用。他开始躲闪，需要提起速度，迅速移动，才能躲过Luke直冲他肋骨的一记重击。即便戴着头盔，也难掩他的惊讶之情。Luke得意地冲他笑了笑，继续凌厉地欺身上前。

Din重新揣度，认真衡量，真正开展一场较量。他摒弃了旧有的应对策略，调动直觉，Luke按照自己的节奏让感觉在身体之中流淌开来。于他而言，Din的行动并不容易预测——但Luke亦然，他们的较量以Din倒在身下的垫子上而告终。Luke保持警戒，仍旧提防着潜在的威胁：潜藏在他头盔边缘的那一丝危险。但Din只是那么坐着，气喘吁吁，带着一种明显的敬意，不过盯着他的时候又有那么一股不服输的劲儿。

“耳目一新。”他说，他的声音仍然有点上气不接下气，但他的语气一如既往地平淡，Luke不禁笑了起来。

“如果你真的想看我战斗的话，那你应该把我的光剑还给我，”Luke挑衅道，大胆地提醒他自己能做到何种地步——而且自私地说，他是想让Din看到他的真正实力。

可话一出口，其中暗示也不言自明：如果Luke用光剑战斗的话，那么Din也必然会祭出暗剑迎战。那会是一场真正的战斗，激发出他们潜力的战斗……

“那可得冒点险了。”Din用手肘支起身——Luke迅速伸手拉了他一把。微笑依旧挂在嘴角没有褪去，喜悦沿着每寸身体弹跳，放开Din之前，他故意捏了捏Din的手。

很好，他想。Din从没说拒绝。

\--

课程进行得越久，他就越觉得这里有种家的感觉，某种东西在Luke心中的分量越来越重。他想要啜饮他们的文化，想要按他们的方式生活，对他自己而言，他也正在克制着某种东西。几周前Din的言语仍然在耳畔萦绕：他对待这些人的方式——对待Din本人的方式——就好像敌人。Luke并非全然疏忽大意，以至于看不穿自己的虚伪，而且他下定决心并未花费太久时间。

再次去见Din和他儿子的时候，他随身带了件东西：一本破旧但却厚重的书，这是Luke与他所肩负的那份宏大历史之间仅存的唯一连接。

“这是什么？”Luke递给他的时候，Din一边问，一边隔着桌子拉过那本书。

“这是残存的所有绝地典籍，”Luke诚实地说，之后耸了耸肩，找座位坐下，“至少是目前能找到的残籍。自从皇帝被杀之后，黑市上又开始流通各种各样的东西。拾荒者遍寻帝国的废墟，要么就是想方设法进到皇帝的那些庇护所里。这种情况之下能找回这本书也是我的运气了。”

Din可能并不需要听他解释这么多；Luke忘记了只有对那些地下交易表现出足够的熟稔，这些故事才能具有可信度。毕竟赏金猎人和走私犯的圈子是有交集的。尽管如此，Luke还是紧紧盯着那顶头盔上光滑的线条，想要知道命运将他推向这一切，促使他拿起暗剑之前，他都过着怎样的一种生活。

他摇摇头，重新集中注意力到目前这件事情上。

“从我收集的资料来看，我的训练并没有完成，”Luke承认，他注意到Din开始浏览书里的内容，戴着手套的手指小心翼翼地滑过纸张，“Ben和Yoda只在这上面投入了很少一部分时间……不过他们基本都是把书里的内容用于实战训练，如此我才有能力去迎战我父亲。尽管他们觉得让我学习绝地之道非常非常重要，但他们还是没有足够的时间。除了利用这本书来学习之外，我也别无他法了。”

如果他们能活得更久的话——如果时机不同，世事也没有如此残忍，Luke就能够全盘接受那些课程的本来面目么？对这本书的研究让他产生了许多疑问，但是Din没有回答他，所以这些忧虑又被Luke尽数压下。

“对于这些内容，我有自身的担忧，”他坦承，双手在桌子上交叠，拇指并拢。他唇角颤抖，仔细地观察着Din，“这也是为什么我没有立刻把它给你看。我不想让你对我产生误解。”

对于其中一些罗列出来的作品，Luke不得不说曼达洛人对绝地的不信任并非毫无来由。那类作品中对于情感的连接有清晰的细节描述——或者直接刻意忽略——在他读到这些篇章的时候，Luke发现自己也总是以竭尽全力避开这些内容而告终。

尽管之前的他因为Din的那些判断而愤懑，但从内心深处，Luke知道他是对的。这就是绝地之道：把孩子们从他们的家人身边带走，拒绝承认他们爱的权利，并摒弃那些叛逆者。这正是Ben之前想让Luke效仿的那种冷漠的分离。如果Luke听从了他的要求，唾弃他的父亲，那么他们之间会变成什么样子？Luke一定会归顺于皇帝，之后反抗军也许就会很快投降。

Din全神贯注地读着桌上那本书，那孩子显然是无聊起来，于是便摇摇晃晃地向Luke走来。他伸出双手，请求似地叫起来，Luke不知不觉地舒展眉头。

“我能够自己制定规则，对我们所有人来说都是一种幸运，”Luke对这个小家伙说，温柔地捞起他放在自己的大腿上。他让孩子坐在他的膝盖上，分神去思考Din会作出如何判断，没再把注意力集中在孩子身上，“我是最后一个绝地，所以不会有什么人来告诉我该做什么。”

Din浏览书页，不予置评。其中有几个章节他比较注意，但其他的他只是仅仅扫一眼便匆匆略过。Luke想知道现在给他看这些会不会还是太早了，但他也没有说什么，最后Din开口道：

“这就是你要做的吗？”Din没再看书，而是肯定地说道，“建立你自己的秩序？”

“如果有机会的话，”Luke诚实地答道，“但列在这儿的某些规则——我没法问其他人。我并不打算和我的先师们犯一样的错误。”

Luke深深地知道他应当竭尽全力地赞颂交付于他手的历史，但同时……这种孤立又怎么会有益于一个人呢？这太虚伪了——过于依靠直觉，依靠纯粹的感受，但又去鄙视那些滋养这些能力的存在。Yoda自身也与连接着万事万物的原力相对话……可是对Luke而言先师们似乎没发现他们应当推动这份链接的发展。

之后Luke想起了曼达洛人，这与他所应当效仿的那一切形成了一种鲜明的对比：他们集体之中的那种力量，他们与自身部落之间保护欲极强的亲密感情。他绝不敢说这样一种亲缘连接不堪一击。

Luke心中燃起一线光亮，他的视线回到坐在对面的那个身着盔甲的男人身上。而今那种自古就有的对峙对他而言无比陌生……

“我感觉，”Luke试探着开口，“绝地可以从曼达洛人这里学到很多。”

出乎意料，Din发出一声嘲笑。他料想到了所有答案，但唯独没想到这个结果，Luke眯起眼睛，Din转过头看着他。“我是认真的，”他坚持道，“我真的是这个意思。”

“你只是在告诉我一件我早就知道的事情。”Din冷冷地点明，Luke觉得自己早就应该猜到Din会毫不掩饰地表露出这种优越感的。他坐回自己的椅子上，翻了个白眼。

“咱们别互呛了，”Luke固执地继续道，冲着他们周围的这座城市点了点头，“看看你的人民们是如何生活的，如何让他们的家园欣欣向荣。还有你是如何将这孩子视如己出的。绝地没有理由不效仿你们的道。这才是新秩序该有的样子。而不是这样……”Luke轻蔑地指了指这本书，“冷酷、残忍地将我们和周围的宇宙剥离开来。人们不能这样生活。”

他们可以改变历史：绝地之道可以从曼达洛人的信条之中获益——反之亦然。他们相互学习的东西如此之多，但他们却浪费了那么多时间相互仇视。

Din只是坐在桌子对面，看了他很长时间，目光沉稳，难以捉摸。出于一种自卫的心理，Luke也回看他，双肩僵硬。

“你觉得我很傻吧。”他平淡地控诉道。

“不，我没有。”Din立刻摇头，澄清道。

“你有，”Luke坚称，“你觉得所有这些事都不言自明。”

“的确，”Din赞同道，偏了偏头，Luke觉得这个动作便如同一个微笑，“但这并不意味着它不重要。”

Din合上书，戴着手套的指尖划过封面上的纹章。他看上去心事重重，Luke坐在那静静地等着，直到Din呼出一口气。“你和我之前想的很不一样，”Din缓缓承认道，他观察着掌下的皮质封面，声音轻柔。Luke觉得那种紧张感正从他的身体中缓缓消失，取而代之的是一种如释重负，夹杂着某种骄傲——毕竟Din没有说这是件坏事。

“你也是。”Luke微笑着应道，Din迅速抬起头，有些出乎Luke的意料。

“怎么不同？”他问道，声音中那种柔和的敦促让Luke有些措手不及，以至于他突然觉得自己是不是问错了问题。

Luke耸了耸肩，仍然笑道：“我也不知道，”他试探性地说，“就是和我想的不一样。没故事里说的那么可怕。反而还非常正直。”

一开口他就发现自己滔滔不绝起来，仿佛无意之中他就已经将Din研究了个彻彻底底。

“我觉得你没有对我说过谎，”他继续道，“我很感激。这让我很心安。你身上有种很高贵的品质。”Luke想了想，让那孩子在他怀里懒懒地换了个姿势，“而且你也很善良。”

Din没有回答，反而沉吟着，那语调让人琢磨不透，他的手指在书的封面上敲打。很明显他现在心神不宁，Luke的心中不禁涌起一种亲昵的感觉。

“别担心，”Luke玩味地保证道，“我谁都不告诉。”

\--

再下一次他们见面的时候，Din把Luke带到了训练场外，他从他们站立的地方开始，依照不同的距离依次竖了许多靶子。Luke看出他们是要做些什么，不禁笑了起来——不过他还是看着Din，后者转头看着他的方向。

“你似乎很兴奋啊。”他好奇地观察着。

“我可是个神射手呢，”他志得意满，控制不住声音中的那种骄傲。

“这我可没猜到。”Din沉思道，Luke见状有点惊讶——但他还是可以明白：绝地都是剑士，他们维护和平，所以手持爆能枪看起来和这种形象并不怎么搭。

更确切地说，Luke很想知道在Din心中，自己是怎样的形象。

“我在塔图因长大，”他对他道，走近Din四散铺开的一系列装备，选了一把爆能枪。“是吗？”Din肯定地哼了一声，Din得意地对他笑了笑。“那你肯定知道那里除了竞速飞车和射击旺普鼠之外就没什么可干的了。”

“这样的话你应该也很擅长赛车咯？”Din淡淡地问。

“如果你问的话，那肯定。”Luke答道，丢给他另一个放肆的微笑，紧接着他站到那一排靶子前。

他们徒手搏击的时候Din还能点评一二，不过如今到了射击这一关，他可就说不出什么来了。Luke沿着那一排靶子一路下去，利落地击中了所有目标——他心中燃起一种激情，自从他来到这里之后就很少沉迷的那种激情。

Ben可能会怒斥他的这种态度，但Luke就是控制不住自己。

“怎么样？”他慢条斯理地问，Din只是看着他，不停地数着击落的数量。

Din似乎对Luke表现得如此自信乃至狂妄并不怎么满意。他走上前来，从他手里抽出爆能枪放起来，转而递给Luke一把看上去几乎和他一样高度的步枪。这把枪很重，抓在手里无比笨拙，Luke单手抚过枪身，皱了皱眉。

“这是Amban狙击步枪，”Din看着Luke检查枪支，“一般的爆能枪只能开火，但是这种枪的枪头能射出电流和蒸气弹。”

这可是绝地不赞成的那种东西……Luke缩了缩脑袋：“我觉得我用不上那种蒸气弹的。”他承认道。

“这可比光剑砍头干净多了，”Din冷冷地坚称道，“或者用你们那本绝地书上列出的其他什么手段。”

“明白了。”Luke低声咕哝，尽管他仍然不能赞同这个观点。不过这只是个训练而已，他在战场上用这种兵器交战的几率非常之小。

回想起来Luke并没有多少狙击的经验。这和在飞船上大范围扫射很不同，自己握着一把步枪的感觉也非常奇怪。不知为何，他端枪的时候很不稳，也不习惯它的长度，外加出乎意料的重量。

Luke还没来得及仔细研究这把枪，Din就已经走上前来：“这儿，”他说着，走到他身后，双手放在Luke肩上。他轻轻揉着Luke的肩膀，直到他不再那么紧张，之后双手滑到他的手肘，捏紧。

“你身体有点僵，”他说道，并非斥责，而只是在观察他的动作，“这只会让你失去平衡。放松。”之后他的手覆上Luke的手，引导他后撤双手，稳稳握住步枪，“太低了。你得这样握，不然你永远射不稳。”

Luke刻意全神贯注地听着每一个字。Din就站在他身后，紧靠着他的背，在他耳边说着，教他瞄准目标。“像这样。”Din指导着，他的声音低沉坚定，边缘的那种金属感无比熟悉，Luke很清楚他就那样屏住呼吸，好长好长时间。

他靠得太近了，他的触碰如此刻意，以至于Luke发现那些动作似乎太轻而易举了，在他轻声的诱导之下，自己完全无法放松下来。

“一定要注意……”Din说道，但Luke已经扣动了扳机，紧接着他的肩膀便感受到了一股巨大的后坐力，他直接砸在了Din的胸膛上。Din稳稳地抓住他的手臂，扶他站稳。Luke惊讶地大笑起来。

“后坐力。”Din踉跄着说。

“我打中了！”Luke胜利般地宣布，Din站在他身后，赞同地哼了一声。

Din确定Luke能保持平衡之后就松开了他，但他戴着手套的一只手还是包住Luke的手肘捏了一下，短暂地停留一瞬，之后退开。他的手好温暖。

那天结束的时候，Luke仍旧能感觉到透过他衣衫传来的触感。

\--

日复一日，交替的剑术、射击和肉搏训练。直到今天稍晚些时，Luke已经取得了不小的进步，如今他可以完全不受限制地进行练习。

“很好，”这回合结束之后，Din赞叹道。Luke觉得自己真的是无比幼稚，因为仅仅这一个简单的词就让他的胸膛翻腾起了一股炽热，“但是你之后还得再重新思考一下自己的技巧。”

Luke眨眨眼，站直身体：“什么意思？”

“你太依赖速度了，”Din观察着，上下打量Luke的身形，“但你还没有穿铠甲，而且之后你还得遵守Resol’nare。到时候再注意这个问题就有点晚了——你会不习惯那种重量的。”

Din说的对，但Luke还是皱了皱眉：“我一般不穿盔甲，”他另外解释了一句，“这会拖慢我的速度。”

“要么就慢下来，要么你就得死。”Din直接说，Luke定定看着他。

“但我一直以来都是这么做的，不是么？”

有那么一会儿，Din只是望着他，陷入深深的沉思之中。也许在这副面无表情的头盔之后，他正在努力思忖整个绝地武士团是如何在银河系中杀出一条生路的，在不全副武装的情况下——但他没有让Luke解释这个问题。之后，他点了点头。

“好吧。”他简短地说。

这是他行动之前的全部警告。即便猝不及防，Luke还是努力从一开始就闪避他——但并不是一直在躲闪。Din抓住他完好的那只手腕，在背后扭住他的双手，Luke缩着身子，Din空着的那只手轻轻敲了一下他的太阳穴。

“死了。”他把手指比做爆能枪桶里射出的一发子弹，“看看你坚持了多久？”

Luke气喘吁吁地大笑起来，他缓缓点头。好吧。所以事情就是这么回事，是吗？

他从Din的钳制下脱出身，他们再次开始。现在他知道他正在逼近，Luke脚下步伐更快。他与他周旋，不只是绕圈和闪避，而且还温和地回击——但Din的手指还是在他双眼之间碰了了一下，战斗告终。

“死了。”他重复道。

持续如此。碰到他的颈部：死。肋骨中间的一点：死。心脏上方：死。Luke回击，竭尽全力占据上风，但每次交战都以同样的方式结束。Din的手指碰到他的皮肤，一遍又一遍地说：死了，死了，死了。

“好吧！：Luke说，无力地大笑起来，最终还是明智地选择妥协。借着最后一点惯性，他从中路抓住Din，把他拽倒在地板上，在他再次碰到他的皮肤之前及时用双手锁住他的手腕，“好吧，我做到了！够了！”

之后被压在他下面的Din也大笑起来。

这笑声几乎将Luke的注意力全线击溃。他的笑声在金属头盔里颤动回响，如此轻柔，如此真实，而且他——

他一点一点地，耐心地向他敞开全部心扉，用Luke甚至意识不到的方式注意着他。空气在他们周围发酵，Luke不指望能理清那种被他压在身下的Din所散发出的那种感觉，但那感觉很好，让他后颈的皮肤针扎一般刺痛，然后Luke……

Luke难以自持。

Luke放开Din的手腕，捧住他的头盔边缘，在自己深思熟虑之前，他弓身向前，紧紧地用自己的额头抵住Din的额头，压迫感如钢铁一般坚硬。为了确保他的意图不被误解，为了确保Din明白他的意思，Luke双唇吻上那副漆黑的、光滑的目镜，这是他无法抑制的、全然的冲动。

Din被他压在身下，整个身体颤抖着，紧张得如同纠紧的电线，他的双手深深埋入Luke的发丝，收紧——Luke没有感受到真切的疼痛，反而是那其中潜隐的、令人陶醉的渴望让他心如擂鼓。

被那种愚蠢的感觉所驱使，Luke再次大胆地吻了他。先是一种轻柔的、一寸寸的动作，之后他更进一步，一种狂热嵌入他的身体：他再次亲吻他的目镜，然后他的眉毛，紧接着是他侧脸倾斜的线条，之后吻另一边脸颊——最后埋首入他头盔后侧，Din发出一声颤抖的呻吟，听来如同绝望。

他的双手滑入Luke的头发，捧起他的脸颊之后推开他。Luke的胸口翻搅起来，想要拒绝，但随后他才知道，Din只是想看着他。他的拇指勾勒Luke的脸颊，另一只手从眉骨向上，扫过他被汗水浸湿的头发。他就这样看了Luke一会，仿佛是一种欣赏，甚至Luke自己都怀疑自己有没有那么多好看的地方：此刻的他气喘吁吁，面色绯红，满身大汗，跨坐在Din的身上。

Din的手指颤抖着，他犹豫了一会，还是移开了双手。他的手掌平实，滑下Luke的脖颈两侧，扫过他的双肩，自后而前陷入他锁骨的凹陷处。Din的双手勾勒他胸膛的线条，Luke的呼吸猛地收紧，他的手滑向Luke衣衫边缘，探入其中，心脏隔着肋骨疯狂跳动。

“唔——”Luke发出一声毫无意义的叫喊，他没来得及把这声音咽下。

Din哼了一声以示回应，他磨损了的皮手套温暖柔软，摩擦着Luke的皮肤。有那么几秒钟，Luke觉得他的胸膛都有可能炸裂开；在Din摸索着的手掌下，他的胸口猛烈地起起伏伏。他的声音转而为一种尖锐的、拖长了的叫喊，Din的拇指划过他的乳头，之后，仿佛出于他自身的那种放纵的冲动——他温柔地捏住。

他们保持着现在的姿势，Luke知道他所给出的每个反应都会无比明显，正如他能清楚地隔着衣衫感受到Din在勃起一样。若是大脑清醒，他可能会更加明智，但眼下这一刻，他只是向后挪动臀部，在他身上摩擦，全然不知道羞耻为何物。至少这次，他很聪明地咬住了下唇，低沉地发出一声呜咽。

Din说了些什么——那些单词Luke从来没有听过，也不知道该怎么翻译，不过他敢打赌那并不是什么文雅的词汇。他声音中的粗粝已经可以说明一切，而且他盲目地摸索着，直到摸到自己的另一只手，他放开Luke，拽下手套。

Luke看到他那双手，便再也顾不得想其他：那双强壮、粗糙的双手正伸向他。他抚摸着Luke的脸庞，掌心捧起他的脸颊，拇指按着他的下巴。他很温暖：这个顽固的细节牢牢嵌入Luke的脑海，他前倾，陷入那一片温暖之中。他很温暖，也比Luke想过的要柔软，他的拇指勾勒Luke张开的嘴唇，皮质的味道仍然在他的肌肤上残留。

Luke恍惚之间想知道他那种敏锐的感知力是否有部分已然溃散。肾上腺素还有那份彻底的、压抑的渴望都攀升到了巅峰，Luke也完全不想克制。他甚至没有反复思索，就扣住Din的手腕，钳制住他，含住他的拇指开始吮吸。

Din压抑地叫了一声，那声音在他的头盔深处回响，如同一阵疼痛。他空出的那只手紧紧埋在Luke的发间，弯曲关节，将他拉得更近。起先是一种试探性的动作，仿佛不确定自己能不能这样做，但他很快明白过来，便按住Luke的下唇。他的拇指在Luke口中反反复复、稳稳地拉扯、轻抚。Luke肯定地哼了一声，含着他的拇指，说不出更多话，Din的手指痉挛，刮擦他的脸颊。

“你这是要杀了我啊，”Din声音沙哑，仿佛喜悦混同谴责，要将他撕做两半。他的拇指湿润，掠过Luke的舌头，划着他的一排牙齿，Luke觉得他一定是在目不转睛地望着自己，“Luke。”

Luke情不自禁地拉开Din的手，大笑起来。并非嘲讽，也没有任何粗鲁的意味，而只是有些激动乃至混乱，那过分的欢欣在胸口震动，填满整副躯体。他特别、特别开心，他不敢相信自己花了这么长时间才意识到这一点。引导着Din的手掌在胸膛上游走，他让他感受自己那狂野跳动着的心脏。

“我可以吗？”他含糊地问着，一边移动身子，一边摸索。他激动乃至癫狂，以至于几乎意识不到自己的问题完全模糊不清，“你允许吗？”他抚摩着，这种方式似乎更容易理解，但他也同样不知道自己可以跨越哪一条边界。Luke向后移动，滑下Din的膝盖，伏低身子，抓住Din的皮带。

“Din，我可以吗——？”他又问了一遍，拉长声音，刻意强调道。不知为何，即便他举动如此大胆，用那种露骨的言辞大声说出他的想法仍旧显得过分暴露。突然之间，那种欲望刻入骨髓，伴随着一种疼痛，敲打着他的颅骨，他不确定自己有没有如此这般渴望过什么东西。

Din低头凝视着Luke，气喘吁吁，他骂了一声，双手紧紧抓住Luke的肩膀。Din的双手有些颤抖，这反而让Luke有些如释重负，他紧紧地抓着他，而不是推开他，比起一声允许，这反而让Luke有更充分的理由继续下去。Luke摸索着解开他的皮带扣，探入他的衣衫之下，握住他的阴茎。

Luke看着他，颤抖着呼出一口气，握住根部揉捏。他的阴茎在他手中硬起来，灼热鼓胀，Luke用拇指按着，手上涂满精液。Din回应他的动作，因为紧张与渴望，声音破碎，他的臀部顺着他的动作，猛地抬起。Luke大胆地向上，伴随着轻柔平缓的蜷曲，他缓慢抚摸着那根粗壮。Din哽住一口气，他也随之颤抖。

“我想这么做，”Luke静静坦白，在他的口腔被填满之前，如此承认道，“已经——很久很久了。”

他只是简单地说，随即便探身向前，用舌头从底部滑至尖端。Din在他身下发出一阵颤抖的声音，气喘吁吁，圆滑的指甲按入Luke的肩膀，他张开双唇，将那物事含入口中。他的重量压在他舌上，Luke的胃部欣喜地搅动翻滚，他无法抑制地去想，上一次这么触碰Din的是什么人呢？还有其他人么？是在什么时候？Luke无比渴望知晓。

这个念头令人发窘，但还是不断蔓延，他可怜的那丁点经验马上就要将他出卖，但他太想要了，无法遏制。目眩神迷的渴望压迫而来，完全盖过了其他任何想法。他慢下动作：既是出于自身的原因，也是出于那种放纵的渴望。他逐渐越陷越深，沉入Din的身体，手掌在他的阴茎末端稳稳摩挲。

在Din的双腿之间，Luke对他的每次移动和每个动作的感觉都异常强烈。他的整个身体战栗着，但又因为竭力克制而紧绷。他的膝盖向两边抬起，靴子狠狠踩着地上的软垫，一只裸露的手掌在Luke的发间痉挛。

一开始Din只是在那里抓着他，但他方才第一次真正地拉扯Luke的头发，仿佛是一种刻意的反应。现在他感觉更加舒服了，Luke含着他，吞咽，Din的整个身体猛地弹了一下，他的手竭尽全力拉着Luke，引导他向上，之后重新含住他的整个阴茎。

他的动作并不粗暴，所以没什么痛感，但它所释放出的张力刺入Luke的脊骨，催动他继续动作。Luke双目微闭，发出一声轻轻的、颤抖的呜咽。不仅他获得了准许，还纯然陷入一种放纵之中，他上下点头。

Din低声呻吟，他的声音很弱，也并未立刻呼应Luke的邀请。他第一次移动自己的臀部，尽管动作仍然缓慢、细微，当Luke又一次放肆地准许之后，他又尝试了第二次。在Luke地鼓励之下，Din逐渐让步：他插入Luke口中，声音戛然而止，像极了如释重负。

“Luke，”Din声音低沉，两只手一起抓住Luke的头发。他的呼吸短促且破碎，声音紧绷，透出一股警告的意味，但他仍旧呼吸不畅，无法恰当地吐出他的名字，“Luke。”

Luke察觉到了Din的意图，但他并未迟疑。他仍然牢牢地托住Din的臀部，保持原状，Din进入他口中之后，他将他送入喉咙深处，吞下。

Din的声音停留在Luke脑中，远比他估计的要更久。他的声音破碎，低沉，颤抖，伴随一声尖锐的喘息迅速扬起，又歇弱下去，嘶声呼出一口气：虚弱但又狂热。Luke就那样停留了一会，等高潮平复，让Din释放出他的所有呻吟和颤抖，之后从他口中退出，发出一阵潮湿的响动。拇指抚过他的嘴角，Luke气喘吁吁地笑起来，他的脉搏疯狂地敲打着他的双耳。

“嗨。”他笨笨地招呼道。Din没有立刻回答，他的身体整个地紧绷着，呼吸很浅，声音颤抖，Luke冲他笑了笑。他伸出手去，用指关节敲打了一下他Din的头盔边缘，如同在请求一种许可，“你怎么样？还好吗？你得告诉我——噢！”

Luke的后背撞到垫子上，Din迅速翻到他身上，速度比他想的快得多。Din俯视着他，仿佛只是简简单单地看着他那样——他仍旧很激动，气喘吁吁，下身粗硬——他双手抚上Luke肿胀的嘴唇。

“吐出来。”他命令道，Luke昏昏沉沉，来不及细想，只能遵从。

他吐到Din的手掌里，还没来得及站起来，Din就已经解开他的腰带，用手包裹住他的阴茎。Luke颤抖着喘了一口气，探手伸向他：他的双手颤抖着抓住Din的斗篷，握紧双拳，臀部朝着他手的方向猛地动了一下。

Luke紧咬下唇，小心翼翼地沉吟一声。但这只管了一半的用，Din的拇指摩挲过他的龟头，一丝窘迫的呻吟声还是从他的齿间溢出。他的手——赤裸，温暖，粗糙，他们肌肤相亲，Luke钝钝地默数着——他稳稳地上下动作，配合着臀部地起伏，也非常敏感地意识到是什么让他战栗如斯。

Din空余的那只手再次扫过Luke汗湿的头发，把发丝从Luke脸上拨开，于是他得以看着他。Luke看着他，视线模糊，但却清楚地意识到他把自己搞得如此狼狈，但却没有心思去打理。他弓身勾勒Din的头盔边缘，仿佛这是他下颚的线条，Luke颤抖着扯出一个笑容。

“你很英俊啊。”Luke气喘吁吁地告诉他，尽管他听起来无比荒唐，但却无力抑制。Din低头看他，颤抖着哼了一声，Luke摸不透那是一种什么情绪：很像是斥责，但饱含感情，又不同于嘲笑，那种战栗无比真实。

Din弓身向前，再度抵上他的前额。开口的时候他紧张，颤抖，但在Luke耳边又声若洪钟：“我停不下来——一直在想你，”他承认道，这句告白从他的牙缝中挣扎着挤出，听上去他似乎因此饱受折磨。他的头盔碰到Luke的脸颊，“你太……耀眼了。”

Luke的胸口绞紧，极度痛苦的喜爱与渴念堵住他的喉咙，他的双手环住Din的肩膀，死死地抱住他。他想要竭尽全力地感受他，竭尽全力地拉近他，触碰他，试图弥补失去的时光……但他只能做到这些，Luke永远无法要求他脱去贝斯卡盔甲和头盔，永远，无法逾越。

Din似乎也在努力用双手弥补那种缺憾。在Din轻柔的抓握和抚摸之下，Luke颤抖，瑟缩。他皮肤上的灼热和拉扯感让Luke无比渴望，几乎要失去全副心神。除去其他所有，那一小块皮肤感觉就如同整个世界，Din紧握着拳头，Luke猛地抬起身体。

“唔，”Luke混乱地说，把脸埋进Din的肩窝里。在这里他能感受得到他的灼热，还有吞咽时他喉结的滚动。他们之间仍旧隔着一层衣衫，但这远远好过他的盔甲给出的感觉，“Din，求你——”

Din回以更长久、更缓慢的抚摸，拇指扫过龟头，Luke整个沦陷。他埋头在他颈间淹没自己的喊声，在他身下几乎要分崩离析。他的脚踝在他们身子底下的地上滑动，Luke狠狠地发着抖，笑声横冲直撞出他的双唇，间或几声颤抖的呻吟。

Din挨近他，等他的颤抖平复下来，Luke吃力地喘息着，胸口起起伏伏。他呼吸不到多少空气，但还是吃吃地笑起来，Din摩挲他完好的那只手，攀上他的脸庞，停留在他的嘴角。

“你是在笑我吗？”他问道，尽管自己也气喘吁吁，但这很明显是一种调侃，Luke摇摇头：

“不，”他坚持道，直起身子，双手框住他的目镜，“我只是——很开心罢了。”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是么？”Leia淡淡地问，扬起一边眉毛审视着他，“这是不是关于……也许经过一千次能力和荣誉测试之后，曼达洛首领终于放心让你和他的独子待在一起了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章更长，希望内容大家会喜欢！除此之外，如果有谁要加好友的话，在汤上我的用户名是mudhorns。

第二天清早，Luke独自在自己的房间醒来的时候，一阵巨大的空虚感沉重压来。当时他们各自打理好之后，Din陪他走回家，但却婉拒了Luke留他过夜的邀请。其实他明白这是为什么：Din要么就摘下面具舒舒服服地睡在自己家里，要么就在Luke家穿着盔甲浑身酸痛地睡上一觉。当然毫无疑问——更何况那孩子还在等着Din。

可即便他非常理解，身体中的某一部分还是愚蠢地感到了某种失落。Din已经给予了他如此之多，他真的不应该觉得这种小事有任何孤单寂寞可言……但它又确实存在。Luke天真地希望他们能就此沉溺于这种简单的、发自内心的亲密之中，相互拥抱，同榻而眠，在晨光之中，他们最先见到的，能是彼此的身影。

可Luke还是顶着一头乱糟糟的头发，狠狠下了一番决心之后，衣衫不整地爬出自己温暖的小窝。他洗漱完毕，花了一段时间端详自己的倒影。他觉得他似乎需要重新理理自己的思绪。他对这一切的发生完全猝不及防——不过话说回来，谁能提前预料呢？他重新用手指向后梳理过发丝，皱了皱眉，想起了Din。

Din在他身下大笑，触碰他，说他很 **耀眼** 。

他摇摇头，仿佛是在清空思绪，之后穿好衣服。实际上他今天并没有什么课，而且现在就去找Din似乎也会给对方造成压力。他不确定他会睡多久，或者会不会少穿一会儿贝斯卡甲。所以Luck把注意力转移到吃东西这件事上。

“早上好啊，R2。”去厨房的路上，Luke找到R2，冲他打了个招呼，解开他的电源。R2醒过来，呼哨一声。Luke笑着在他身侧拍了拍。

住在这里有一段时间了，Luke还是没能接受曼达洛人爱吃的那种辛辣味道——所以他的一日三餐相比之下更为简单：面包、蔬菜和水果。从他课上学到的内容来看，想要在这里种植作物可得费一番功夫，因此，Luke也定下了自己的一套计划。他悉心贮藏每一个果核和每一粒种子，从不随意放置或者浪费，每次他一有时间，就会把这些东西埋进土里，沿着房子周围种上一圈，用意念催它们生长。根据他读到的资料来看，有些绝地曾经成功使用过这种技巧——尽管Luke并不确定自己是不是有些拔苗助长。

可Luke仍旧努力尝试：准备早餐的时候他会刻意留出一部分。尽管他自己很清楚Din会对他这个想法作何反应，不过他至少会欣赏他的这番心意吧。也许这其中还暗含了一种隐喻：他正努力在曼达洛星扎下根来。

Luke对自己笑了笑，沉浸在自己的思绪之中——可没过五分钟，R2就对他叫了起来，绝对是在嘲笑他，无可否认，Luke停下来，看向他。

“怎么？”他怀疑地问，“有什么这么好玩？”

他停下手中的活计，这才意识到：之前他怀里抱着的所有东西都挣脱了重力的钳制，正在他四周盘旋，似乎是被Luke自己眼花缭乱的白日梦托起了一般。

“……好吧，”他略有些不好意思地承认道，轻轻拨开一颗在他面前做轨道运行的苹果，“好吧。我知道你的意思了。”

一阵敲门声响起，Luke做了个手势，用意念打开门。自从Din允许他在训练时使用原力之后，他就开始自如地感受与此共同的律动。他并非在炫耀，而只是没有刻意压制自己而已。

Din和他的儿子迈进门的时候，他尤其不会克制。他后知后觉地意识到自己应当先收起周围浮动的那一片东西再让他们进来——仅仅出于礼貌——但Din似乎并不介意，而那孩子则一副非常开心的样子。

“嗨。”Luke有些笨拙地招呼道，他觉得自己很蠢，但真的仅仅是简简单单看他一眼，就不可救药地滋生出一种爱意，Din上下打量他一番。

“嗨，”他重复道，“都还好吗？”

那孩子蹒跚地走向Luke无意间用食物搭建的行星系统，咯咯地笑起来，Luke捞起他。他伸出手，Luke正分心沉浸在清晨的激情里，便直接让他靠在肩上，之后转向他父亲。

“好啊——没事。”Luke笑了笑，迅速说道，但……

但一旦他慢下语速，让自己感受Din的情绪时，却发现这完全不像是自己所期待的那种欢迎的感觉。他的动作反而有些不自然，辅之以那种不常见的紧张感，淹没了他。Luke的笑容有些勉强。

“……倒是你还好吗？”他拘谨地问，挥了挥手，将一切物归原状，将注意力转向Din——那孩子大失所望，“怎么了？”

Din没有回答，反而叹了一口气，更近了几步。一开始他只是看着Luke怀里的孩子，手指勾勒他的长耳朵，开口道：“我需要你的帮助。”他试探性地说着，声音低沉。

Luke仍然很重要。尽管向Din教授原力的知识无疑是一种考验，但在Din和他的儿子从中获益的同时，Luke也同样从中获益。除此之外，Luke就不确定Din曾经向他寻求过什么特定的帮助了。这种行为之中暗含亲密，Luke希望能从中获得慰藉，但Din接下来说的话蒸发了Luke心中闪动的那一丁点暖意。

“我得离开一段时间，”他最终如此承认，言辞中有种沉重和失望的意味，这其中还有一种Luke很不喜欢的严肃感，“我希望在我离开的这段时间里，能由你来照顾这个小家伙。”

“一段时间？”Luke重复道，微微眯起眼，“一段时间是多久？”

“我也不知道，”Din坦承。他摇了摇头，他的目镜仍旧定格在Luke怀中的孩子身上，仿佛直接看向Luke会让他心神不宁似的。“有一处隐蔽基地向我们发送了一段遇难信号……他们想要回到曼达洛星，但是他们现在正停留在一片危险的领土上。他们需要在我们的帮助下离开那片星系，我觉得如果我不和我的人一块去的话不太妥当。”

原因正当，这个想法在Luke胸中搅动。能让Din离开这个孩子，那肯定说明他们已经用尽了所有的搜寻方法，Luke再次被他心中涌起的正义感所击中，那是一种想要归属于一个社会的强烈渴望，在这样一个社会之中，每个人都如此关心其他人，这种渴望与他自己的价值观如此强烈地呼应着。

Din最后还是抬起视线望着Luke的脸，观察他的反应。尽管看起来很仓促，Luke还是十分笃定地开口道：

“让我也一起去吧，”他请求道，“我可以帮你们。”

“不可能，”Din毫不犹豫地坚声答道，“太危险了。”Luke张了张嘴，但还没开口就被Din打断，“我不能告诉你信号位置，但新共和国也打算平息那场纷争，所以那整个星系里火药味儿都很浓。”

Luke挺直双肩，仍然坚持：“那我更有理由去了，”他固执地争辩道，“共和国军都认识我，我可以——”

“不行。”Din坚决重复道。Luke绷紧下巴，坚持自己的立场。

“共和国军没有那么难交流，”Luke依旧很执着，但多了一分祈求，“我比敌人更了解曼达洛星；如果我向他们解释的话，他们也会帮忙——”

“曼达洛星不需要任何人的帮助，”他尖锐地回击道，根本不给Luke说完话的机会。这么多个星期以来，Luke头一次发现自己在生气。

Luke微微眯起双眼，他将怀里的孩子抱得更紧了，这意义非常：“但是你让我来帮你的。”他平静地点明道。

Din定定看着他，Luke也扬起下巴，并未动摇。“你不能去，”Din又坚决地重复了一遍，“我希望你安——”

Din迅速打住，仿佛是在强忍住自己的情绪不让那句话冲口而出似的。他双手抓住他身体两侧，再度开口：“我希望你能照顾他，”他静静坦言，冲Luke怀里的孩子点了点头，“如果我发生了什么事的话，他会需要——”

他似乎竭尽全力保持了片刻沉默，再度开口的时候，他留意了自己的言辞，斟酌着他坚持让Luke留下来的那番话是不是没有足够真诚：

“你是唯一一个知道他是什么的人。”

孩子蜷着身子靠着Luke的胸膛，耳朵垂下，Luke双肩也是一沉。他想要争论——或者更有甚者，他想要挑衅。他想要搞清楚他们的目的地，之后开着X翼紧随其后，不管有没有许可……但他怀里的孩子低声呼唤，伸手去摸他的脸庞，Din对这孩子未来可能的遭遇无比惧怕，那种痛苦如此真实。

“求你了。”Din缓缓地补充道，无比诚挚，近乎脆弱。

“好吧，”Luke静静地应下，勉强点了点头，“好吧。”他顿了顿，咬紧下唇。

Din伸手到披风下，从腰带上抽出Luke的光剑。如同一切已成残酷的定局，那感觉萦绕心头挥之不去，他把光剑还给他，温柔地放在Luke的桌上。其中暗示不言自明：以防万一你需要它。或者更糟：以防万一我回不来，没办法还给你。

这想法简直糟糕到难以承受。

“等等。”他对Din说道，把孩子抱在怀里，消失在房间里。

由于X翼战机并没有很大的空间，所以Luke基本上是轻装简行，但它肯定还是有那么一点发泄情绪的空间的……此时的Luke比任何时候都感激这种放纵的时刻。从他带在身边的那些少得可怜的行李之中，Luke找到了他的奖章，现在即便仅仅是看着它，Luke都觉得心上仿佛是中了一枪。它看上去那么遥远，但实际上只发生在不久之前，那时候他、Han和Chewie站在Leia面前，身后是浩瀚人群，她骄傲地将这些奖章挂在他们的脖子上。

Luke回到Din身边，将那个精雕细琢的金色奖章交到他手上，他们之间只有咫尺之距。

“我想让你带着这个，”Luke对他说，“如果共和国想找你麻烦的话，你可以把这个给他们看，他们认得出来这是我的东西。”

Din接过奖章，仔细观察，拇指勾勒着雕刻在上面的反抗军证章，“这是什么？”他问道。

“这是勇气的象征，”Luke坦言，他摇摇头，觉得自己有点受之有愧，“第一颗死星被摧毁之后他们授予了我这个奖章。”

“是你摧毁它之后。”Din静静地纠正道。Luke扯了扯嘴角。

“如果详细说的话，倒也没错。”他说道，打算开个玩笑，但这种幽默并没有持续多久，不足以抚平两人之间的不适。

Din看了他一会，心思莫测：“我的荣幸。”他的语气中有种让人心痛的真挚。尽管悲伤迅速席卷过他，Luke还是对他微微笑了笑。

“我还想要回来呢，”他声音坚定，“所以别打什么其他主意。”

Din沉吟着，之后做了一件Luke根本没有想到的事情。即便那块奖牌很大、很惹眼，Din也仍旧把它挂在了脖子上，之后掩进层层的衣衫当中。Luke本来以为他只会把奖牌装进口袋，或者就是简简单单保存在什么安全的地方，但他竟然贴身携带：紧紧挨着他的皮肤，离他的心脏如此之近。

这太难以承受了。

Luke不确定那些东西还由他掌控，抑或是四散游荡，但总之他们两人面对面站着，小心翼翼，内心忐忑。相比起想靠近他的欲望，Luke更想触碰他。Din垂在身侧的手无所适从，也暴露了他同样的想法。

Din清了清喉咙，重新开口道：“我想让你住进我家，那里全都是他的东西。”他冲Luke怀里的孩子点点头，“这样更容易点。如果你没问题的话。”

Luke突然之间意识到尽管Din来过他家很多次，他都不确定自己是否去过Din的家里。他自然没有忽略这一番邀请之中暗含的亲密，倘若他——尽管此刻的情况不容乐观——觉得这个主意不带有其特殊意图的话，那他一定是在对自己撒谎。不幸的是，这仍然不足以盖过他们之间盘旋的那层忧虑。

“我可以带上R2吗？”Luke问，他努力笑了笑，仿佛能够缓解Din的怒火所造成的这种紧张一样。可惜并没有成功——Din的呼吸隔着头盔，反而如同一声叹息。

“如果是不得已的话。”他妥协道，R2发出一声安静却不怎么高兴的滴声，但Din并没有动摇半分。

Luke点点头，狠狠地吞咽了一口，之后……他不想再浪费自己的机会了，“听着，”Luke又靠近了几步，“你走之前。可以告诉我几件事吗？”

Din定定地站在他面前。经过昨天那晚，这个问题肯定不怎么让人轻松。说出口之后，Luke才意识到自己的语气；他并非那个意思，但Din也一如既往地点头允许。

Luke谨慎地笑了笑，伸出手碰到Din的头盔边缘，如同他在勾勒他有力的下颌线一样。“你的眼睛是什么颜色？”他鼓起勇气问出了这个已经在他脑中盘旋了好几个星期的问题，“可以告诉我吗。我想知道。”

Din的肩膀放松下来，带着某种挫败的感觉——仿佛Luke用了许多他意想不到的方法将他一点一点凿碎一样。

“……棕色。”他过了一瞬便答道，没什么犹豫。他也伸出手去，手指碰到Luke的手肘，温柔地握紧，既欣喜，又有些许摇摆——就好像这个他并不熟悉这样的姿势似的，“深色的。和你的不一样。”

Luke情不自禁地笑了笑，一股暖流涌上心头：“这是什么意思？”他想调笑他一番，可尽管他这次的语气到位，他们之间的空气仍然很紧张，“和我的不一样？”

Din沉吟一声。他开口时声音紧绷，仿佛他是硬生生逼出那些单词似的——仿佛他害怕说出，但更害怕不说：“你很耀眼。”他柔声道，把他的手肘抓得更紧了，突然之间Luke觉得那被目镜遮住的眼神将他定在了原地，“和其他人的都不一样。”

又是那个词：耀眼，Luke无法全然理解其中深意。他想要撬开Din的思想，他无比想知道Din是什么意思，以至于这个念头在他心中深深地扎了根，疼痛异常——但他还是决定说些别的什么。

Luke向前迈进，填满了他们之间的缝隙，他空着的那只手揽在Din的头盔之后，将他拉近。Din回以一声轻柔的叹息，他们前额相碰的时候，他放开Luke的手臂，用手掌捧住他的脸庞。Luke颤抖着闭上双眼，就那样抱住他，听着他的呼吸……并没过多久，Din抽身而退。

“我得走了，”他不情愿地说，指尖随意划过Luke的身体，又缓缓抚摸那孩子的耳朵，“你会照顾好他的吧？”

“视如己出。”Luke毫不犹豫地答道，他的胸口……紧绷着，某种无比的痛苦在其中翻搅，他无法一言蔽之。

“谢谢你。”Din说，他的声音也紧绷着——每一步都在拉扯、延宕——转身离开。

那孩子在Luke怀里哀哀地啜泣起来，垂下耳朵，伸出小小的手掌。

\--

收拾好仅有的那几件东西，Luke搬进了Din的家里。

尽管是受到邀请，但深层次来讲还是有一种闯入者的感觉。曼达洛文化之中，注重私人空间是自然而然的事。如果看到某人的脸是一种禁忌的话，看到某人的居所同样感觉是某种侵犯。Luke不断提醒自己他是被邀请而来的，所以如果怕他在这里会发现什么于理不合的东西的话，Din自然也不会考虑这种选择。

Luke仍旧小心翼翼地迈过门槛，脚跟着地在房子里走了一圈，把孩子放在地板上。R2拉着他的小行李箱进来。

相比Luke这段时间经过的其他人的房子，曼达洛领袖的房子并没有更加富丽堂皇。Luke并不确定这其中有多少源于有意识的文化因素：他们的领导人从来不凌驾于人民之上——或者只是Din自己选择了一种实用、简单的生活方式。无论于哪种方式而言，这房子都不算大的。没有实实在在的装饰物，也没有那么多暴露个人喜好的事物……直到那孩子摇摇晃晃地领着他去他的房间之后，他才看到那里收藏着色彩各异的填充动物玩具。

Luke大笑起来，走进房间，蹲下到那孩子差不多的高度：“这些都是你的吗？”他问道，孩子开心地给了他一个长毛绒的……某种两栖动物？Luke看不出这是什么。他把玩具拿在手里翻看，但还没认出来，那孩子就递给他另一个玩具。

“这是只旺普鼠？”Luke猜测。如果是的话，那可比原型可爱多了。这孩子一个劲儿地把玩具递给他看。Luke笑着接过，“好啦，我知道了。谢谢你。谢谢。他还真是有点溺爱你了，对不对？”

那孩子叫了一声，也对他笑起来，个中缘由Luke很清楚。除了有独特的天赋之外，作为曼达洛首领的独子必然也会得到某种程度的特殊偏爱。

Luke拍了拍那孩子的脑袋，把玩具放回地板上，站起身继续观察整所房子。这里没有很多需要熟悉的地方：只有一个简单的厨房和饭厅，一个洗澡间和卧室。

他跟在R2后面进到卧室之后，这里就有了一种特殊的重要性。不知为何，尽管进入到了这所房子之中，他也一直感觉自己要睡在Din的床上这件事非常的不真实。

他有点难以自持。擦去颈后腾起的灼热，Luke把衣箱放在床上，专心收拾自己的东西。他的东西并不多，所有东西都是经过他深思熟虑才带上的，不过其中有一样东西是他着意携带的：那本绝地教学手册。

Luke叹了口气，迅速翻阅那些纸张，希望能从其中找出一些有用的内容。书中有许多使用原力的技巧，Luke还没有尝试过这些技巧，纯然是因为他没有那么多时间用来学习。也许现在，在Din离开的——这段不确定的时间当中，Luke可以练习练习。他想要成为一名绝地大师，所以他也许就应当开始做出一名绝地大师应该有的样子。

除此之外，这也能够让他不再一直去想Din可能会陷入怎样的危险。

他摇摇头，清空思绪，Luke深呼吸一下，专心致志。他已经用原力控制过那些植物了——也许他应当继续这种尝试，全神贯注。他把书放在一边，回到厨房，发现Din已经为他留足了食物储备。Luke心中的情绪远比他预想中徘徊得更久，他只能回头看着那孩子，让自己分分心。

“你饿吗？”他说，“我吃过早餐了，你呢？”

孩子抬起耳朵毅然决然地向他走来，Luke觉得这是某种肯定的表示。他笑了笑，给他切了点水果：“你还在长身体，可能得多吃点。”他沉思着，大声说道，细细打量着他，“好吧，至少我觉得你在长身体，就是稍微慢了点。”

但Luke把水果递给他的时候，这孩子皱了皱眉，看了一眼Luke，就好像他犯了什么大错似的。Luke笑了笑，坚持道：“你总不能一直吃肉吧，你不是不知道。”他略有些斥责的意味。

果然是被宠坏了。

那孩子总算是被逼着吃了点水果，尽管没有之前Din喂他吃晚饭的时候那么积极。吃饱之后，Luke就把他圈进怀里，把剩下的种子拿到外面去。

“显然之前有一整个绝地派系都这么做过，”他想也没想，就对那孩子说道，就好像他能理解他说的每句话一样，“也许不那么让人兴奋吧，但肯定能帮助很多人——对塔图因星的确很有帮助。”

Luke把那孩子放下，他这看看那看看，好奇地瞧着Luke。也许这里的土壤能更优质些，长成的话应该也比Luke自己家的好点。他理了理斗篷，跪坐下来，挖了一小捧土。埋下种子之后他等了等，着意呼吸了一口气，然后闭上双眼……

Luke全神贯注地等待着，试图感受手掌下的土壤——真实地感觉它，原力能链接世间万物……所以土壤应该也不例外。但为什么他还是感觉不到任何东西呢？答案很明显，因为他想得太用力了。他得抛去自己的期待，让它自然发生。Luke平缓地呼吸了几次，放空思绪，试图将自己向周围的这个世界敞开。

明确点说的话，这个世界指的是曼达洛星以及它对于居住在此的人民的意义。他思考得越深，这种感觉就越像一种自然的进程。曼达洛人回到这里，回到城市的废墟之中，带着那种正义的决心，重新宣布自己的所有权。帝国试图消灭他们的人民，但他们顽强求生——现如今他们正居住在这里：如同植物一般在贫瘠的沙漠上繁衍生息，深深地扎根，绝不动摇。

Luke猛地睁开一只眼睛，抬起双手，低头看向那一堆泥土。他本以为无济于事……但有什么东西在他掌间萌芽。很细小，但很珍贵的一点绿色破土而出，Luke难以置信地笑了。

“我原来还以为我当不好农夫呢。”Luke淡淡地对那孩子说，但孩子似乎没有在听。他爬过来，探身看向Luke的手掌，饶有兴致地打量着他的成果。没那么多可看的地方，而且Luke几乎已经告诉他很多……但他伸出一只小手。

Luke所做的只有看着那个他几乎无法控制的嫩芽突然绽放出生命。仅仅几秒就促成了几个月的生长，之后那孩子筋疲力尽地倒在地上，Din的房子外面突然长出一颗幼树。Luke看了看那孩子，又看了看他的杰作……他欣喜若狂，甚至没有听到逐渐接近的脚步声。

“都还好吗，小飞侠？”Cara招呼道，Luke大笑起来，一伸手插进发间捋了捋：“嗨。我很好，就是……有点没反应过来，我觉得。”

Luke显然并不需要多说，因为Cara正好奇地看着他们：“那东西……是之前种的么？”

“不是，”制甲者笃定地回答道，“着实让人印象深刻啊，绝地大师。”

Luke不好意思地摇了摇头：“这你可夸错人了，”他说道，把打着盹的孩子开心地捞起抱在怀里，“我就是开了个头，之后都是他做的。”

Cara上下打量了一下他。她的表情中有几分挣扎，仿佛她正在竭力控制自己似的，但之后她决定不再强忍：“比不过一个小婴儿的感觉如何？”她讥诮道。

制甲人着意看了她一眼，很显然并不想听她这么说，但Luke只是大笑起来，毫无恶意地打趣了一声。“其实，”Luke还没来得及回应，制甲人就打断道，“我觉得我应该恭喜一下你。”

Luke和Cara交换了一个不确定的表情，制甲人的语调迅速转为欣喜：“你证明了你自己，这孩子的确听你的话，”她说，“如果作为他的老师的话，这是你成功教给他的第一课，不是吗，绝地大师？”

Luke扬起眉毛，低头扫了一眼怀中熟睡的孩子：“你说的没错……”Luke沉吟着，声音弱下去，之后情不自禁，一个微笑爬上他的嘴角。

一种骄傲的感觉难以抑制地涌上胸口。他一直低估了这孩子能做到何种程度，也一直低估了这孩子对周围世界的领悟能力。Luke不得不去想……他这么大的时候，他与原力之间的链接也这么深么？是不是随着他的思维被那每日的禁忌越束越紧，这种链接就逐渐消失了呢？当然，他的叔叔和姨妈并没有培养他的思维，因为他们太害怕Luke会遭受与父亲一样的命运。对Luke而言这个窗口期如此之短，可这孩子的寿命却延长了这段纯然新鲜、毫无污染的年岁。

“理论上来说我还不能教他。”Luke有些内疚地补充道，但制甲人只是耸了耸一边肩膀。

“我猜曼达洛首领应该不会介意。”她缓缓回道，Luke盯着她，竭尽全力闭紧嘴巴。

他不敢让她解释这是什么意思。

\--

虽然这事情给了他启发，但Luke仍然不愿在没有Din允许的情况下更进一步。他可以继续下去：给这孩子展示越来越多的东西，看他跟不跟得上……但刻意去利用Din不在的这段时间本质上似乎是一种欺骗。

和Leia通话同样感觉是一种欺骗，出于多种原因，但他还是去了：于是就听到她第一次看到那孩子时候莫名其妙的大笑。

“我很抱歉，”Leia一度想要冷静下来，可是她的语气听起来连一丁点儿道歉的感觉都没有，“就——你之前明明给我说很可爱啊。”

“啥？”Luke说着，把他放在腿上，之后对她怒目而视，“他是很可爱啊，你觉得他不可爱吗？！”

Leia摇了摇头，明显是吞下了另一声即将爆发的大笑：“绝对不可爱。”她坚定地对他说——要不是Luke想念她开心的样子，他可能真的会被冒犯到：“你要照顾他多久？”

Luke低头看着坐在他腿上的孩子，轻轻地摇晃着他，就好像要从肩上甩开那种愧疚似的：“直到他爸爸回来，”他模糊地答道，刻意回避称呼Din的名字或者头衔。Leia必然会意识到不同的。“他今天才走，我也不知道他去哪了。”

Luke绝望地想要问Leia共和国的最新动向。他想知道他们最近在哪个星系活动，这样他也许就会缩小Din可能的去向范围……但这样就会背叛Din对他的信任，也同样会利用Leia，于是他打住话头。

即便Leia一点也不想承认自己拥有原力，但她还是细心地察觉到了他的不安——或者也许Luke只是不足够相信她天生的直觉。Leia眯起眼睛看着他，仿佛在拼起一块拼图似的：“你是在担心他回不来吗？”她缓缓问道。

他深吸一口气，努力耸了耸肩——尽管这动作还是无比僵硬：“我在担心很多事情啊。”他应道，避免正面回答问题。

Luke怀疑她没有充分意识到自己的正确性。Leia的关心可能更加实际：她担心如果这颗星球的统治者不再能护他周全的话，这颗星球可能就会成为潜在的敌人，而他会受困于此。无论出于哪一种直觉，Luke都想知道他还能假装多久，而不会觉得自己这是在对她说谎。

“你有些事没告诉我。”Leia说，相比为难更像是一种事实陈述，Luke的胃里尖锐地翻搅起来。

他想要告诉她，特别想，而且就这样遮掩也很蠢。但真的，他究竟能告诉她些什么呢？Luke本来应该对此刻的状况更加确定才对，但Din就这样离开了，甚至还没有给这一切下一个定义。

“这很复杂。”Luke组织了很长一段时间语言，尽管他知道这个答案远远不能满足Leia。

“是么？”Leia淡淡地问，扬起一边眉毛审视着他，“这是不是关于……也许经过一千次能力和荣誉测试之后，曼达洛首领终于放心让你和他的独子待在一起了？”

好吧。

如释重负的是这条闪烁着雪花点的信息不会暴露出Luke脸颊上的绯红。Luke低下头，尴尬让他胃里翻江倒海：“这儿没有成千上百个曼达洛人那么多。”Luke静静地纠正道，因为除此之外他对此再没什么可纠正的了。

“你可真是难以置信。”Leia叹了口气，不过她还是很欣喜地说道，“你真的不打算告诉我么？”

“我不确定要怎么告诉你，”Luke恳切地承认道。他从来也没想过要谈论这种事情——谁都不说，更别提是Leia了，“说实话，我目前还不清楚我的处境。”

“好吧，他信任你帮他带儿子。”Leia闷闷地指出，“这肯定得意味着什么吧。还有呢？你见过他的脸了吗？”

“没有。”Luke立刻说，坚决地摇了摇头，但他突然坐直身体，声音低下去，“没见过他的……脸。”

他没想表达那种意思，但话已出口覆水难收了。他抿紧双唇，即便强撑着自己，Leia的声音还是让他瑟缩了一下。

“Luke。”Leia斥责道，怒目圆睁，那语气让他心里没底。

“别这样，”Luke心虚地恳求道，坐在座位上微微向前探了探身，“我还正在……搞清楚呢。”

Luke犹豫了一下，几乎要压回之后的话，但他还是清清喉咙继续道：

“他对我很好。”他小心翼翼地说，可一开口，那些话就控制不住地蹦出来，“一开始我这样想的时候……我没有很震惊，真的；我觉得那不是震惊。他就是看起来很让人望而却步，所以我不确定我能不能通过考验。但他和传言里的很不一样。他很——非常的。好。他是个好父亲。他照顾他的人民，也很照顾我。我不习惯……”

Luke顿住，停了一段时间，之后自己发出一声难以置信的大笑，低下头说：“我不习惯他的照顾，”Luke耸耸肩，总结道，“实话就是这样。我觉得我从来就不值得……被那样需要过。”

Luke等了一段时间，没有说话，头一次Luke不再庆幸那闪着雪花点的频道，而是痛恨起它来。她看着他思索了很久，仿佛一辈子那么漫长，她的头偏向一边，等着听他详细讲述。

“你在这里很开心，”她静静地总结道，“不是吗？”

Luke没来得及回答，Leia就加重语气道：“你多久没觉得开心了？你多久没为自己做点事情了？”

Luke睁大双眼，自嘲地笑了笑，可他的嘴角还是浮起笑容：“我没有不开心啊。”Luke简洁地对她说，仿佛这个念头很荒唐似的，但Leia眯起眼睛：

“答非所问。”Leia直接点明。她的看法不安地停滞在Luke心中，隔着他的肋骨，冰冰凉凉，不容忽视。

屏幕之外的什么事情打断了她，吸引了她的注意力，她挥挥手全当应答，之后叹了口气：“我得走了，”她不情愿地对Luke说，“我之后很快再打给你，好吗？”

“好的，”Luke重复道。之后，仿佛是为了缓解她言辞中的那种不确定感似的，她最后一次抱起那孩子说，“你走之前告诉他，他很可爱。”

Leia笑着摇了摇头：“这张脸只有当爸的才喜欢，”她反驳道，“拜拜，Luke。”

“拜拜，”他对她说。通讯一结束，他就低头看着那孩子，“这可太不友善了，对不对？”

抱着孩子走出门之后，Luke才开始揣度她说这句话是不是别有深意。 

\--

和Leia通话结束之后便是Luke在曼达洛星上所度过的最漫长的一天。Luke试图填满这段闲暇时光，可这事儿并没他想象的那么容易。不幸的是Luke如今再一次失去了陪练，他一天中的很大一部分时间便只能用来无所事事。他可以自己先按照惯常的步骤练习，一开始可能管点用……但几天或者几周下来，肯定会拖慢Luke现在的进度。

这让他有了很多独自思考的时间，也更多地在想Din，Luke越努力把他赶出自己的脑海，这想法却反而扎得更深。Leia的声音在脑中回响，即便竭尽全力，他也无法把她的意思想得那么单纯。

他爱着Leia。他的确觉得自己和她、Han还有Chewie呆在一起的日子舒适又珍贵——他甚至和Lando都日渐亲近。对他而言他们就是一家人，有他们的陪伴，他觉得很安全，但这和开心是一种意思吗？

“他已经走了快一周了，”他们一起散步的时候，他严肃地对那孩子说，“我觉得情况不容乐观啊。”

孩子对他眨了眨大大的眼睛，小嘴张着，似乎也很焦虑，于是Luke叹了口气。

他觉得这时间有点太长了，Luke并没有诚实地面对自己，没有正视自己的想法——所以结果便是，他有太多心结都无暇打开。现在Din走了，情况有所转变：他才刚搬进来，就害怕起之后可能会搬出去这件事情。

“Luke！”

喊他名字的这一声让他猛地回过神来，Luke很轻易地便找到了声音的源头：Vizsla的其他学生们聚集在门外，正沐浴在傍晚的舒适阳光中一起吃着饭。他冲他们挥了挥手，几个人笑着看着他，Luke欣然接受了邀请。他拉出一把椅子坐下，把那孩子舒舒服服地放在他的大腿上。

“你之前去哪了？”一个瘦长脸的女人问道——Luke想起来了，她叫Brin——他来这里的第一个星期他们交过手，“我们都很想你。”

“真的吗？”Luke怀疑地问，听到一片混杂着赞同和欣喜的嘀咕声。

“你不在的时候，Vizsla的脾气就都发在我们大家身上了，”Brin调笑道，越过她的杯子冲他眨眨眼，“能有单独指导可真幸运。我们都有点嫉妒你了。”

“好吧，如果你的手也骨折了的话，那你也可以和我们一道训练。”Luke开玩笑道，桌子周围的大家纷纷笑起来，如同一种赞赏。

“Vizsla最近非常暴躁，”一个罗迪亚人补充道，Luke隐约记得他的名字是Voca，“他想和曼达洛首领一起去。”

Luke默默记下，他记得Din和制甲人是如何向他描述Viszla其人的。传统。保护欲强。如果他知道这个任务是去保护一处曼达洛藏身区的话，他必然会觉得帮助他的兄弟姐妹返回家乡是自己不可推卸的义务。躲在后方必然会刺痛他——倒不是出于骄傲，Luke想，但他必然会觉得自己毫无用处。也许他这么想也不对，但他觉得自己逐渐开始对Viszla多了一分理解……

“保护这颗星球也同样重要，”Luke不偏不倚地解释道，“也不是每个战士都得去。”

Voca咯咯笑起来，把他的盘子滑向Luke，明显是在邀请他和自己共同分享，“你可以试试亲自告诉他，”他打趣道，之后顿了顿，思考了一阵，上下打量着他，“那件事发生之后你见过Vizsla吗？”

Luke耸耸肩，接过一片面包，撕掉一点面包皮，把面包喂给坐在他腿上的孩子：“我没有故意躲着他，“Luke解释道，那孩子开心地嚼着面包，他笑了笑以示鼓励，“就是没碰到而已。”

不过Luke不得不承认，这看起来的确像是躲着不见面的样子。

\--

当天下午Luke大部分时间都是和其他那些学生在一起，他很感激他们的陪伴。这让他肩头的那种不踏实的感觉减轻了些，即便只有一会儿，但他再次独自一人的时候，疑虑感威胁着爬入心中，混杂着新近腾起的倔强。

他需要重新整理自己，所幸走路回家的距离并没有很远。R2发出一声满足的叫声和他们打招呼，那孩子回以一连串含糊不清的应答。片刻失神之间，Luke很想知道在他的这两个同居对象发现单方面的交流难以为继之前，他能和他们俩聊些什么。

Luke一般更喜欢在户外冥想，但Din的房子深入城市腹地，Luke不想那么引人注意，所以他选择了相对安静的卧室进行冥想。

他理了理披风，盘腿坐下，那孩子坐在他的大腿上，之后开始冥想——或者说试图冥想，无论如何。他的思绪一直盘旋不定，安定下来的时间并没有很久。Luke稳稳地做了几次深呼吸，努力放空思绪，不让挫败感淹没自己，最后他找到了那种平衡。

这次的感觉很不同。Luke平静地想，这孩子是不是也有所感觉。和Yoda一同训练的时候，他就感觉到过一种特殊的引导：Yoda自身与原力的链接鼓励着Luke，如同一只搭在他肩膀上的手。很显然，这种感觉说不上强烈，但Luke却觉得它如影随形。他集中注意力，让自己去感受，某种温暖扎根在他的胸膛，那感觉无比欢喜。

Luke早就该想到的，但那孩子的年龄一直让他有所怀疑。他一直以来都低估了他体内流动的原力，但现在毫无疑问了；Luke能感觉得到原力温暖地笼罩着他，可靠且平稳——几乎像是一个拥抱。

突然R2警觉地大叫起来，那孩子高兴地笑着。Luke睁开双眼，他离Din的天花板太近了，几乎就要撞到脑袋。R2在他下方急得打转，一个劲儿叫着，那孩子从Luke的大腿上探身出去，好奇地朝下面挥着手。

至少这种事儿不是第一次发生了。

“抱歉啦，R2，”Luke对下面叫道，把那孩子揽在怀里，之后降落下来。他们降低高度，Luke伸展双腿站在地上，“我没控制好。”

R2愤怒地呼哨一声，四处绕了好几个圈。Luke笑了笑：“他说得对，我们都得睡觉了。”他赞同道，把那孩子带进他的房间，安安稳稳地放进摇篮里，“你想要哪个玩具？所有都要吗？”

Luke跪下来拿了几个玩具，靠向摇篮拿给那孩子看：“汤汤蜥蜴？”他建议道，那孩子的表情依旧不太满意，于是他试了试另一个，“那就班萨？噢，我错了，应该是神秘龙，对不对？”

但那双绿色的小手忽视了Luke拿给他的所有玩具，径直伸向Luke的脸庞。

Luke胸口搅动，心头涌起一种无比的亲密感，之后他摇了摇头。他把神秘龙放在他旁边，替他掖了掖毯子：“Leia真得好好看看眼睛，”他颇有哲理地对他说，“晚安啦。”

Luke关上灯之后——考虑了片刻——敞着门没有关。两个房间距离并不是很远，但Luke想确保如果他醒了的话自己能够听到。但愿这孩子能快点睡着，因为Luke并不确定他要睡多久。筋疲力竭的感觉席卷而来，异常倦怠。

Luke脱下衣服，走进洗澡间洗漱干净，但很快他就分了神。四处乱翻似乎有点侵犯隐私，但是不知为何Luke就是无法控制自己去查看Din在洗澡间都放了些什么。柜子里没什么秘密，甚至可以说是无比寻常，没有什么醒目的东西。Din的东西里还有一把剃须刀，Luke头一次开始遐想其中深意。

即便他Din不在他面前露脸，Luke也没有在心中描画他的任何形象。说不出来为什么，只不过这么做的话感觉有点……冒犯，而且带着某种特定的期待去观察Din感觉也不对劲。除此之外，过一段时间之后，这顶头盔也就变得无比熟悉了。Luke头脑之中唯一能够记住的一点残片便是他的手，他的皮肤，还有他眼睛的颜色，那天生的颜色，如同一种恩赐——现在，很显然，Din每天都会清洁面部……至少从某种意义上来讲。

这个念头在Luke心中盘旋的时间远超他的预计。怀抱对信条的坚持，他不会承担外貌所带来的压力，那么他就很想知道了，这是他个人的喜好吗？他剃须是为了舒服，还是出于他个人的那一点爱美之心呢，即便他知道没有人会看到？

Luke关上抽屉，抹去那一丝念头，不过它仍旧潜伏在Luke的意识深处，深深扎下，不愿离开。

最后，Luke躺在Din的床上。一直以来他都避免睡在他的床上，起初几天他会以照顾孩子为借口，睡在他房间里的地板上。说真的，Luke一直在回避这件事，因为这会提醒他Din并不在他身边，这其中有些事情感觉不对，每每他尝试这么做的时候，这感觉就会残酷地压向他。

他本来应该会喜欢第一次躺在他床上的感觉的，但那应该是和Din一起，他能靠得很近，感觉他身上的温暖，听着他的呼吸。这种不公平的感觉隐隐作痛。

可他最后还是这么做了。时间一天天流逝，Din已经离开了好几个夜晚，这个事实过于鲜明，再也无法假装它没有发生。床垫有点硬，但并非难以忍受，床单皱起，手掌下的毯子无比柔软。Luke的到来改变了这一切，如今这张床闻起来只有肥皂的味道，而并非他主人的气息，他叹息一声，沉下身子，双手疲惫地揉搓脸颊。他想太多了，真的。他把被子拉到胸口，又叹了口气，翻过身，希望自己能睡着。

他的确睡着了，而且睡了挺长一段时间，也没有做梦。他估计不出自己睡了多久，直到许多幻象在他眼前展开，他也估计不出自己无休无止的渴望在其中到底发挥了多大作用。

他看到了Din：他正在和自己人开会，他们的全息影像包围着他，贝斯卡甲反射着那些影像的光芒。那是一场讨论会，言辞混杂，Luke听不清楚，Din抬起一只手叫停了他们的讨论。

另一次转换；另一幅场景——一个盔甲与制甲者很相似的曼达洛人拥抱了Din，很明显带着一种如释重负的感觉。Din也开心地搂住那副披了披风的双肩，他的双手消失在厚厚的皮毛之中，但是——

Luke的胃里突然翻搅起来，场景紧接着变了。Din站着，披风在身后猎猎作响，他坚决地向前一推，暗剑在手，低声嗡鸣：那是一场持续了很久的纷争，光明与黑暗同时闪现——如同黑洞吞没星辰。

Luke尖锐地吸了口气，猛地醒转。他几乎要坐起身，但还是下意识地把自己按在床上，因为他觉得这动静可能会吵醒那孩子。

Luke眨了眨眼，逐渐回过神来：那孩子还在睡觉，趴在Luke胸前小声地打着鼾。他久久地看着他，越来越觉得不合理。

“你怎么跑这儿来的？”Luke疲惫地呢喃道，他的声音因睡眠而变得很沙哑。慢慢地，Luke理清头绪，禁不住去想是不是自己冥想时意外施展的能力启发了这孩子，所以他才可以直接从摇篮里漂浮起来去找他。

Luke试探性地挠了挠他的后脑勺，那孩子没动，Luke把他抱得更近了些：“你爸爸不会喜欢这种小把戏的。”Luke困意沉沉地对他说，让孩子挨着他的下巴，闭上眼睛，再度被疲惫感淹没。

\--

接下来的日子如同往常，可仍旧闲散，Din的离去也持续困扰着他。直到他离开，之后徘徊在他每晚每晚的梦境之中，他才意识到他们之前的相聚是多么频繁。不过Luke仍然决定和其他学生聊天、学习，定时在DIn的后院打理花花草草。

尽管没有继续训练让他有些不安，但Luke还是学习了同时开始的其他大部分课程。他逐渐能自信地进行完整的曼达洛语对话了——尽管仅仅是一些关于礼仪和点单之类的套话，Luke还是觉得这些管了点用。他还觉得自己的发音也没那么蹩脚了，但有时候他还是想知道那些曼达洛人是不是刻意忽略了他的发音。

“Su’cuy, Anya。”Luke在餐厅里冲那个女人打了声招呼，他经常能见到她，那满头漂亮的长发梳在脑后，编成辫子。她回以微笑，一如既往令人安心。

“Su’cuy，”她平静地答道，慢慢地说，以便让Luke听清；他们现在已经习惯这种日常对话了。她扫了一眼Luke抱在肩上的孩子，特意开心地和他打了招呼，“Su’cuy，verdika。”

即便才只是带了这孩子很短一段时间，Luke也还是很快地注意到了他对周围人的影响。深层次上讲是因为他是曼达洛领袖的儿子，可或许这也仅仅是因为他的长相（尽管Leia可能不会同意）无论如何，无论他到哪，人们都会满心喜爱地欢迎他：他们一起走路的时候，他会懒懒地依偎在Luke斗篷上的兜帽里。

“Lor’vam par t’ad？”Luke问道，然后她扬起嘴唇，很显然是憋住了一声大笑，Luke的肩膀塌了下去，“噢，拜托。难道没点进步吗？”

“这些词汇你还是知道的，”Anya向他保证，但仍然没止住声音里的笑意。她拿起两个盘子，所以很明显他的话并不难懂，“只不过从你的嘴里说出来听起来就很糟糕了。就好像你的舌头被沙子盖住了似的。”

“这听起来可更糟了，”Luke咕哝着，感觉那孩子正把小手伸进他的头发里——他闻到了食物的香味。

“没事的，”她挥了挥手，保证道，“曼达洛人可不止说一种语言，你知道的。”

Luke偏了偏头，很显然没理解她的意思，于是她笑了笑，之后补充道：“我的意思是，要和曼达洛人相处可不止仅仅会说曼达洛语就够了，”她一边盛菜，一边重申道，“有些人的曼达洛语很流利，但仍然不被接受，因为他们没有应有的态度。有时候我们对其他人很……严苛。我们直截了当，不喜欢在草丛里打游击——而有时候这也就意味着让自己适应这里生活的最简单的方法就是亮出你的拳头，有些人可不怎么适应这种方法。”

她笑着对Luke耸了耸肩：“所以总体说来，你还不错，”她对他说道，“比起其他人而言，你适应得已经很好了。大家都喜欢你。”

这个保证的确见效。最近大家都待Luke很好，尽管他觉得部分还是源于对那孩子的喜爱，所以爱屋及乌。不过听到自己并不是完全不受欢迎还是让他松了口气。话说回来……

“确切说是大多数人。”Luck纠正道，他想起了某个特定的曼达洛人。她大笑起来，点点头表示理解，但他看着她盛菜的时候，还是在想……

事情真的这么简单吗？

“说起来，”Luke迅速地说，“非常抱歉——但我可以先告辞吗？”

\--

把那孩子留给Cara的时候，他又一次感觉她和Leia一定可以相处融洽。Luke把孩子递到她怀里的时候，她的表情皱作一团，带着明显的绝望，即便她同意照看他，也显然极不情愿。

“我会回来的。”他保证道，但他并没冒险告诉Cara他要去做什么。大部分是因为他不想让任何一个人劝说他罢手——或者收获几个意外观众什么的。

他赶到训练场的时候已经快下课了，Luke的身影几乎要淹没在汹涌的人潮之中。Bin首先注意到了他，便刻意用手肘推开了她的搭档给他让路。Luke只能穿过海浪般的人潮，直到找到Vizsla。

“Su cuy’gar，”Luke打了个招呼，很正式也很尊敬，不带一丝戏谑，Vizsla立刻停下动作，看向他。

“你来干什么？”他问道，声音低沉，充满怀疑，Luke大着胆子向前迈了一步，双手交叠垂在身前。

“我希望你能来训练我。”Luke简单地答道，这个回复换来Vizsla惊讶的、嘲讽的大笑。

Luke毫不动摇，又靠近一步：“我想了结这些事情。”Luke继续道，走到Vizsla站着的垫子上，“我想在此挑战你，Paz Vizsla，众人为证。”Luke冲周围等待着的学生们点点头，后者慢慢地给他们空出一块地方来，“我不会使用我的力量。你愿意接受吗？”

Vizsla站直身体，身形无比高大，他仔仔细细看着他，揣摩了很久。也许正在估计他的水平，想要知道Din做他的老师之后，他改变了多少，或者他想知道的是Luke有没有收获Din的蔑视。

“你的条件是什么？”Vizsa问道，抱起双臂，Luke着实费了番力气来维持自己的微笑。

“如果我赢了的话，我就可以回来上课。”Luke坚定地说。

Vizsla转了转脖子，这副反应让Luke觉得他应该也翻了个白眼。很显然他并不担心这个条件。“如果你输了呢？”他问道，“你有什么能给我的？”

Luke早已料到。很明显他不能做出如下交换，因为Luke已经对曼达洛领袖许下承诺——他不能告诉Vizsla他会羞耻地离开这颗星球或者停止学习。那么他能从Luke这里得到些什么呢？他把手伸到斗篷下，他要打个赌。

“我的光剑，”他简单地说，举起光剑，摆出一脸值得信任的表情，“如果我输了的话，这就是你的了，而且你也会继承你祖先的威名，在战斗中击败了一名绝地。”

有那么一会，Vizsla只是看着他，从Luke手中接过光剑，但没有开口。光线爆裂开来，将他的盔甲映成绿色，Vizsla审视着那把剑：慢慢地、坚定地在空气中挥舞了几下，仿佛是在掂量他的重量似的。考虑了很长时间之后，他笑了笑，收起光剑，之后抛回给Luke。

“我接受。”Vizsla宣布道，后退几步捡起一对铁棒，“你不能用光剑，但可以使用你的能力。”这个提议让Luke猝不及防，而且一定写在他脸上了，因为Vizsla继续道，“如果你不是像一个绝地那样战斗的话，那我可无法承祖先之名，不是吗。绝地？”

这一次Luke不再遮掩自己的微笑了。他轻而易举地抓住武器，脱下斗篷，在自己的位置上站定：“你低估我了。”Luke警告道。

“别废话。”Vizsla斥责道，他撂下这一句警告便开始出招。

和Vizsla作战完全不同于和Din在一起练习。Vizsla的盔甲更为沉重，所以会拖慢他的速度，但这也意味着他能承受很凌厉的攻击。Luke相对较小的身形是他的优势，在原力的帮助下，他的步法更显轻快。这都使他在最大程度上游离在Vizsla的攻击范围之外——但他敏锐地意识到如果Vizsla给地面来上一阵重击的话，那种打击将会是致命的。

Luke勉强承受Vizsla的挥击，抑或堪堪躲过一击的时候有零星的叫好声响起。他是个值得尊敬的对手，不止一次Luke是借助原力才及时躲过攻击或者拿回掉落的铁棒。不过相比之下，Luke也施展了几次不错的进攻——但不幸的是，面对Vizsla那层盔甲的防护，这几次攻击简直不值一提。

这可能意味着他得来点创新了。

Luke挡住自上而下的攻击，后退了几步，他的直觉反应太慢，Vizsla已经给他的胃部重重一击。这力道之强让他直接翻倒在垫子上，Vizsla迫近他，准备再行攻击的时候，Luke伸展双手，向前一推——

Vizsla向后飞出，厚重的盔甲突然之间仿佛无物，他轰然一声撞在练习场的墙壁上。这招让他有点慌乱，他丢掉铁棒以便用双手稳住身形，可他还没站起身子，Luke就已经欺身上前。Luke长身而立，用武器的末端抵住Vizsla的下巴，气喘吁吁，但胜负已分。

之后一个不幸的念头划过：Luke已经做好全副准备，但他其实并未体验过Vizsla失败之后的怒火。Vizsla站起身，肩背挺得笔直，Luke把手中的铁棒握得更紧了些，真正做好准备，而不仅仅在脑海中构想那种威胁。

但随后，Vizsla没有如Luke想象的那样暴怒回击，反而大笑了起来。

起先Luke着实吓了一跳，只能死死盯着他。之后，仿佛是被感染了一般，Luke也大笑起来，把武器丢到一边，向Vizsla伸出一只手。Vizsla握住他的手，让Luke拉了他一把——之后将Luke拉近，笑着把他按在了自己那副无比沉重、无比坚硬的贝斯卡甲上。

“我一定得给你买一堆tihaar让你喝个饱，绝地。”他开心地保证道，Luke也情不自禁地笑了：

“Luke，”他纠正道，并非恳求，“叫我Luke就好。”

\--

Luke没想到Vizsla的提议如此真情实感。他走进餐厅的时候受到了英雄一般的热烈欢迎，这让他几乎没法穿过门廊。他们举杯欢呼，Luke甚至都觉得自己有点受之有愧，他甚至还没找到座位，手里就已经被塞了一杯酒，长颈酒杯里灌满了清澈香醇的酒液。

他下意识地想找Vizsla和他一起喝酒，但他知道这个邀请有些不合时宜。因为这也许算是一种羞耻，而Luke还想维持他们之间的良好关系呢。但一个人喝完这么多也肯定不可能。

“你可真忙啊。”

Cara的声音穿过层层喧哗，Luke一脸开心地看着她——紧接着他就飞快地向她解释了一番。“孩子呢？”

“噢，放轻松点儿。”Cara对他说，翻了翻眼睛，靠回椅子上，“他和我家那个在一块呢。我照顾孩子只能到那份儿上了，而且除此之外……”她上下打量着他，目光锁定在他手中的杯子上，“你应该也需要有什么人帮你喝掉点吧？”

好吧。Luke已经沉浸在欢庆的情绪里了，当然他肯定需要一个酒友……于是Luke坐在Cara对面，喝下一口酒。

酒桌游戏很简单，但说实话也很蠢：单纯就是一杯一杯地喝直到其中一个再也喝不下为止。当然，他们延长了游戏时间，因为他们俩都不想让游戏这么快结束——而且因为他们已经吸引了一群人过来，所以从某种意义上讲，Luke并不想就这么退出游戏，于是他们开始下赌注。

Luke和Cara相视一笑，碰了一杯，把杯子倒过来，之后重重放在桌子上。酒精还在胃里燃烧，Luke大笑着看Cara去拿酒瓶。

“你看起来可不像是那种能喝的类型啊。”Cara对他说道，明显敬佩非常，Luke笑得更开心了。

“在塔图因上也没别的事可做，”Luke解释道。他举起一只手，掰着三根手指数，动作有些晃荡，“射击，赛车，还有喝酒……就这样。”

“这可太让人惊讶了。”Cara观察着他，又倒满一轮，她的手异常平稳。

再下一杯，迅速喝干，之后他们挽着彼此的手臂。Luke晃了晃，小小地晃了晃，但他还是努力站直。

“听着，”他对她说，声音异常平稳——尽管是费了好大一番力气，“Cara，听着。嗯。你很美。”

Cara大笑起来，笑得无比诚挚，甚至露出了一口白牙：“谢谢你告诉我，我之前可没注意，”她调笑道，“你自己看起来也不赖嘛。”

“你觉得？”Luke无比真诚地问，手肘撑在桌子上，一只手掌托着下巴，“我看不出来。但Leia很漂亮。”

“那是肯定的。”Cara毫不犹豫地说，举起杯子以示强调，“相信我，我可是结了婚的女人。”Luke也附和着举起杯和Cara相碰，之后一口灌下。Cara吸了口气，之后仿佛没有被打断一般继续说着，“怎么？你不觉得这是遗传的吗？”

“唔，也许吧。”Luke沉吟着，转身斟满酒，“我可从来没想过，Din可真是……太俊了。”

“不是吧，”Cara难以置信地说，越过桌子用手臂重重给了他一下。她的整个姿势都变了，双目圆睁地盯着他，“你已经看过他的脸了？”

噢。Luke瑟缩了一下，捋了捋自己的手臂，灼热感迅速窜上脸颊：“不，不我没有。”他飞快地坚持说，“我不是那个意思。我没看过他的脸，但他就是……你知道的，他很英俊。”

Cara盯着他看了一会儿，之后那种神秘的表情消失在她的大笑之中：“这我可不知道，”她自嘲道，“我可没花什么心思去想什么男人好看不好看，更不用提他还一直遮着脸了。你倒是看得很深啊，嗯？”

他的脸烧起来，相比酒精，更是因为窘迫——或者两者兼有，真的。可能两者兼有吧。“你老婆摘头盔之前，你没想过她好不好看吗？”他利落地反击道，在桌子底下用靴子轻轻踢了踢她，“那你还笑话我干嘛。”

“我想怎么笑话你就怎么笑话你。”Cara毫不屈服，从桌上抢过杯子，对他眨了眨眼，“喝酒。”

Luke照做，酒喝进胃里非常温暖，他冲Cara使了好几次颜色，后者才回过神来。“我得告诉你，我可记得太清了。”她说道，Luke花了点时间才意识到她并没有在说喝酒的事，“自从他到这颗星球上开始……你知道多少人追过他么？太多太多了。”

“真的？”Luke闷声重复道，渐起的醉梦占据了他的心神。

“是啊，其一，他是这个地方的王。”Cara讥诮着提醒他道，“其次，他可以说是最强的战士，而且你也知道，他对孩子们都很好——他就是那种理想型的曼达佬。但他从来就对这事儿没什么兴趣，所以大家也都不再尝试了。”

Luke花了一秒钟时间消化。真的，不知为何他从来没往这方面想。对Din的追求当然会含有某种商业性的目的——谁不想和一个国王喜结连理呢？这其中有无数优秀的曼达洛人，也很可能会有他们最优秀的战士……但没有一个人抓住他的眼球。

但Luke做到了。

他胃里所有的酒精翻滚起来，化作兴奋的气泡在他胸口腾起，有点傻，但让人头晕目眩。他大笑起来，把身体的全副重量都压在手掌上，傻里傻气地冲Cara笑起来：“他喜欢我。”他得意地宣布道。

“我可想象不来这是为什么。”Cara讥诮道，但Luke只是一直在笑。

“噢，我可太开心了。”Luke如释重负般地叹了口气，举起杯子，“来——”迅速地碰了碰Cara的杯子，之后一饮而尽，还是笑，“听着，我——”

Luke迅速止住话头。即便此刻头晕目眩，Luke还是先于视觉而感觉到了他。通向餐厅的门打开了，整个房间爆发了一阵狂喜的欢迎声。在那群骄傲地、得胜归来的曼达洛人当中，Din站在最后：确保没有任何人被落在后面。Luke看到他的时候——

站起来不是个好主意。不知道是怎么回事，站起身的这个动作让体内所有酒精一股脑儿地砸向他，Luke摇晃起来——几欲摔倒——但之后他找到了平衡，紧接着向前一冲。相比起他冲Din打了个招呼，直接跌进他怀里似乎更准确，跌进怀里，而不是其他的什么动作，还好Din的反应足够快，扶他站直身体。他紧紧地抓着Luke的小臂，这样一来Luke的脸就不会直接撞在他的贝斯卡甲上。

“你回来啦！”Luke打了个招呼，无比灿烂地笑起来，“你回来啦！你回家啦！”

起先Din只是盯着他：“你喝多了。”他说道，仿佛难以置信，Luke傻傻地点了点头。

“唔，有点儿吧。”Luke赞同，接着思考了一会，注意到整个世界都在他眼前旋转，之后又思考了一会，“挺多的吧。我和Cara在喝酒呢！喝个酒聊个天，我可想你了！我打败了Paz！所以他才给我买酒喝。”

他抽出手，怜惜地用手掌勾勒Din的头盔：“你想一起吗？”他问道，声音含含糊糊起来，“你喝不了啥酒可真好。”

“我觉得你可以好好想想这个问题，”Din主动说道，他声音中的幽默感比Luke之前听过的多得多，“之后再问问我？”

Luke的大脑迅速跟上节奏，他笑着用一只手勾着Din的披风领子，好像是在道歉：“对不起，你说得对，我错了。”他徒劳地重复，“我就是太兴奋了——见到你真的太开心了。你开心吗？”

“还没决定呢。”Din应道，在Luke幻梦般的思维当中，这句讥诮听起来简直无比残忍。

“别逗我了，”Luke恳求他，无力地大笑起来，挂在Din的披风上，“Cara已经取笑我一晚上了。嗯，你知道Cara觉得你不帅气吗？我觉得你可帅了呢。”

“真的吗？”Din沉吟一声，Luke太飘了，根本没意识到周围人都陡然提起了兴趣。

“真的。”他坚持道，无意识地往Din身上越靠越近，把整个身体都压在Din沉稳的身形上，他自己已经无法维持平衡了，“她真是疯了；我觉得你特别特别好看。你觉得我好看吗？看着我说实话。”

Din的确在看着他，但他只是叹了口气：“好吧，”Din耐心地说，把Luke的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，让他站直。他架着他往门口走去，“我们走吧。”

“别啊，回答问题，”Luke抗议道，摇摇晃晃地迈出了第一步，“这不公平——噢，等等。”他伸长脖子看向身后，寻找Cara模糊的脸。他试图挣脱Din的束缚自己走回桌前，可惜身姿并不怎么优雅，“Cara和我还在打赌呢——我们还没玩完游戏呢。她要把我的信用点都赢走了！Cara！”

Din沉重又缓慢地叹了口气，还是服了Luke这个人。Luke惊叫一声，Din的手臂已经环住他的腰，轻轻松松地将Luke的整个身体架在了肩膀上，扛着他出了门。

\--

回家的路上Luke一直在喋喋不休，冲着Din的后背胡言乱语地说着蠢话，手脚在空中徒劳挥舞。“之后呢，这孩子真做到了！我一辈子都没做到过呢。好吧。也不是一辈子那么长啦。但你懂。你力气也太大了，你知道吗？”

“我知道，因为这是我们上路之后你第三次这么说了。”Din解释道。语气里听不出什么感情，架着他在肩上轻轻颠了颠，免得他滑下去。

“唔嗯，你真的，”Luke仍然坚持，“你想这样扛过很多人吗？或者赏金？还是其他啥东西？落跑的王子？嘿。”朦胧之间，Luke努力抬起头看向他，尽管他迅速意识到这是不可能的，“嘿，我就是个落跑的王子呢。”

“不，你不是。”Din对他说，倒没有生气，只不过陈述事实罢了。

“不，我的确不是，”Luke承认道，“唔，不过那听起来也太浪漫了吧。有什么人爱上过你吗？我意思是，做任务的时候？”

Din大笑了一声，声音依旧平缓：“我一般在他们还没有可乘之机的时候就会把他们都丢到硝酸甘油里。”

“就好像Boba Fett！”Luke大声嚷道，兴奋感突如其来，在Din的钳制下他徒劳地晃荡起来。Din得双手并用才能让Luke不摔到地上，之后他疲惫地咕哝道：

“你怎么认识Boba Fett的？”Din怀疑地问道，相比问出一个答案，更多的是难以置信，但Luke只是一直在喋喋不休。

“噢，他之前打算把我的朋友卖给赫特人Jabba，”他随意解释道，“但我把他救出来了。”Luke顿了顿，叹了口气，之后继续道，“Din，你力气可真大。”

“是啊，我知道了。”

Din用手肘轻轻推开门，扛着Luke走进去。他们进去的时候，R2大声叫起来，Din的回应听起来没那么刺耳了。

“把门打开，机器人。”他低声道，Luke比R2先生起气来。

“嘿，这也太粗鲁了。”Luke责备道，“他是我的朋友——而且顺道一提，他还一直在清理你的房间呢。”

“那他最好没乱动我的东西。”Din警告道，R2突然倏地逃开了。

Din朝屋内跨进几步，穿过房间，把Luke随意扔在床上。床垫在他身下弹了弹，Luke爆发出一声惊恐的大笑。他眨了几次眼，让视线清晰起来，盯着Din，喜爱之情在他心中澎湃汹涌，仿佛即将喷薄而出。

“你简直一团乱，”Din对他说，摸索下去用手掌拖住Luke的脚踝。他抬起他的腿，另一只手找到Luke靴子后面的拉链，拉下来，“就这样你还怎么去拯救银河系啊。”

“别这么刻薄嘛，”Luke责怪道，呼吸之中难掩笑意。他偏了偏头，看着Din给他慢慢地、全神贯注地脱靴子。这动作之中有某种近乎溺爱的感情：那是一种默默的体贴，以某种方式在他身上逗留不去，“而且，我之前可是很清醒的。”

“嗯，那可能有点帮助吧。”Din赞同道，带着一种类似嘲弄的严肃，他的手在Luke的脚踝上停留了一会，之后开始对付他的第二双靴子。拉链松开的柔和声音在寂静的屋子里显得格外响亮，Luke发现自己正凝视着他。

“我一般喝不醉，”Luke保证道，“这不像我。”

“我觉得也不是，”Din沉思道，“不像你干出来的事。”他脱下Luke的靴子，手掌慢慢地划过他腿上的坚实肌肉，“太不负责任了。你还有许多的期待需要去承受——很多人都在向你索取。”Din的头盔偏了偏，看了一眼Luke的面容，之后伸出手，帮他把斗篷从脖子上解开。

“这对一个人来说，太沉重了，”他沉吟道，那声音更像是喃喃自语，“这所有东西的重量，太沉重了。”

Luke对Din眨了眨眼，努力让自己的大脑清醒起来。他模模糊糊地明白Din的意思，但他已经飘得太远了，完全无法对此作出反应。他的阿姨和叔叔，Ben，反抗军，Yoda……有许许多多的人，Luke付出自己的生命听从他们，太多可怕的结果摆在面前，他甚至不敢去思考失败。

Din是在担心这些吗？他是在担心Luke需要承受那些信条连带着的许多约束吗？Luke想要搞清楚——他想告诉Din这些是不同的，他在这里真的很开心……但要组织起这些想法，太难了。

“噢，拜托，”Luke转而请求道，双手恳切地伸向他，“过来，和我一起躺这儿。我很想你。”

即便Luke喝得非常兴奋，他还是觉得Din不会同意的。可他退让了：他爬上床，躺在Luke伸开的双臂之间的那一方空隙里。Luke傻傻地笑了，把他的脸埋进Din的肩窝，一个劲儿地往他怀里钻。贝斯卡甲让这种感觉并不怎么舒服，但此时此刻Luke头晕眼花，完全无暇顾及。

“我梦到过和你一起躺在这张床上。”Luke昏昏沉沉地承认道，Din的动作明显地绷紧了。

“你这是喝得太醉了才说出这种话。”Din呵斥他，Luke否定般地哼了一声，轻轻摇了摇头。

“不，不，不是这样的。”他解释道，微微闭上了眼睛，“是幻象告诉我你一切都好。“他睡意昏沉地叹了口气，蜷起身体靠近Din的胸膛，舒服地依偎着他，“你回家了，我很开心。”

Din心事重重地沉吟着，仿佛他不确定该如何回答一样，他的手轻柔地穿过Luke的发间：“我还是不能相信你能做出类似这种的事情。”

“唔？”Luke半梦半醒地听着他，Din伸出一只结实的手拢住他的头，让他靠得更近了些。

“别想了。我也很开心。”他柔声道，“睡吧，cyar’ika。”

“我不知道这是啥意思。”Luke疲惫地咕哝道，Din嗯了一声。

“之后我再告诉你。”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “然后呢？”Luke问，相比期待，他反而更加诚恳，更加好奇，“我们两个之间怎样？”之后，过了一会，他重新组织语句，“你想要一种什么样的关系？”

眼球后面就好像被什么东西死死压着似的，醒来后的感觉并不怎么惬意。借着窗户后面透过的那一线光亮，Luke咕哝着把脑袋重新埋回被子里——但在后脑的钝痛之下，想再获得几个小时的宝贵睡眠，很显然是徒劳的尝试。宿醉感让他头昏脑涨，身体酸痛，他费了点时间才让大脑重回线上，但当他回过神之后……

窘迫比宿醉对他的刺痛更为强烈，羞耻感压在他身上，仿佛千钧之重。Luke又往被子里缩了缩，他脸颊滚烫，昨晚的回忆依旧在脑中沸腾，回放，他真的只差一点就要颜面尽失了。

他现在甚至不知道该怎么面对Din了。

Luke听到了脚步声，他瑟缩了一下，僵硬地挺着身体——但很显然并没有骗过对方：“躲在被子底下感觉如何啊？”Din不动声色地问道。

“蠢死了。”Luke承认道，声音让被子压瘪了一半。

Din嗤笑了一声，Luke听到床头柜上坚实的一声响。“把这个喝了。”Din在他上面某个地方建议道，“挺有用的。”

不过没有脚步回撤的声音，Din再度开口的时候，Luke读不出他的语气。

“我很快就回来，”他继续道，“我得去接我儿子。”

噢。Luke觉得有点难为情，于是他把被子拉下来小小的一寸，刚好够他抬头看到他。即便他头脑昏沉，窘迫感在胃里搅动，看到Din的时候他仍旧心如擂鼓。Din低下头凝视着他，盔甲被清晨的太阳映成暖橘色，他很……英俊，这个词又跳了出来。Luke昨晚大概喋喋不休了有二十来次，如今Din的心里肯定清清楚楚。Luke艰难地吞咽一下，脸又烧起来，突然之间他所能想到的就只剩下：他该有多么让他丢脸啊。

“我没有撂下那孩子去喝酒，”他保证道，恐惧充塞喉间，“他和制甲者在一起呢。”

“我已经知道了，”Din说道，既不是叙述也不是别的什么……抑或两者兼有，Luke不确定。他冲床头柜上蒸汽腾腾的杯子点了点头，重复道，“把那个喝了。我去去就回。”

一直等到Din离开，Luke才开始动起来。他用手肘撑起身体去够杯子，手指颤抖。这东西闻起来就像……好吧，一开始闻起来是不怎么样，但倘若Din说管用，那就一定管用。Luke鼓起勇气像个孩子喝药那样一口灌下，可是那苦味与他口中残留的酒精味道相混杂，还是让他瑟缩了一下。

Luke呼出一口气，几乎要说服自己已经准备起床了——但他还来不及想，眼前便重归黑暗。

他睡了很长一段时间，他自己几乎都估计不出来。他不是被什么东西叫醒的，但醒来之后感觉没有第一次那么痛苦了。无论Din给他喝的是什么，的确是立竿见影，他甩了甩头发，仿佛是甩掉脑中的混沌。

若将Din照顾他的种种列个清单的话，这个早晨一定赫然在列。

除了钝痛与口中的那一股酸味之外，Luke觉得自己的状态基本还不错。他觉得自己应该不会生病，这很重要——但他迟早得下床，所以择时不如撞时。他壮着胆子把脑袋从毯子下面伸出来，发现Din并不在家，Luke不确定自己是该松一口气还是该担心。如果Din是早上就走了的话，他至少可以在他回来之前把自己打理干净。Luke强迫自己坐起来，抬起双手揉了揉眼睛，深呼吸了好几次。

尽管Luke知道自己得为昨天的那一团乱道歉，但他还是很期待能见到他。Din回来了，完好无损，Luke有许多事要告诉他。

他正努力起床的时候，听到楼下客厅里传来了什么声音。这太突然了，Luke猛地意识到两件事，大脑仿佛狠狠地被人捶了一下：Din在房子里，而且，他正在唱歌。

Luke掀开被子，离开房间，循着Din的声音找去，他光着脚，小心翼翼地不发出声音。Luke很快发现他正在那孩子的房间里——当然了——这个念头在Luke心中翻搅起难以名状的痛楚。他把他从制甲人那里接过来之后，当然会带他回家了……那声音中不知道承载了多少对他的思念。

Luke现在还无法形容，但是他能听到Din唱歌的声音：低沉但温柔，有着抚慰人心的力量——

——而且完全没有了那种金属的震颤感。

Luke猛地转过身去，他迅速躲在卧室墙后，心脏几乎要从喉咙里蹦出来。想要走进房间的那种渴望宛若沉沉的重力拽着他的心，他慢慢地送出一口颤抖的呼吸。

再多走几小步，他就可能会看到他的脸。Luke胸口浮起一种羞耻的拉扯感，他几乎都希望自己能迟那么几秒钟再发现了——但他知道Din可能永远无法原谅自己的错误，永远无法原谅自己竟然在Luke在场的时候如此随意。

但这也同样牵连出一个久久无法挥去的醉人事实：Din一开始的确是觉得足够安全，所以才会摘掉头盔吧。

Luke闭上双眼，背靠卧室门滑坐在地上，听着Din的歌声。Luke很难把握歌曲的意思，但能听个大概：这是关于一场由曼达洛人发动的古老的战争，最后，曼达洛人在星系之间找到了自己的家园。

起先他觉得这很悲伤，但随着歌曲徐徐展开，Luke重新思索其中深意。Din的声音明显饱含深情，他发现对这场古老纷争的重新演绎关乎喜爱而非悲怆。如同那些古老的战士一般，Din离开，战斗，返回家园——最后一场战役之后，他就会成为其他曼达洛人之王的一份子，永远守卫着他的家族。

“Din，”歌声逐渐止歇的时候，Luke扭头靠着墙壁喊道。打断这样一个温馨时刻如此残忍，但保持静默仿佛才更为冒犯，“我醒了。”

Din花了一会时间才出来见他，Luke等待着，惊讶地发觉自己的肾上腺素在疯狂飙升。Din走出卧室，全身盔甲，头盔也端正地戴在头上，Luke不由自主地笑起来——不假思索，也没有任何羞耻，只有真诚，还有心甘情愿。

他看向他，一种难以言明的情感在心头浮起，久久无法消除。他太想念Din了，那种疼痛感，他真的无法忽视的那个现实，在重新见到他之后愈发鲜明。他的胸口绞痛，喉咙紧绷，想要立刻触碰他的念头如此荒谬。

他站起身来，抑制住向Din伸出手的渴望，将一只手向后插进蓬乱的发丝之中：“早啊。”

“早上好。”Din打量着他，应道，“你的状态比我想的好很多。”

“本人的身体还是蛮硬朗的。”Luke开了个玩笑，可灼热感还是从皮肤下面升腾起来，佯装的骄傲如此不堪一击。

“我觉得也是，”Din调笑道，“你给我说你喝不了tihaar——那玩意儿能把飞船上的漆都剥下来。”

Luke感受了一下嘴里残留的味道，不置可否。也许他没法真的和Din接吻反而是件好事：“说实话我们觉得塔图因上很多喝的东西那才叫能从飞船上剥下来一层漆，”他承认道，可Din没有哈哈大笑，于是这事儿反而让他愈发羞怯起来。

“昨天晚上的事你还记得多少？”Din转而问道，Luke闻言瑟缩了一下。

“非常不幸，所有我都记得。”Luke承认道，他强迫自己回想昨晚那些事的时候，还是有些许畏葸，“或者，反正我觉得是全部。”

他记起越多，感觉就越糟糕。Luke并不只是自己闹了笑话，他还让Din在所有人面前闹了笑话。Luke一直不确定他们两个是不是真的开始了一段关系，但现在所有希望肯定都要烟消云散了。

“对不起，”Luke弱弱地说，“我不是故意要搞成那样的。大家都在议论吗？”

“可能吧，”Din答道，向一边偏了偏头，“我都快认不出你了，你喝醉酒之后可真是够吵的。”

他的脸烧起来，Luke摇了摇头。从他记得的东西来看，他的声音大得让人不得不佩服——可见他当时的判断力差到了何种程度。这简直是最糟糕的一种方式了，这样一来Din的人民就会发现他们两个……什么呢？单纯看着彼此么？他们仍旧没有正式宣布，这件事才是最糟糕的。

还有，Luke住在Din家里，照顾了他儿子很长时间，这件事本身也足够说明问题了，Luke酒后胡言的那种爱慕之情只不过是确证了Din离开这里之后在坊间流传的那一堆乱七八糟的传言而已。

“你很失望吗？”Luke问道，他得搞明白这件事。从Din的身上他感觉不到怒气——是他并未受此困扰，还是因为他就这样承受了这些羞辱呢？Luke无法确定。

“我可不会用这个词，”Din语气莫测。Luke皱起眉头，即便出于纯然自私的原因，他也从来不愿刻意窥探Din的情绪，但现在他集中精神之后却发现Din的态度真的无比复杂。

“那你怎么说？”Luke扬眉反击道——这种放肆击碎了他的窘迫感，“用另一个我翻译不出来的词吗？”

Din的身体僵住了。Luke毫不畏惧地看着他的目镜。他自身的笃定让他无比焦灼，他们彼此僵持的感觉也非常紧张。几乎就好像他们对彼此的界限都太过尊重了。Luke必须得说点什么，此时此刻倘若不直面自己的情绪，那就真的是在自我欺骗了。

“你说出那个词的时候，听起来真的很美妙。”Luke有点讨好的意味，大着胆子向他靠近一步，“我想知道那是什么意思。”

时间过了很久，久到Luke看着他，内心都要被这种痛楚填满。Luke索性放手一搏：他双手放在Din的胸口，感受那光滑、温暖的贝斯卡甲，现在他已对它如此熟悉。

“而且我也喜欢听你唱歌，”Luke微笑道，近乎绝望地求他一丝一毫的回答，Din低下头，仿佛已经正视了Luke太久。“你的声音很好听。”

Din扭头看向别处，Luke想知道在他的盔甲之下，他的脉搏是否也如同擂鼓。他没有回答，但是他抬起手覆上Luke的手——没有移动，也没有在控制他，只是简单地握着，他的拇指划过Luke手腕内侧，慢慢地、平稳地摩挲。

“你得洗个澡。”Din对他说，而非直接接受他的赞美。

Luke叹了口气，不过舌头滑过牙齿的时候，他还是发觉自己咬紧了牙关，他找不到什么确定的理由去辩驳。他不能推辞，而且他这个令人不适的愿望已经让Din退无可退，所以他不能得寸进尺。

Luke静下心来，转身离开，走出客厅转进浴室——但在身后关上门之前，他还是犹豫了一下。思考了片刻，他还是留了一道缝，强迫自己不去思考其中深意。他脱下衣服，站在花洒下，热水冲刷而过，他后脑的钝痛减轻了些。Luke就那样静静地呆了几秒钟，低着头，站在水里，擦洗身体的时候，他放任思绪游走。

过了一会，他开口。他的头脑自然而然地催动他唱出那些古老的歌谣，尽管他甚至记不住完整的歌词，但一旦开口，那些单词就不断涌出来，也许有些艰涩，但那种温暖与熟悉的感觉还是盖过了流水的喧嚣。关上淋浴，他仍旧哼着那些曲调，擦干身体的时候，歌声仍在呼吸之间跃动——他刚刚换上干净的新衣，Din就从敞开的门后走了进来。

Luke正准备转身，Din的手臂已经环上他的腰际，光滑的贝斯卡甲无意之间掀起他的上衣，紧压着他光裸的脊背。Luke惊讶地笑了一声，他踮起脚尖，紧紧靠在Din的肩膀上，后者径直将他抱出浴室，放在床上。

落在床垫上的时候Luke还是上气不接下气地笑着。尽管还浑身蓬乱，但却无比开心，他渴求地向Din伸出手去，后者向他俯下身。

“亲爱的，”Din声音紧绷，戴了手套的手向后捋着Luke湿透的发，“它的意思是亲爱的——爱人。”

**爱人。**

那已然足够平息他的笑声，尽管笑意仍旧在他近乎虔诚的面容上停留。心脏在胸口重重敲打。Luke用双手勾勒Din的头盔，直直地看了他一会，之后他们额头相抵。他就那样抱着他，双目紧闭，感受着——

“Cyar’ika。”Luke柔声道，双唇紧紧贴在Din头盔那层温暖的金属上。

Din单手拢住Luke的后脑，将他拉近，压在他身上，笑了一声，Luke后知后觉，恍然明白那似乎是嘲弄的讥诮。

“你竟然说对了。”Din说道，明显难以置信。

“嘿！”Luke装出一副被冒犯到的样子，伸出手抓过Din的一个枕头，直接砸在他脑袋上。

“要不是我这么想你，你现在已经让我踢下去了。”Luke威胁道，但他笑得如此开怀，纵使取笑也难掩真诚。

Din沉吟一声，听上去一副根本不信的样子，他的拇指擦去Luke下巴上的水珠。“这可是我的床。”Din闷声说，“我不在的时候睡得挺舒服吧，嗯？”

Luke想歪了，但又觉得的确话里有话。他喜欢住在城市而非郊区：和大家住在一起，听着街上的车马喧哗。不仅如此，他还喜欢和这孩子生活在一起——远超他意料之外。即便与照顾这孩子相伴而来的多是一些乏味的溢美之词。Din离开的这段时间里，Luke在这里住得很舒服。无论他有没有准备好，这一切都发生得太轻而易举了。

“Luke。”

他的名字在Din唇间仍旧陌生又新鲜，Luke的心被这声呼唤占得满满当当，灼烧感冲刷过皮肤。这怎么讲都太幼稚了，但Luke听过一遍之后，就想让Din再说一遍。

“我也很想你，”Din终于坦言，他的声音比平素更加柔和，Luke感受得到，他想他。Din的感情逆流涌入他的血脉，Luke从未预料，这感觉不断发酵，在他的皮肤下灼烧，Luke知道Din在竭尽全力克制自己。

但Luke并不想让他克制——他想感受到Din所给予的全部。他们花了太长的时间才走到今天，若是在此时克制，那真的是一种折磨。Luke躺在他身下，他的双手紧紧箍住他上臂的坚实肌肉，他离得这么近……

“听着，”Din说道，有一点紧张，极不情愿地从Luke身上移开。他整理衣衫，坐在床沿，双脚稳稳地踩在地板上：“今天我得安置新迁入的人……得花一会儿时间，之后我们得谈谈。”

“当然可以，”Luke不假思索地答道，“今天不用上课，但我得把东西收拾一下。”

Din换了个姿势，一反常态地有了一种不踏实的感觉，双手在床单上不停搓动：“我不是这个意思。”Din迅速解释道，“不是关于原力的。就是……谈一谈。我们俩。”

噢。

Luke笑了笑，用手肘撑起身体坐在床上：“可以啊。”他对他说道，全然真诚，受身体里那股情感的驱动……他把脸颊靠在Din的肩膀上。

紧张、奇怪与陌生隐现在Din沉稳的姿势之间，Luke不由生出一股怜爱。

他们分开之后Luke花了一会时间穿好衣服，打理妥帖，开始收拾东西。Din取笑Luke呆在这就像呆在自己家一样，不过鉴于他这么短时间内就把自己搞得好像是嵌在这里了一样，Luke也真的无法辩驳什么。

“你的任务是怎么回事？”Luke问道，他觉得自己没有尽早问也是够蠢的。很显然，隐蔽处的人都安全返回了，但直到现在才提起这事儿，他还是觉得自己似乎有些不通人情，“我可以问问吗？你没受伤吧？”

“我没事的，”Din向他保证，仿佛事实还不够明显似的，“我们得在冲突区飞进飞出，这事儿最棘手，因为我们不想让当地人误以为我们是共和国军或者是其他人。”

“那个军阀巧妙地利用了共和国军的同情心，”Din沉稳地说，为Luke披好披风，“他觉得找一个第三方——也就是我们的人——来当人质应该是万全之策。他想利用我们的人讨价还价。”

Luke没忍住笑：“那他发现自己是在威胁谁的时候，你有没有看到他脸上的表情？”

Din似乎想了一会儿，偏了偏头才答道：“扫了一眼吧。”

暗示不言自明，Luke嘲笑了一声，微微抬起眉毛。好吧，一个问题解决了；也许Leia听到这个消息会很感激的。

那孩子从自己的房间里摇摇晃晃地走向Luke的脚踝。的确是个有灵气的孩子，他垂着耳朵尖看Luke收拾东西。“别这样，好像我再不回来了似的。”Luke恳求道。他的一只小手抓住Luke的靴子，仰起头看他，一双眼睛大得出奇，正正击中Luke的胸膛。

“他乖吗？”Din问道，Luke朝他得意地一笑。

“大部分吧。”他讥诮道，随后态度更加真诚，“他真的很完美，从各种方面来讲。我没有小报告可打。”

Din轻轻地笑了一声：“这小机灵鬼可不赖啊。”他表示赞同，之后低着头打量着这孩子，“他不表现得像个贾瓦人的时候更好。”

仿佛感受到了他父亲些许的责怪，孩子咯咯地笑着，Luke也大笑起来，摇摇头：“我已经习惯了，”Luke承认道，一边打包行李，一边对Din羞涩地笑了笑，“要搬出去我还是有点伤心的。”Din站在他身边，慢下动作，双手垂在身体两侧。

“你也不必离开啊。”

Luke盯着他，这个邀请让他猝不及防。Din就那么站着，抱着双臂，身形挺拔，每一寸身体都透露着无比的严肃。Luke没有忽略其中的暗示，但他还是立刻摇了摇头。

“什么啊？Din。不行。”他笑着坚持道，仿佛这个主意完全不可行似的。实则这个意外的想法让他的脉搏停跳了一瞬，但他强迫自己不要沉溺太久，“别傻了，我不能留下。这可是你家。”Luke冲四周点了点头，“我不能这么对你。这样的话你在自己家也没法放松了。”

无论他在期待什么，都没有收到回应。Din没有说什么，只是点了点头，Luke觉得他还有一些未宣之于口的东西。

\--

他们总算出了门，Luke在他身后拉着行李箱，R2紧随其后。Din一只胳膊抱着小家伙，Luke伸出手捏了捏他另一只胳膊。

“等等——先别走——你有没有看到这些？”他拽着Din走到房子另一侧。如果他当时回到曼达洛星已经很晚，早上又直接起床去找制甲人的话，那也许他并没有注意到。他歪着头的动作让Luke想到他是不是在分神思考，Luke笑了笑。

Luke心中闪过一丝激动，之后他领着Din转到后院。迎着温暖的阳光，花园里一副欣欣向荣的姿态。他种了许多东西：几颗树苗，几株萌芽的灌木，还有攀援在房上的藤蔓。说真的Luke真应该搞清楚Din会不会介意自己的花园被当地物种占领，但说真的他也的确有点得意忘形了。

Din望着花园，心思一如既往难以捉摸。他四处观察眼前的各种植物，直到好奇心占了上风。他向前一步，伸出一只手，指尖沿着一根开花的枝丫游走。

“你做的？”他问道，语气中是难以遮掩的惊讶之情，Luke闻言一笑。

“我们一起做的，”他解释道，对Din怀里的孩子点了点头，“你走之后我们也没闲着。”

Din低下头，看着那孩子甜甜地对他咕哝着。他调整了一个更舒服的姿势，沉思良久，之后看向Luke。

“你之前就是想告诉我你做了这些？”他问道。

Luke咧嘴一笑：“我自己也和你一样惊讶。”他腼腆地解释道。

Din叹了口气，活动活动身体，扬起头盔。Luke越来越熟悉他的这些小动作了：就好像他在寻求上天的指引那样。

“我真不知道该拿你怎么办好了。”Din坦言道。

Luke眨了眨眼想笑，但没笑出声。他歪着脑袋，嘴角划过一丝笑意——仿佛从另一个角度看着Din能让他更了解他似的。

“我做的不好么？”Luke问道，尽管他并不确定他会不会回答这个问题。

“不是，”Din叹息，仿佛在示弱，“恰恰相反。”

\--

Din去忙公务的时候，Luke觉得他得珍惜自己艰难取得的胜利，重新投入训练。自从昨晚的事情之后，他有点不好意思再招摇过市……但不露脸真的只会让事情更加糟糕。他走进训练场的时候竟然奇迹般地没有迟到，Vizsla大笑着招呼他。

“Su cuy’gar，”Vizsla说，Luke立刻就明白了，这句话翻译过来完完全全就是字面意思。

**你还活着啊。**

Luke忍不住得意地笑了笑：“Dul，”他回击道，尽管此时此刻头痛还没有完全褪去。

换好衣服之后，他一开始是和其他学生一起站在队伍里的——但之后Vizsla就连哄带骗地把他推出了队伍。Luke皱起眉想，自己这番庆祝是不是为时过早了；他之前以为自己已经过了被Vizsla请出来的阶段。

“哪儿有问题吗？”Luke天真地问道，Vizsla发出一声嗤笑。

“没有，”Vizsla回答道，“但你会和我一起训练，绝地。”

Luke咬紧后槽牙，思索了一阵，之后义无反顾地跟着Vizsla踏上铺着软垫的地板。“是Luke，”他纠正道，对于这种重复的纠正有些厌倦，但并未纠结于此，“为什么我要和你训练？”

“因为我想。”Vizsla利落地说，Luke眼神里的某种东西一定引起了他的注意。

“我已经很久没有迎接过一场真正的挑战了，”Vizsla继续道，“但你来了，你能战斗——而且我觉得你还没有使出全力。”

也许吧。Luke想，如果激发出他力量中最残酷的那一面，他可能会做出更糟糕的事情——但这不是重点。对原力的运用总有无限潜力，可以做更大胆的事情，更危险的事情……但这条路只会引向虚无。Luke对某些绝地的教导持观望态度，自我主义和渴望权力这两种意识都会导向黑暗面，而这种感觉，他完全可以理解。

但向一个曼达洛人解释这些，可不是一件容易的事。

Luke没有在这些事情上多费时间，他捡起自己的武器，随意散漫地挑衅：“如果是真的的话，那我还是会赢，“他说，“你确定要让我使出全副力量吗。”

即便隔着头盔，Luke也完全清楚Vizsla在对他得意地微笑。

—

他回到Din家里的时候已经傍晚。Luke并不确定他会和新来的人们一起呆多久，但窗内透出的一道光线说明他在家。Luke深呼吸，敲门，等着开门的时候，他双臂交叠，揣进袖子里。很奇怪，在这里的时候他又产生了一种不舒服的感觉，就好像过去的几周里他没有把这里当成自己家那样，但Din回来之后，与其相伴重回这些墙壁之内的，还有一种不踏实的感觉，这种新的感觉之前从未有过。

Din打开门，偏了偏头盔示意他进去：“训练如何啊？”他问道，相比起平素的那种调侃语气，这问题仿佛提前排练好的那般。

Luke还真的思考了一会这个问题，他脱下靴子放在门口：“挺有意思的。”Luke拖长声音，对Din得意地笑了一下，“我觉得Vizsla是在利用我为什么反绝地战役之类的做准备。他想从我这偷师呢。这么说来他倒还蛮聪明。”

“是么？”Din不动声色地问，“现在你是唯一一个能打的绝地吧。”

他说的对。Luke耸耸肩：“不过我可不会这么问他，”他说道，“现在我和他正关系好呢。”Luke犹豫了片刻，还是加了一句，“我觉得是。”

Din轻轻摇了摇头：“我甚至不会说我和他关系好，”他闷闷地评价道，紧接着向屋内走去，Luke扬起一道眉毛，随后跟上。

“可你是他的领导人啊。”Luke反对道。

“是啊，”Din叹道，“这就是问题所在了。”

Luke没有立刻继续追问，径直先走向餐桌前。Din为他拉开椅子，Luke想这种礼貌究竟是无意识还是刻意为之。Din坐到他对面，靠在椅背上，继续道：

“暗剑原本属于Vizsla的家族，”Din解释说，“他的祖先制造出了这把剑，数年之后他的后人们从绝地圣殿中取回这把剑，随即便成为了曼达洛领袖的象征。”

Luke顿了顿，逐渐恍然大悟：“他是个绝地？”

“曼达洛领袖之首是个绝地，”Din肯定道，Luke环抱双臂，嗤笑一声：

“那Vizsla可够虚伪的，”Luke换了一副谴责的口吻，不过其中并没有认真的意味，只不过这个发现仍旧让他非常兴奋。他心中浮起一个年头，便向前探身道，“Paz是直系后代，还是个孤儿？”

“这不重要。”Din简短答道，他的语气很明显暗指他觉得Luke对这种事情应该了解得更多才对。

他的确了解的不止这些。“没错，”Luke耐心地说，“Aliit ori’shya tal’din。”Luke这句话说得磕磕绊绊，他竭尽全力忽视Din身上的那种肉眼可见的无奈，“但有时候与原力之间的链接会随血脉相传；他可能和他的先辈有同样的力量——只不过他自己不知道罢了。”

Din偏着头，即便看不到他的脸，Luke还是能听到他的讥诮：“你怎么不自己问问Vizsla呢？”他挑衅道。

这不可能。Luke有一种非常强烈的感觉，如果他问出这种问题，他和Vizsla的关系肯定又会降回零点——至少如此。Luke放过了这个问题，不过这个消息的确很有价值：在这两种因果之间并非只有对立；曼达洛人首领这一个重要象征便是明证。

已经有了一个曼达洛绝地……为什么就不会有更多呢？

Luke心事重重地看着Din，回到了另一个话题上：“我觉得你是个优秀的领导人。”Luke坚定地说。

Din没有立刻回答，只是用一根手指敲着桌子，思忖着用词：“屠杀之后我所属的部落便藏匿起来，”他解释道，“每次都只有一个人能够在外界现身，为了掩盖我们的实际人数，这样我们才不会被人赶尽杀绝。我便是被选来代表我们部落的，是我的人民选择了我。”

Luke轻轻笑了笑，笑意在嘴角久久停留：“我知道他们为什么会选择你。”

“这是极高的荣誉，”Din说道，他并未应承这份赞誉——可能是谦虚，也可能不确定该如何回答，Luke看不出来，“能成为曼达洛领袖也是至高的荣誉。”

**但是。** Luke觉得Din话到嘴边，却最终没有说出口。Luke偏着头打量他，微微眯起眼睛。他可以集中更多注意力，拼凑出他内心所想，但他选择了更简单的方式。

“什么事惹你这么心烦？”他直接问道。

Din重重地呼出一口气，前倾身体把手臂放在桌子上，他的声音柔和下来：“你啊。”

Luke不得不赞赏这种坦诚。Din的语气听起来不像是指责，更多的反而是一种如释重负，但Luke仍然觉得不太自在。

“你现在待在这里。”他继续道，“这件事的意义比你意识到的重要得多。不仅仅因为你是一个绝地，还因为新共和国。”

Luke瑟缩了一下，他得承认这种担忧并非毫无来由：“我明白你的疑虑，”他说道，“但Leia很擅长处理这些事，她一向都不偏不倚，你可以信任她。”

Din沉吟着，重新敲打桌子：“我不是这个意思。”他反驳道。

“曼达洛星必须得相信我是公正的，”他静静地说，“尤其是他们现在知道了我们俩的关系。”

噢。Luke的肩膀垮了下去。这很明显啊，不是吗？Luke先入为主地想要搞清楚Din的想法，但却没有想过他们此刻所引起的真正波澜究竟是什么。Din并不只是把自己与一个外来者搅在一起，更是一个身为绝地的外来者，同时还与共和国有亲密的联系，而后者从来就没有完全和他们站在同一阵线。

但是这引向一个更直接的问题。Luke把双手放在桌上，十指交叉，看着Din。

“然后呢？”Luke问，相比期待，他反而更加诚恳，更加好奇，“我们两个之间怎样？”之后，过了一会，他重新组织语句，“你想要一种什么样的关系？”

Din低下头，Luke很敏锐地意识到他正在逃避他的注视。Luke静静等待，但看到Din并未回答，而在踟蹰，他便往前推进了些许：“我不知道我能要求什么，”Luke简简单单地说，带着一点恳求，“我不知道你们能允许我做什么。”

Din试探性地点了点头，重新开口道：“曼达洛人与aruetiise之间允许建立亲密关系，”他说，“但这与结为宗族是不同的。”

所以Luke还是看不到他的脸。下巴有一瞬的紧绷，Luke点点头，合拢拇指。这对他来说有那么重要吗？此时此刻想要破除这道藩篱看上去真的纯粹就是自私的表现。Luke已经在他们的文化之中投入了这么多时间，并且也已经很熟悉古旧的信条对于Din这样的曼达洛人意味着什么。说实话，他已经与他相处了这么久……Luke几乎习惯了这种不可视的状态，转而去寻找那些细微举动，或者他的声音之中所蕴含的欣喜。

这几乎成为了一种令人舒适的引力：可以将视线从他的外表上移开，感受某种全然独特的东西。即便这种连结感觉更像是某种激情的冲动，但Luke还是很清楚——是Din内在的某种东西吸引了Luke，尽管隔着他的盔甲，这道冷酷的藩篱。

坐在Din的对面，隔着这张餐桌，Luke意识到他从来没有在任何人身上产生过这种感觉。

心驰神往。

“你之前处理过这种问题吗？”他忍不住问，“和另一个曼达洛人或者……一个外来者？”

突然之间他觉得自己仿佛将Din逼入了窘境，于是他继续说：“我是没有过，”他承认道，因为如果Luke率先承认他一片空白的过往，Din可能会更自在一点，“我之前和别人在一起过，你知道，但我从来没……没有那种真正的关系。”

塔图因沉闷单调，狭窄逼仄，除了闲荡之外无事可做，所以喜欢过他的那些反抗军飞行员都没有在一个地方呆超过一周，之后就会被派到什么新的地方去。Luke从来没觉得有什么可抱怨的，因为相比起建立连结，这些短暂的露水情缘看上去更像一种互相之间的疏解……但那些经历却让Luke想知道自己听起来到底是单纯还是世故。

Din看着他，也许也在想这个问题。望着他沉默，Luke只觉得自己在向着某种东西敞开，这感觉无比怪异。Din一直在等待，思索，之后轻轻摇头：“我也一样。”他的回答很模糊，但Luke足以明了。

Din平静了一会才继续道：“你呢？”他好奇地反问道，“你想要什么？”

Luke瑟缩了一下，他看着自己的双手，没有去看Din：“按理说，绝地不能恋爱，结合。”Luke静静地说，“因为会有风险。这其中的感情是很危险的，而且会导向自私——之后导向黑暗。”

“就像你父亲？”

Luke抬起头，发现Din正看着他，他问题之后所隐现的情绪很难辨清。尽管Din的感受一向都很难描绘，但他对那么几件事的情绪还是比较明确的——其中之一就是他对Anakin Skywalker的态度不怎么正面，Luke无法撼动他的立场。明白了Luke的想法之后，只要提起一点关于他的事情，Din全身都会紧绷起来，所以他们讨论原力的时候，Luke都努力去尽可能忽略这件事。

Luke真的不能责怪他。

“你和他不一样。”Din说，语气中带有一种似乎错置的自信，但那情绪仍然沉重地压在Luke肩头，四周的气氛低落下去。

“可我觉得一样。”Luke争论道，他的笑容在否认，可感觉如同失败。

因为，当他切切实实想到这个问题的时候……他要怎么做才能保护Din呢？他要怎么做才能保护那孩子呢？这是他必须要经受的一关，如此折磨，又如此令人沮丧。Luke必须直面自己。他闭上双眼，深深地吸气，之后缓慢吐出。

“我之前给你说过我不想遵循旧有的老路，”他提醒道，声线平稳，信心十足，“这是我真实的想法。遵从我的内心，这并不会摧垮我，反而会成为支持我的一股力量，而正是这股力量将我导向这里——导向你。”

Din坐在桌前，单手缓握成拳。Luke考虑了一会，整理思绪，之后平静地看向Din，说道：

“我想试试，”Luke坚定地对他说，双手紧握，“我不想让你左右为难，我知道这对你的要求太高了。至于我是谁。我是个外来者。但……”

他顿了顿，想从他面前那人的目镜中看出些端倪。仍然有各种各样的情绪在他周身缠结，而且他明显仍旧在克制，就好像Din不确定能做些什么，只能紧紧地绷着伤口。

“你不是外来者，”Din终于开口，Luke眨了眨眼，感觉就好像他没有跟上Din的思绪一般，“你很快就会宣誓忠于信条；你做的已经比这里的人民所要求的更多。绝地，共和国的盟友……无论是否与我有关，你都是我们其中一员，可你也同样是你自己。”

Luke胸口翻搅。他站起身，越过桌面。Din仍旧坐着，他仰头注视着他，Luke轻柔地捏住他的双肩。

“可我希望与你有关。”Luke轻声恳求。

他看到Din呼出一口气，有些颤抖，之后双手扣住Luke的手腕。

“我也一样。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那就给我一些什么吧，”Luke说道，捏着Luke的手腕。这个请求付之于口，他不禁感觉到一种无法自拔的放纵，不过看不到Din的脸——或者遮盖其上的那一层障壁，无论如何——他还是觉得轻松了一些，“告诉我点什么。告诉我你想要什么。你总是这么沉默……别再藏起你的心事了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了更顺利进行剧情，我在本章中把电影的事件和时间线打乱了一些。很抱歉先前一些章节的评论我现在还没有回复，但我都会回复的！我目前正忙着准备一场注册考试。感谢大家的评论！你们的支持是我的动力。

Din离开后隐隐积攒下的许多不安现如今都已经消弭，空气比他动身之前更加透亮，Luke的生活常轨如今焕然一新，但也有些许熟悉。

Luke继续进行他的教学——这孩子正在学习用原力悬浮，有好几次他父亲都因为这件事被折腾得睡不好觉——而且Din也允许他在花园里种下更多植物。他现在经常坐在Din旁边吃晚饭，Din戴着头盔没有办法享用晚餐，所以他就总会把手放在Luke的膝盖上，慢慢摩挲，掌心的温度久久停留。

尽管Luke没有办法留下来过夜，因为他清楚得留给Din些许脱下盔甲的自由，但他还是在那里留到很晚。这么长时间以来，Luke很少与某个人进行如此密切的交流，即便是针对那种最细微的小事，都能完全袒露自己真实的感受，这是一种纯粹的放纵，也是他痛彻心扉的渴望。

并非一开始就如此。起初他们仍旧有些拘束，有些不踏实，但还是很快就热络了起来。Din还是有些内敛，不过Luke也开始将这看做是一种犹疑，而非粗鲁，是不知如何坦露脆弱，而非缺乏渴望，于是他沉下心来缓缓推进。

事情逐渐明朗，要想让他敞开心扉，最容易的方法似乎便是把时间向前推得更久远一些，譬如讨论他的工作。Luke知道在遇到那孩子和拿到暗剑之前，有很长一段时间，Din都是享誉业内的赏金猎人，Din似乎对这个话题比较得心应手——甚至更加怀念那些简单的日子。于Luke而言，Din对于这段时光的讲述让他百听不厌：即便Din讲起这些的时候很谦虚，Luke也能借此描绘出他作为一个独行枪手的往事。

“等一下，”Luke摇着头，哈哈大笑。他们正坐在沙发上，Luke把腿搭上Din的大腿。他转过头，咧着嘴笑起来，挑眉道：“你拒绝了一对双胞胎？还是提列克双胞胎？”

“那个……不是我想给你说的重点，”Din指出这一点，Luke忍不住去猜他是不是在皱眉，或者他是不是在目镜的遮掩下面红耳赤，“而且，那个邀请不像听起来那么诱人，”他断然反驳，手掌轻轻放在Luke的腿上，“他们也不是我的类型。”

“好啊，你现在可正和双生子之一在一起呢，”Luke讥诮地指出，“我感觉你好像的确比较痴迷某种类型啊。”

Din嗤笑一声，但他的拇指在Luke的小腿上来回摩擦，又是一种全然的欣喜：“我觉得并不是。但看上去你好像知道的很多啊，不如说说你自己？”他歪着头盔，全然的探究，试探性的玩味，就好像在说话之前，他得把这些词句在心里先转过一圈似的，“你的菜……是哪种？”

“我觉得我没有特定类型，”Luke诚实地回答道，随意耸了耸肩，听到Din又发出一声嗤笑，于是他强调道，“我是真的没有。怎么？难道你还希望我能说我喜欢穿盔甲的男人？在你之前我可一个曼达洛人都没遇到过。”

“你遇到过Boba Fett啊，”Din提醒他道。Luke怔住，想起他那些酒后的胡言乱语。

“那也真的没几次。”Luke仍然坚持。在塔图因巧遇一次之后，又在云城上远远地望了一眼，真的不值一提。不过奇怪的是Din居然这么执着于这个话题。如果他的确是从那一连串醉言之中捕捉到这条信息的话，那他一定已经纠结了很久了。Luke笑得愈发开心，他倾身向前，一只胳膊肘撑着沙发后背，凝视着他，“怎么？你在担心Boba Fett吗？”

“只是觉得有趣罢了。”

“我敢说，相比对我，他对Han更感兴趣，”Luke思索了一会，之后平静地说，“Han就喜欢自找麻烦——所以他也很擅长摆脱麻烦，前提是只要他想。”

Luke沉吟片刻，愧疚涌上心头。请求和Leia通话相对更加容易，因为她通常只呆在一个地方，而且他思念自己的妹妹也可想而知，情有可原。他没有试过和Han联系，找个简单的借口，可以说他的行踪捉摸不定；但若诚实点说，他觉得和Han联系的话会比较尴尬，因为Han真的不是那种适合远距离交流感情的人。

但已经太久了，久到Luke也开始想他。

“他救我脱离险境的次数多到数不过来，”Luke继续道，他的记忆飘忽，眼神随之游移，“他跑向Fett的时候，是为数不多我救他的几次之一。”

放在Luke小腿上的那只手轻轻捏了一下。Luke不确定这个动作是不是Din有意为之，但的确拉回了Luke的注意力。

Din仍旧专注地看着Luke，一动不动，Luke突然意识到了什么。此时此刻他若讥诮，那么似乎恰合时宜，而非一种玩味的刺探：“不是那么回事。”他保证道，伸出手，用手指抚摸Din的头盔边缘。

Din哼了一声，回音在金属之间激荡，他静了静，随后开口道：“他长得好看么？”

Luke大笑起来，摇了摇头：“他没你好看。”他如此保证。

“嗯，”Din沉吟道，“可你也不知道啊。”

Luke顿了顿，转瞬之间，他判断不出这话是自然而然的调笑抑或是一种自我防卫。他歪着头，努力把注意力集中在Din身上，但沮丧的是，他仍旧对这人捉摸不透。

“我当然知道。”Luke固执地坚持道，Din笑了一声，打破了他们之间紧绷的壁障。

日子就那样一天天过去。他一直在学习语言，如今他已经可以自信地申请进入全浸入式的班级了。他们在一起的时间更多了，课间短暂休息的时候Din总是会来找他。每每训练的时候，当Luke占了上风，Vizsla总会停下来让Luke做技巧展示。如果Din不用开会，也没有其他事务的话，他总是会静静地站在训练场边，等着送他回家。之后，他们不会立刻穿越长长的步道走回Luke家，而是会先去Din家里吃点东西。

“你在烦恼什么？”最后的最后，Luke还是问道，他不能再保持沉默了。坐在Din桌前的时候，在他面前吃东西的时候，某种自内生发的不自在感都如影随形，Din给他的感觉不再是那种熟悉的惬意与舒适。

“你又在烦恼什么？”Din把胳膊搭在桌上，回击道，Luke立刻摇了摇头。

他想知道Din多久会产生一次这样的情绪。在他的人民之间他并不怎么紧张，但他作为赏金猎人的这些年必然意味着他得处理所有那些关于种族和意识形态的东西，而这种种并不容易理解。也许这些对Luke的困扰本应该多于他看不到Din的脸这件事，又或者是什么没有办法一起共进晚餐之类的琐碎事情……但渴望某种他不能要求Din去给予的东西似乎又无比残酷，乃至不公。

直到他吃完盘子里的东西之后，他才意识到Din回避了这个问题……他的胸口翻搅起一阵痛苦，Luke很想知道这种信条的束缚究竟让Din产生过怎样的渴望。

他控制不住地在头脑中重复着，他问起Han时那声轻柔的纠正： **可你也不知道啊。**

Din的回应总是如此隐忍：很自信，且坚持自己的道路……但这一定也是他沉重的担子。Luke只问过一次这个问题，但因为Din闻言就变得非常防备，所以他再也没有越雷池一步。

他们保持这样的状态越久，这个想法就有越多的时间向下延伸，扎下根去。如今他们聚多离少，有许多个晚上Luke都是睡眼朦胧地迈过自家的门槛。有时候他躺在自己空空如也的床上，他会无比渴求地想下次见面的时候一定要撬开Din的嘴巴，这个念头让他舌尖滚烫。

这会很孤独吗？他对这些轻微的、细小的行为的渴望，是否正如Luke不敢宣泄的自我呢？他会觉得痛吗？

他没有去问，将这些问题封缄在紧咬的牙关之后，但他看着Din，从来没有停止过渴望。

\--

Luke本来期待和Din拉近距离意味着更多地参与进他的生活，更容易和他见面，但现在他发现情况正好相反。Din去参加会议的次数越来越多，要么就是去处理很多重要的信息，他压低声音避免让Luke听到。也许他想多了，但Luke很不喜欢那种感觉，因为Din有时候会找借口抽身而去，回来之后又完全不解释是什么事情让他这么匆忙。

他也许没有资格追问。Luke知道Din在担心他们两个的关系；担心Luke的立场，他和绝地的关系——更有甚者，和新共和国的关系——Din不会缓和，也不会妥协。这里的人民逐渐喜欢上了Luke，但是少数几个对其领导人抱有质疑态度的人依旧找准借口就对他出言讽刺。

没有完美的社会；即便Din已经做了如此多的事情，仍旧有曼达洛人觉得他名不副实。Luke极为讨厌的一种看法就是，仅仅因为他身份如此，就会有人将偏见强加在他身上。让Luke远离政治可能对他们两个人来说都是个好主意，但这个主意就是感觉不太对，Luke忍不住去想这究竟是因为什么。

“这次又怎么了？”Luke像以往那样随意问道，但Din仅仅是看着他。

“你不用操心。”Din的回应并非盛气凌人，反而是一种抚慰，或者努力表现为一种抚慰。Luke皱起眉，这一次他要开始施压了。

“你确定吗？”他追问，随意地撞了一下Din的肩膀，“你需不需要个编外飞行员之类的？连带附加技能的那种？找遍银河系也找不出第二个的那种？”

他故意把话说得像调侃，希望这次Din能更愿意告诉他些什么。可他只是摇了摇头。

“你可别太狂了。”他责备道。

“就是想想而已啊。”Luke愈发热切，主动请缨，“我帮的上忙，你知道的。”

“你这就是在帮忙。”Din短短地纠正道，Luke没有继续强迫。

他说的没错，但这也并不是全部事实。Din支持他继续训练那孩子。每次Luke主动帮忙修缮城市的时候他都很高兴，而且他还允许他在后院尽情施展他新发现的培植技能……但那些对他来说都只是非常被动的事情。

只是护他周全的事情。

Luke恍然大悟，他塌着肩膀，但什么都没有说。

\--

当晚Luke迈进Din的家门，竭尽全力不垮下身子，但他清楚自己并没有做到。和Vizsla达成和解自然是一件幸事，但对方的热情也几乎与危险无异。他没有一丁点儿恶意，但今天不知怎的，Luke直接重重地被摔在了垫子上，所以他的肩膀已经抱怨了一路了。

这倒还好。任何一种训练都是如此，Luke并没有觉得很痛苦。疼痛难以避免，当然也会自行消退。他转动肩膀的时候，听到了一阵吱嘎吱嘎的响动，但他抻直胳膊也并没有缓解这种紧张感。

Luke觉得他可以蒙混过关，但还没走两步Din就迎面而来。Din没有打招呼，什么也没说，只是歪着头上下打量了他一番。

“我好着呢，”他还没问出口，Luke就抢先说，“没事儿，就是胳膊有点酸。”

说来轻巧，不过脱靴子的时候就不这么容易了——他瑟缩了一下，疼痛从肩膀径直贯穿到后背，Luke重新直起身的时候，那种明显的紧绷感还是让他没控制住表情。Din见状，缓缓摇了摇头。

“过来，”Din招了招手，“让我看看。”

“我真的没事，”Luke坚持拒绝，尽管他脱下长袍的时候还是又瑟缩了一下，“没什么大问题。”

Din走近他，单手抓住Luke的肩膀。Luke痛得狠狠皱眉，他的肌肉火烧火燎，痛楚沿着脊椎一路下滑。Din在他锁骨上方的凹陷处轻轻揉搓。

“你这样多久了？”Din喃喃道，Luke想耸耸肩——但在Din掌下，这个动作只是让他平添更多紧张。

“从我来到这之前吧，可能。”Luke承认道。Din偏着头看他——明显是审视，他望着Luke思索了一阵，贝斯卡甲之后，他的情绪难以体察，随后他开口道：

“来吧，”他柔声劝慰，往屋里退了几步，明显期待着Luke能够跟上他的脚步。他领着他进入卧室，似乎是想找一片比较大的空地，因为他指了指地板说道：“上衣脱掉坐下来。我马上就回来。”

啊。

这句命令狠狠地扯着Luke的胃向下拽。太蠢了，真的，相比着意制造的亲密，这种环境更像是要做什么实际的事情，但他的皮肤还是烧起来。

即便他和Din现在已经处在一段关系之中，他们也并没有再做出像那天晚上一起训练时那种激情似火的行为。并非缺乏欲望，而是因为他们两人都在刻意保持一种距离。Luke不确定Din在想些什么——这实在是一种长久的、痛苦的折磨——但于他自己而言，说实话，他不知道自己能问些什么，Din能回答多少，或者Din所给予他的，是不是已经超出了限度？

之前Din谈论亲密关系的方式，和他们此时此刻正在做的事情……那种缓慢的、细致的、难以名状的事情，真的无法联系到一起。说实在话，Luke只能凭借Cara的叙述描绘出大致的轮廓，而后者几乎是闪电般地结了婚。他不知道若是他去打听详细的时间发展，那其中蕴含的亲密会让他多么窘迫。

他的思绪扯得太远，鉴于他此时此刻光着上身，双腿盘起坐在Din的床边，他想得真的太远太远了。这幢房子总是显得有些冰冷，起不到烘托气氛的作用——但对于Din来说也许是必要的，因为他一般都穿着盔甲。

话说回来……

Luke这才意识到，自己为Din的盔甲而烦扰，而Din其实也没怎么见过他的身体。Din会隔着衣衫触碰他，但又不会搞得他衣衫不整，Luke也没必要害羞腼腆……但他低头看向自己赤裸的上身，如今这感觉的确不怎么好受。

Din愣在卧室门前定定地看着他，那种眼神确证了Luke的想法。

“你这是都经历了些什么啊……”

Din的声音很温柔，但同时又有些锋利，迥然不同的两种情绪相互拉扯，那是怜惜，愤怒，还有一种出于保护欲的焦虑。他对Luke说话的语气就像修理他的手那次一样……Luke觉得他也必然不会喜欢这些伤疤背后的故事。

一系列可怖的伤疤在他的皮肤上蔓延成一片，从肋骨边缘横越整个胸膛，一直延伸到后背，如同植物的根茎弯弯曲曲地攀缘而上，在他苍白的皮肤上，亮得刺眼。

Luke叹了口气，扬起头看向Din，开口道：“是因为原力闪电，”他解释道，故意咧着嘴笑了笑，“绝地并不使用这种技能，所以我还没有给你讲过。”

Din顿住，看了他良久，开口的时候声音微不可闻：“皇帝么？”

Luke不知道他应不应该庆幸Din猜的不是他父亲：“是的。”

他几乎就要开始讲述后续的故事了，但他之前告诉过Din一次——他是少有的几个他珍视的人之一，如此得以知道那天发生了什么，而在这几人之中，见过他的伤疤的更没有几个。这些伤疤并不会让Luke有什么不适感，于是也没怎么想起过那段痛彻心扉的往事。

Luke压下这种种思绪，Din没有立刻追问，他得以如释重负。Din很快走到他身后坐下，再次抚摸Luke的双肩，他已经褪去手套，双手覆满某种温暖的油脂，光滑润泽，味道纯净，他的肌肉松弛了许多。

突然之间，Luke心跳加速。相比起之前他看到Din双手的那几次，这一次不知怎的，显得更加暴露。Din看到了更多的他，也触碰到了更多，Luke口干舌燥。自然，这对舒缓他肌肤下的灼热毫无用处，不过谢天谢地，Din用拇指深深按压他的脖颈的时候，层层叠起的紧绷肌肉在甚为柔和的压力之下阵阵抽痛，Luke也没办法分心太久。

“妈的，”Luke狠狠瑟缩一下，在Din的触碰之下，他只能无力地垂着头，抵不住那样的力道。Din只是了然地哼了一声，慢慢地用双手摩挲过他整片后背。

“不许……唔……取笑我，”Luke强忍着再往后缩的冲动，“一般都没事的。我今天就是……训练得有点过了。”

Din听起来完全不信：“我以为Vizsla现在对你下手没那么重了。”他说，Luke猛地抬起头。

“为什么？你让他照顾我的？”Luke扭头质问他，Din迅速摇了摇头。

“玩笑而已，”他坦承，不过他还是沉吟片刻，之后若有所思地补充道，“没有，我没给他说什么。不过他的确说了你不少事情。”

“不是吧。”Luke怀疑道。

“真的，”Din仍旧坚持，尽管他听起来连自己都很震惊，“在你挑战他之前，他就已经发现我离开那段时间你做了很多训练了。你自己在努力，从来就没泄过气，所以他对你印象很深刻。”

唔。这其中有不少值得细究的地方，但Luke却傻傻地注意到了一些奇怪的点：“他嫉妒了？”Luke讥诮道，随即Din狠狠按了一下他肩上的一块伤疤，似在训斥。Luke痛得弓下身子，但也没忘记哈哈大笑。

“我课上听人说的，”Luke嘴上不停，决心要极尽揶揄之能事。像Din这样的人估计一辈子都没被这么揶揄过，早该有个人压他这么一头了，“某些曼达洛人只会和最强的战士结合。”

“如果你再说下去，那可以让Vizsla来帮你按背。”Din冷冷地回击道，停了很长时间，才又往手里倒了些油，继续专注手头的工作。

鉴于Vizsla对所有事情都有压倒性的征服欲，Luke可不知道自己能不能在他手下幸存。Luke已经说了很多，可Din还是嘴上不停，不过比他先前的嘲讽，多了一层思索的意味，“说真的，你就不能给自己治治伤么？”

嗯？Luke扭头看着Din，扬眉道：“你这是怎么看出来的？”他忍不住咧嘴笑道。

“我说的是你的能力。”Din纠正道，仿佛知道Luke在装傻一般，Luke的表情严肃下来。

那本绝地手册上的内容Luke不仅浏览，大多数还练习过，可这项技能截然不同。Luke怔住，不过并非Din提起了这件事情，甚至也不是因为他希望Luke能突发奇想，手一挥就施展魔法消除每日的病痛，而是因为Din这番话中的暗示。Din知道这种可行性是因为——在某种意义上——那孩子一定这么做过。

到底还有多少能让Luke为之惊讶的事呢？

“也许现在这样更好。”Luke简单解释道，没有在这个问题上耽搁太久。Din手下有一瞬间的停顿，Luke壮着胆子继续道：“也许我就喜欢让你碰我呢。”

Din等了一会才继续，不过这次他下手更轻，按着他肌肉上的虬结：“我也喜欢这样碰你啊。”Din轻声说，那些字句落进Luke胃里，有种踏实的温暖。

真好。Luke深深呼出一口气，满足地笑了笑：“这比讨论原力好多了。”他讥诮，Din嘲弄地一笑。

即便Luke这么说，Din还是兜了个圈子说回了原来的主题，不过他的声音里有种极不情愿的感觉：“希望你别觉得我烦，因为我还没有完全理解这东西，”他低声承认道，“我都不知道我什么时候能完全明白。”

“那问我就好了。”Luke语气温柔，全然诚恳，“你想知道什么？”

Din没有立刻回答。他继续为Luke按摩，手掌在他的脊椎两边摩挲，Luke感觉他是在仔细选择从何处开始。

“你自己从来没用过么？”Din手上力道放轻，手指勾勒Luke背上的伤疤，“原力闪电？”

Luke摇摇头，Din找到一处虬结的时候，他的五官皱到一起，但Din轻柔的触碰即刻便驱散了这种痛楚：“绝地称之为原力审判，”他解释道，“但从更深的层面来讲，这种能力是与黑暗面联系到一起的，因为一般情况下愤怒都是激起这种能力的主要原因。”

“所以你就永远不生气咯？”Din表示怀疑，Luke小声笑个不停，Din闻声加重了手上力道，按住他的陈年旧伤。

“这是理想情况而已，”Luke不动声色，“不过我也不会一伤心就发射闪电吧，不是这么回事儿。”

“这我可不知道，”Din淡淡道，“我从来没见你伤心过。”

Din陈述的是事实没错，Luke不禁去想……是真的吧，对吗？尽管Like竭尽全力遵循教导，可还是和自己的情绪紧紧绑在一起。他当然感受得到绝望、挫败和焦虑……但Din说的对；Luke从来没有特别特别失落。即便他的机械手被毁掉，他也只感受得到疼痛，感受得到Din迈进门时一并带来的那种焦虑和气愤。

大体上来讲他在这里的生活还是很平静的，所以他的情绪也一直很稳定。尽管Din把个中缘由归于他的绝地训练，Luke其实还是觉得这和他来到这里之后所学习的内容有关。

Din再度归于沉默，不过紧绷感明显从他身体中抽离而去。Luke静静等着，可接下来的问题还是出乎意料。

“你可以读心吗？”Din问道，仿佛突然察觉到了什么，Luke心里一乐。

他几乎要笑出声来，可还是忍住了——不然会显得太刻薄，还是平易近人一点好：“不会，”Luke随意答道，“大多数人都不会，有些绝地会。我只会用类似的方法感知到我妹妹，如果必须的话，和我父亲之间也有一次。我觉得家人之间可能更容易一些。如果我想再进一步的话，也不是不可以掌握，但就感觉……有点刺探隐私了。

“但我能感受到情绪，”Luke说，“很难不去感受，有时候。”

Din坐在他身后，闭口不言。双手仍旧缓慢、平稳地扫过Luke的后背。他并没有特别不舒服，但是他没有给出回应，必然也是因为有点不自在。未出口的问题显而易见，继而Luke打破了沉默。

“我从来没有读过你的想法，”Luke保证道，“而且大多数时候我甚至都不知道你是一种什么情绪。”他扭头看去，咧嘴一笑，“这倒的确有点挫败呢。”

Din的触碰终于放缓了些。他把双手放在Luke的肩上，拇指懒懒地摩挲Luke的脖颈，“是么？”

Din正在努力摸清Luke在他心中都看到了什么，是么？因为从Din的角度来讲，他并没有对Luke显露太多情绪：不仅遮掩在他的盔甲之后，还用语言构筑重重防备。他想知道Luke是不是看进他的思维，填满这些鸿沟，也许这样他就不会觉得自己占了那么多上风。

Luke双手扣住Din的手腕，拉近他的一只手掌，放在唇边吻去。他的皮肤比自己料想中的更加光滑，皮肤上的油脂在Luke的双唇上留下丝丝暖意。Din坐在他身后，呼吸颤抖，他的头盔埋入Luke肩膀，如同溃败。

另一只没有被牵着的手漫不经心地游走，攀上，滑下，直至Luke平坦的胸口。那种感觉轻缓又笃定，他的手掌继续下滑，落在他的脐上，随即上浮，圆钝的指甲擦着Luke的皮肤。这当然不足以抚平不适，但暗示不言自明，挫败混杂其中，渴望近乎绝望。他向前倾身，只一点，但Luke感觉到温暖的贝斯卡甲压住他的后背。

“我……喜欢这样抚摸你。”他近乎孱弱地重复，如同这告白在体内疯狂拉扯，“但我没办法让你也感同身受。”

这其中的重要性自然无可否认，他的手指温柔地压在Luke唇上，只停留了一瞬就移开，紧握成拳。挫败似乎在他内心灼烧，Din颤抖着呼出一口气。即便在头盔的遮掩之下，那声音依旧破碎，冲破他的胸膛，带着一种难以名状的折磨。

“我没办法——”

Din话犹未尽，但其意图已然明了。Luke叹了口气，向后靠在Din的胸口，再度牵起他的手。他将双唇覆上每一处粗糙的关节，留下细密、绵长的亲吻，但他知道这还远远不够。

这并不能弥补他们无法吻住彼此这个简单的事实。

Luke这才发觉自己的视角如此偏狭。他一直在想Din给予了他多少，但从另一边看来也同样不公。Luke来到这里，向曼达洛信条贡献己身，发誓要将自己所知道的一切都尽数教给Din，而且还毫不犹豫地替他照看孩子。而尽管Din沉默寡言，隔着一身重甲，为了保护他的人民，不得不守住秘密……他会不会也觉得自己在利用Luke的善意呢？

“那就给我一些什么吧，”Luke说道，捏着Luke的手腕。这个请求付之于口，他不禁感觉到一种无法自拔的放纵，不过看不到Din的脸——或者遮盖其上的那一层障壁，无论如何——他还是觉得轻松了一些，“告诉我点什么。告诉我你想要什么。你总是这么沉默……别再藏起你的心事了。”

Din没有立刻回应他的请求。他没有说话，单手向下勾勒Luke胸膛的线条，Luke耐心等待，等他开口。

“我的家园被摧毁之后，是曼达洛人收养了我。”Din斟酌着开口。Luke听过这一部分，但没有听过之后的，“那时候曼达洛星还处在一片混乱当中；分裂，隔绝，并不是安居乐业的理想之所。孤儿们经常是被接收，但是没有真正的父母来抚养他们，所以他们就在集体当中长大。曼达洛人照顾我，让我在战斗部队接受训练，等我年龄适合，就宣布忠于信条。”

“之前我从没有发誓要忠于谁，”他轻声说，“但遇到这孩子之后，我就发誓要保护他，然后我就……”

Din的声音戛然而止，仿佛他说得太过，得重新组织词句。他挫败地呼出一口气，头盔轻轻掠过Luke的发丝。

“你来到这里之后，我开始害怕了。”他坦白道，这句话重若千钧，直直沉入Luke的胃里去，“不仅仅是因为我觉得你可能会把他从我身边夺走。那时候我觉得，也许，也许这就意味着……意味着无论如何，第一个属于我的家庭马上就会不再属于我了。”

Luke舔了舔嘴唇，在Din的轻抚之下，他心如擂鼓，身子也不知不觉僵硬起来。“那时候我不想你待在这儿，”Din静静地说，“现在我无法想象如果你真的走了会怎么样。”

“Din——”Luke想转回身看他，但Din的手臂紧紧环在他腰间，将他在胸口抱紧。

“你看东西的方式很不同，”Din说道，仿若Luke不曾试图打断他一般，“你修习我们的道，反过来帮助我们，这让我……发现事情原来可以如此不同。

“我很高兴你能来到这儿，”他松开Luke，最后说道，“而且我很感激我不在的时候你能照顾他。”

Luke怔然，脉搏跳动的声音冲撞着他的耳膜，随后他捏紧Din的双手。

“我很感激你能信任我，把他交给我照顾。”Luke小心斟酌词句，继续道：“但我不想让你觉得我来到这就是为了这些。”

尽管Din抓得很牢，Luke还是转过脸去，正正望着他：“我来到这里的确是为了教他，但我也不会每次你上战场的时候都留在后方看孩子，”Luke坚定地说，“我可以理解，对有些事情是得谨慎，但你不能什么事情都瞒着我啊，这不公平。下一次如果再有什么事情发生，我要和你一起去。我可以帮你，我也能够帮你，无论你同不同意。”

起先Din只是看着他，Luke也毫不畏惧地回以凝视。过了一会，Din叹了口气，他的手指划过Luke胸口的伤疤，描画那些轮廓，明显心事重重。

“我想保证你的安全。”他轻声坚持道。

“你很体贴，”Luke心平气和道，但语气也同样坚定，他迎向Din的触碰——竭尽全力享受那片刻的肌肤相亲，“但我可以照顾好自己——而且，如果你允许的话，我甚至也可以保护好你。”

Din沉下双肩，他慢慢摇了摇头：“问题又回来了。”他说，声音沉静，甚至有些孤寂的意味。

Luke扬起眉毛看着他：“这是什么意思？”他问道。

“Dral，”他的手指抚摸Luke的下颌，“意思是明亮，但也代表某种强大、有力的东西。”

“这就是我的感觉，大多数时候，”Din轻声总结道，“我看着你的时候。”

Luke有一瞬间的哑然，他不知道自己能说什么来回应这番话。还好，这种出于震惊的静默丝毫没有妨碍到Din，因为他继续说道：

“你和我想象中的不一样，”Din缓缓道，他的声音柔和，但不住颤抖，“和我之前见过的所有人都全然不同。”

其重要性不言而喻：Din曾经穿越过无数黑暗，曾经航行至银河系极远的角落，曾经和形形色色的人打过交道，乃至并肩作战，但不知为何，Luke偏偏成了这些人里唯一刺中他心房的利剑。

Luke双臂交叠，环住Din的肩膀，笑道：“你也很与众不同啊，Luke斟酌好词句，他歪着脑袋打量对方，“你和其他人都不一样，但你感觉……很熟悉，就好像我之前就认识你一样。我也不知道是为什么。”

Luke不知道还能怎么形容。只要看向Din，他内心深处就会自然而然地腾起一种拉扯感，仿佛他被一种只存在于他们两个人之间的重力吸引住一般。他咧嘴一笑，接着补充道，“抱歉，我可能说的不够清楚？”

Din叹了口气，不过这其中如释重负的成分显然远远多于其他，Luke全当他是在微笑。他探知他的情绪，发现那种悲观已经全然消融，取而代之的是一种温暖而甜蜜的情感，自内而外散发出来，似乎要与他的双臂一同将Din层层包裹。

“不会，”Din声音温柔，怜爱地拨开他前额的发，“我懂。”

\--

“我要给你看点东西。”

Din说话的语气带有某种刻意的强调，仿佛开口之前已经开始紧张了似的。Luke歪着脑袋看向他，他站在Luke门外，动作有些许紧绷。才一大早他就跑来见他，一定是有事，但有感觉有点……紧张。这么忐忑，可一点儿不像他啊，Luke想着，不觉扬起嘴角。

“我们得出城，”Din解释道，“大概要花一早上时间。”

“好吧，我的时间表可真是满满当当。”Luke揶揄道，Din甚至连笑都没笑一声，这显得他更焦虑了。

也许他不该开玩笑的。

Luke上下打量了Din一圈，走出门去跟上他的脚步。他等着Din带他去城里，可他反而几步绕到Luke的房子后面，那里停着一架沙地飞行艇，比他之前在塔图因开过的那几架都要豪华得多。

尽管Din看起来非常紧张，可Luke心底还是涌起隐隐的兴奋感。自从他开着X翼降落在这儿之后还没有真正开过什么舰船，说实话他真的是无比渴望再练练手。

“我可以开吗？”Luke殷切地问。获得Din的准许之后，他便当即乐不可支地爬上驾驶座，花了一会时间检查了一下驾驶座各处装置。这架沙地飞行艇的设计似乎是着意贴合了曼达洛人的需求，每样装置都用曼达语而非通用语标示。

万幸，Luke全都读得懂。

Din坐在他身边：“别玩太过了，”看着Luke兴奋得快飞上天了，他便如是提醒道，“我还得给你导航呢。”

Luke没玩太过，就过了那么一丁点。他们行进过一半路程的时候，Din还是悄悄地把一只手搭上门边——好像是在找什么抓手。那时Luke正开在兴头上，沙漠艇速度快得几乎变成了空中飞艇。

然而并没有出事。他们完好无损地到达了目的地，但Luke还没找到机会嘲笑Din，就被目的地的这番景象打了个措手不及。

这是另一座穹顶型城市，但有些摇摇欲坠。鼎盛时期这里一定很美，但如今，辉煌已经湮没在沙尘与碎石之中。一些大型建筑仍旧如高塔一般矗立在那，但即便这些建筑也有被破坏的痕迹，已然无法重新修缮。

“这些都是大屠杀之后的残迹，”Din从沙地飞行艇上下来之后解释说，不过无须多言，显而易见，“跟紧我，注意脚下。”

Luke还沉浸在眼前的景象里没回过神来，便没问什么问题，只是跟上。Din带着他走进城市，小心翼翼穿过瓦砾废墟，他们走得越远，Luke心中不详的预感就越发强烈。

这种感觉并非威胁——甚至不是警告。Luke穿过那些废墟的时候，心里很清楚这些倒塌的楼房中间不存在危险，也没有威胁潜伏在那些横越他们头顶的碎玻璃中间。这种感觉反而是一种回响；一段古老的、被毁坏的历史仍旧栩栩如生，通过原力翻卷而来——那是强烈的恐惧、死亡以及绝望。

分神在这种感觉上随时可能招致惨痛的代价。Luke脚下一滑，几片建筑的残迹掉落，几乎让他摇摇欲坠，不过Din迅速抓住他的手臂，拉他站直。

“没事吧？”他问道。Luke点点头，可仍旧收不回心神。

“没事。”他喃喃，向四周谨慎地环视一圈之后看向Din，“没事，抱歉，这里……”Luke的表情柔和下来，“这里有种好深好深的痛苦。”

Din捏住Luke的手臂，观察他良久，之后一只手扣住Luke的手腕。也许这样领着他更安全，或者被这样稳稳地牵着，还伴有潜隐的亲密——但无论如何，Luke都非常感激。

“来吧。”他柔声劝慰。

Din领着他走进的那幢楼最为坚实。他们轻而易举地穿过入口，但紧随其后的走廊需要格外小心。Luke几乎想用原力挪开几颗碎石，但他看不出是不是只消微微一动，整座建筑就会彻底崩塌——所以他还是没有轻举妄动。他们挤过几处缝隙，又跳过一处缺口，Din最终领着他走到一扇门前。

“我们到了。”Din仍旧牵着Luke不放，“小心头顶。”

Luke闪身避过一块摇摇欲坠的天花板，看了一眼紧锁着的大门，扬起一道眉毛：“我是不是得把眼睛闭上来着？”他问道，Din握着他的手腕，微不可感地紧了紧。

“如果你想的话。”

Din打开门，横越过头顶的东西……无比普通。这是一处居所，看上去无比简单，仅有些许损毁。一扇窗户残破不堪，望出去可以看到城市，一块地板向下打开，通往底层……但除此之外大体都还安全。

不过相比这些，抓住Luke眼球的是所有那些书籍：远处的墙上摆放的全是书本，一股熟悉的感觉沿着后背爬上脖颈。

“我们夺回曼达洛星的时候，就遍寻过这些废墟竭尽全力打捞残迹，”Din解释道，向房间更深处走去，“这里曾经是首都，所以整颗星球的知识资源理当集中在此。我们也的确找到了。”

Din走近那些书架，选了一本书，手套擦了擦封面：“有位曼达洛女公爵一度统治此地，”他开始讲述这些往事的时候，声音之中没有一丝一毫的欣喜，“我们部落的人对她的态度不怎么友好——她意欲作出的改变过于巨大，于我们而言如此，于曼达洛星也如此。

“但其他人对她表示支持，”他转向Luke，步伐近乎谨慎，“绝地武士曾经保护了她很多次。这本书就是他们其中一人留下的，自他离开之后就被存放在这里。”

Luke睁大双眼，Din还没有把书递到他手里，他就已经意识到了。他是感觉到的，他的胸口搅动起来——

**是Ben。**

Luke几乎要难以置信地大笑起来，差点没来得及遮掩，他迅速捂住嘴巴，不过他的表情还是没法骗人。悲伤与快乐同时在心中翻搅，针锋相对——他很庆幸自己现在是想放声大笑，而不是泪水决堤。

Din拍掉书上的灰尘，Luke翻开书，近乎贪婪地浏览着残破的书页。这可是绝地文献啊……绝地的思想竟然被保存在曼达洛星，这着实离奇——不过Luke也在想，这重要典籍是不是放错了地方。绝地武士团繁盛之时，这些书籍自然随处可见，在学徒和大师们中间传阅，仅仅是之后短短几年，这本书都很有可能是常见作品，但到了Luke这里，就成了遗存。

而且Din知道这本书的存在。他到底还知道些什么呢？他真的理解这地方对Luke的意义吗？

Luke隐隐觉得Din正看着他。一种静默的不定感烟云一般笼罩着他，可是当Luke对上他的目光之后，他又移开了眼睛。

“Din，你之前——”Luke开口，又迅速止住话头，用全新的目光环视这间屋子。没有早些发觉实在太蠢了，现在事情清楚多了，仿佛刚才他自己的灵魂也被掩埋在这堆沙尘瓦砾之中一般。

“你之前知不知道谁在这住过？”Luke柔声问道，他用那本书紧紧按住搅动的心口，自己的声音听来近乎破碎，“你是才知道这里住着一个绝地，还是你早就知道？”

Din似乎颇感兴趣地看着某个地方，他说着，但避开了Luke的问题：“这里存放着书籍和资料，”他转而说道，指了指房间的另一个角落，“纸质复印件和全息影像都有。有些文件时至今日可能有些朽坏了，但……你可以自己留着。所有都可以。沙地飞行艇能装个差不多，我们可以带回去，然后再回来取剩下的部分。”

Din戛然而止，他的手臂不安地垂在两侧，紧绷着，Luke……

Luke不知道他这一生中有没有对某个人产生过如此深刻的感觉。

“……之前你说的是另一个名字。”Din迟迟才补充道，仿佛他花了很久时间才找到合适的措辞似的，“所以我没有立刻就把这两个名字联系到一起。”

他说这些的时候就像是在道歉，他走上前的时候，Luke觉得自己仿佛用完了所有力气。Din忐忑地站着，即便Luke把手放在他胸口，他的身子仍旧有些僵硬。

“你为曼达洛星做了太多了，”Din继续道，再度开口之时，他也握紧了双拳，“你住在这儿，学习我们的道。我不能……做到和你一样，也不能学习你们的道，但我可以把这些都给你。”

Luke喉咙发紧，这感觉简直令人难以忍受，他无力地看着Din。这就是为什么他今天表现如此奇怪；他等待了这么久，想给他看什么东西……可现在他又害怕这些东西远远不够。Luke望着他，一种难以名状地狂喜将他填满，几乎要让他哭出来。没有人如此深思熟虑，如此珍视，如此看重——没有人像Din这样为他考虑过。此刻身处Ben的居所，那些痛楚也翻滚压来，两股洪流裹挟冲撞，太沉重了，沉重到难以承受。

Luke继续靠近，填满他们之间的空隙。他一只手拢住Din的脑后，引他低下头，直到他们额头相抵。

“Din……你不知道这对我意味着什么。谢谢你。”他声音温柔，颤抖，停留一瞬，之后他问道，“我能在这儿呆一会吗？”

Din点点头。Luke在他头盔边缘轻轻落下一吻，之后埋首查看Ben的文献。Din之前的警告没错；一些文献的损毁程度已经难以复原，还有一些已经朽烂，不过仍旧有相当可观的数目值得深挖。

出乎意料——或者也许意料之中——的是，他浏览过的大多数条目都是关于那位女公爵的。起先Luke没想太多。Ben应该是被安排做她的护卫，所以他当然会记下和她在一起时的内容——其余一些条目更为详细，还有一些内容与他的任务无关，更多是关于那名女性个人。关键在于，他的记述里暗藏着某种剖白，再往深了读，Luke几乎觉得有些羞于去看了。

几乎。

或许是出于一瞬间的软弱，又或者只是单纯的激情，Ben还是坦陈心迹： **我差点就失去了她，然后我想起她之前说过的话，她说我可能会离开绝地武士团** 。

Luke难以置信地轻轻呼出一口气，合上那本资料，轻轻摇了摇头。

“虚伪。”他沉声道，略有责备的意味，但嘴角却牵起一个笑容，胸膛暖意叠起。

\--

他们回到城里之后，Luke才突然意识到已经过了这么久。他们回到他家之前他就停下了沙地飞行艇，他看了一眼坐在副驾驶上的Din。

“谢谢你能让我开这一趟，”他对他道，打开门下去，“我可以先把这些东西放在你那吗？”

Din一副困惑的样子歪着头。他跟在Luke后面，但并没有立刻接手驾驶，“你要去哪？”

“去训练啊。”Luke提醒他，说实话他很惊讶Din竟然没有注意到，“如果迟到了的话Vizsla绝对不会给我好果子吃。”

Din叹了口气，盯着他看了好长一段时间，“Luke，”他试探性地开口，Luke发现他仍旧不习惯Din念出他的名字。

“我这不是字面意思，”抢在Din误解之前Luke便说道，“Vizsla对我很好；只不过拿来开开玩笑也挺有趣的。”

“Luke，”他这次更加严厉地重复道，“你不必继续训练，至少不必非得去上课啊。”

Luke一怔，眨了眨眼。Din站在他对面，双肩紧绷，继续道，“你已经击败了Vizsla，”他提醒道，“你已经证明了你自己完全有能力参加战斗，这也是依据六诫的训导。你已经做完了所有分内之事——你难道没有发现吗？”

Luke有点口干舌燥，他听得到脉搏敲击着自己的耳膜。Luke第一次意识到这到底是因为什么……对于这次特殊的对话来说，他的回应完全出乎意料。他比自己想的更加紧张，而且也毫不应该。

“但那就单纯是战斗练习而已啊，”Luke难以置信地固执己见，他无法就这么直接地接受赞誉，“比起信条还有更多的东西要学——而且你还一直给我说我的曼达洛语发音很糟糕呢。”

“发音得慢慢来，”Din耐心地说，仿佛他已经做好回应他的准备似的——不知怎的他就比Luke自己还早地料想到了他的反应，“可是你已经知道那些单词了啊。”

看来Din似乎最终还是放了他一马，但Luke仍旧觉得远远不够。他单手插入发间，想要说点什么，某种奇怪的冲动让他想要反对，尽管并没有什么真正的辩驳之词。信条所要求的并不多，Luke也满足了所有要求。

“除非你改主意了？”Din问道，相比一个普通的问题，很显然讥诮之意更多。

“并没有。”Luke立刻答道。他嘴角闪过一丝笑意，进而化作一个闪耀的微笑。兴奋之情流淌而出，Din如此坚持，他反倒忍不住哈哈大笑起来，“我就是……我觉得我不知道我达没达到标准。”

“我也不知道。”Din冷冷答道，Luke翻了个白眼。

“你想，我还没有盔甲呢。”Luke玩笑般地点明，“这是个大问题，不是吗？”

Din向前一步，握紧Luke的手，拇指划过Luke的手腕，“还没有而已。”他说道，显然别有深意。

Luke张口欲言，但对方完全没给他机会。Din抬起头，越过Luke的肩膀看去，Luke转过身，看到Cara正朝他们走过来。

“嘿。”她招呼道，饶有兴致地打量着他们俩，但明智地选择没有加以品评，“抱歉打扰你们浓情蜜意了，不过你们得来看看这个。”

\--

Cara领他们走进船坞。近来降落的那艘飞船四周已经散开站了许多人。人声鼎沸，Luke很难听清那些迎面而来的船员们说的是什么，周围人群的焦虑充斥着他，他皱起眉头。

“怎么了？”Luke向Cara打听道，不过另一个声音响起。

“是帝国。”

Vizsla开口之前Luke根本没感受到他的存在。他穿过人群向他们走来，每一寸僵硬的身体都充斥着喷薄欲出的愤怒，他示意他的领导人跟上。因为没有人拒绝他一同前往，所以Luke也紧随其后。

“残党么？”他问道，Din耸了耸一边肩膀——并非漫不经心，不过也不十分确定。

“不是。”Vizsla说道，他的声音之中充满痛惜，“一点残兵败将可没法造成什么毁灭性的打击，所以他们开始培养新型部队。”

Luke马上就要问Vizsla这是怎么回事了，但他没来得及问出口。在亲眼见到之前，他就已经感知到了，他无比希望自己的感觉是错的——

但紧接着那些船员走进他们的视野，随同而来的还有他们的“货物”，Luke的直觉没错。

“他们找不到什么效忠皇帝的蠢蛋了，”Vizsla冷冷斥道，“所以就开始偷别人的孩子。”

那些孩子仍旧被船员们团团保护着，他们沉默寡言，惊恐非常，身着合体却呆板的制服，上面印着编号而非姓名。他们一个紧挨着一个，睁大双眼，拳头紧握，Luke觉得自己的胸口仿佛被钻了一个洞。

Din和Vizsla还在讲话，但Luke只听进去一半，他的注意力早已经慢慢转向。他缓缓地，小心翼翼地接近那些孩子，蹲下身让自己显得没那么大的压迫感——或者他希望如此。

“嗨，”他温言道。大多数孩子还瑟缩在一起，但一个男孩毫不畏惧地看向他。Luke对那孩子笑了笑，伸出一只手，“我叫Luke Skywalker——你可以告诉我你的名字吗？”

那男孩紧紧皱眉，表现出一种与年龄不相符的悲怆，他声音极弱：“我不记得了。”

悲伤狠狠扭住Luke的胃，他心里一凉，但竭尽全力不表现在脸上。他耐心地点点头，没有缩回手，把声音放得很柔和：“没事，”Luke温柔地说，“没关系的。你在这里很安全——你和曼达洛人在一起，你知道这是什么意思吗？”

男孩摇摇头，Luke继续道，“他们是银河系最强的战士，”他自信地保证，“他们会保护你的。”

Luke不知道那孩子看了他多久。那些话一定起到了安抚的效果，因为他终于放下戒备，他的手慢慢去触碰Luke的脸颊——

Luke张开双唇，他的心疯狂地跳动起来，但Din的声音打断了他。

“我们会把他们带到收容所去。”他命令船员们，“好好照顾他们——不过别操之过急。他们经历的太多了。”

Luke极不情愿地松开那男孩的手，看着他和其他孩子一起被带下去——那孩子远远地冲他挥手说再见，Luke也冲他挥挥手，感觉自己身体的某个部分无比疼痛。他仍旧蹲在地上，看着他们穿过分散开来的人群，Din捏住他的肩膀。

“你还好吗？”Din柔声问道，低下头看着他，Luke抬头迎向他，觉得自己真的撑不住了。

他舔了舔嘴唇，平静下来之后他只觉得非常无助，于是他覆上Din的手，握了一下。

“Din，”他说道，这声坦白仿佛在剜着他的上颚，“我得走了。”

\--

“Luke，”Din的声音非常挫败，混杂着某种请求，还有某种命令，“Luke。你可以慢点儿吗？就停两分钟。”

Luke根本不可能慢下来，更不用说停下。他的胸中尽是恐慌，心脏急速跳动，喉间泛起一股愤怒，如同苦涩的胆汁。他近乎疯狂地走进自己的房子里，随便抓起几样东西塞进行李。

尽管在过去的几个小时里Din呼唤他名字的次数比之前几个月都多，也依旧无济于事。

“Luke，”Din重复道，这声音听起来无比悲伤。挫败感已然退去，他耗尽耐心，于是断然抓住Luke的手臂，“到底怎么了？”

Luke甩开肩膀，挣脱Din的束缚——他很轻松就挣开，很显然相比抓住他，Din更想引起他的注意。

“我不能留在这儿。”Luke语无伦次，他说着，但却没办法看向Din。他转回头收拾东西，把衣服随便卷成一团，连叠都不想叠，“我一直都……太自私了。就——一直在随心所欲，但帝国已经在悄然复兴。我原本可以做点什么的。这是我应尽的责任啊。”

“自私？你在说些什么？”Din恼怒地问道，“别闹了。”

Luke内心困窘，夹杂一种很少见的、难以名状的愤怒。他猛地转过头，眯起眼睛看着Din，“我没在闹脾气。”他厉声说。

“你就是在闹脾气。如果你觉得你这么匆匆忙忙离开，毫无目的，孤身一人，就能改变事态的话，”Din对他说道，“你也不会阻止这些事情发生；你只是个普通人啊，Luke。”

“我不只是个普通人，”一股下意识的冲动让他难以忍受，那不是什么自吹自擂，而是某种绝望，“我倒希望我是个普通人！”

他要承担的东西太多太多；那些东西重到难以想象。愧疚之情紧紧扼住他的喉咙，如同绞刑架上的套索，Luke觉得自己无法呼吸。

“所以为什么是现在？”Din加重语气，“为什么你现在得开始漫无目的地探索银河系寻找那些残迹了？现在到处危险重重，你不会不知道吧。”

“这不一样。”Luke反驳道，“就像Vizsla说的：那些都是孩子啊——他们是捣毁了那一处营地，可谁知道外面还有多少像他们一样的孩子——别表现得好像自己不害怕似的，因为我感觉得到，我知道你在撒谎。”

此时此刻Luke比以往任何时候都更加直接地感觉得到Din的情绪，他话一出口就觉得自己言辞尖锐。用Din的感情反过来对付他自己真的是一种极大的冒犯，而且也并不公平，但Luke思绪太快，来不及思考。

“就像我能感觉得到那男孩一样，”Luke继续说，仿佛要平息那股怒气一般，他收拾着东西，双手颤抖，“外面也有像他一样的孩子……可是我甚至都不知道。”他虽然言辞有些含混，但是意思极为明确，Din身形僵硬，“我反而还……在这儿，放任自流，而不是……而不是……”

Luke固执地想合上行李，他不知怒从何起，但如今已然推至顶峰，就连自己都无法收束。他徒劳地压着行李盖，Din并没有伸手帮忙。

“那只说明你应该留下来，”Din单刀直入，指了指Luke背后的大门，“这儿有你的学生；这不就是你想要的么，不是么？”

“不是在这种情况下，”Luke辩解道，尽管在他开口之时，他的声音的确软了下来，“这个男孩害怕到记不住自己的名字。我不会训练他，他还需要时间。他需要一个家——你的人就可以给他一个家。”

说实话，这是那男孩应得的。曼达洛人可以保护他们的安全，让他们加入到社群之中，照顾他们……他们小小年纪就遭受了如此的创伤，只有这些还远远不够，但这至少是个开始。

“他们也是你的人，”Din的声音尖锐，“你忘了吗？”

“没有，”Luke仍旧坚持，这个发现让他心中一阵绞痛，“不。我不是这个意思……”

Luke心中坠着的愤怒顷刻之间化为悲痛。这正是之前的绝地大师们竭尽全力避免的事情。情感上的连接就会招致这种结果：他必须要在Din和他的义务之间做出选择。

他痛苦地吞着口水，放弃了手底下乱成一团的行李，转向Din：“听着，”他说，尽管紧握成拳，可他的双手依旧不住颤抖，“我不能这么无所事事地呆着。我……我觉得我之前做错了。但这并不意味着我后悔了，并不意味着我不会再回来了，只是我必须去做些什么。

“我很抱歉——但我真的得走了。”他坚定地重申道。

Din站在他面前，身形笔直，他的声音平稳，柔和，但一种无以复加的颓丧如同海浪一般冲刷着Luke。“不行。”

Luke震惊到无以言表，他只是站着。Din更近了一步，他的姿势很僵硬。Luke竭力控制自己不去挪动脚步。

“你是个曼达洛人，”他厉声说，声音中的颤抖前所未有，“也就是说你听命于我，你不许走。”

Luke只觉得一阵眩晕：一种翻滚搅动着的情绪席卷而来，隔得很远很远，他知道那不是自己的情绪。Din的怒火仿佛撞击着房间的墙壁，颤抖，裹挟着静默的愤懑——恐惧、悲伤和绝望蜂拥而来，那种威压无比残忍，乃至无情。

“我是曼达洛领袖，”Din冷冷地说，但他的口吻听来如同他着意收住了那些冲动的言辞，而剩余的那些想法便不怎么确定了，“我命令你不许走。”

Luke静静站着，分毫未动，放任Din情感的热浪席卷过他自己——随后慢慢退潮，直至歇下。终于，那其中的尖锐情感消弭而去，只余一股深切的悲哀袒露无遗。他意识到自己方才的荒谬之举，于是愧疚感紧随其后，缠绕他周身，在房间里久久拉扯。

Din垂下头，双手紧握，Luke的姿势软下去，他走近他：

“Din。”他开口，想要看着他，但Din执拗地看向别处。

这感觉就好像一种惩罚，因为他将那些规则抛诸脑后——仿佛Ben的英灵刻意安排了一切，就是为了给他上一课，让他安安分分地回家去。这也就是为什么他们永远不让绝地产生情感连接，因为Din由命令转为乞求的时候，那种彻彻底底的悲怆将Luke完全淹没。

“不要走，”他无力地说道，随之而来的是良久的沉默，直到吐出那句话，仿佛撕扯着自己的咽喉，“求你了。”

Luke从来没有见过Din如此卑微，他的怒火熄灭至与绝望无异。

“求你。”他重复道，那种全然的妥协与他毫不相符，几乎把Luke的心脏击成碎片。

“我会回来的啊。”Luke发誓道，拼尽全力近乎绝望，他没有在说假话，他将手放在Din的胸口，“我保证。我发誓，我会回来的——但我真的得去做些什么。”

Din终于抬起头。他看着Luke，双手扣住他的手腕，缓缓点了点头。

“可以到外面来一下吗？”他声如蚊呐——就好像他以为Luke会拒绝一样，“我今天……还有其他东西要给你看。”

Luke静静地点了点头，Din拉着他的一只手走出屋子。Din把他带回到沙地飞行艇跟前，从后座上拉出一个很大的箱子——Luke先前忙着开飞艇，完全没注意它的存在。

Din把它放在Luke面前，他一只手指了指，声音紧绷：“打开看看吧。”他的声音温和，让Luke几乎后悔做出方才那些决定。Din一开始想把这东西交给他的时候，一定想不到是这样一番光景。他现在如此低落，更多的是屈服，而非充满希望。Luke叹了口气，拇指按上挂钩，打开盖子。

面前的东西让他震惊到无以复加，他几乎产生了一种全然无可抑制的冲动，想要再把那盖子合上。那不是贝斯卡甲，它通体白色，不过依旧被打磨得极光亮，Luke绝不可能认错它的原型。

那是Luke从沙漠中托起的神秘龙；是制甲者应Din的请求打造的……

是为了Luke。

即便在那时，Luke还无比确定Din并不信任他的时候……他就已经开始着意为他制造盔甲了。一开始这感觉如此不真实，但Luke越想，这感觉反而越有实感。Luke不能骗自己；他为Din和他儿子挖出了神秘龙——之后Din接受了那份好意，再报以一种难以置信的深情。

“这副骨架更亮一些，”Din解释道，语气平淡，听起来就像是预先演练好的，仿佛他不敢借此求得他态度的转圜，“下面还是贝斯卡钢，只不过没那么重。它能保护你，也不会拖慢你的速度。”

Luke的心脏重重地敲击着他的肋骨，双手情不自禁地颤抖起来，他拿起头盔仔细观察，完好的那只手掌抚过光滑的表面，这……太美了，真的是纯然的美丽。Luke的力气仿佛被抽干了似的，他看向Din，口中干涩。

“你不必像我一样宣誓，”Din迅速说道，“我也不会这么要求你。”

Luke从来没想过自己要宣誓——真的，他什么都没有想过。说实话，Luke不确定自己该怎么办。他原本觉得Ben的住所已经是一份意想不到的大礼了，可现在他甚至找不到什么词来形容眼前这一切。

“Din，我……”他小心翼翼地把手放在头盔后面，摇了摇头，轻声地拒绝道，“Din，这礼物太贵重，我接受不了。”

Din沉默了一会，之后俯下身拿起一片肩甲，递给他：

“我希望你能收下。”

一开始Luke不明白这是什么意思。他沉默着接过肩甲，把甲片拿正，思考他话中深意：

厚重的黑色映着白色的骨，那是一头泥角兽的剪影——与Din肩上的那个纹章一模一样。他完全无法移开视线，脚下仿佛生了根，血液借着脉搏在他耳中冲撞。但之后Din继续说着，Luke猛地抬起眼睛，与他四目相对。

“和我结婚吧。”

Luke定在当场，四周的世界仿佛全然静止。似乎过了好久好久，他只感觉得到自己咚咚的心跳声，还有Din看着他时那种目光的压力。

“和曼达洛人结合并不难，”Din紧张地解释道，“我们相互承诺，仅此而已。发下誓言。我们就是这样结为宗族的。你可以留在这，建立自己的圣殿，训练你的学生——你离开的时候，曼达洛人就会保护他们。你可以随意来去，我不会再阻止你，但你就在这里安家吧。和我在一起。

“我不知道你们的习俗，”Din颤声道，他越说越多，就好像害怕Luke最后要说出的话似的，“我需不需要征得谁的准许，有没有我必须要做的事。不过无论如何——我都会去做的。为了你我什么事都会去做。

“我爱你。”

Luke所感到的爱并不比听到的少一丝一毫。仿佛Din说出这句话，就是大坝倾溃，之后他的情绪喷涌而出，好深好深，甚至能让人溺亡。那是一种温暖，一种纯然的、无法抑制的温暖，强大乃至令人些许畏惧，Luke从来没有感到过任何一种类似的情感——更遑论身处其源头了。这种感情在他胸口搅动，紧张又绝望，他发现自己无法呼吸。Luke张开嘴，但说不出话，Din还在继续：

“你不会再孤身一人了。”Din的声音有些破碎，“你现在有家了，大家都很关心你，并不比你所给出的关心少一分一毫。大家都会愿意帮助你。”Din犹豫道，他的声音中透着一股疼惜，“我不会——要求你现在作出决定。但至少今晚先留下吧。考虑考虑吧。求你了。”

Luke看着他，他的呼吸突然变得很浅，很淡，他发觉他的眼中有一种近乎警觉的刺痛，如此鲜明。

“我想要一场婚礼。”Luke冲口而出。

Din挺直身体，Luke扬起双唇，一种如释重负的感觉席卷过他，这感觉好蠢，可是又让他眼花缭乱，乐不可支。

“我想要一场婚礼。”他坚定地重复了一遍，他向Din颤抖地伸出双手，托着他的脸庞，“我想请我妹妹来。我想办个聚会。我想——”

Luke先是控制不住地笑起来，激动甚至有些混乱，之后他哽住了，纯然失去节制的欢乐搅紧他的胸膛，可他的视线又被泪水填满。

“我想要你，”他的声音踟蹰，“我想要和你结婚——比所有事都想。”

Din双手拢住他后脑，拉近他，直到他们前额相抵，他大笑起来，这笑声在他头盔之中回荡，发出欢乐的低吟，直直击中Luke的心房，如同一阵痛楚。

“Din，”Luke颤抖着声音对他说，“Din，我也爱你。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Han夸张地歪着头，从头到脚打量他一遍：“你现在已经开始吸收新宗教了，嗯？”Han讥诮道，“你碰到了这么一个坚守信仰的家伙，而且还是陈旧到马上要绝迹的那种，然后你就情不自禁了？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这次把前注保留在尾声一并说了。全文即将结束！

固然Luke很兴奋地想和Leia说这事，可是他坐在椅子上等待信号连接的时候，热情还是急转为某种恐惧。那种热切至眩晕的快乐如此迅速地淹没了他，很久之后他才思索起这场对话中其余不甚吸引人的部分。

比如她确定无疑要杀掉他这件事。

不过或许自己这次能先逃过一劫，因为他等了好久对方都没有应答。她的日程表一直满满当当，也许她现在有点事，不过刚好，这样Luke就能改天再面对这种即将到来的窘境。

就在他准备切断通讯的时候，Leia回了话。

“抱歉。”她打了个招呼，还没来得及坐下就开始焦躁地拨弄头发。她正拆着头顶的一个发髻——这发型一定不是她的个人偏好，但一般共和国集会时参议员都会这么打扮，“要从舞会里脱身可没那么容易。”

“你看起来很不错啊。”Luke赞叹，竭尽全力给自己争取时间。Leia嗤笑一声，甩开那根像王冠一样缠在头上的辫子。

“谢了，”她淡淡道，“你看起来……”

她顿住了，Luke知道如果自己再拖延下去的话话题就会往错误的方向发展。她向前探身，对着屏幕左看右看，仿佛这能让她看得更清楚些似的。

“你这穿的是啥啊？”她问道，尽管她很快就回答了自己的问题，“那是你的盔甲么？”

Luke挺直肩膀，一种自豪感不禁涌上心头，随之而来的还有几分腼腆：“是的，”他说道，“是Din昨天给我的。”

话音刚落他就意识到自己说错了话，不过追悔莫及。Leia扬眉看向他，Luke不知道自己的表情暴露了多少心事。“Din是谁？”她的语气听起来就好像她已经极其了解他了一样。

“就是曼达洛领袖。”Luke解释道，在椅子上挪动了一下，Leia单手撑起下巴。

“怎么回事？”她狡黠一笑，看起来一副纯良无害的样子，“你完成所有考验之后曼达洛领袖把这副盔甲亲自交到你手上的？”

“Leia。”Luck半是嗔怪半是恳求地叹了口气。

“抱歉啦，”她真诚道歉，尽管还是咧嘴一笑说，“让我好好看看？”

Luck不得已站起身来让她好好看了个清楚。尽管神秘龙的体型远大过他，制甲者还是在盔甲的设计上着意费了一番功夫，所以现在看起来Luke的确是身着当初未被掩埋的那部分骨架：神秘龙的一排肋骨覆盖着他的前胸，护手上一排兽牙交错。再配上他的黑袍，当然会给人一种不祥之感。Luke完全不信这不是有意为之。

“等等，转过来一点。”Leia命令道，做了个手势，“你肩上的那个标志是什么？”

啊。

“那是一个纹样。”Luke心中一暖，“Din Djarin家族的纹样。”

Luke深深呼出一口气，对她笑了笑，再度激动起来，现在他是真的第一次在和旁人高声谈起这件事。

“Leia。他想让我和他结婚。”他继续说着，声音中仅有些许的踌躇，“然后我答应了。”

和Luke想象的那种强烈的震惊完全不同，Leia的表情反而全然柔和下来。有那么一瞬间，她似乎是感动到说不出话来，她的笑容让Luke心中爱意涌动。

“我想请你过来。”Luke迅速补充道，Leia大笑起来——如此和蔼又亲切，甚至让人倾慕。Luke真的好想她。

“我当然得来。”Leia坚持道，她就那么看了他一会，之后突然想起来了什么，“这是不是意味着你以后就要姓Djarin了？”

Luke嗤笑一声，张口打算争辩——但是话尚未出口，他就顿住了。

真的，他可能真的得弄清楚这事儿。

\--

考虑到新共和国参议员繁忙的日程，Leia还要等几天时间才能出行。Luke无意间发现自己似乎让Din背上了一个很大的麻烦：对于Din来说一场婚礼仅仅是几句话，一份不受其它束缚的承诺，尽管Luke也对此表示同意……但他却把这整个过程拖到史无前例的长度，从曼达洛人的角度来讲是如此。

他一定不能忘记去感谢他所做出的的让步。

Luke花了点时间整理思绪，重新思考了一下，目前的当务之急是立刻给他的X翼战机充好能，然后去追捕那些帝国余孽。与此同时，他也能帮得上其他忙。因为最近没什么事，他就重新安排了一下课程，开始把自己之前学过的课程教给其他人——在一定程度上。Din说对了几件事；Luke发现他和那些孩子们待在一起的时间越长，他就越能感受到内心的平静。只有在这种程度上才算是真正拯救了他们——给他们一个家，一个可以依靠的群体。Luke如今也是这个群体当中的一员了。

这就是其中价值。

目前他们给这些孤儿的课程安排还是相对比较谨慎，Luke知道这不可操之过急。他们逐渐开始和人交流，话更多了，甚至时不时还会玩点什么游戏。Luke越往深处想越觉得心痛异常：他们竟然都不敢放开去玩，似乎觉得会因此而受到责罚。

那个大着胆子和Luke握手的男孩这次同样很勇敢。他很快就对他们所有人敞开了心扉，而且他的热情似乎逐渐开始感染其他人。

说真的，这也同样感染了Luke。今天那个男孩看到他之后就马上冲过来见他，他笑得无比开心，Luke也忍俊不禁。“Luke！”他兴奋到几乎有点紧张。那种唯唯诺诺几乎已经从他的黑眼睛中全然消退，取而代之的是一种试探性的光彩，正恰合他这种年龄的孩子。

“Luke，你要来和我们一起玩meshgeroya吗？来吗？”

“你好啊，”Luke热情地打了个招呼。那个男孩在他面前脚下一滑，站直了身体，Luke下意识地蹲下身。他蹲下到和他差不多的高度，看了一眼那群聚在一起等着他的孩子们，“嗯……我觉得我不能和你们一块，这不怎么公平吧。”

那男孩明显很失望地垂下肩膀，但他还是点点头表示理解。之后他试探性地把身子歪向一边：“如果曼达洛领袖也一起玩呢？”他小心翼翼地问道，“然后你们分在不同的队伍里玩？”他把重心换到另一只脚上，一脸希冀地补充道，“你可以和我一队。”

Luke扭过头，发现Din正站在那里：和其中一个照看孤儿的人在一起说话，Luke不禁得意地一笑。这倒会是一道亮丽的风景线啊，嗯？

“那我可得先说服他了。”他说着，对他眨了眨眼，“下次再问我吧。”

“好啊。”男孩喜笑颜开，Luke以为他会跑开重新和朋友们一起玩，可是他却等了一会，然后继续说道，“我们今天学了几句曼达洛语！我可以数数了。”

“哦？”Luke鼓励道，歪着头举起一只手，竖起一根手指，“给我说说？这是几？”

“Solus，”男孩自豪地挺起胸膛答道，抱着双臂，雀跃地用脚跟撑着身体。Luke点点头，竖起第二根手指，之后男孩开始背诵，“T’ad。 Ehn。Cuir……嗯。”

之后他就皱起眉头，Luke耐心地微笑，轻轻晃了晃拇指：“不是resol，”男孩仔细想了想，之后小心翼翼地说，“Resol是六。信条就是六。五是……嗯。”他聚精会神地说着，眉头微蹙，用指关节按着自己黑色的短发，仿佛要把知识从脑袋里敲出来似的。

“Ray……”Luke循循善诱，男孩兴奋地跳起来。

“Rayshe’a和resol！”他自豪地宣布，Luke心中有什么东西一闪而过——与爱怜全然不同，却是某种悲伤。

“说对了。”他轻声夸赞道，微笑着冲他身后的人群点了点头，“你得回去和朋友们待在一块，他们马上就要不带你一块玩了。”

他只犹豫了一瞬，踮起脚尖，片刻间Luke几乎以为这男孩要伸出手抱着他的肩膀说再见。然而他只点了点头，又对Luke笑了笑，之后转身加入了其他人的游戏。

Luke望着他离去的身影，一种奇怪的静谧感席卷了他。这情绪让他分心太多，甚至都没注意到Din已经说完话，站在他身后，若有所思地沉吟一声：

“他喜欢你。”Din评价道，但这只加剧了Luke胸中的痛楚。

“他是喜欢呆在这儿。”Luke反驳道，他不确定为什么自己会拒绝这种直白的赞美，“他做得很好。其他人还是很……害羞。”

这停顿别有深意，因为“害羞”只不过是对“受过创伤”的美化而已——即使后者的形容更为准确。他们开始比赛，其他新来的孩子们都不敢率先开始，而是选择唯唯诺诺地观察着两侧的人。

“为时尚早呢，”Din说道，他的手按在Luke的肩膀上捏了捏，他已经能熟稔地找到他盔甲上的缝隙了，“有些孩子一到曼达洛星就适应得不错了，信条本身就有抚慰人心的能力；但其他孩子还需要时间。”

“那你是哪一种？”Luke站起身平视着Din。一抹微笑情不自禁攀上嘴角，“适应力超强那种？”

“也不是很快。”Din答道，他没有直视Luke，转而扭过头看着那些孩子们，“我也花了些时间。”

嗯。Luke轻轻点头，Din仍旧看着孩子们比赛，继续道：“你还是没有告诉他。”他说——那是一种陈述而非事实，Luke瑟缩了一下。

“我觉得有点乘人之危了。”Luke有点羞愧地争辩道，“他甚至都记不起他的名字，我也不确定他能不能记起自己的名字。”

Din哼了一身。尽管Luke不是很理解他盘绕他周身的情绪，但那里面的确存在某种东西。

“什么？”Luke加重语气，微微眯起眼睛，“你在想些什么？”

“你来告诉我啊，”Din淡淡道，他的语气如此平淡，Luke甚至都没有立刻发现其中的讥诮，“绝地大师。”

Luke嗤笑一声，抬起一边穿着盔甲的肩膀推了一下Din：“这可没什么好笑的，”他控诉道，“你得对我好一点，我可是刚把你从meshgeroya的困境里解救出来呢。”

Din歪着脑袋，声音中明显带着笑意：“是么？这有什么难的？”

“因为我们会把你打个落花流水，”Luke得意地说，语气严肃，“轻而易举。”

“你觉得？”

Luke抬起视线与Din的目镜平齐，Din并没有退缩，这反而让他大着胆子挑衅起来。Din还没来得及阻止他，他就狂奔起来冲进游戏的人群里——Din心不在焉的抗议淹没在他的笑声中。

\--

他们站在船坞里等待千年隼降落在曼达洛星。按照计划他们不用等很久，但每过一刻，Luke就会越发兴奋忐忑——而且不只是他。

Luke能更加轻易地感知到强烈的情绪，此时此刻他们站在船坞里，Din的焦虑感如同海浪一般在他体内冲撞。即便Luke的知觉力不强，他也能看得很清楚，因为那孩子在R2身上爬上爬下，但Din却没有一声斥责。Luke判断不出R2是更喜欢这个小家伙了，还是仅仅放弃抵抗了而已。之前那孩子一旦玩得太过火，他总会大声叫起来之后迅速跑开（也许是和Yoda有关的记忆让他更加疑神疑鬼了），但现在这孩子用爪子抠着R2的边沿向上爬的时候，它甚至展开了一个仪表盘把他往上推了一下。

如果Din注意到了，或者关心到了，都不会是现在这种情况。Luke转过头看着他，咧嘴笑着：“你紧张什么？”他抢先道。Din不停地左右晃着身子。

“我没有。”他坚称，尽管这话完全没有说服力。

“就是我朋友而已，”Luke把一只手搭在Din的手臂上，保证道，“我之前可是降落在一个住满了声名狼藉的战士的星球上，这我都挺过来了——你现在无非就是要面对五个普通人而已。”

Din看向他，一副并没有被说服的样子。

飞船总算落地，大门降下的时候Luke清楚地感觉到自己在颤抖。第一个走出来的是Leia，Luke看到她的时候整个人的姿势都变了。她的穿着介于优雅与干练之间，简直完美：很显然她并不想在一众务实的曼达洛人面前显得太轻佻，但也同样要使之与她的地位相配。于是她穿了一身裁剪利落的套装，Luke跑到半路去接她，紧紧握住她的手臂。

“我太想你了。”Luke抓住她的双肩，轻啄她面颊，这个吻的触感如此坚实，“你能来我简直太高兴了。”

“我看得出来。”她柔声回答，后退一步望进他的眼睛，了然地对他微笑。Luke认出了那种表情：她那副稳操胜券，不容含糊的神态。“不过你可不单单是因为我才开心吧。”

“你怎么会这么想啊？”Luke的表情垮下去，Leia眯起眼睛，双手捧起他面颊。

“我说真的，”她略有些责备的意味，“感觉……很不一样。我觉得你变了。”

“Luke！”

不出所料，Han火急火燎地冲出来，丝毫没发现他打断了什么。Han表现出来的那种激动远超Luke一开始的预料，不过也的确已经过了太长时间了。Han捏住他的手臂，感觉阔别已久。Luke哈哈大笑起来，Han给他一个大大的拥抱，揉了揉他的头发，抓着他的肩膀仔细打量了一番。

“嗯，小子，我得说你看起来真不错，”Han扬起眉毛凝视着他，“但你这打扮可没那么靓啊。”

“Han。”Leia斥责道。

Luke扬起一道眉毛注视着Han，不过他仍笑着。说实话，他知道Han为什么会这么说。

“我现在是个曼达洛人了，Han。”Luke提醒他，胸中闪过一丝骄傲，大声道，“身着盔甲是信条之一。”

Han夸张地歪着头，从头到脚打量他一遍：“你现在已经开始吸收新宗教了，嗯？”Han讥诮道，“你碰到了这么一个坚守信仰的家伙，而且还是陈旧到马上要绝迹的那种，然后你就情不自禁了？”

“Han。”Leia第二次警告道，可是后者全当做了耳旁风。

“Chewie，你觉得呢？”Han扭过头喊道，伍基人朝他们走过来——Lando就跟在不远处。Chewie开心地低吼一声，Han抬起头看着他，“好吧，你当然会喜欢了。”

“Chewbacca说得对，我也喜欢。”Lando真诚地说，慢慢地把Luke的手拢在自己手中，“你看起来可真棒。别听Han瞎说，他就没什么品位。”

Han嗤笑一声，这次轮到他被无视了，Lando盯着Luke说：“告诉我，我该怎么称呼曼达洛领袖的丈夫呢？”

Luke笑了笑，轻轻地摇着头。从Lando自己的角度上来讲他依旧风姿绰约。“还是叫我Luke就好，”他肯定道，“和以前一样。”

话说回来……Luke转身看去，Din正朝他们走过来，步伐稳健。Luke后退一步站到Din身边。为了消除Din的疑虑，他用手挽着Din的胳膊，按了按他的前臂。

“我的荣幸。”Lando说道，露出一副胜利的笑容，不禁让Luke奇怪Lando为什么到现在还没把自己“嫁”出去。

“这是Chewbacca，”他说，“这是Han Solo。”

Din握了握两人的手——Han的表情明显瑟缩了一下，但Chewie并没有。至于这是为了测试Chewie的力道（很可能）还是暗示Din只对Han用了力气（也很可能），Luke就判断不出来了。

“这是你的船？”Din问道，Han闻言挺直肩膀。

“显而易见，是的。”Han自信地答道，他扬起下巴，手臂搂住Leia的肩膀。

Din偏了偏头审视着他身后的千年隼，声音低沉：“这船还能完好无损可的确挺惊讶的。”

这一番冒犯之辞着实令人惊讶，Han得意洋洋的表情瞬间消失，于是在他张口出言辩驳之前Luke迅速打断：“这是我妹妹，”他连忙说着，把Din的手臂握得更紧了，“Leia Organa参议员，请允许我向你介绍曼达洛领袖Din Djarin。”

Leia冲他微微一笑，她握了握Din的手，神采奕奕，但又不失端庄矜持：“很高兴最终能见到您，”她的语气无比真诚，“我听说了很多您的事情。”

“我也是。”Din应道，举手投足瞬间有了一种领袖风范，“您哥哥来到这里之前就已经久仰大名。曼达洛星很高兴您的光临；如果可以的话，请允许我带您参观一下我们的城市。”

“您太慷慨了，曼达洛领袖。”Leia低头致谢，Din同样回礼，Luke无比希望他们能别再搞这么正式的一套，做个普通人好好交流不行么。

“是啊，可真慷慨。”Han有样学样，这倒从侧面印证了他和Luke想法类似。他捏了捏Leia的肩膀，之后推到一边，继续道，“去吧；如果你们都不介意的话，我得找个地儿喝上一杯，玩玩cu’bikad。”

Luke看着他眨眨眼，歪着头说：“你怎么知道cu’bikad的玩法的？”他难以置信，之后迅速打住，长叹一口气，“噢，不必了，让我来猜猜看。”

Han对他使了个眼色，不过他并没得意多久，Lando就走上前来拉住他的胳膊：“别听这个江洋大盗的；Boba Fett可没教过他玩cu’bikad。”Lando面无表情地说。

瞬间Luke就发现他原来的问题兜了个圈子又回来了——Lando没等催促就迅速答道：

“不过他倒教过我怎么玩，”Lando狡猾地说，露出一抹胜利般的微笑，“因为这个手下败将总觉得我把他晾在一边，所以我索性就教教他咯。”

Luke闭上眼睛，深呼一口气又缓缓吐出，睁开眼之后大着胆子瞥了Leia一眼——后者的表情丝毫没有暴露Luke感受到的情绪浪潮之中潜隐的愠怒。

“我很抱歉，曼达洛领袖。”Leia无比真挚地说道。Luke不知道Din能不能感受到她心中的怒火，不过他自己倒是感受得清清楚楚，“我的同伴一定是把他们的礼节都丢在飞船上了。”

Din若有所思地哼了一声，看着一行人离开，Luke感觉得到他肩上的那种熟悉的紧绷感。

“不管怎么说，这样更好，”Luke伸出援手，安慰地捏了一下Din的小臂，“人少些。”

Din的身形依旧很僵，Luke迟迟才发现这话实际上反而帮了倒忙——Din最不想的就是和Luke还有他妹妹单独呆在一起，毫无缓冲地带。

……好吧，也许Luke还能起点缓冲作用。

“对了，看这儿——”Luke放开Din，冲回R2身边一把捞起孩子。Luke在怀里掂了掂孩子，后者开心地叫了一声。抱着孩子回到Leia身边的时候，嘴角的笑意还是暴露了他内心的小九九。

“你俩总算是真的见面了，”Luke把孩子递给她，“来，你想抱抱他吗？”

也许对那孩子有点残忍，因为Luke已经知道答案了——答案是“不”。谢天谢地Leia没有直接揶揄，不过她紧绷的笑容和眼神已经暴露了她的想法。“噢，我还是不了吧。”她假装谦虚似地答道。

“我相信你可以的。”Luke坚持，没等她反对就把孩子递进她怀里。

Leia一言不发地接过孩子，那孩子咯咯笑着，伸出一只小爪子摸向她的脸颊。还好，Leia没有像Han那么扑克脸，她表现得就好像之前从来没有觉得一个强大星球领导人的独子是个丑娃娃那样，Luke在想这是不是出于她政治生涯的考量。

“他对您来说一定很珍贵吧。”Leia转而道，Din沉吟一声，考虑片刻道：

“是的。”他几乎试探性地答道，“他和您哥哥都是。”

Luke被那情绪打了个措手不及，皮肤下涌起一股暖意。这看起来几乎……不像他了。单刀直入，毫不遮掩，几乎到了奇怪的程度——尤其对一个才见过第一面的人。于是Luke久久地看着他，想起了那句话。

**如果需要求得谁的允许的话……**

Luke身形一滞，一种极其强烈的喜悦之情搅动他的胸膛。这就是Din这么紧张的原因了：因为在整片广袤的银河系里，他唯一需要关心的就是Leia的看法——后者的准允或否决都会改变Luke的想法。

Luke专注精神延展向她，着意送出自己的想法： **行行好吧。**

Leia淡淡看着他，抱着怀里的孩子紧紧靠在胸口，她的回答在他脑中回响。 **我可一直很善良呢。**

\--

Luke松了口气，Din和Leia一同散步的时候也逐渐抛却了他们之前的伪装。Luke担心他们俩都不会对政治话题避而不谈——并非有意，而是仅仅出于他们各自的身份——但谢天谢地，还好这种担心是多余的。一开始这场对话如同一场紧张又拘谨的周旋，不过逐渐变为一场更加真诚恳切的讨论，直到他们把Leia带回她的住所的时候，他们依旧相谈甚欢。

“你对你的人民着实做出了不菲的贡献，曼达洛领袖，”Leia冲Din沉稳一笑，赞叹道，“名副其实。”

“受之有愧。”Din的声音有些许紧张；这声赞赏让他有些踟蹰，“谢谢你。”

紧接着Din放松下来：紧张感瞬间瓦解，Luke心中不禁涌起一股爱意。Luke明白Din为什么觉得Leia是一种威胁，说实话他甚至感同身受——但他又有点开心，因为即便是曼达洛领袖本人都无法对Leia的出现游刃有余。

“他们走向住处，Han正站在那等他们，很明显心满意足地玩了几把cu’bikad。他挥手打了个招呼之后走下来迎接他们。

“现在挺晚了，”Luke笑着走到妹妹身边，“来……”Luke重新把孩子抱回怀里——Leia明显松了口气——她倾身亲吻他的侧脸。

“早上再见。”她坚定地说。

“是啊。最好先睡个觉。”Han冲Luke扬了扬眉，意味深长，“明天可是大日子，对不？”

Luke对他使了个眼色，Han嬉皮笑脸地搂住Leia。Luke叹了口气目送他们进屋，之后抬起头看着Din：“好啦，有那么糟糕么？”他问道。

Din不确定地哼了一声，偏过头，不过还没来得及说话就被打断。

“噢！Luke主人！”

不知道为什么，这么多次以来他在脑海中紧张地勾勒Din遇见他朋友们的场景，不过都没算进眼前这出。3PO兴奋地从房子一侧冲向他们，抬起一只金色的手臂打招呼，Luke不禁咧嘴一笑。

“你好，Luke主人，”3PO热切地重复道，“你肯定不会相信你离开的时候都发生了什么。就我们两人来讲，我还是更喜欢和你还有R2在这儿呆着。”

Luke想象得到是为什么。和Han还有Leia在一起的话，3PO大部分时间应该都是在被斥责和强制闭嘴（即关机）之间。“你好啊，3PO。”Luke招呼道，不禁得意地一笑，“你有没有更新语言库里的曼达洛语啊？”他着意忽略了话里的另一半意思。

“当然，”3PO满腔热情，“公主强烈要求的。”

“等等，这机器人会说曼达洛语？”Din打断道，猛地转头盯着Luke——Luke这才意识到这可能是他一生中做的最糟糕的介绍了。

“是的，Djarin领袖，”3PO开心地回答，仿佛他才是被提问的那个似的，“我通晓超过六百万种……”

“我不喜欢这样。”3PO没有说完，Din就继续道，“编进程序里然后传输给一台机器，曼达洛语可不是这么传播的。”

“Din，”Luke耐心道，“他只是在做自己的工作而已。”

“如果这让Djarin领袖不舒服的话，”3PO主动提供帮助，“我对曼达洛语的记录是源于第一次为和平作出的努力，就在……”

“我可不关心这是源于什么，”Din断然道，没有理会3PO，而是又看了Luke一眼，Luke皱起眉头。

3PO慌乱起来，仿佛不确定自己有没有被冒犯到似的，Luke无视了他，转向Din。他叹了口气，摇摇头道：“Din，”Luke柔声劝慰，一只手抚上他胸口，“放松点儿。你压力有点大，别这么紧张。”

Luke能够真实地感觉到自己手掌下Din即将爆发的怒火。不过怒气仍旧逐渐消去，他把重心移到另一只脚上：“告诉他不准再叫我的名字。”Din斥责道。

3PO坐立不安，僵硬地放下手：“那……我该如何称呼Djarin领袖呢？”他谨慎地问道？

“闭嘴就行。”Din单刀直入，Luke翻了个白眼。

“去找Leia吧，3PO。”他命令道，冲着房子点了点头，“见到你很高兴。”

“好的，嗯。”3PO僵硬地迈着步，“见到你我也很高兴，Luke主人。”

Luke摇摇头，轻轻笑了一声，随后他感受到Din目光凝视的重量。

“你觉得很好笑么？”

“没有。”Luke立刻答道，不过这仅仅让他意识到这个回答并不完全真实，“是的。抱歉。有点好笑。”他仰头咧嘴一笑，双手安慰似的摩挲着Din的手臂，捉住贝斯卡甲的接缝处捏了捏，“我只是不习惯看你炸了毛的样子。”

“我没——”Din开口，不过Luke向他投出一个质疑的眼神，他又打住了话头。

“我知道。我知道，但3PO也是我的朋友啊，Din。”Luke柔声安慰，“就算他想，他也没法伤害任何人啊。”

Din气鼓鼓地转开头看向一边，过了一会才挽过Luke的手臂：“但他是个烦人的机器人。”他固执地坚持道。

Luke不知道Din是不是想和他争执这个问题，不过他可不想。

“噢，当然了。”他咧嘴一笑，同意道，过了一会，这似乎暂且抚平了Din的怒气。

……直到他再也忍不住好奇。问出口之前，Luke就几乎能感受得到这个问题会在Din心里激起怎样的轩然大波：他恼火地叹着气开口的样子——不过他就是忍不住想去问，佯装他并不是真的好奇答案。

“你们对Boba Fett是啥态度啊？”

\--

“你之前戴过么？”

Leia检查着Luke的头盔，拿在手里观察它的设计。Luke正在悉心穿戴，慢慢地把干净光洁的盔甲穿在身上，但他还没有戴头盔——所以Leia得以有机会好好观察一番。

“戴过一会儿，”Luke承认道，“很有用，这里面有热感应器、通讯频道和翻译器……但我觉得这东西给我的干扰还是大过帮助。无论如何，至少现在是。”Luke不着痕迹地冲自己的太阳穴打了个手势，“所有这些额外的信息都笼罩着我的思绪——但我会学着适应。”

Leia对他做了个鬼脸，放下头盔，站得更近了些：“你真的变得不一样了。”

“什么啊？”Luke傻傻地笑了笑，“你也是啊；这么一个声名狼藉的国度，全都是危险的战士，我现在要和他们的最高领导结合，你没什么话想说？”

“你是要嫁给这么个人么？”Leia狡猾地问，浑不在意地冲他扬起一边眉毛，“这可太逗了。你可从来没向我这么形容过他诶。”

Luke轻轻叹了口气，心中爱意无比真切，他握住Leia的手：“他不是这样的，”他坚定地说，“他……和其他人都不一样。”

Leia捏住Luke的手对他微微一笑：“紧张了？”她问道。他的思想在她面前如此透明，他着实不该惊讶什么。

Luke笑了笑，还是忍不住偏开头。Leia手指捏住他的下巴，抬起他的头理理头发。所有都照顾到了，现在他的着装无可挑剔，他也不打算再给盔甲上加什么装饰了。

“我觉得有点愧疚，”Luke腼腆地承认，“曼达洛人的婚礼一般只是……两人之间的一个承诺。婚礼什么的太不和传统了。我觉得我在让他出丑。”

Leia若有所思沉吟一声，把Luke鬓边的一缕头发别进他耳朵，“我觉得不是，”她向他保证，“他都对你无法自拔了。”

Luke爆发出一阵大笑，难以置信地看着她：“我还以为你不想使用你的力量呢。”

“这东西太明显了，根本用不上原力。”Leia摇摇头，讥诮道，“我长着眼睛呢。”

Leia退后一步看着他，双手搭在他肩上来回打量。若不是嘴角那抹笑意，她审视的目光甚至让人有些心虚。

“好吧，你那双大眼睛看出我什么了？”寂静在两人之间蔓延，Luke微微伸开双臂展示给她，强调道，“我看起来像是准备好结婚的样子了么？”

Leia给他一个大大的微笑，倾身将双唇吻上他脸颊。

“你看起来就是你自己。”她对他说，“而且很幸福。”

这句话，在Luke心中，就是表示同意的最好方式。

“嘿，小飞侠。”

Cara没有敲门就径直走进来，尽管她明显并不在乎这种不告而入，但看到Luke身边的人时，还是显然有些后悔。她双眼圆睁，那是一种Luke从来没有见过的表情——随后她很快低了低头，藏住了那表情。

“公主殿下，”Cara生硬地打着招呼，突然变得这么安静，听起来甚至要不像她了，“我不知道——”

Leia毫不介怀地站起身，伸手碰了碰Cara的手臂，手掌落在她的纹身上，Luke不知道Leia是不是有意为之。

“你一定是Cara Dune吧。”Leia打了个招呼，“Luke告诉我了一些你的事；我一直很想见到你。”

Cara点点头，吞了口唾沫，再度抬起头时她看向Luke——也许是为了保持理智：“抱歉打扰了你们，”她说道，“但我觉得你得赶快过来，不然曼达佬就得在你的外交机器人上钻个洞了。”

Luke腾地站起来，难以置信地睁大双眼：“谁让Din和3PO单独呆一块的？”他呻吟一声。Leia的脸颊抽搐了一下：

“Han可能和他呆烦了。”Leia叹了口气。

“好吧，我觉得他气得都要拿头盔砸人了，而且那还是在那个机器人对着他喋喋不休之前，”Cara面无表情地解释，“所以你现在能过去一下的话，也许我们还能把他从狂躁状态里解救出来？”

“好的——抱歉。”Luke着急地说，他站起身来，长袍在身后展开，“我准备好了。我觉得。最佳状态了。谢谢你。”

Cara冲他眨了眨眼之后转身离开——不过她刻意不去看Leia，仿佛她会控制不住去看一样。Luke轻轻摇了摇头，冲Leia扬起一道眉毛，做了个鬼脸。

“为什么你碰见的每个人都会对你一见钟情啊？”Luke挽住她的手臂，打趣道。

Leia搭上他的手，安慰地捏了捏：“我可不知道你在说些什么。”她淡淡道，不过她的语气听来可是知道得清清楚楚。

\--

应Luke异于传统的请求，他们举办了一场真正的婚礼。并非Luke要求了什么任何细节——正相反——而仅仅是因为曼达洛人没有什么偏好。这与他们的文化不同，也与他们通常所期望的婚礼不同。

Luke并未要求很多，所以事情变得简单许多。整个安排也很少奢华之处：仅仅一个供他们二人站立和其他宾客观看的地方，唯一繁茂的是围绕他们身边的绿植——Luke一时兴起自己栽种的。

Luke很想知道他们中有多少人会觉得他太放纵，但他除此之外也想不到其他途径。严格来讲他并不是那种对自己的婚礼怀抱幻梦的人。更准确点说，他幻想过会和谁结婚，还有婚姻会将他们带往何处——他们能去往何处。

那是他的幻想之一：近乎绝望地想奔去追逐某些更好的东西。然而眼下和那种幻想不同——不是很相同。不像是逃跑主义。

更像是归乡。

他看到Din的那一刻，除此之外什么都想不到了。后者傲然长身而立，盔甲透亮。他们迈着同样的步伐走向彼此，登上场地中央一个凸出的平台，之后牵住彼此的手。Luke想告诉他他看上去很英俊，但他发不出声，只有傻兮兮地微笑。

万幸，轮到他说话的时候，他还是没有掉链子。曼达洛人的誓言很简单，尽管Luke一直在练习发音，但是Din还是向他保证他可以说通用语。也许这是为了方便Luke的客人们，但Luke觉得这也是为他那蹩脚的发音着想，这样他就不必那么焦虑了。

这是Din照顾他的另一种方式。

Luke禁不住延伸意识去感受。Din的每一寸身体都散发出温暖，那种灼目的、疼痛的温暖，而且还有其他东西；某种唯独展现给Luke的，渴望乃至绝望，深情乃至溺爱，近乎恐惧。起先Luke并不很能理解……随后他就懊恼自己怎么没早点发现，紧接着这个发现如同波浪一样冲刷过他……

这就是爱吧，不是么？

Din率先开口，Luke不禁想要到什么时候这声音才能不再这么强烈地影响着自己。这么长时间以来，他的声音中都一直有两种调子，温柔但却有力，如此矛盾却又混合一处，边缘镶着一层金属的音色，Luke已然无比熟悉。

“Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde.”

Din诵出他的誓言，某种东西陡然之间落定：这一切结束之后，Luke就可以听到他那不受头盔阻隔的声音了。

这太不真实了，几乎让人难以相信。

Din语毕，Luke的心脏猛地在胸口重重敲打起来。他握紧Din的手，深深吸了一口气，说话的时候声音竟然异常平稳：

“我们结合成为一体，分离之后仍然相依，”他重复道，视线与Din的目镜平齐，突然他才意识到一场婚礼为什么看起来会如此多余……此时此刻，世界也如同只剩他们二人。Din对他回以凝视，温暖从内而外生发，双手与他交握，如此就是Luke的世界里的唯一。

“我们分享全部的彼此，共同抚育未来的战士。”

就这样，完成了，Luke觉得自己的胃里一阵翻搅。他几乎都没有时间难以置信地笑一笑，向前探身，Din就拢上他的后脑。Din飞快地拉近他，几乎是一种疯狂的渴求，Luke措手不及。Din的前额与他相抵的时候真的十足就是在敲打他的颅骨，尽管有些刺痛，Luke还是大笑起来，双手摩挲Din的头盔，与他紧紧相依。

Luke就那样站着，死死闭着双眼，屏住呼吸，时间似乎都静止。晕眩、飘忽的压力在他胸口敲打，他的喉咙发紧。Din允许他用通用语许下誓言，他真的很感激，于是他就利用剩下的时间练习了另外一句话。

“Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum。”他用只有他能听到的声音静静说道，Din埋在他发间的手一紧。

Din难以置信地笑起来，他的笑声好柔软，他的声音也温柔，胜过Luke之前听到的，所有的温柔。

“我也爱你。”

\--

即便曼达洛人不习惯婚礼，他们也当然知道怎么举行一场聚会。餐厅里人头攒动，Luke不得不一杯一杯地拒绝递来的酒水。如果他来者不拒的话，他可能太阳还没落山就喝倒在地板上了……不过仅仅是想一想，他的后脖颈就一阵烧红，他晚上还有别的打算呢。

不过大家可并不接受他的拒绝，于是他就又开始一杯一杯地把酒水递给其他人。Han现在买酒连一分钱都不用花——Luke希望其他人也能如此接受他的慷慨……不过他们也一直在劝他喝酒。Lando已经吸引了一大批爱慕者，Luke当然一点都不惊讶，Leia丝毫不逊色——这就更不惊讶了。

Cara不是唯一一个被Leia的地心引力捕捉的人。她和Cara还有制甲者坐在一起深谈，Han坐在他身边，竭尽全力不让自己看起来太无聊，于是便开始对付起Luke垒在他面前的一堆酒水。Luke远远地看着，嘴角爬上一抹得意的微笑，这时候一只手搭上他的肩膀。

“绝地。”

Luke转过身看到Vizsla学着他的样子，也远远地看着。尽管隔着头盔很难分辨，他的目镜还是准确无误地看向Leia。

“那是你妹妹？”他问道，声音紧绷，Luke急忙止住微笑。

“是的。”Luke小心地证实道，Vizsla沉默了一会，他双手抱胸。

再次开口的时候，他的声音褪去沉闷，几乎就像是刻意为之：“她也和你一样是位令人尊敬的战士么？”

这时候要不动声色近乎不可能，不过Luke还是努力控制表情：“她可比我危险两倍呢。”Luke一脸神秘地纠正道，“她会自己告诉你的。”

Vizsla瞥了一眼，仿佛是在反复确认，之后向Leia走去。坐下之前他先礼貌询问，Leia笑着准许了。Luke什么都听不清，但Leia的表情转变为一种得意。Han坐在她身边双目圆睁，左看看右看看，仿佛是在确认他是不是突然之间成了什么透明人一样。

Luke捂起嘴不让自己大笑出声，他笑个不停，直到Din碰了碰他的胳膊肘。“嗨，”他说道，冲他微笑起来，Din的语气很温暖。

“嗨，”他重复道，“你喝得怎么样？”

“如果你在担心我的话，我就喝了两杯。”Luke讥诮道，冲Leia的桌子偏了偏头，“其他都给Han了。”

Din若有所思地沉吟着，拇指随意擦过他放在桌子上的手臂：“……你想和他们说晚安么？”他问道，问题很模糊，但其中暗示很明显——Luke的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“一分钟。”他立刻说道，离开他身边去向其他人告辞。

Lando和Chewie坐在同一张桌子前，身边还有几个看起来就很迷人的曼达洛人，Luke几乎要不好意思打断他们了。Lando紧紧地给了他一个拥抱，Chewie则直接把他从地上抱了起来——很显然这幅场景足以引起Han的注意。

“你要走了，小子？”Han双手叉腰，叹了口气，问道，“不错。你也想走吗，Chewie。”

Chewie扬起头，发出一连串咆哮，Han扬眉道：“什么叫‘清点一下’？你今晚要到了多少人的号码啊？”Chewie又咕哝了一声，于是Han难以置信地大笑起来，“七个吗？”

Luke和Lando对视一眼，交换了一个笑容，Chewie还在喋喋不休，Han的声音高了几度：“你说Leia‘赢了’是啥意思？她拿了多少号码？”Chewie大笑，Han的声音转为低吼，“多少个，Chewie？！”

Luke摇摇头，拍了拍Han的后背，觉得自己最好居中调解一下。他最后要向Leia道别，不过Cara和Vizsla都还没有离开。

Luke倒希望自己可以惊讶那么一点。

“嘿，”他问候道，碰了碰她的肩膀，“我们要走了——但我还是希望你能知道，我很开心你能来。”

“我也很开心。”Leia应道，捏了捏他的手臂，“谢谢你能等我过来，我也的确想来。”

Luke低头在她额上印下一吻：“我们走之前还得去看看那孩子，”他说道，顿了顿又补充道，“除非你乐意照顾照顾他？”

“这可太有意思了。”Leia干巴巴地说，“我相信曼达洛领袖已经有个完美保姆了吧。”

“不过这也不是说你不能胜任吧？”Luke调笑道，Leia甩他一记眼刀。

“Ret’urcye mhi，”她玩味地说，Luke不得不承认她的发音比自己当初好多了。

\--

即便回家的路很短，此刻也漫长得如同一场折磨。Luke挽着Din的手臂往回走，Din身体里流淌出来的紧张似乎能凝成实体。他没有说话，但这寂静却不让人尴尬，也无需打破。他们肯定都在考虑同一件事，那么又有什么大声说出来的必要呢？

他们走到Din家之后——这个家，现在是他们的家了，Luke纠正自己，心中一股暖意如浪涛拍打——Din没有停在门口。他一直走，一直走，把Luke径直拉进卧室。

啊。

Luke面向他，双手放在他肩上，笑容爬上脸颊。焦虑如同如同云层将他包裹，Luke胸口因爱意而纠缠。

“你还好吗？”Luke问道。他真的没看出来Din对这事儿是很兴奋，还是很恐惧——或者也许两者兼有，也许这是最好的形容。

Din低着头，Luke温柔地用手指托着他的下巴，敦促他抬起头来：“Din。”他轻声保证，“只有我而已啊。”

Luke看着他，声音平稳，让人安心：“而且也只有你。”他提醒道。

Din看着他，紧张感从肩上卸下，Luke舔了舔嘴唇。慢慢地，Din肯定地，出于自身的意愿，将双手放在头盔两侧：手指张开按住那温暖、光滑的金属。这个动作里有什么不真实的东西拖住了他，他的双手牢牢地停在那。他已经很习惯这样看着Din了，从他柔和的语调变化和头盔最细微的偏动之中解读他的心思。脱下头盔这个念头感觉……近乎恐怖，从某种意义上——如果对Luke尚且如此，那么他真的无法想象Din会如何感受。Din从还是个小男孩的时候就没有让任何活着的生灵看过他的面容，除了那个孩子以外，不过后者还没有长大，不理解其中深意。现在，Luke所要接受的是一种不可能的亲密，他即将看进Din的眼中去，这个简简单单的事实让Luke充满一种难言的渴望。他可以看着他，亲吻他，触碰他……Luke缓缓地深呼吸一口气，Din也如此。Din没有反抗，Luke吞下一口唾沫，托起他的头盔，之后摘掉。

Luke看着他——

头盔之下的那张脸和Luke已经非常熟悉的嗓音一样，无比柔和。

Luke首先看进他的眼睛，即便Din之前形容过他双眼的颜色，亲眼得见还是完全不同。这双眼睛很深邃，近乎黑色，那其中闪烁的光彩如同夜空中穿行的流月。他的眼神很明显在飘忽，柔弱，如同浸入水中，就好像他仍旧无法直视Luke一样，Luke知道，他最好自己唤起他的注意。

“嗨，”他转而说道，声音柔和，带着一种静默的尊重。他把头盔放下，声音在喉间紧绷。

这足以让Din看向他的眼睛，那其中的强烈情感在他身上蔓延、燃烧。此时此刻也许没有一个词能够定义包裹在Din身上的那种巨大的焦虑。他花了一生的时间藏起他的面容，对Luke每日当作寻常事情的那种亲密感予以否决。他是在担心Luke的幻想此时此刻会在眼前崩塌么？就好像Luke会看着他的脸，之后拒绝他么？

“嗨，”Din重复道，他的声音听来与破碎无异。

他的头发在头盔的重压下凌乱地垂在额前，Luke单手扫过发丝替他理好。Luke拨弄他的头发，比他想象中要厚，边缘卷曲，这个小细节让Luke微微一笑。他停了一会，把散乱的头发帮他别在耳后，视线滑向他脸庞。

“最后能见到你真好。”他讥诮道，Din似乎是嘲笑了一声——但不知为何又有点像是啜泣。

他闭上眼，只一瞬，如同需要片刻的平静——Luke被这个突然发现的事实一惊。那么小的年纪就穿起盔甲，Din有没有学着去控制表情呢？他有什么理由这样做么？即便在不合时宜的情况下使眼色或者微笑，也不会有人看到，那么Din可能真的没有想过要收住自己。

Luke想要验证一下这个理论。眼下他的表情就很生动，双眉紧锁，紧张地吞咽着。

他下颌和锁骨的线条并不如头盔的斜面一样锐利。Luke的手指从耳廓滑下，沿着下颌，到下巴，皮肤划过他的胡茬，有些微痒的感觉。Luke不禁笑起来，拇指抚平他唇上柔软的胡须，Din喘息似地笑了一声，于是他知道他这样没做错。尽管心间仍有压力，Luke还是跟着笑了，手指怜爱地描画他的嘴角，坚定地看向他。

Luke小心翼翼地勾勒Din的脸庞，叹息，拇指微微陷进他下巴的肌肤。Luke就这样呆着，看着视线里的他：深色的头发，深色的眼睛，面色微红，他掌下的肌肤柔软。Din仍旧石头一样地站着，接受他的审视，仿佛即便现在，即便非常难以自控，他还在克制自己面对Luke的时候保持平静。不过他视线游移的方式出卖了他——过于难以抑制，过于混杂乃至无法一并掌控，那其中信任的重量已经足以让Luke长舒一口气。

他能够允许谁像Luke这样看着他——真正看着他呢？不仅仅是现在，而是永远，以所有细微至Luke可能永远都意识不到的方式，这样看着他。

“原来这就是你的样子啊。”Luke喃喃，几乎未经思考。

Din最终敢再次看向他的双眼，回应他的注视时，他的目光中几乎有某种恳求直抵Luke心间。Luke真诚地冲他微笑，歪了歪脑袋，就好像要从每个角度都把他看过一遍似的。

“很英俊。”他静静地对他说，“我说过的。”

Din颤抖着呼出一口气，伴随一声轻轻的呻吟，听起来宛若如释重负。他将头靠向Luke的手掌，他的嘴唇温暖潮湿，抵着Luke的掌根，那触感直达Luke的大脑。他仍旧找不出词来形容这种感觉：温暖，肌肤相亲，还有他身上的灼热。

“神啊，”Din无力地喃喃，他再一次闭上双眼，身子柔和下来，“Cyar’ika……”

Luke小心地呼吸一口气，前倾身体，碰到Din的额头，感受熟悉的压力。他靠得好近，感受得到他由内而外散发的热量，还有扫过他皮肤的柔软呼吸，Luke任由自己闭上双眼。

Din靠近Luke，单手拢住他后脑，他们双唇相触的时候，Luke心如擂鼓。Din的动作几乎是在试探，这接触不过比虚晃而过稍好一些，随后他继续向前，带着一种谨慎的压力。

亲吻Din的感觉充斥着Luke，爱的感觉强烈到近乎疼痛。从幼时开始就没有人看过Din的面容，也就是说没有人真正意义上亲吻过他。与现在这般不同。与Luke现在这般不同：舌尖按住他的唇线，缓缓扫过，撬开温润的唇。

声音断裂在Din喉中，仿佛对Luke的味道猝不及防，他握紧Luke的袍子，将他抱紧。起先Din似乎用了全副注意力去感受他，几乎被动地放任Luke用舌头描摹他口腔的形状。Luke觉得这很好；这给了他更多缓缓深吻的时间——把之前这幅盔甲隔绝的每一寸接触都片片拼合。

如今Luke努力想要迎合所有渴望，这感觉如此荒谬。他不停抚摸Din的脸庞，指上的关节沿他的脸颊描摹。另一只手爱抚地穿过他的发间。

可突然之间，Din已经不能再忍受如此被动的自己。他猛地拽过他的披风，他们的距离近到不能再近，他无比焦渴地回应这个吻，甚至敲打到Luke的牙关。Din瑟缩一下，Luke大笑起来，轻啄他张开的唇以示安慰。这让Din鼓起勇气再次尝试，Luke赞同地哼了一声，尝到他舌尖的味道。

Din的节奏带着一种无可置疑的饥渴，吻他时，喉咙深处泛起一声呻吟。如果Luke觉得他长久以来的渴望如今清晰可感的话，那么Din的焦渴则暴露无遗。他颤抖着摩挲他的牙齿，唯有呼吸着那破碎的空气的时候才会间歇止息。

Din任由自己放纵，他双手绞动脱下手套，随意扔到地上。如此简单，仅看一眼他赤裸的双手就让Luke的心如小鹿乱撞，他艰难地吞咽一声。

“求你。”Din说道，吻着Luke的唇，半是呢喃地说，在Luke身上摸索。他的双手颤抖却坚定，寻找到Luke盔甲的接合处，卸下。

Luke也竭尽全力施以援手，移动双手除去阻隔他们的那层层障碍。Din穿过这么多年盔甲，当然可以轻而易举地脱下——Luke相比之下则笨手笨脚。好在Din可以帮他。Luke断断续续地笑，还是不愿在Din的老练之下妥协。

“我自己可以的，”他抗议道，尽管心猿意马，还在止不住微笑，“等——”

“我已经等了好久了。”Din说道，他的声音中有种陌生的焦急，不容置喙。

Luke肌肤上腾起的灼热足以弥补Din脱下他衣服之后的寒意。Din稳稳前进，引导着他，直到他的腿弯碰在床垫上，轻轻推着Luke倒在床上。Luke大笑着躺在床单上，气喘吁吁地对Din咧嘴一笑。

Din也得脱掉衣服才能和他一同躺下。他后退几步——似乎为了方便动作需要一些空间似的，但Luke更愿把这当作是他想让他看得更加清楚完全。Luke坐起来看着Din稳稳地卸下盔甲，仿佛每一块甲片都承载着难以想象的重量。Luke完全无法形容那种感受。他的皮肤上有很大一片伤疤，新老交错，Luke的第一个冲动就是亲吻过那每一道伤口。Din重新靠近他，Luke伸出手托着他的脸庞，再次吻住他。

“让我看看你。”Luke柔声请求，向后靠了靠，望着他。他现在如同一个矛盾的集合体：除去盔甲的他如同一个全新的人，但却更是他本真的自己。

Luke承认自己在担心，这种担心类似当他重新定位Din真实的模样时，会产生某种奇异的断裂感——尽管其间毫无阻隔。恰恰相反，他望着他愈久，就愈有种一切恰如其分的感觉。

Luke缓缓地、小心地任双手游走各处。他的肌肤很柔软，Luke早已预料，Din因这种最赤裸的接触而战栗——他低下头，唇间逃逸出一阵颤抖的呼吸。他如此英俊，Luke情难自抑。

还有谁有如此荣幸得见这样的他呢？现在那就是他，独一无二的他，Luke觉得一种难以名状的贪婪与爱慕纠缠一处。

Luke控制不住自己；难道仅仅是对一件事情自私都是一种错误么？他抚摸着一处从肩膀蜿蜒至胸口的伤疤。之后又是肋骨处斗折的痕迹，Din回以一声大笑，Luke想是否正是这一生的拒斥让他格外敏感。这个想法分外诱人，Luke暂且把它抛到一边，心知若此时取笑他，那必然过于残酷。

“你怎么有这么多伤疤啊。”Luke柔声道，拇指圈出靠近Din心口的一处危险的枪伤，Din咕哝了一声。

“你不也是。”Din静静地说，Luke仍旧无法适应他这种纯净不掺任何杂质的声音。

Luke头一次如此痴迷地注视着Din，他止不住去想Din眼中的他会是什么样子：用自己的双眼看着他，除去隔绝他们的那层目镜的障壁。他盯着他看了一会，Luke无法将那种表情定义为任何一种情绪，之后他颤抖着叹息，把Luke重新压倒在床上。他单手滑下Luke的胸膛，拇指勾勒他伤疤参差不齐的边缘。Luke的胃因为期待扭做一团。

这一切来得太突然了：看到他——真正看到他——而且与他距离如此之近，这些都叫嚣着剥夺Luke所有更进一步的感知。

“想做什么都由你。”Luke毫不犹豫地说。看到Din回应他的那副表情，他竟然会觉得很感激。

“我说真的。”Din还没来得及给出答案，Luke就强调道。随后他才清楚地意识到他也得承认自己的另一半想法才对。他的脸烧起来，即便现在，似乎荒谬至极，可Luke还是情不自禁，“我想——我很早就这么想了。”

Din所需要的便是这样一种安抚。他探身越过他，在床头柜里胡乱摸索，仅仅这一个暗示就足以让Luke天旋地转起来。Din花了很长时间，仿佛一辈子那么长，润湿手指，揉搓，直到没那么冰凉。Luke紧咬牙关。他努力集中注意力，但Din回到他身边的时候他的脉搏在耳边就如同激流咆哮。

“你必须得告诉我。”Din说道，他俯视着他，声音很轻，但很严肃。隔着疯狂的心跳声，Luke不知道自己是怎么听清他的话的，但他点头，冲他一笑——随即他迅速收起笑意，Din向他压低身体。

尽管他很想放松，但他的身体仍然不自觉地紧绷着。Luke瑟缩了一下，闭上眼睛，咬紧牙关呼吸。“放松。”Din谨慎地说，他用一只手拨开Luke脸上的发丝，另一只手仍然没有移动。

Luke听从了他，再次缓缓地深呼吸。“很好，”他迅速向他保证，伴随着一丝笑意，他的声音微微有些紧绷，“很好。就——一会就好了。”

Luke脸颊灼烧，觉得自己全然暴露——但并非被审视；Din从来没有审视过他。相反，他俯视着Luke，仿佛他是他一直贪婪求索的东西。他缓缓开始，一根湿润的手指滑入Luke体内，力道很稳，一点点移动，Luke渴望地点头准允，浅浅的刺痛迅速传来。

“就这样，”Luke叹息，如堕云雾，紧紧握住Din的肩膀——他掌下的皮肤摸起来很温暖，已经有微薄的汗水——拉近他。Din当这是一种允许，便轻轻将第二根手指也伸入他体内，Luke发出一声低泣，截断自己的呼吸，抬起臀部迎合他，“就这样。”

身上的紧绷感轻而易举地散去，取而代之的是一种温暖、持续的疼痛，在他体内蜷曲。Din柔声安抚，充满爱意的视线在Luke全身游走，打开他，如同灼烧。Luke的反应明显安慰了他，于是他大胆移动，节奏饱满、坚定，仅仅在弯曲或者张开手指的时候有短暂的停顿，将他伸展开来。Luke深深战栗，叹息一声。

“你太紧张了。”Din开口，声音微不可闻，Luke仰视着他，笑了一声，气息纷乱。每一次痛楚——无论好坏——都划过他的脸庞，Din用空着的那只手捧起他的脸，拥住他，“Luke。”

Din转动手腕，恰到好处，这次他的手指弯曲的时候……Din一直以来缓慢、平稳的触碰突然之间达到顶峰，Luke颅内猛地冲向高潮。

“哦——”这声音梗在Luke喉间。他昏昏沉沉地抓住Din的上臂，狂乱地把脸埋入掌中，双眼紧闭，“唔，”他徒劳地喘息，臀部耸动，“唔……”

“这儿？”Din的声音凌乱，Luke希望自己能睁开眼睛，可这个简单的动作都需要集中精神，而他已然不知如何自控。Din刻意重复着那个动作，“像这样？”

Luke焦渴地叫了一声，他有些发窘，身体的每一寸都在疼痛，他的臀部离开床垫，耸起一个弧度。Din在他身上大笑，几乎难以置信，他用拇指刮过他脸颊。

“我可以——就这样看着你，”他轻声告白，仿佛已经无力言语，“我可以永远就这样，看着你。”

仅仅这几句话就足以让Luke晕眩，更不用提Din还在爱抚他。仿佛是为了刻意强调这一点，他又在同样的位置曲起手指，Luke无法言语，只能呻吟。他硬起来，精液在小腹上留下一片潮湿的印记，Luke觉得在Din满足之前，他可能就已经要疯了。这种体贴不同于Luke先前已经习惯的那样，更加直露，更加沉重，伴随一种全新的、近乎疯狂的饥渴，如此贪婪，却也如此无私。

笑声与叫声混杂于一息之中，Luke掌心抵在Din的胸口，强迫自己睁开眼睛，恳求地看着他：“Din，”他请求，他的绝望半是玩味半是真心，“Din。这感觉很好，但求你，我也特别想感受到你——所以别让我乞求。”

不过，说真的，无论Din愿意与否，Luke都已经开始乞求。Din的脸庞——赤裸，英俊，潮红——纠结成某种渴望，Luke甚至没有时间品味，Din就用一个吻封住他的呼吸。

“靠，”Din压着他的唇，轻声骂道，小心翼翼地把手慢慢抽出，如果Din的手指在他体内的感觉太过沉重，那么抽出时的感觉则更加糟糕。Luke轻声呻吟，他心中因渴望而生的痛苦尽显，他专心看着Din，不让自己理会那种疼痛。Din气喘吁吁，微微颤抖，抽回手再次润湿，吞回一声呜咽，沿着阴茎涂满润滑剂。

Luke咬住嘴唇，放任看着Din自慰，随后他马上联想到Din片刻之前无比霸道的占有欲。他可以就这样看着Din：坚挺，颤抖——无论在他自己手中，还是在Luke手中——但Din并没有在这上面花费太长时间。他重新回到Luke两腿之间，Luke把膝盖靠近他身体两侧。

“慢点。”Din警告道，不过这话听起来也同样是针对他自己，而不仅仅是Luke。他温暖的双手放在Luke的大腿内侧，将他两腿再分开了些。之后他抓住他的臀部，近乎粗野又玩味地拉近Luke，直到在他大腿的正中间。

“好多了。”

Luke惊得笑了一声，这粗暴的行为让他重新扬起嘴角。感觉很好——他重新感受到了自身的存在。无论这整个过程多么难以承受，这都是Din啊，总是如此坚决照顾他，却不娇惯他的人；爱着他的那个人……

Din继续向前推进，Luke再次用手捂住嘴。他一只手牢牢地抓着Luke的臀部，另一只手稳稳握住他的阴茎，慢慢下沉，进入他——静静地保持着，Luke表情紧绷。

Luke叫了一声，他都要不认识自己的声音了。这太难以承受了，比他手指的感觉都要难以承受。他们之间没有阻隔，一个念头缓缓浮现：这会是他们两个人之间离得最近的一次。什么都没有，只有Din与他身体相合，Din粗大的阴茎在他体内：炽热，坚硬，在他体内越推越深。Luke耳鸣起来，他用手掌压住如同啜泣的一个声音。他的双腿在Din两侧颤抖，脚后跟深深陷入床单之中，Luke固执地挺住身体。

Luke仅仅能忍住不叫喊出声。这不是疼痛，但Din在他体内放松下来的一瞬，这种刀削一般放肆的感觉瞬间溢满了他。他胸口起伏，仰头抵住床垫，单手捂住嘴。Luke本能地绷紧身体，他知道自己需要平静下来，但他的大脑转的飞快，甚至来不及平静。已经太久了，他已经疯狂地渴求了太久，这种渴求甚至要溺死他。

一种很糟糕的恐惧徘徊来去：这种渴望已经让他担忧甚至焦虑太久，可如今他甚至无力忍受——甚至在他们开始之前他就可能难以自控。

等到他足够平静，重新拾起意识的时候，他发现Din也并不怎么理智。他圆钝的指甲掐进Luke的臀部，没有那么用力会伤到他，但也足够说明他在竭尽全力控制住自己。他双目紧闭，颤抖着呼吸，抬起臀部，他的皮肤泛起沉沉的潮红。Luke这一生里都没有如此渴望过一个人。欲望在他的每一块肌肉上灼烧，疼痛。

他索性不再压抑自己，伸出双手徒劳地抓住Din，搜寻他身体的每一部分，焦灼地靠近他：“Din。”他近乎绝望地开口。

“放松。”Din立刻紧张起来，可Luke的安抚沉沉拖住他，于是他的警告化作一声尖锐的呻吟。他重复道，愈发轻柔，爱意充盈，他的手滑过Luke的脸颊，“小心……”

不知为何，Din安抚他的尝试只让Luke更加逆反。他的确很紧张，可这却足以让疼痛更为清晰，而非分神他处，Luke如今知道他的极限了。他心如擂鼓，撑起脚后跟，抬起臀部：“没事的，”他气喘吁吁地保证道，“没事的——我受得住；尽管让我……”

Din眼睫微颤，他颤抖地呼出一口气：“好，”他软下声音，听起来就好像说服了自己，“好吧。”

Din的克制似乎最终瓦解，他开始移动身体。即便在Luke安抚他之后，Din推进他身体的感觉还是强大到Luke难以承受，炽热，坚硬，无法止歇——尽管并不糟糕。Luke感觉到一种几乎不可能的饱满，伴随紧张而来的疼痛几乎将他吞没，但这比起伤害，实际上反而是一种助力。Din没有停止，直到他们两个都面露潮红。Luke只觉得欣喜若狂。

Din靠向他，Luke立刻再次伸出手，他徒劳地在Din背部温暖的肌肤上摸索。他双臂环抱，将他拉近，心口相贴。他想要感受——只想感受到全部的他，靠近，直到肌肤相亲……但他无法吐出那些言语。他几乎难以思考，遑论开口，只能徒劳地瑟缩。这是他们除去盔甲之后靠得最近的一次，Luke变得好贪心，他想要尽可能多地去感受Din；他想要尽可能地靠近他。纵使Din湿润的呼吸贴着他的皮肤，都感觉远远不够。

“还好么？”Din哑着声音抚慰他，Luke不得不去想他到底该如何开口。Luke从未听过他这样混合着颤抖、粗粝、破碎的声音，这声音愉悦地沿着他的脊柱边缘向上攀爬。Luke仍旧说不出话，于是他只能点点头，Din气息凌乱，似乎是嘲笑了一声。

他的手掌宽大，粗糙又温暖，沿着Luke身侧向下滑动，那速度缓慢得近乎折磨，最终包裹住Luke渴痛的阴茎。Luke大口喘气，羞耻地在床上蜷起背，在Din的手掌下全身抽动。这几乎到达了他承受的边缘，Luke再也没法挪动分毫，否则就会再度勾起他的高潮。他只能迎向Din的手掌，不然就得承受勃起的阴茎那种碾压般的折磨。

“我简直不相信，”Din柔声道，随意地把Luke的头发捋到后面，如同他被汗水濡湿的头发遮住了他的视线似的，“看看你……”

Luke视线朦胧，他冲他眨眨眼，不知道该如何理解这句评价——而且他也没有时间拼合完整。Din紧紧托住Luke的臀，再次插入他：迅速，坚挺，仍旧难以承受。Luke张开嘴，但是发不出声音，他的思绪之间充斥着白噪音。他所能做的就只有把手指深深嵌入Din后背紧绷的肌肉里，颤抖，转过脸埋入Din的颈窝，隔着跳动的脉搏啜饮他的汗水。

他继续行进，开始时很轻浅，很缓慢，但Luke在他身下张开得越多，Din就给予他更多。过了这么长时间，Luke担心自己是不是完全失声了，不过之后Din帮他重新找回了声音。随着每一次臀部的耸动，他的喉间都会小声地挤出那种尖锐却愉悦的喊声。直白得有些让人窘迫，Luke下意识羞耻地捂住嘴巴——或者说他打算这么做，之后Din迅速扣住他的手腕，重新把他按在床单上。

随之而来的是一种全然生涩的新鲜感，在Luke的皮肤上灼烧，Luke的唇间又溢出一声低泣，伴随先前那些不知羞耻的声响。Din移动身体，也扯出一段破碎的声音，或短促压抑，或直露，尽是渴望——Din呻吟着，仿佛听着这些声音，也如同探入Luke的身体一样让他情难自抑。

他好粗壮，一个愚蠢直白的想法在Luke的脑海里顽固地反复回旋。这并不能让汹涌的感情褪去分毫。倘若存在什么意义的话，随着Din在他体内的每次运动，这其中的压力也只会越垒越高，充溢他全身之后深深压下，他轻轻抚过他的阴茎，贴合每一次移动的节奏。

Din在他身上呻吟，抓住Luke的腿弯，抬起他的双腿。Din分开他，调转姿势，变换角度的时候，他的身体一路灼烧……

Luke几乎要呜咽出声，但声音在他喉间纠结，混合了一种满足的、癫狂的笑声。这声音凌乱，颤抖，Luke低头顶住床单，被Din钳制住的手紧握成拳。

“Din。”Luke艰难开口，努力集中心神组织语言。他空出的那只手徒劳地抓向Din，抠住他上臂坚硬的肌肉，紧紧闭上双眼——仿佛一切会因此好受些似的，“噢，我爱你。”

这声告白只让Din更近了一步，唇角静静弯起一个弧度，幸好，Luke还没有高潮到无法移动。在Din的抚慰之下，他屈起一条腿搭上Din的肩膀，另一条腿陷入床垫，撑起身体摇摇晃晃地靠向他。他迎向Din推进的节奏，将他带向更深处——更用力——Luke战栗，颤抖着呜咽。

“很好，”Luke徒然喘息，“刚刚好，你感觉真好，Din，求你——求你——”

仅仅这几句话就让Din在他身上剧烈颤抖起来，他的双唇灼烧，掠过Luke的肌肤，他的额头，脸颊，脖颈……所有一切，但却不去亲吻他的唇。

“你这是想杀了我吧，”他低声责备，温软的嘴唇亲吻Luke的额头，Luke笑着弓起身迎向他的吻。

“求你了，”他发着抖，期待能说点什么惹恼Din的讥诮之言——但那也同样无比焦渴，“求你——”

Din呻吟着，他突然一松，臀部靠上Luke——Luke连声请求换来的准允。他在他体内，角度无比完美，难以抗拒，每次动作都恰到好处，Luke眼睫颤动，他妥协了，在Din的手和阴茎之间放纵地前后挪动。

“Gar’neir，”Din轻声说，这占有欲同他声音中柔和、安静的喘息并不相称。那几乎是难以相信的语气，仿佛在等待证实。万幸Luke还有理智回答。

“是啊，”他颤抖着说，用空出的手拢着Din的后脑，“是啊——你是我的；我是你的——求你……”

这再好不过。Din继续倾轧而入，他的手因为这次缓慢、长久的进入而揪紧，Luke真的难以忍受。他撕扯出一声凌乱的呜咽，后背抬起，离开床垫，弓起一个渴望的姿势，在Din的掌下奋力抬起。他的每一寸身体都在燃烧，胸口挤压出尖声颤抖的喘息，他将脸埋入Din喉中呼出的灼热当中。高潮衰退下去，刺入脊柱，让他蜷起脚趾。Luke靠着Din的脖颈一阵畏缩，他发现自己能敏锐地意识到自己唇下他脉搏的跳动，如同Luke的心跳一般狂野撕扯。

“你也是啊。”Luke无力地催促着，沿着Din的喉咙亲吻下去，感觉到他胡茬的刺痛，品尝他的汗水，近乎癫狂。Luke狂喜却昏蒙，抬起臀部迎向Din的阴茎，一股钝痛传遍身体，战栗不已：“我想感受你。”

Din在他身上撑起双臂，骂了一句。他最终放开了Luke的手腕——Luke筋疲力竭，无暇顾及这种新开拓出的自由——双手狠狠捏住他的臀部。

“Luke。”Din缓缓呻吟，仿佛他才是乞求的那一个，进入Luke的时候，他抱住他，仿佛他是唯一可以依靠的绳索——他已无法掌控自己不顾一切的渴求。

Luke放任自己把指甲嵌入Din的脊背，躺在他身下笑起来。他的身体全然松弛，喜悦乃至癫狂，Din每一次的动作都模糊而温暖，而非晕眩。“不错，”他轻声安抚，几乎没有意识到自己还在言语，“我感觉到你了，真好——c’mere，你一靠近我就想吻你……”

这如同爆发的临界点。Din将手埋入Luke的头发，握成拳紧紧拉扯。他压住Luke的唇深深吮吸。Luke轻声呢喃，无法自拔地迎向他。他的呜咽，渴切又颤抖的呜咽，吞没在Luke口中，滑下他喉咙，震颤，Luke托住他后颈将他拉近。Luke吻住他，深切求索地亲吻，紧紧拥抱他，高潮之处几乎分崩离析。

Din缓缓稳住颤抖的身体，沉入Luke的怀抱， 静静扯出一声呻吟。Luke肯定地哼了一声，扬起一个微笑，亲吻他的眼角。

“怎样？”他轻声问道，指尖漫无目的地在Din的脊背上滑动。即便仅仅如此，Din都战栗不已，满足地叹息一声，但听来如同溃败。

“很好。”他肯定地说，气息凌乱，几乎听不清楚，Luke温柔地笑起来——Din抽出的时候这声音又化作一声尖锐的喘息。他紧贴着Luke躺在一边，没有把全副重量压在他身上。

Din缓缓地深呼吸一口气，头抵住Luke的下巴，手臂横在他的胸口：“先——给我一分钟。”他口齿不清地呢喃道。

“嗯。”Luke任他休憩，他知道一分钟时间对Din来说完全足够——但他没力气提醒他，因为他的意识也已经模模糊糊。

他们都没有再说一句话，Luke沉沉地闭上双眼，睡意压来，伴随Din缓慢、平稳的呼吸，还有他紧紧靠着他的、温暖的身体。

\--

Luke醒来的时候他发现自己大半个晚上——或者是整个晚上——都把Din的胸口当了枕头。他的胸膛随着呼吸平稳地上下起伏，节奏如此深沉，他还睡得很死。爱意与兴奋交相混杂，所有延宕的倦意此时都重重压来。

Luke缓缓移动身子，竭尽全力不吵醒他，低头瞥了一眼Din沉睡的模样。一种很有趣的感觉将他攫住：那是一种很奇怪的恐惧，他害怕睁开双眼之后却发现Din又用那身盔甲将他拒于千里之外，晚上的种种事情仅仅是一场幻梦。自然并非如此，于是Luke才得以这样看着他：他睡得很沉，床铺凌乱，温暖的晨光透过窗户的阴影倾泻而出。

此时此刻望着他的感受并不比第一次见到他的时候易于把控。Din睡觉的时候看起来很不同，他英俊的脸庞上没有了第一次在Luke面前脱下面具的那种焦虑，也没有了随之而来焦灼的渴望。取而代之的是某种平静：下巴不再紧绷，眉毛也没有蹙起。

Luke看着他，不禁去想。Din看起来比他年长——没有很大，也许，但得有几年了。他眼角明显带着一种疲惫，即使熟睡的时候也无法摆脱。Luke并不介意；这个念头实际上让他笑了起来，他想象着他经历过的这些岁月，正是这些时光成就了面前的他，正是他所经历的那些冲突和混乱最终让他找到现在的自己。

在这张床上，和Luke在一起。

也许是这些艰难岁月让他养成了浅眠的习惯，对其他人的视线很敏锐。他轻轻睁开眼睛，眼前仿佛笼罩着一层薄雾，他似乎花了一段时间才理清昏沉的头脑，看清面前的景象。一缕微笑爬上他的嘴角，他疲惫地用手揉了揉眼睛。

“早上好，”Luke招呼道，低头对他咧嘴一笑。

Din含糊地哼了一声权当回答，Luke轻笑，手掌覆上他温暖的脸颊——之后犹豫片刻，他的拇指滑过他的胡须边缘。关于Din的长相，他最没想到的也许就是这一点了，心里涌上一种难以言表的欣喜，他反复回味这个细节。

这张脸蓄起胡须的确很好看，Luke形容不出来，就好像有了这个细节之后，他的形象才算是完整，变成了Luke认为的那个他。他不禁想起了查看Din橱柜的那天，感觉已经过去很久了，那时候他想……现在他发现他比自己想象的更喜欢那天的答案。这个小细节说明Din有在修饬自己的形象，这一点个人的虚荣心也与他如此贴合。

Luke不放过任何一次机会，俯身吻他。Din咕哝了一声，漫不经心地反抗了一下就张开嘴。Luke愉快地接受邀请，咕哝了一声，舌尖划过他的嘴唇——速度很快，但却足以带起Dim低沉、绵长的呻吟。

“嗨，”Din最后回答，他的声音慵懒沙哑，Luke的胃里翻卷起一阵温暖。

“嗨，”Luke淡淡地应道。Din看向他，而他则俯下身，脸颊贴上Din的胸口，“曼达洛领袖，今早感觉如何啊？”

Din难以置信地笑着，摇了摇头，充满爱意的双眼回望他，“Luke Djarin今早如何啊？”

Luke爆发出一阵大笑，他努力忍住把那张自己无比渴望的脸按进枕头里的冲动：“和Din Skywalker感觉一样好。”他回击。

Din面色一沉——太明显了，Luke之前想的没错——他笑得更欢了：“我就是这么想的，”他得意地说，“你看，你不——啊！”

Din飞快地搂住他的腰，把他按回床上，压低身子一路亲吻他的脖子，胡茬蹭过他的皮肤，带起一连串愉悦感。Din张开手掌一路抚摸过Luke身体两侧，抚摸他，挑逗。“这个姓很好啊！”Luke坚持道，躺下身没再反抗，“这是我的家族！”

Din沉吟，这声音电流一般穿过Luke的皮肤，带起一种他从未有过的感觉。“你可是唯一一个要用这个姓的人，”他指出，无需争辩，的确是事实无疑。

好吧。Din有点难倒他了。Luke永远无法说服Leia做一个Skywalker，无论生死。“所以我才想留着它，”他解释道，“和我新的家人一起。”

Din闻言抬起头，现在看着他的脸仍旧让Luke心口紧绷：看着他的时候心里便涌起一股渴望的爱意。Din叹口气，笑声带起的呼吸划过Luke腰际，他皱起眉说：

“我早就想和你说这个了。”Din开口道，几乎是一种谨慎的语气。Luke打断他，努力平复他的这种紧张情绪：

“两句誓言我都练过了。”他迅速说，“结婚和收养的。”Luke紧张地冲他笑了笑，“我希望这对我来说不会……太放肆。我觉得可能用得上，因为我们是三个人。”

Din的表情柔和下来，但不是Luke料想的那种柔和。他看向一边，舌头濡湿下唇，他不确定的态度让Luke紧张起来。他歪着头打量他，在他脸上寻找蛛丝马迹——但他什么都没有找到，万幸的是Din自己开口了：

“我不是这个意思。”他解释道，“不太准确。你说是三个，但我觉得也可以是四个。”

Luke怔住，这其中的暗示如排山倒海般袭来。他心里一沉，Din认真地继续道：“我担心你会觉得这不公平，因为这儿有很多孩子。”他声线平稳，“但你对他很好，而且他还喜欢你——而且……你会是个好父亲的。你一直很遗憾他不记得自己的姓名，但你可以让他冠你的姓。他不记得了，但没关系，你记得他就够了。这才是誓言的意义。”

**吾唤汝为吾子。**

Luke张开嘴，一开始他什么话都说不出来。他看着Din的脸，连同那些坦然而诚恳的表情，他心跳突然加速。他又一次意识到是Din在照顾他，时至今日这样的时刻已经无法历数。他是怎么知道Luke害怕到甚至不敢去定义的那种渴望呢，Luke并不确定。Luke自己都没有意识到，但Din发现了——他发现了那些痛楚，而且并不愿意就此让它隐藏。

不知为何，Luke从未想过自己会有幸拥有这些简单纯粹的东西。说实话，他从未想过自己能拥有任何其中之一。现在他都有了：此时此刻，和Din在一起，望着他——如同双日一般温暖和煦。

“听着，”他柔声道，手指划过Din下颌的线条——如同之前无数次他勾勒他头盔的线条那般，“我这一生，我……我不知道。我不会说我很孤独，但……”

Luke皱起眉头。但真相是，这个年头已经在他心里越累越多，Din的声音在他脑海里喃喃不休： **你不必再孑然一人了。**

“但你是对的，”他的声音有一丝颤抖，“麻烦层出不穷，反抗军和绝地的事情，我觉得我没有……停下来为自己想想；我没有想过我还能拥有其他东西。或者做另一个人。这所有事情的压力都在我身上，我没有自私的权利。

”不是自私，”Luke纠正自己，他感受到了Din呼之欲出的辩驳，所以抢先说道，“是……是做一个普通人的权利，真的，这就是最奇怪的地方，不是么？”他顿了顿，拇指按住他的下巴尖，“一个丈夫，一个家，一个家庭；这些都……很普通，但我觉得我仍然有点不敢相信我可以拥有这些。或者可以说是你找到了我，在这些许多许多我应当做的事情中间，找到了我。”

Din舔了舔嘴唇，低头看着他，皱起眉：“……你刚对着信条发誓，和曼达洛星的领导人结合，正式提出收养两个和你有着同样能力的孩子……”Din慢慢地重复着，拖长些音调，观察着Luke的表情，仿佛是在他隐藏的外表下寻找某些答案，“所以如果那叫普通的话，我宁愿不去听你对刺激的定义。”

Luke忍俊不禁。他直起身，双手勾勒Din的面容，颤抖着无声地叹了口气，吻上他。Din柔声轻哼，舌头摸索Luke的上颚。

“我爱你，”他渴切地说，呢喃着打断了那个吻。那种渴望充盈他的心房，几乎要冲破而出，温暖他的肌肤，沿着血管缓缓跳动。那是一种已经在他心中扎根的真实，此时此刻凝视着Din，他觉得世界上有千万种方法可以更深入地了解这个事实，“我真高兴这个人是你。”

“嗯，”Din沉吟，重新挨上他的额头，这是他直到现在都无法克制的本能，“我也爱你。”


	13. Chapter 13

Din Djarin坐在一众议员中央，靠着椅背，陷入沉思。

这么长时间的磨练之后，他曾经觉得自己能够适应诸如会议、政治和缜密的战略制定这类事情。当某项任务关乎内部冲突的时候，Din能够做出表率，能够指引他的人民……而且如果有什么实际的事情要去做，有清晰的目标，可以靠自己的双手去完成，他都能够采取行动。可一旦面对需要软处理的政治纷争，无论和议会讨论多久，留给他的都只有忐忑不安。这不适合他，随之而来的一个不幸的事实便是，Din发现自己仍旧不适合这里——这件事让他非常挫败，而且也过于私密，因此他只和Luke透露过。

但Luke现在不在，所以Din只能把这份恼怒压在心里，无处释放。

“主要是人数限制了我们的力量，”制甲者指出，“而曼达洛星天生就伴随着庇护与牺牲。很快坊间就会传出流言，很多敌人都会知道我们再次回到了这里，大家聚集在一起，更容易被当成靶子。

“那就让他们来啊，”Vizsla自信满满，扬声道，“寻求新共和国的帮助只会让我们看上去显得很弱小。”

“结盟并不意味着柔弱，”Din开口道。他自己的声音与众人明显的惊讶表情愈发衬托出方才那长久的沉默，有几个人闻言猛地看向他的方向，“他们只是向我们伸出援手而已。”

有那么一瞬的安静，而这只让Din更加不自在了。他不喜欢自己无论说出多么微小的话都能一石激起千层浪的这种感觉；制甲者的发言比他更加洞若观火，沉稳有力，但她却无法获得同样的关注。有时候他发现自己希望她能够发起挑战，轻而易举夺过暗剑，这样她就能统领这群议员，不必再理会他的看法了。

但她不会。出于某些Din不能完全意识到的原因，她并不想改变暗剑目前的所属。

Vizsla抱起双臂，斜倚在座位上，若有所思，大胆进言道：“也就是说他们有所求。”

制甲者的语气听不出感情，仿佛她连自己都没说服似的：“根据提出的条件来看，他们所要求的就是和平。”

Din未经思虑便脱口斥责：“笑话。”

“所以你同意这事不值得我们浪费时间喽？”Vizsla问道，话中的威压沉沉落在Din肩膀上。

Din微微侧过头盔，顿了顿，小心斟酌词汇：“我认同政治家都有他们自己的观点，”Din解释道，手指在桌子上敲打，“而且不是每个政治家都无私到把所有摆在台面上的话都当真。”

随之而来的又是一阵寂静，Din没来由地一阵厌恶——但随后，制甲者开口的时候，Din立刻就后悔了自己方才的轻蔑。

“那Organa议员又怎么说？”

他觉得这还不如沉默。

制甲者平视着他，感觉像是某种挑衅，只不过没那么明显。她并非想点名道姓指出他的偏心，这一点他看得出来。这不像她。那又是为什么呢？为什么现在来刺探这件事呢？Din迎上她的凝视，在头盔之后皱起眉头，之后开口道：

“她是例外，”他谨慎地说，“这并不是一条铁律。”

Vizsla重重叹了口气，摇摇头：“先拖住他们吧，曼达洛领袖，”他提议道，摆了摆手，仿佛是想挥去空气那些情绪一般，“现在先不要回应。”

“附议。”制甲者坚定地说，“如果回应得太快，无论是接受还是拒绝，看起来都过于急切了，要么就是太轻蔑；这种事情需要时间。”

Din呼出一口气，点头表示同意，示意他们站起身，跟随剩下那些在他们之前就离开的议员一同离场。Vizsla随其他人离开，但是制甲者却止住脚步，走在最后和Din并肩而行，一同离开议事厅。

“说吧。”他们走在一起的时候，Din恳求道，腰间的暗剑无比沉重，“我知道你有话要说。”

制甲者一秒都没有犹豫：“考虑到眼下这次条约，我猜问说的是关于你丈夫的话题吧。”制甲者审视一般地说，Din收紧下巴。

“正是。”他应道，略有些紧绷。

“我没资格评头论足，”制甲者说道，不过她还是继续下去，“如果你不想签，我相信你丈夫是能够理解的，这样曼达洛星依旧能保持中立。”

“但你觉得我才是没法保持中立的那个吧。”Din直言不讳。制甲者转头看着他。

“我完全没有这样想过。”她突兀地应道，“我相信你很热情地服务于你的人民，我也相信你很投入地经营在这里的生活。这个事实并没有让你妥协于他们，曼达洛领袖；这反而让你更有领导能力。这就是我们文化的信条。”

四周沉寂下来，Din盯着她看了片刻，之后发出一声沉缓的叹息。他第无数次地在想为什么她不去做领袖，但他并不敢冒着不敬的风险说出这些。

“谢谢。”他说道，她的夸赞压在肩头，很不自在——他不确定要对此作何反应。

制甲者让他自己消化了一会，接下来还有别的话要说。她随意地继续道，仿佛是在评价这周围明媚的天光：“你在研究的过程中有没有查到关于我们末日的预言？”

Din猛地停住脚步，而制甲者却如同未受打扰一般继续向前走。有那么一瞬间，Din只是盯着她——之后他收紧下巴，重新跟上她，声音短促：“你这是明知故问，”他低声点明，不知道她为什么还多余问这一句，“什么预言？”

“从是西斯流传出来的预言，所以究竟能相信多少还存疑。”她继续说道，鉴于这个话题的严肃性，她的语气可谓是惊人的平静，“但是它预言说曼达洛人会逐渐消亡，在长达一千年的战斗和纷争中一个接一个地死去——直到剩下最后一个。到那时，历经数年在鲜血中摸爬滚打的抗争，他会被摧毁，只剩一片空虚：空有一副人类的躯壳，裹在空空如也的铠甲里。这最后的一个曼达洛人会落到一个绝地的手上，完全破碎不成人形，轻而易举地被击败。”

Din怔住，望向她，隔着头盔，他舔了舔嘴唇：“为什么你要告诉我这些？”他谨慎地问，心里很恐惧即将到来的答案，但却不至于害怕到问不出这个问题。

“因为，”制甲者继续说道，她的声音近乎沉思，“无论这个预言有没有可信度，你作为曼达洛领袖所作出的努力的确将我们从这样的命运中解救了出来——你不仅把我们拉出了灭亡的边缘，而且并没有花费太长时间，我相信在曼达洛人和绝地之间也将不会再有隔阂。”

Din紧绷着的姿势放松下来，他隔着头盔笑了一声，缓缓摇了摇头。

“你这恭维可真的太不中听了。”他冷冷地对她说。

\--

会面结束之后，他去Cara家里接回Grogu。“噢，这交易不错，”Cara沾沾自喜地说，把孩子交给Din，然后一手揽过她的妻子，“我刚才接了一份工作，顺便说一声，Karga叫你过去呢。”

“他总是想叫我过去。”Din淡淡道，把孩子抱紧了些，后者开心地叫了一声，“你有没有给他说他现在付不起我的赏金了？”

“并没有，”Cara应道，不禁得意一笑，“不过你没邀请他来你的婚礼他还有点失落呢。”

“我谁都没邀请，”Din仍旧语气莫辨。如果他有决定权的话，他甚至会取消所有邀请。

Cara翻了个白眼，低声笑道，“好吧，不过他还是给你送了礼物。”

“我可宁愿他别费这心。”

“晚了，已经在路上了。”Cara冲他眨了眨眼，挥挥手和制甲者一道离开了，Din垂下肩膀，望着她们离开。

“好极了。”

他垂眸看着怀里的孩子，仿佛在寻求某种认可，不过他收获的就只有孩子那对竖起的耳朵和好奇的眼睛。

无论如何他还是好很多了。

“Buir！”[1]

Din及时转过身以免自己这第二个儿子一头撞在他的盔甲上，伸出没抱着孩子的那只手稳住这个热情过了头的男孩，后者踉踉跄跄地抱住他身侧。

“Finn，”他无比珍视这孩子，因此并不愿意斥责他，只是柔声叮咛道，“慢点。你怎么没去上课？”

Finn眉飞色舞，笑容明亮，Din几乎找不出合适的词鞭策他。无论什么时候看到他，Din都觉得他脸上有太多Luke的影子，这让他的回应比理当作出的更加柔和。即便刨除他们两个共有的那种相同的力量，他们也有太多相似之处——也难怪他们会相互吸引。

“N’eparavu takisit，”[2]Finn说，又羞涩，又因为兴奋而雀跃非常，他的双手迫切地抓紧Din的披风攥成一团。

好吧。总算有一个不同点。Finn的曼达洛语已经比他好很多了。

“新学了一句啊，”Din夸赞道，伸手揉乱了他浓密的短发，调侃道，“你跑来给我炫耀之前还学了什么新的没？”

“Buir，”Finn笑着抗议道。

“学习很重要，”Din强调道，不过他倒是毫不惊讶这孩子经常从老师眼皮子底下溜出来找自己的家人。若从好一点、温柔一点的方面来讲，Finn仅仅是精力太旺盛了而已，而且他还过于急迫地想要给他的双亲展示新学到的东西。而另一个略有些心疼的角度是，有时候课堂上的氛围像极了他之前所遭受过的那种令人窒息的训导，所以每次他感觉难以承受，就会选择逃开。

所有事情都需要时间。

不过今天似乎不是这么回事；Finn的兴奋并非为了掩盖任何焦虑，只是单纯的兴奋而已。Finn摇了摇头，拽着Din的披风，踮起脚尖晃来晃去：“我必须得出来，”Finn坚持道，“爸爸回来了！我们得去找他！”

Din顿了顿，低下头看着他：“谁给你说的？”他怀疑地问，他儿子竟然能比他先知道这事儿，这听起来也太荒唐了。

“没人啊。”Finn立刻说。Din的好奇并未减轻半分。

出于某种愚蠢的冲动，Din抬头看向空中，仍旧不解：“你看到飞船了？”

“没有啊。”Finn愈发不耐烦地拽着Din的披风，“Buir，你就来吧！”

“那你怎——”Din突然顿住，盯着他看了一会——之后垂下双肩。

啊。

他觉得自己没早想到这点实在是太蠢了：“好吧，”他欣喜地呼出口气，把Finn的一只手从披风上拿下来，握在自己手里，“那我们走吧。”

\--

直到不久之前，Din都会自信地说他已经习惯独自一人了。尽管是被部落收养，而且年轻的时候在战斗部队的小组里作战，但许多工作还是只靠他一个人完成。那时候，Din不会承认自己内心的孤苦——这一切都能轻而易举地归因于一句古老的信条：道即如此。

现在Luke才离开了一月有余，这种分离的感觉就已经沉沉地压在他心上——能重新看到他的这个念头再次让他觉得如释重负。

他们在回家的途中重逢，Din望见他……

Luke冲他挥挥手，喜悦之情溢于言表，Din的胸口翻搅起来，喜悦之情撕扯着他，近乎一种痛苦。阳光洒在他的发间，将平素沙金色的发染成更暖、更深的金色。他笑着看向他们，整张面孔都被无比诚挚的喜悦点亮，直到他第一次为他穿上盔甲，Din都从未见过他英俊的面容洋溢过这样的表情。

那副盔甲所散发出的阴郁气质与穿戴它的这个男人丝毫不符。Luke发色金黄，双眼明亮，而且还那么善良温厚，看上去完全异于包裹着他的那只神秘龙。Din更加明白，简单来说那副盔甲所象征的是Luke对他的意义。Din看着他就会想起那天在沙漠里他的样子：披风翻飞，全神贯注，不知为何又让人觉得平静、澄澈，他在他们面前抬起神秘龙，举重若轻，又令人恐惧——仿佛亘古时期回溯而来的幻影，降下某个预言。

Din一直试着对自己说着愚蠢的谎言；但自从那天过后……他又怎么可能不爱上他呢？

Finn首先向他冲过去，Luke蹲下身，伸出双臂搂住他，大笑着抱他起来。Finn立刻开始说啊说啊说，滔滔不绝，弥补他错失的所有时间，Luke也仔细思索他说出的每一个词，笑着搂紧他。

Din的步履稳定得多，很快赶上他们，Din怀里的孩子伸手要Luke抱，几乎带着一种命令式的坚持：“嗨，”Din简单地打了个招呼，仅仅是再见到他，他的脉搏就跳得好快，这真的太蠢了。

“嗨，”Luke应道，语气纯然无暇，双手抱着两个贪婪地索取关爱的孩子。Luke探身过去，四个人的额头相抵，Din的心脏隔着肋骨疯狂跳动。

“噢，对了，”他分神说道，把两个孩子都放下来，“你们想不想看看这段时间我都发现了什么呀？”

Luke转身走向他的机器人，在他拖着的行李箱里翻找，拿出来一样东西，Din怔住。

“你走了这么久，”Din沉声道，“就带回来一块石头？”

Luke做了个鬼脸，他转向Finn，表情融化成为某种更和蔼的样子：“这是凯伯晶，”他把东西递给他，说道，“现在很难找了，这种水晶是用来制作——”

“光剑！”Finn开心地大叫，一只手接过礼物，另一只手揽住那孩子，“谢谢你！”

Finn两只手抱了个满怀，他匆匆跑开，Luke差点没站稳，在他身后喊道：“小心点拿！”他投降似地要求道，之后双手叉腰看向Din。

“我不知道他拿这东西要干什么去。做出来光剑之前根本用不着这么激动，”他不动声色地解释道，“这又不是个玩具。除非他想今天一直盯着那东西看个不停。”

“他还真做得出来。”Din淡淡应道，Luke嗤笑一声表示同意。

他们两个人就这样静静地站了一会，之后Luke嘴角划过一个微笑。他一只手放在Din的胸前，轻轻推着他向后退，直到他退入房间。门在他们身后关上，Din感觉他头盔边缘的卡扣“哒”地一下被打开了，然后轻而易举地从他头上摘了下来，落在Luke平摊着的、戴着手套的双手里。

“这可太没礼貌了。”Din淡淡地说，但Luke只是笑。

现在的他头发蓬乱，眼圈乌黑，照看那两个活蹦乱跳的准绝地整整一个月，Din简直难以想象现在自己这状态能显出几分欢迎的样子。Luke仍然看着他微笑，每一次，一如当初，他的手指抚摸他下颌的线条，带着一种特殊的崇敬。

“我很想你。”他说道。Din叹了口气，紧张感从身体里流淌而出，他靠向Luke的手掌。

“我也很想你啊。”他轻轻地回答道，之后Luke覆上他的唇，那声音即刻消失在一丝轻柔的呢喃之中。

Luke也呼出一口气。他开始得很慢，温柔，清浅，之后那长期缺失的渴望迅速充斥其中，他吻着Din，带着某种特殊的饥渴：深沉，如同一场探索，仿佛他需要让自己重新熟悉Din口腔的形状似的。Din轻轻地哼了一声，双手摸到Luke的臀部，追索着他盔甲之下的凹陷。

“无论我在哪，”Luke停住，在他唇边呢喃，“无论我看过多少风景——都比不上这里。”他向后拉开些距离，望着他微笑，手掌捧起Din的脸颊，“你知道的，对么？”

Din看着Luke，歪过头。即便是现在，Luke这样看着她的时候，他的胸膛还在难以置信地搅动。Luke，他身上拥有那样的光芒，那种能覆盖到他一切所触之物的光芒，却选择留在这里，选择和他一起——不知为何，这感觉仍旧几乎要将他淹没。他可以是某种明亮的存在，某种远超他所及和所感的存在，但现在他就在他面前：真实，温暖，躺在他的怀中。

“我知道。”Din轻轻地说，接着垂下头颅，他们额头相抵。

“欢迎回家，Luke。”

注释1：曼达洛语，父母任意一方的称呼

注释2：对不起

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 首先我想要感谢所有支持我到这里的小伙伴！我真的没想到这篇同人能够写这么长，也没想到能收获这么多这么好的反响，还有这么多读者们。这对我来说真的很重要，我也很感激收到的每一条评论。  
> 我也很重视给大家的回复，所以我现在会开始逐条进行回复了。如果大家喜欢我，请在汤不热上关注我（@mudhorns）~目前正在处理几条朋友们建议我写的东西，还有一些相关的更新。  
> 再次感谢！


End file.
